


El canario que bebió bourbon

by Cariton



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Russian Mafia, Ten Years Later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 97,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: —Para que conste —comenta Svetlana un rato después. Cuando tienen la comida sobre la mesa—, sí que eres estúpido.O: aquel en el que Mickey vuelve a Chicago diez años después porque le persigue la mafia rusa.





	1. Angela

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el CampNaNo de abril de 2017.

—No tardes.

Mira el móvil una vez más antes de bajarse del coche. Es casi medio día, principios de enero, y el sol pega fuerte en lo alto. Ha conducido todo el camino desde el aeropuerto con el aire acondicionado puesto al máximo, así que el ambiente cálido y húmedo de Mazunte se le adhiere sobre la piel fresca de golpe, dejando pequeñas gotas de sudor a su paso.

Mazunte es un pueblo pequeño, construido al lado del mar y cruzado de punta a punta por una larga carretera. Hay coches aparcados en todas partes, casas de colores alegres y sencillas, con hojas de palmera para decorar. No sería el sitio que elegiría para veranear o huir de la justicia —siempre le ha gustado más la gente, las multitudes—, pero supone que tampoco está del todo mal. El aire es limpio, con un toque salino, y es el tipo de lugar en el que puedes desaparecer y en el que a nadie se le ocurriría irte a buscar.

El punto sigue estando allí, en el mapa. Unos metros al sur. Sin moverse. Apaga la pantalla y vuelve a guardar el móvil en el bolso, dejando tras de sí el coche abierto y a Jack en él. El viaje de vuelta va a ser largo y no quiere pensar demasiado en ello. Paso a paso.

Pasa por delante de un restaurante anuncia a un lado que tiene comida italiana y Wi-Fi, mientras busca un camino por el que bajar. La calle está asfaltada, aunque se ha debido de hacer a tiempos diferentes, por lo que está en diversos estados de conservación. Lleva unos tacones absurdamente altos y una falda, quizá, demasiado estrecha que le obligan a dar cada paso con más cuidado del que le gustaría. Nota la mirada de los viandantes al pasar, más con curiosidad que hostilidad; está claro que no encaja en este ambiente veraniego lleno de vestidos de gasa y sombreros de ala ancha.

Al fin lo encuentra. Es un paseo protegido del sol por hojas de palmera seca entrelazadas. Hay un guardia que le inclina la cabeza al verla pasar y la saluda en español. Pronto el asfalto cambia a un paseo de madera y acaba por quitarse los tacones y llevarlos cogidos de la mano. Hay cabañas —cabañas propiamente dichas, con sus paredes irregulares y blancas de yeso, sus balcones de madera y sus tejados de hojas de palmera. La playa es una visión hermosa, que hace que se detenga un par de segundos para disfrutarla.

Quizá en otro momento, sin Jack y con una mujer del brazo, merezca la pena venir a un lugar como este.

La cosa con Jack es que nunca tienes tiempo para aburrirte. Es un imbécil y, si no te andas con ojo, es más que probable que acabe vendiéndote. O, peor, liándote. Pero es buen ladrón, tiene esa actitud de tranquilidad y esa mente rápida que le permite salir fácilmente de cualquier situación. Eso y que, cuando no hay nada que hacer, siempre aparece con planes alternativos. Cosas… divertidas.

Ahora mismo, está en uno de esos.

Cierra los ojos un momento cuando pone el primer pie sobre la arena. Le recuerda a la California, en la que creció. Está tentada en quitarse la ropa y darse un chapuzón antes de continuar, pero la perspectiva de tener que hacer todo el camino de vuelta hasta la frontera con agua de mar seca sobre su piel no es muy prometedora. Gira a la izquierda y continúa caminando. No es fecha de veraneo, pero a su pesar hay algunas personas con sus espaldas al aire tomando el sol.

Utiliza la mano para evitar que el sol le ciegue y sigue, hundiendo los pies en la arena y levantándola. Teme, por un momento, que haya sido más listo que ella y haya conseguido darle esquinazo. Sería una lástima, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Se detiene y vuelve a sacar el móvil, solo unos metros más. Eso o se ha deshecho del móvil en las últimas horas. Cree que podría preguntar alrededor si alguien lo ha visto, pero eso sería más tiempo y, si tiene que ser sincera, ya ha dedicado más de lo que se merece a este plan de Jack. Y sí, ha sido divertido hasta el momento en el que tuvieron que salir del país porque se adelantó el asunto de Francia. A su vuelta, la señal del móvil estaba cruzando México.

El puto México.

Solo espera que merezca la pena.

Un hombre alto y fuerte, latino, con la cabeza rapada y bigote y barba de chivo pasa a su lado. Le sigue con la cabeza y sonríe, no, no se ha equivocado. Reconocería los tatuajes de su cuello en cualquier parte —y no es cuestión de suerte que él la mire de pies a cabeza, pero no la reconozca. Siempre se le ha dado bien el pasar desapercibida, cuando quiere.

Ella sí que le reconoce a él. Se llama Damon y es un fugitivo. No entraba dentro del plan y, aunque ella misma vive por encima de la ley, le resulta difícil el conciliarse con aquellos que hacen de la muerte su estilo de vida.

De todas formas, son buenas noticias. Significa que está cerca. Que debería estar cerca. La última vez que le vio fue con él.

No cree en las coincidencias.

Y lo está. Destaca tanto como ella misma, con la piel lechosa y una camiseta hawaiana por encima de las bermudas. Oculto de los rayos del sol bajo una sombrilla con hojas de palmera. Tiene mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo vio, al menos se ha cortado el pelo. Lleva gafas de sol y una jarra de cerveza entre las manos.

—Milkovich —le saluda cuando llega a una altura prudencial. El hombre gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella e intenta salir de la hamaca. No es más que un trozo de tela que se bambolea cuando baja ambas piernas, haciendo que se le vuelque parte del contenido de su jarra al intentar controlarla—. Estaba esperando que te acordaras de mí —añade con una sonrisa confiada.

En la hamaca de al lado hay otro hombre. Es enjuto, moreno y tiene un bigote ridículo. Nota sus ojos negros analizándola con curiosidad y ella le devuelve el gesto, rápido. Intentando decidir si es alguien importante o solo un chapero.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —pregunta, subiendo la mano hasta sus ojos para taparlos del sol. La claridad le molesta y apenas puede mantenerlos del todo abiertos.

No le responde inmediatamente. Se la queda mirando, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro...

—¿Sharon? —le pregunta con un deje de incredulidad.

—¿En privado? —repite mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

—No hace falta: no entiende ni una puta palabra de lo que decimos. No habla inglés —replica Mickey.

Le mira, le analiza. Parece inofensivo. Lleva un bañador ridículamente pequeño que deja poco a la imaginación. Y cuando él aparta la mirada, como decidiendo que no merece la pena, acaba de tomar la decisión.

Se encoge de hombros, como quiera.

—Puedes llamarme Angela —le dice terminando de acercarse—. Todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Cómo coño me has...? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Ella sonríe.

—Sigues usando el mismo teléfono que te dí.

—Cambié la tarjeta —le espeta, aún a la defensiva.

Angela se encoge de hombros, no tiene interés en darle una clase sobre tecnología. Por lo menos no todavía.

—Mierda —murmura Mickey quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos. Parece un poco avergonzado, como si no supiera exactamente como aproximarse al tema. Y cansado. Supone que no tiene que ser fácil el pasar de vivir encerrado en una celda a todo un mundo de posibilidades—. Mira, no...

Angela no le corta. Tampoco le detiene. Simplemente se queda allí, esperando su reacción. Disfrutando del momento, de la mirada esquiva y del rubor de sus mejillas.

—Sé que hicimos planes en la cárcel —barbota, sobándose el cuello—, pero tú no…

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, como señalándola. Ella sonríe.

—Oh, ¿quiere decir eso que no…? ¿Cómo era? —Se lleva una mano al pecho en un deje melodramático y sobreactuado—. ¿Que no quieres hacer de mí una mujer decente?

—Que te jodan —le espeta eliminando cualquier resto de incomodidad de su rostro- O de simpatía. Frunce el ceño, en un gesto de clara desconfianza.

—No te enfades. Era tierno.

—¿Qué coño quieres?

—Bueno, después de todas las molestias que mi socio y yo nos tomamos, es cierto que queremos algo.

—¿Tu socio?

Angela sonríe.

—Un amigo mutuo —responde de manera evasiva. El muchacho entreabre los ojos cómicamente, como si una idea hubiera pasado por su mente. Levanta una mano y la pasa por su pecho, sobre su corazón. No llega a apoyarla, pero es suficiente como para que Angela se apiade un poco de él—. Demasiado pelo, un culo pequeño. Creo que antes se hacía llamar Jimmy.

Mickey frunce el ceño, parece a punto de salir corriendo.

—Mira, no importa —le dice eliminando el tono de mofa y poniéndose seria—. Tanto Jack como yo nos hemos tomado muchas molestias para sacarte de la cárcel. Y este vertedero alejado de la mano de Dios no estaba en nuestros planes.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No. Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo, Milkovich. Eso y la posibilidad de volver a los Estados Unidos.

Mickey mira al hombre de la hamaca de al lado. Él sonríe un poco, como si estuviera coqueteando. Tiene los dientes imposiblemente blancos.

—¿Por qué?

—Jack dice que ya habéis trabajado juntos. Que eres listo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que está obsesionado.

»Suerte para ti —añade. Él no parece pensar igual, si algo le dice la tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Y por qué coño iría yo a aceptar?

Angela arquea una ceja.

—Porque no tienes otra opción. Es esto o que los federales reciban un chivatazo de por dónde estás.

Se levanta del todo y da una patada a la hamaca cuando se le enreda una pierna en ella. Casi resultaría gracioso si no fuera porque, a pesar de que son de la misma altura, tiene unos brazos musculados y parece jodidamente peligroso. Angela es una ladrona, una estafadora en todo caso. No está hecha para una pelea directa.

—Entonces sí es una puta amenaza —dice tirando a un lado la cerveza. La jarra cae bocabajo, derramando lo poco que quedaba en su interior sobre la arena clara.

—Es una oferta de empleo —corrige dando un paso atrás—. Que no te conviene rechazar.

—Dime exactamente por qué no debería matarte.

Angela traga saliva. No se parece en nada a la imagen del alma atormentada del preso. Aunque eso ya lo sabía, él también jugaba. Parece un animal acorralado. Un animal acorralado que cruje sus nudillos en los que se puede leer fácilmente «FUCK U-UP».

—Mi socio está esperándome fuera, no solucionarías nada. Además, es muy lucrativo —responde—. Nada de robar coches o pasar droga. Te hablo cosas a gran escala, a nivel internacional. Con suficiente tiempo de por medio como para infiltrarte en una cárcel y volar hasta México en primera.

El billete lo pagó Jack, claro. Igual que el tiempo que está perdiendo allí.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, a Jack le gustas.

—No voy a ser la puta de nadie.

—No ese tipo de gustar —dice sin inmutarse—. Nuestra tercera pata se ha retirado y necesitábamos a un sustituto, un hombre de acción. Tú.

Mickey se pasa la mano por la mejilla.

—Mira, no conozco a ningún puto Jack. Estás confundida y si sabes lo que vale un peine te vas a dar la puta vuelta y no volver a mirar atrás.

Angela no se mueve durante un par de segundos, manteniéndole la mirada.

—Podrías recuperar tu antigua vida en un par de meses, si es que es eso lo que quieres —le dice—. O empezar de cero donde quieras.

Mickey arquea una ceja y abre los brazos, señalando a su alrededor. Pero hasta para él es una afirmación con poco peso, porque acaba encogiéndose de hombros y bajando las manos, en un gesto de rendición. Se rasca la nuca.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Cuanto antes.

No sonríe, ninguno de los dos lo hace. Mickey mira hacia atrás, al hombre de la hamaca, y cuando habla lo hace en una mezcla de incomodidad y desafío:

—Dame cinco putos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? —El hombre del bigote parece completamente distraído mirando las olas del mar.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —le ofrece, decidiendo que sí que debe de ser un chapero.

Mickey se ruboriza y niega con la cabeza, es tan leve que casi se lo pierde. Levanta ambas cejas y Angela asiente y se aleja, volviendo sobre sus pasos un par de metros. Vuelve a sacar el móvil, para comprobar la hora, y se distrae revisando sus mensajes.

No tarda demasiado. Y, cuando llega hasta ella, tiene las mejillas y las orejas completamente enrojecidas. Fuera de la sombra del parasol, se aprecia que en parte es por la fuerza del propio sol. Parece un cangrejo.

—No me interesa tu opinión —le espeta pasando de largo. Anda con tanto ímpetu que va levantando un rastro de arena tras de sí. Angela sonríe, el chico lleva en su pecho el nombre de otro hombre. Cómo creyó que la táctica más eficaz para salir de la cárcel era ligar con una guardia… ah, eso sí que no acababa de entenderlo.

—¿Necesitas recoger algo?

—No —responde sin mirarla.

Cuando vuelven a llegar a la acera, Angela vuelve a ponerse los zapatos. Se apoya en su hombro y Mickey se queda quieto, un poco incómodo. Casi como si no supiera comportarse con ella o qué hacer con los brazos.

—No te lo tomes muy a pecho —le recomienda. Porque sabe cómo suena. No conoció al Jack de antes, el de antes de Colombia y de la DEA. Sabe quién es el de ahora: un hombre retorcido y con planes disparatados. Sí, Angela se lo pasa bien con él. Pero hace mucho que dejó de intentar entenderlo—. Es el mercedes gris —añade señalando uno de los coches. Le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y Mickey se aparta un paso a un lado.

—¡Angela! —le llama Jack, saliendo del restaurante. Sentado en la terraza está Damon, con una cerveza delante y el ceño fruncido—. Tienes que probar este helado. Es italiano.

»No como italiano-italiano. Pero, ya sabes, lo que llaman fuera de Italia italiano —añade caminando directamente hacia ellos con una tarrina entre las manos.

Angela pone los ojos en blanco y gira la cabeza hacia Mickey para hacer las presentaciones.

Está un poco pálido y, si Angela tuviera que apostar, diría que sí. Lo conoce.

—¡Mickey Milkovich! —añade Jack dejando la cucharita en la tarrina, secándose la mano en el pantalón antes de ofrecérsela a Mickey—. Hace siglos que no te veía, ¿cómo andas?

Mickey mira la mano, pero no la acepta inmediatamente. Los brazos le cuelgan a ambos lados y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Lo último que supe de ti es que Ian Gallagher había raptado a tu bebé, menuda locura, ¿uh? —continúa Jack intentando hacerse el simpático. La mano cuelga entre ambos. Está intentándolo con demasiado ahínco—. Espero que acabara bien.

Mickey mira a Damon. Angela también. Parece estar observándoles. Es un tipo peligroso, peligroso de verdad. Tiene uno de los peores expedientes que Angela ha visto en mucho tiempo, un sicario con muy pocos remilgos y demasiados vínculos a los carteles de la mafia mexicana.

—Él no viene —se obliga a decir, porque una cosa es coger a un crío con robo y asalto y otra es llevarse a un hombre conocido por dejar la oreja derecha de sus víctimas dentro de sus propias bocas.

Mickey gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia Jack, que tiene esa expresión simpática en el rostro y la mano aún extendida. Asiente un par de veces antes de dar un paso al frente. Se la acepta.

—Steve —le saluda sin llegar a responder a su pregunta.

—¿Steve? —repite Angela abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. ¿Qué tienes, sesenta años?

Jack se encoge de hombros ante la provocación y vuelve su atención al helado.

—Entra, Mickey —le dice señalando el interior del vehículo con la cabeza.

Mickey necesita un momento y un último vistazo a Damon antes de obedecerla. Angela cierra la puerta detrás de él y cruza el coche.

Enciende el motor y quita el freno de manos. El coche se desliza con facilidad fuera del sitio en el que está aparcado. Nadie dice nada durante un rato, y Angela aprovecha para mirar a Mickey por el rabillo del ojos. Parece tan mayor y solo es un crío, está pálido, con ojeras bajo los ojos. Tiene pinta de que está a punto de vomitar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —le pregunta en un tono amistoso—. ¿Vas a volver a Chicago?

Jack está sentado en medio del asiento de atrás, sin ponerse el cinturón, y con los antebrazos en los respaldos de los asientos de delante.

—Yo… —dice Mickey, tapándose la boca con la mano. Echa un vistazo hacia atrás para mirar a Jack.

El timbre del teléfono le detiene. Baja la mirada, casi sorprendido de que sea el suyo. Mickey saca el teléfono de las bermudas y se queda mirando la pantalla durante tanto rato que la canción se reinicia. Angela no tiene que girar demasiado la cabeza para ver el identificador de llamadas.

—Cógelo —le anima Jack mientras dejan el pueblo a su espalda.

En su lugar, Mickey baja la ventanilla y tira el teléfono por ella. Se oye el sonido lejano del aparato al golpear contra la carretera.

—Vaya —dice Jack haciendo una mueca y volviendo a apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo. Suena contento, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que le ha pasado últimamente.

Angela le sonríe con simpatía.

—Que le den a Chicago.


	2. Mickey, parte uno

Es jueves por la noche y Angela está sentada a su lado, con un vestido apretado que, si Mickey tuviera que apostar, diría que cuesta más que un mes de su alquiler. El estilo de Angela nunca ha sido el de Mickey y normalmente evita salir con ella. Es cierto que tiene más dinero en el bolsillo del que jamás pensó que tendría, pero pagar veinte dólares por una copa todavía consigue ponerle incómodo.

Pero es el cumpleaños de Angela y, bueno, a pesar de todo es una buena amiga. Así que ahí está, con la música electrónica y la luz azulada dando vueltas. El local es demasiado gay y demasiado pijo para su gusto. De esos que en lugar de jarras de cerveza te la venden en botellines de importación —a ocho dólares la unidad.

De todas formas, no piensa quedarse hasta muy tarde. Una o dos más y se vuelve a casa. Si está con ganas, quizá aproveche y llame a alguno de sus amigos —a Adam, a quién quiere engañar. O mire si hay alguien que le entre por los ojos en Grindr.

Angela le da un par de golpecitos en el antebrazo y señala con la cabeza.

—Ese chaval no te quita los ojos de encima —le dice. Mickey se gira hacia allí, más por curiosidad que porque esté realmente interesado. Alguna vez ha cometido el error de liarse con alguno de los tíos que van a este tipo de clubes. Tiene que estar mucho más borracho que lo que va para caer en esa trampa de nuevo.

Es solo un muchacho. Y sí, Angela tiene razón, les está mirando directamente. Es guapete, alto, negro, con el rostro alargado y el pelo rapado. Parece completamente fuera de lugar, eso sí, con una camiseta sin mangas, un collar de cuencas y un pendiente en la oreja.

—Podrías ser su madre —le espeta. Angela sonríe y se lleva la copa a los labios. Es un gesto calculado, hecho para seducir.

—¿Y?

—Y yo no me tiro adolescentes —responde volviendo a girarse hacia el bar. Angela hace un ruidito divertido y coge la aceituna del fondo de su copa con dos dedos y sonríe antes de morderla.

Mickey sonríe:

—Vale, ¿con quién estás ligando? —pregunta buscando en la misma dirección a la que está mirando. Angela guiña un ojo antes de girarse hacia él.

—¿Ves a ese grupo de chicas? —dice, sin llegar a señalar. Son veinteañeras, ruidosas y neoyorkinas.

—También podrías ser su madre —murmura, para molestarla.

—La del vestido azul —añade, ignorando su comentario. Supone que la chica no está mal, y no deja de mirar hacia donde están. Bien por Angela—. Creo que voy a ir a decir hola. Si no te molesta.

Mickey se encoge de hombros:

—Para nada —responde matando la cerveza y dejándola sobre la barra—. Vete a pervertir a tus adolescentes.

Angela se apoya un momento en él y acerca sus labios a su oreja.

—Eres un señor mayor.

—Que te jodan —replica sonriendo.

—Como, realmente mayor. Vive un poco.

Angela le empuja juguetona antes de darse la vuelta e ir directa hacia el grupo de chicas. Mueve las caderas de forma exagerada, como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de baile de emparejamiento que hace que Mickey amplíe su sonrisa y niegue con la cabeza.

Comprueba la hora, todavía no son las doce. Ni de coña se va a ir a casa tan temprano. Sobre todo si uno considera que la semana siguiente van a volar a Seúl. Esas mierdas siempre le hacen ponerse de los nervios. Si fuera por Mickey, hace tiempo que se habría retirado. El dinero está bien, pero este rollo de ladrones sofisticados no acaba de encajarle. Aunque han sido diez años, sigue sintiéndose el mismo chico que vivía al sur de Chicago, más cómodo haciendo trapicheos que tomando vuelos interminables y abriendo cajas fuertes.

Rebusca entre sus contactos y, en menos de cinco minutos, tiene plan. Adam es uno de esos niñatos que crecieron con una vida demasiado fácil y que, a pesar de que ya tiene sus treinta y tantos, no ha acabado de crecer. No sería su primera elección para tomarse unas cañas, pero está bueno, sabe lo que hace con su polla y tiene unas manos grandes. Y, básicamente, en eso se resumen todos los estándares de Mickey en los últimos años.

Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia el chico que le estaba mirando. Sigue estando allí, parado en medio de la pista. Mickey hace una mueca, sintiendo lástima por el chaval. No es como si fuera a acercarse, lo que ha dicho es verdad. No siente ninguna clase de interés en acostarse con chavales. Esa fase ya la pasó, muchas gracias, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Y no es como si Mickey tuviera muchos principios morales, pero asaltar a niños es claramente un no-no.

Paga la cuenta y, cuando vuelve a girarse para salir de allí, se encuentra cara a cara con él.

—¿Te importa? —le espeta dando un paso a un lado.

Él entreabre los labios para decir algo. Tiene una expresión rara en el rostro, como si estuviera intentando sonreír, pero no se hubiera acabado decidiendo a ello. Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y le aparta para abrirse paso.

—¡Espera!

Mickey gira la cabeza para mirarlo una última vez.

—Quizá cuando cumplas veinticinco —le responde sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El chico frunce el ceño. Mickey se marcha antes de que vuelva a intentar abordarlo.

Salir fuera es agradable, una bocanada de aire fresco. Ha llovido durante el día, aliviando la temperatura del verano unos grados. Se mete un cigarro en la boca y lo enciende, utilizando una mano de escudo. Deja que el humo le llene los pulmones, seguramente es mucho más saludable que el aire de la ciudad, y comienza a caminar.

Adam vive en un piso de apartamentos tan _auténtico_ como él mismo. El portal nunca ha cerrado y huele como si lo hubieran sacado directamente de la parte de atrás de un club. Es decir, a una mezcla de meado y basura del que no puedes acabar de desprenderte.

Llama a la puerta con los nudillos, el timbre es otra de las cosas que nunca han funcionado. Adam abre y se apoya en el marco, haciendo que la camiseta que lleva se le levante un poco y mostrando su abdomen. Lleva unos pantalones deportivos bajos y, si Mickey tuviera que adivinar, diría que no lleva ropa interior por cómo se le marca la polla. Es un hombre delgaducho, con tatuajes recorriéndole ambos brazos y unas gafas de pasta sobre la nariz.

—Ey, ¿qué tal? —pregunta. Mickey arquea una ceja.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vamos a follar antes de medianoche?

Adam bufa. Y se echa a un lado. Es un apartamento pequeño, con un armario empotrado y un baño. El dormitorio, el salón y la cocina están en la misma habitación y hay libros apilados en todas partes. Mickey sabe que es escritor o editor o alguna mierda así. Adam le ha hablado varias veces de ello, pero Mickey siempre acaba desconectando.

—Estás guapo —comenta Adam cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Muy formal.

Mickey hace una mueca, incómodo por el elogio, e intenta explicarlo:

—El cumpleaños de una amiga. He pagado cuarenta pavos por una copa y un par de cervezas.

Adam silba apreciativamente.

—Así que, ¿qué tal si echamos uno rápido y duro? —pregunta Mickey desabrochándose el cinturón. Adam sonríe y se saca la camiseta antes que los deportivos.

Le folla encima de la encimera del salón-cocina-dormitorio. Mickey tiene que apoyarse en la pared para no acabar empotrado contra ella. Está de puntillas, lo justo para mantenerse en posición. Adam tiene las manos en sus caderas, clavándole las uñas un poco más a cada embestida. Es un polvo rápido, y cuando Adam apoya la frente contra su espalda, Mickey se agarra la polla en un ritmo tan desesperado como errático.

Acaba corriéndose sobre las cajoneras y Adam no tarda mucho más. Gimotea contra su cuello y se lo besa. Mickey se lo consiente mientras sigue duro y moviéndose dentro de él. Pero cuando se queda quieto, se lo quita de encima de un codazo en las costillas.

—Ha estado bien —dice Adam atando el condón y tirándolo a la basura. Utiliza uno de los trapos de cocina para limpiarse un poco y, cuando termina, lo tira a la pila y se apoya contra una de las encimeras intentando parecer casual, sin volverse a vestir.

Mickey sí que vuelve a subirse los pantalones, metiéndose la camiseta por dentro.

—Joder, sí —concede echándole un último vistazo. Aún lleva las gafas y calcetines; es bastante más peludo que él mismo, con vello bajándole por el pecho y el abdomen. Tiene una buena polla y Mickey ni siquiera intenta disimular que se la está mirando—. Dame un momento.

Va al baño y coge una de las toallas que tiene Adam apiladas a un lado para limpiarse con la confianza de alguien que ha pasado demasiadas horas en ella.

—Creo que me voy a ir —le dice desde allí.

—Chachi. —Mickey se relame los labios y se abrocha el cinturón, dejando la toalla sobre el bidé.

—Nos vemos.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se lleva la mano a los bolsillos, buscando el tabaco y el mechero.

Se detiene en medio del pasillo, le falta el teléfono. Intenta hacer memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio. Definitivamente lo tenía en el club. Pero si se lo ha dejado allí, bueno, puede darlo por perdido.

Se da la vuelta. Lo más probable es que se le haya deslizado del pantalón y haya acabado en alguna esquina del salón-cocina-dormitorio de Adam.

Adam abre la puerta antes de que llegue a llamar. Ha vuelto a ponerse los pantalones y sonríe de medio lado al ver que es él.

—¿Te has olvidado de algo? —le pregunta en un tono claro de coqueteo. Vuelve a estar apoyado en la puerta y pasa una mano por su pelo.

—Uh, sí, el jodido teléfono.

La expresión de Adam se congela un instante. Parece decepcionado, pero lo esconde rápidamente. Mickey hace como que no se ha dado cuenta.

—Pasa —le invita haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Mickey da un par de pasos dentro del apartamento y dobla las rodillas, buscando con la mirada su teléfono.

—¿Te importaría llamarme? —pregunta con cierta impaciencia al darse cuenta de que está parado en medio del apartamento sin moverse.

—No, no. Dame un segundo —dice cerrando la puerta y cogiendo su móvil sobre una pila de libros—. Oye, ¿haces algo el domingo por la noche?

Intenta sonar casual, como si se le acabara de ocurrir. Pero cuando Mickey levanta la cabeza para mirarle un segundo parece tenso.

—Tengo un vuelo a Seúl el lunes a primera hora —responde sin parpadear—. ¿Te da tono?

—Sí.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, intentando encontrar el sonido de la vibración en la habitación.

—Mierda —murmura Mickey frotándose los ojos. Eso hace que solo quede el club. Puede darlo por perdido y le gustaba ese móvil.

—Estaba pensando que quizá te apetezca venir a una especie de cena. Nada serio, mi hermana acaba de salir de _rehab_ y…

Adam cierra la boca en cuanto se gira para mirarle. Tiene el teléfono pegado a la oreja y se está abrazando a sí mismo con el brazo libre. Mickey se incorpora, apoyando una mano en la encimera y la otra en una de su rodilla, y arquea una ceja.

—Es que no tiene demasiados amigos y, bueno, ya… Eh. Sí, sí. Un segundo —murmura alargando alargando la mano con el teléfono—. Es para ti.

Mickey mira el teléfono un segundo antes de quitárselo de las manos. Adam le tiene guardado como «Mick-ey» y tiene una foto suya que debe de haberle sacado de de estrangis. Está en un bar y, aunque la foto está enmarcada, tiene toda la pinta de que se la han sacado de lejos.

—¿Por qué coño tienes mi teléfono? —le espeta apretándolo contra su oreja.

«Eeeeh…», dice una voz masculina al otro lado. «¿Lo encontré?».

—¿Me estás preguntando si has encontrado mi puto teléfono? —Adam arquea una ceja y se ríe entre dientes—. Mira, ¿dónde coño estás?

«Uhm…». Tapa el altavoz y se le oye mascullar algo y, tras un par de segundos, dice: «en el corte de la novena con la veintiuno. Creo».

Mickey frunce el ceño, notando como toda la paciencia desaparece.

—Así que, encuentras mi teléfono y estás esperando en frente de mi puta casa. ¿Pretendes que me lo crea? —Más le vale tener una buena explicación o acabará recibiendo la paliza de su vida.

«No, uh. Tenías la localización marcada en el teléfono como casa», responde rápidamente. «Si me dices en qué piso vives, te lo subo».

Mickey ha vivido en Nueva York el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no existe ni un alma caritativa en medio de la gran ciudad. Recuperar el móvil le va a costar unos cuantos billetes.

—Quédate en el 177. Voy para allá. —Cuelga sin esperar respuesta y busca entre las aplicaciones—. Me voy a pedir un Uber, ¿vale?

—Lo que necesites, tío.

Tres minutos. Apaga la pantalla del móvil y se lo devuelve a Adam.

—No decía lo del domingo como una cita ni nada, sé que sigues en el armario y eso, solo…

—No estoy en ningún puto armario —le dice sacando la cartera y pasándole un billete de veinte para cubrir los gastos del Uber.

Adam parece un poco descolocado, pero no hace ningún gesto para coger el billete.

—Nah, tío. Está bien.

—Como quieras —responde volviendo a guardarlo—. Me piro.

—Piénsatelo, ¿vale?

* * *

Mickey sale del Uber dando un portazo y dejando al conductor con la palabra en la boca. El número 177 de la novena avenida es un edificio grande y de ladrillo rojo. Mickey lleva viviendo allí cerca de ocho años. O quizá nueve. Prácticamente desde el principio, cuando su parte en el negocio iba directamente a pagar su «deuda». Podría moverse a un apartamento más grande o a una parte mejor de la ciudad, pero le gusta el bloque. Ya está acostumbrado a la mujer latina del final con la mecha más corta que ha visto en su vida. A la pareja de heroinómanos del segundo que siempre le preguntan si tiene cambio para el café. O al señor Smith, que habla entre dientes y que es un mierdecilla racista y amargado que a Mickey le hace mucha gracia.

No necesita cruzar la calle para ver que no hay nadie esperando en el portal y Mickey se tapa la cara un momento, intentando controlar su cabreo. Va a tener que conseguir un teléfono nuevo y pronto, antes de Seúl. Mierda.

—¡Eh, tío! ¡Eh! —le chista una voz a su izquierda—. ¡Aquí!

Lo reconoce en el acto.

Es el chaval negro de antes, el del club, está parapetado en el callejón, entre dos edificios.

La cosa es que, ahora que lo tiene delante, tiene la sensación de que lo ha visto antes. Antes de esta noche, caminando por el barrio. Comprando en alguna tienda. Rondando.

Frunce el ceño. Si no fuera absurdo, diría que lo ha estado siguiendo. Lo que sí tiene claro es que el teléfono ni se ha caído ni se ha perdido. El muy jodido se lo robó.

—Aún no tienes veinticinco —le espeta cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. No es estúpido y camina por la parte exterior de la acera, comprobando antes que no haya nadie más en el callejón.

Lo hay, otros dos críos con mochilas a su espalda. Pero críos de verdad, que deben de estar entre los ocho y los trece años. A Mickey nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien adivinar edades.

El chico es más alto, paliducho, con una mopa de pelo negro y unas gafas de pasta cuadradas. Viste como cualquier chico de su edad, con una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros. Pero las zapatillas son Adidas, demasiado coloridas, y Mickey sabe inmediatamente que va a ser un capullo cuando crezca. El tipo de chico con el que se metería él mismo si estuviera en la escuela.

La niña es pelirroja. Lleva un mono corto, amarillo con flores blancas, y unas sandalias. Parece poco abrigada para estar fuera a estas horas, aunque sea verano.

—Intenté alcanzarte en el club —dice el chico negro sacando su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros con cierto garbo—, pero te largaste en seguida.

No le pide nada a cambio, lo cuál no hace que sea menos sospechoso. Mickey coge su teléfono y lo desbloquea. Es un gesto nervioso, como para comprobar que todo está bien. Son cerca de la una y, en cualquier mundo, es demasiado tarde para que dos críos estén en la calle.

—Deja de seguirme —dice señalándole con el móvil antes de guardárselo y darse la vuelta. No da ni dos pasos cuando el chaval vuelve a llamarlo—. ¿Tienes ganas de que te parta las piernas?

El chico bufa, no parece especialmente acobardado por su amenaza. Una insensatez, si tiene que ser sincero. Porque es cierto que el chaval es más alto que él, pero tiene unos músculos fibrosos y poco marcados. Más de persona acostumbrada a correr que a pegar. No sabe con quién está tratando.

Mickey podría sujetarlo con una mano.

—Tío, relaja —le pide alargando las manos y enseñándole las palmas—. Sé que esto va a sonarte jodidamente raro, pero… ¿te suena el nombre de Yak…?

—Yakovlev —le ayuda el otro chico.

Mickey parpadea. Que si le suena el nombre de Yakovlev. Mierda. La conoce, claro, es una mujer resentida que se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho. Y está jodidamente cabreada con Mickey.

—¿Trabajas para ella? —le pregunta, notando la boca seca. Parece joven, pero no cree que Yakovlev tenga ese tipo de reparos. Mickey sabe lo suficiente de hacer negocios como para saber que no debería estar ignorándola. En su defensa, lo único que pretende es que se relajen las cosas un poco antes de intentar solucionarlo.

—No. Pero hay unos rusos que han entrado en tu portal que sí que lo hacen.

—¿Qué? —Mierda. Mira hacia el edificio, vuelve a mirar a los críos. Arquea una ceja. No tiene ninguna razón para creerles y no les conoce para saber si ellos tienen algún motivo para mentirle. Lo más probable es que sea alguna clase de trampa.

El chico se pasa la mano por la cabeza y echa un vistazo a los dos críos que tiene detrás. Casi parece nervioso. El muchacho de las gafas niega con la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible. Mickey ya ha aguantado bastante.

—Iros a tomar por culo —decide dándose la vuelta y caminando directamente hacia su casa.

—Ey, tío. ¡Espera! —El negro le agarra del brazo para evitar que siga caminando. No tiene el suficiente músculo para sujetarlo, pero Mickey se detiene de todas formas y se gira hacia él.

—Suéltame —le ordena arqueando ambas cejas.

—Sé un poco de ruso, ¿vale? Del insti —murmura levantando la mano. Los niños han ido detrás de él—. Estaban hablando entre ellos, algo sobre que a Yak… ovlev le daba igual lo que te hicieran siempre que le llevaran tu meñique.

Al decirlo se pone un poco pálido. Como si la idea le pusiera enfermo. No es más que un crío. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que no tiene ni los dieciocho. Mickey se frota los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia el edificio. No le cuesta demasiado encontrar las ventanas de su apartamento. Hay luz dada en el salón, como si alguien estuviera viendo la tele. Saca el teléfono y duda un momento. Tiene muchas opciones, incluyendo la de llamar a la policía. Aunque eso solo cabrearía más a Yakovlev.

Busca el contacto de Angela y la llama. El teléfono suena un par de veces antes de mandarlo directamente al buzón de voz.

—Angela, voy a salir de la ciudad un par de días —dice decidiéndose rápidamente, apretando el índice y el pulgar sobre el puente de la nariz. No tiene que volver hasta el domingo. Espera que junto a la semana que van a estar en Seúl, le de tiempo de sobra a Yakovlev de bajar los humos—. Uh, llámame cuando oigas esto.

Los chicos siguen allí, como esperando a que les dé su veredicto.

—Los hombres —les dice, porque si le están buscando para hacer un ajuste de cuentas bien podría saber quién está detrás de él—, ¿podéis describirlos?

—Eran tres —dice el chico—. Como uno ochenta cada uno, espaldas así de anchas. Calvo.

—Uno era delgado —apunta la niña. Habla con una voz baja y aguda, casi como si tuviera miedo de molestar a alguien. Pero la voz se le clava en los tímpanos, provocándole una mueca. Exactamente por eso no le gustan los críos.

—Sí. Uno era delgado. Y tenía un tatuaje en el cuello de una calavera —concuerda el otro niño.

—Otro de ellos tenía un tatuaje de supremacía blanca en el antebrazo. Eh… otro tenía mucha barba. Como si fuera un motero de una peli.

Mickey frunce el ceño. No le gusta que le toquen las pelotas.

—Llevaban una caja de herramientas.

—Eran rusos —añade la niña de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de que tiene los ojos claros y la nariz llena de pecas, está claro que es latina o alguna mierda así.

Mickey les escucha un par de segundos más antes de decidir que ha tenido suficiente. La descripción que les están dando es vaga y, quitando el hombre delgado con una calavera en el cuello, podría pasar por casi cualquiera de los matones de Yakovlev. Qué coño, incluso el hombre de la calavera podría ser más de uno de los tíos que trabajan para ella.

Se vuelve a girar y comienza a caminar. Piensa andar un par de manzanas y pedir un Uber con el móvil. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de Nueva York es que solo los imbéciles tienen coche propio. Puede alquilar uno no muy lejos de allí y, bueno, no es un mal momento para hacer un pequeño viaje. Lejos de la ciudad.

Podría ir a Chicago. Hace algo más de un año que no ve a Colin, y no quiere pensar en cuánto hace que no ve al resto. La última vez que vio a Iggy aún estaba en la cárcel; y Mandy… a Mandy desde antes. No es que eche demasiado de menos a sus hermanos, Mickey está acostumbrado a estar solo. Sin pretenderlo, sube una de sus manos a la altura del corazón y, cuando se da cuenta, se obliga a bajarla. Es un gesto nervioso que no se ha sabido quitar con los años. Sí, está perfectamente acostumbrado. Lo prefiere así.

No tarda ni un minuto en darse cuenta de que los tres chavales le están siguiendo. Y, esta vez, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Les mira de medio lado y arquea una ceja:

—Idos a casa —les dice sin girarse, pulsando el móvil para pedir el coche.

—Según lo veo yo —le dice el chaval—, te acabamos de salvar la vida.

—Felicidades —responde guardando el móvil y sentándose en un banco. La aplicación le dice que el coche estará allí en cinco minutos.

—Podríamos haberte dejado subir a tu casa —insiste el chaval, cruzándose de brazos delante suya—. Es más, podría haberme quedado el móvil y haberlo vendido.

Mickey arquea una ceja.

—El rescate tenías que habérmelo pedido antes de darme el móvil, chaval.

—Liam.

—Liam —repite Mickey sin inmutarse.

—Y estos son Gene y Frannie.

—Felicidades —repite arqueando ambas cejas. Liam se lleva la mano a la boca y se muerde el pulgar, en un gesto nervioso. Mira a ambos lados, están en Nueva York y a pesar de las horas hay gente que va y viene de fiesta. Nadie parece fijarse en ellos.

—Nosotros te hemos hecho a ti un favor. Tú podrías hacernos un favor a nosotros —dice Liam.

—No.

—Se supone que estamos en un campamento de verano. —Mickey bufa y llena rápidamente los huecos. Tienen un coche tirado en alguna parte de Nueva York, sin gasolina. Se han gastado todo el dinero los primeros dos días. Es más que probable que estuvieran intentando estafarle con el timo del _twink_ o alguna mierda así. Sigue sin explicar muchas cosas, como qué hacen dos niños y un adolescente juntos—. Nuestros padres no saben que estamos en Nueva York —añade innecesariamente—, se supone que íbamos a volver el domingo, pero…

—Pero os habéis gastado el dinero y ahora no tenéis forma de volver —termina Mickey haciéndoles burla—. Llamad a papá y a mamá y que os vengan a buscar. Y no toquéis los cojones.

Liam se inclina ligeramente hacia delante y se moja los labios. Está claramente incómodo.

—Se supone que soy el adulto responsable.

—Haberlo pensado antes. No es mi puto problema.

Liam le sostiene la mirada unos segundos. Cuando se da por vencido se encoge de hombros y gira la cabeza hacia los otros dos. Suspira y se frota la nariz.

—Muchas gracias por nada —farfulla—. Vamos.

Coloca una mano en el cuello de ambos niños, como para guiarlos lejos de allí. Frannie se deja llevar, pero Gene no. Se queda anclado en el sitio, con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro tan evidente que Mickey tiene la impresión de que es él mismo el que les está empujando a toda esta situación.

—Si mi madre se entera, me va a castigar todo el verano —le dice. Y sí, es una tontería de consecuencia. Y es totalmente culpa de estos tres. Quién le manda irse a Nueva York sin permiso de sus padres. Sin sus padres. Sin suficiente dinero. Pero Mickey no quiere sentirse mal por el chaval, no es su problema.

—Vamos, Gene —dice Liam en un tono suave. Gene le sostiene la mirada un segundo más, antes de bajarla y encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo. Y quizá, solo quizá, Mickey sí que se apiada ellos. Porque, bueno, sí. Los chavales le han salvado la vida. Después de intentar estafarle, muy probablemente. Y después de robarle el teléfono.

Joder, él sabe lo que es estar aterrado de un padre. Y ese chaval, ese chaval lo está.

—Voy a ir a Chicago —les dice haciendo que los tres se paren y vuelvan a mirarlo—. Si os queda más cerca de donde sea que vayáis, podéis venir —decide, es un buen trato—. Si no me hacéis desviarme más de una hora y queda de camino, os acerco a donde sea.

Se siente generoso.

—Genial. Chicago es… genial. Gracias —dice Liam.

Mickey hace un gesto vago con la mano. Duda un momento antes de presentarse:

—Yo soy Mickey.

* * *

Entre las cosas buenas que tiene vivir en una ciudad que nunca duerme, Mickey lista el poder conseguir un coche de alquiler en menos de tres minutos pasada la madrugada. No es el tipo de vehículo que escogería para sí, pero Mickey no es tan tonto como para coger un coche llamativo y rápido. Es un todoterreno, una Chevrolet Tahoe color marrón claro. Por experiencia, sabe que las probabilidades de que le paren en cualquier control son prácticamente nulas. Es un coche de blancos, ciudadanos de clase media que se quedan en el lado correcto de la ley. Y aunque no está haciendo nada ilegal, tiene la sensación de que les va a venir bien. No quiere tener que explicar que está haciendo con dos menores en su coche.

Mira por el retrovisor, los dos niños están fritos en la parte de atrás. Sabe que, de haber dejado que se marcharan, iban a acabar durmiendo en la calle. Lo cuál, sigue sin ser asunto suyo, pero no deja de ponerle los pelos de punta. Son dos putos críos.

Liam dormita en el asiento del copiloto. Tiene una mejilla apoyada contra el cristal y su aliento crea pequeñas nubes de vaho cada pocos segundos. Sigue sin fiarse de él, pero supone que dejarlo atrás tampoco habría estado del todo bien. Y, bueno, es un viaje jodidamente largo. Vale la pena por librarse de unas cuantas horas del volante.

En realidad no sabe si habría acabado marchándose a Chicago. El que esté tan lejos siempre le resulta más una carga y ver a Colin no es en sí tan buen incentivo. Además, teniendo el vuelo en tres (bueno, dos) días no es la mejor idea el hacerse un viaje que toma de por sí solo uno.

Hay muchos sitios mejores que elegir a la hora de esconderse de Yakovlev.

Es una excusa. Siempre lo es. Hay veces que tiene la sensación de que ha perdido la cabeza: ha pasado una década. No sabe qué haría si volviera a verlo. Si tiene que ser sincero, sospecha que se daría media vuelta y volvería por dónde ha venido. La parte más masoquista querría saber. Conoce bien a esa parte, la que se pasó gran parte del primer año mirando las fotos que le etiquetaban a Facebook como una putita desesperada. La que miraba el chat durante horas, intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle que había vuelto al país y que todo estaba limpio. De eso hace años, a veces parece que fue ayer.

Supone que es difícil el borrar completamente de tu cabeza a una persona cuyo nombre llevas tatuado sobre tu piel.

No importa cuántas veces vuelva a Chicago, no va a ir a buscarle. Verá a Colin y, con suerte, a Joey; llamará a Iggy y escuchará la voz nasal de la operadora cuando no se lo coja; dará una vuelta por sus sitios favoritos y comerá la pizza más grasienta que encuentre.

Como hace siempre.

* * *

La primera parada la hace cuando aún no ha terminado de amanecer, en una zona de descanso de la nacional 80. Los chicos todavía están durmiendo y Mickey no se molesta en despertarlos. Y, aunque se lleva las llaves, no les cierra el coche. Desayuna solo, en una esquina del local. Un muchacho limpia el suelo con una fregona y el mismo señor que le ha atendido en la barra es el que le ha preparado el desayuno. Además de ellos, hay una pareja con pinta de jubilados, una mujer con traje pantalón con la nariz pegada a una _tablet_ y un grupo de tres hombres que, si Mickey tuviera que apostar, diría que son camioneros.

Se fuma dos cigarrillos antes de volver a entrar en el coche y tirar sobre el regazo de Liam una bolsa con su desayuno. El chaval pega un salto en el sitio, despertándose bruscamente. Mickey arquea una ceja, provocando que se ruborice y carraspee.

—Espero que me lo pagues de vuelta —le dice, porque no es una hermanita de la caridad. Liam frunce el ceño, aún con cara adormilada, y asiente abriendo la bolsa de papel para comprobar el contenido.

—Gracias. ¿Son todos iguales?

—Ajá.

Vuelve a sentarse en su sitio y enciende el motor. Liam, a su lado, saca uno de los bocadillos y el café para llevar dejándolos sobre el salpicadero.

—¿Cómo coño os las habéis apañado para quedaros sin dinero? —le pregunta.

Liam deja la bolsa en el asiento de atrás y le pega dos mordiscos a su bocadillo. Se pasa la mano por la comisura de la boca y se relame los labios antes de responder.

—Me dieron un tirón, llevaba todo allí —explica—. Tiramos un día con la tarjeta para emergencias de Gene, pero su padre se dio cuenta y la canceló.

—¿La canceló? —repite arqueando una ceja.

—Resultaba un poco difícil de explicar. Así que cuando llamó. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a morder—. Joder, qué hambre tenía. Le dijo que la había perdido.

Mickey le mira de medio lado, volviendo a encender el motor. Ahora que se fija, Liam tiene pinta de llevar unos días duros. Como si no hubiera dormido mucho y le viniera bien un cambio de ropa y una ducha.

—¿Y cómo os las habéis apañado para pagaros el viajecito? Nueva York no es barata…

—Tengo una beca para la universidad —dice Liam, girándose para mirar por la ventanilla como si le diera vergüenza reconocer de dónde venía el dinero. Mickey no dice nada, no tiene ningún tipo de interés en dar lecciones de vida a un chaval, no es su trabajo—. Se me dan bien los ordenadores. Voy a estudiar informática.

—Bien —dice, conforme con la historia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Gene desde detrás. Mickey le mira a través del espejo retrovisor, sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—Aún queda mucho, Gene —responde Liam sin cambiar el tono—. En esa bolsa tienes desayuno.

Mickey aprovecha para poner la radio. Frannie sigue durmiendo, pero no parece molestarle. Solo se recoloca en el asiento y ronca.

* * *

—¿Y qué coño hacíais en Nueva York? —pregunta al cabo de unas horas. El coche se ha mantenido en un silencio escrupuloso y, para ser sincero, la única cosa buena de llevar gente en un coche es que entretengan.

—Eh. —Liam gira la cabeza hacia él—. Es difícil de explicar —masculla.

Mickey palmea el volante y se moja los labios.

—Sois un grupito jodidamente raro —dice. Y es verdad, de no ser porque ni Frannie ni Gene parecen asustados, habría apostado por el secuestro o alguna mierda así. Los adolescentes no son famosos por querer cuidar de niños o de encargarse económicamente de ellos.

—Estábamos buscando a mi padre —dice Gene desde el asiento trasero, en un tono que parece desafiarlo a decir lo contrario. Mickey se gira para mirar al muchacho. Tiene su mochila entre las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

—Pensaba que tu padre había cancelado tu tarjeta de crédito.

—El biológico —explica entre dientes.

—¿Sois hermanos? —pregunta con curiosidad. Crecido y criado al sur de Chicago, es un experto en las familias más esperpénticas. Hermanos de diferentes padres y que aparecen de la nada, madres postizas que cambian cada semana; drogas, alcohol y violencia. Es un poco enfermo que sea precisamente ese el mundo que Mickey echa de menos.

—Son mis sobrinos —responde Liam sin inmutarse.

Mickey asiente. Él tenía como cinco años o así cuando Joey tuvo a su hijo, así que tampoco se llevaba tantos años con su propio sobrino. Lo mejor de aquello fue conseguir su vieja habitación en cuanto se mudó de casa: ni Iggy ni Colin la querían. Porque era más pequeña que la que compartían y porque en ella estaba uno de los dos baños de toda la casa. El que no se atascaba.

—¿Hubo suerte? —Nota sus miradas y se encoge de hombros—. Buscando al padre. ¿Hubo suerte?

—No —dice Gene muy bajito. Liam se gira hacia atrás, tiene los labios apretados.

—Mala suerte. La próxima vez, intenta llamarlo antes.

También conoce lo mierdas que pueden ser las relaciones con los padres y de lo difícil que es aceptar ciertas cosas. Como el que preferirían que estuvieras muerto antes de que ser quién eres.

—¿Tú tienes hijos, Mickey? —pregunta Liam aún volteado hacia detrás. Hay algo detrás de su tono que parece que quiera que diga que _sí_.

—No —responde sin pensárselo demasiado.

—Yo tampoco conozco a mi padre —ofrece Frannie, como si tuviera la necesidad de incluirse en la conversación.

—¿Es el mismo?

—No, el mío está en California. Es piloto —responde, apoyando las manos en el asiento de Mickey para echarse más hacia delante—. En el ejército. Mi _buela_ siempre me está dando regalos de su parte, pero mi madre dice que los compra ella.

»Los padres de mi primo Lucas también están separados, pero él sí que conoce al suyo.

No parece especialmente triste por la situación, así que Mickey se ahorra las palabras de consuelo. Mejor así, tampoco es como si él mismo tuviera mucha experiencia con niños. Nunca llegó a formar un vínculo real con el suyo, no tuvo tiempo, y tampoco es como si hubiera echado muchas horas de niñero. Y las que ha hecho, solían contar con una tele y un paquete de seis latas de cerveza.

—A nadie le interesa tu estúpido primo Lucas —dice Gene.

—A nadie le interesa tu estúpido primo Lucas —repite Frannie haciéndole burla—. No es culpa mía que piense que eres un crío y no quiera ser tu amigo.

Gene hace una mueca y le enseña la lengua. Frannie hace otra, tirando de los párpados hacia abajo.

—Tenemos una familia un poco complicada —dice Liam sin llegar a explicar nada.

—¿Y quién no?

—El padre adoptivo de Frannie —añade Liam riéndose— es el hermano de la exmujer de uno de mis hermanos. Sierra, que es la madre de Lucas. Tienen dos hijos. Créeme cuando te digo que tenemos las cenas familiares más raras del mundo.

Mickey no lo contradice. No porque no pueda, hay cosas de las que uno, simplemente, no habla. Liam parece satisfecho, escurriendo el culo en el asiento y apoyando una de las rodillas contra el salpicadero.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde sois? —pregunta.

—De Chicago.

Mickey vuelve a apartar la vista de la carretera para mirar directamente a Liam. Sabe que es una tontería. Liam es un nombre popular, joder, pero la idea se ha implantado en su cabeza y ya no puede sacársela. Tampoco se parece tanto. O sí, cómo saberlo. Liam solo era un crío. Y, además, ¿qué edad deberá tener ahora Liam, _ese_ Liam? ¿Quince? ¿Y este, qué edad tiene este?

—Qué coincidencia —murmura mojándose los labios. Cómo de estúpido sería preguntarle. O cómo de racista. «Ey, chaval, una vez conocí a un Liam que también era negro y de Chicago. ¿No serás tú, no?». No es que le importe una mierda lo que piense de él, claro.

Detrás, Gene y Frannie siguen jugando a hacer caras, la hostilidad entre ambos perdida.

Se rasca el pecho en un gesto nervioso, volviendo la mirada al frente. Es una idea estúpida.

Cuando el móvil empieza a sonarle, Mickey cambia la mano que sujeta el volante y comprueba el identificador de llamadas. Angela sonríe en la pantalla. Es una foto vieja, de una época en la que llevaba el pelo oscuro, que ella misma asoció a su contacto dos teléfonos atrás y que Mickey jamás ha tenido la intención de sustituir.

Descuelga y deja el teléfono junto al freno de manos.

—Estás en altavoz —avisa. Liam alarga el cuello para mirar quién es y Mickey aprieta el botón que apaga la pantalla.

«Acabo de oír tu mensaje».

—¿Noche intensa? —pregunta sonriendo. Angela gime al otro lado.

«Veintiuno. Mickey. Veintiuno».

—¿Veces que te corriste o años?

Liam se ríe en voz baja y echa un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás del coche, como si estuviera preocupado por lo que pudieran oír sus sobrinos. Mickey se apuesta lo que haga falta a que han oído y visto cosas mucho peores.

«Quizá entre las dos sí».

—Ni de coña —replica con un bufido.

«Tú preguntaste». Debe de estar en la calle. Se oye el sonido del tráfico y un pitido de fondo. «¿Qué necesitabas a la una de la mañana, Mickey?», pregunta con cierto deje de fastidio.

—Yakovlev —dice sin elaborar, mirando por encima de su hombro.

«¿Qué le pasa?».

—Mandó a tres tíos a arreglar cuentas.

Es el momento de Angela de permanecer callada un par de segundos.

«¿Los cuerpos?», dice y el tono no le tiembla. Le sigue llamando la atención la sangre fría con la que es capaz de actuar cuando hace falta.

—Soy bueno, joder, pero no tanto —gruñe Mickey—. Me dieron el aviso antes de que me los encontrara. Estoy de camino a Chicago.

«Mickey».

—Ya lo sé.

«Viajamos a Seúl el lunes».

—Ver a mis hermanos, dar una vuelta por el barrio y volver. El domingo como muy tarde estoy en Nueva York.

Angela suspira.

«Bien».

—¿Puedes enterarte de qué quiere?

«Te dije que era mala idea», dice en su tono más maternal. A Mickey nunca le ha gustado recibir esa clase de atención. Se rasca la frente, intentando no perder los nervios.

—También necesito que vayas a mi casa y cojas mi pasaporte. Está en el primer cajón de la mesilla de mi dormitorio.

«¿Y te hago la maleta también?».

—Sí.

Angela bufa con fastidio: «muy bien. Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo».

Cuando empieza a notar los efectos de una noche de privación de sueño, Mickey sale de la interestatal 90 en la primera estación de servicio que encuentra:

—Entiendo que sabes conducir —le dice a Liam saliendo del coche.

—Pero nunca lo he hecho por autopista —murmura con un deje de incomodidad. Pero Mickey ya está fuera y Liam parece entender rápido que es lo que hay, porque se quita el cinturón y sale cuando le abre la puerta.

—Sigue todo recto hasta que veas que va a entrar en Chicago. Puedes despertarme entonces —añade poniéndose el cinturón y echando el asiento hacia atrás. Oye a Gene protestar por el movimiento brusco.

—¿Podemos elegir nosotros la música, tito? —pregunta Frannie.

Se obliga a cerrar los ojos.

No tarda mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe, clavándose el cinturón en el cuello y mirando a su alrededor, intentando recordar donde está. Es hora punta y el sol está alto, en medio de Chicago.

Liam sigue conduciendo. A pesar de que es un chico alto, tiene el asiento más echado hacia delante de lo que Mickey nunca ha encontrado cómodo. Detrás siguen estando Frannie y Gene. Frannie se ha quitado el cinturón de seguridad y está tumbada cual larga es, con los pies en el regazo de Gene. Los tres le están mirando con cierta precaución. Como si esperasen que fuer a perder el norte o alguna cosa así.

Mickey frunce el ceño.

—Te dije que me despertaras —gruñe tapándose la cara con las manos y frotándose los ojos.

—Que podía —corrige Liam sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. Pero el GPS decía que estábamos casi aquí y…

Liam se encoge de hombros. Mickey hace una mueca. Estos chavales que no saben hacer nada sin un puto teléfono móvil, solo era seguir una jodida autopista. La salida es la 56A, justo la que lleva directamente a su antiguo barrio. Mickey vuelve a enderezar el asiento, incapaz de desprenderse de esa sensación de _déjà vu_. Enciende un cigarro y echa el humo por la ventanilla. Echa un vistazo de medio lado a Liam, la idea volviendo a rondarle la cabeza. Está tentado en decir que él solía vivir por este barrio. Que al menos uno de sus hermanos sigue viviendo allí, a menos de dos minutos.

Ver su reacción.

En su lugar suelta una bocanada de humo y Frannie tose a su espalda, moviendo la mano exageradamente delante de su nariz a pesar de que no le ha llegado el humo. Liam, para complacerla, pulsa el botón que hace bajar las ventanillas. El viejo sonido del barrio se cuela dentro del vehículo. Es agradable.

Es diferente a Nueva York. Más quieto, más tranquilo. Hay unos niños jugando a la pelota en medio de la calle y que les hacen un corte de mangas cuando Liam tiene que esquivarlos para no llevárselos por delante.

No es tanto la ciudad como su zona sur, supone.

Para su propio alivio, Liam no sube por North Wallace. En su lugar rodea el barrio, pasa por delante del viejo Kash’n’Grab, que sigue exactamente igual que como lo recuerda, y continua manteniendo las vías del El a mano derecha.

No tardan ni diez minutos en llegar a donde sea que les está llevando Liam. Es una zona agradable, probablemente de lo mejor que haya en la zona sur (si uno no cuenta Hinsdale o La Grange). Son casas pequeñas, de una sola planta y cuadradas. Con vallas de piedra y metal. La casa frente a la que se detiene Liam tiene una rampilla sobre las escaleras de la entrada y un columpio de color rojo en el patio.

—Tu parada, Frannie —dice Liam girándose hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama incorporándose del asiento y bajando los pies de Gene—. No, no, no. ¿No podemos bajarnos en casa de…?

—Os bajáis todos —dice Mickey frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano, porque ya los ha llevado hasta allí y no va a hacer de taxista. Además, tiene un hambre de mil demonios. Así que abre la puerta del copiloto y baja, estirando las piernas y la espalda adormecidas después de tantas horas de viaje. Aún tiene el cigarro entre los labios y la colilla se le cae encima. Se la quita del pecho con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo en voz baja. Probablemente sea su mejor camiseta de vestir.

Al levantar la cabeza, hay un hombre en silla de ruedas mirando hacia él. Es pelirrojo, con una barba enorme y unas gafas de pasta negras y, cuando mira de nuevo hacia el coche, ve a Gene saludándolo sin haber salido aún. Frannie se ha tapado la cara y se ha deslizado en el asiento, como si estuviera intentando desaparecer.

—Uh, ey, Neil —le saluda Liam. Mickey puede sentir que en un parpadeo toda la situación está a punto de volverse terriblemente rara.

—¡Ey, Liam!

Así que abre la puerta de atrás en un intento de acelerar las cosas y le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Gene:

—Fuera —les dice. Gene le mira por encima de las gafas. Se ha quitado el cinturón de seguridad, pero sigue sin moverse. Frannie se ha deslizado hasta el hueco entre los asientos y parece haberse atrincherado.

—Yo… —murmura Gene.

—Mira, chaval —le corta Mickey sin las ganas ni la paciencia de escuchar su problema, sujetando el cigarro entre el dedo índice y el corazón y apuntándole con él—, la mejor manera de que tu madre no se entere es que no te vean saliendo del coche de un desconocido. Fuera.

Gene toma aire y asiente.

—¿Todo bien, Gene? —pregunta el hombre, Neil, en un tono que parece indicar que espera que la respuesta sea «no».

—Sí, todo genial —murmura saliendo del coche. Mickey se aparta medio paso para dejarle el espacio suficiente.

—¿Os han echado del campamento?

—No.

Frannie sigue en el exacto mismo punto.

—Niña, o sales o te saco.

No se mueve. Mickey no tiene tiempo para esta tontería, así que tira el cigarro y se mete en el coche. Apoya una rodilla en el asiento y alarga una mano para agarrar a Frannie.

Frannie se echa aún más para atrás y patalea, intentando soltarse.

—No seas cabezota —le advierte agarrándola por el antebrazo, luchando contra el instinto de soltarla. No le costaría nada llamar un taxi y dejar la Chevrolet allí, abandonada. Pero es más bien una cuestión de principios.

Tira de ella lo suficiente como para hacer que se levante; Frannie no solo se resiste, sino que le clava los dientes en la mano.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —exclama Mickey soltándola y mirando el resultado. En el dorso de su mano derecha se han marcado los dientes de la niña. No ha llegado a romper la piel, pero están jodidamente marcados—. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, niña.

Frannie le mira con una expresión de desafío que hace que Mickey levante los brazos y vuelva a salir del coche, derrotado. Nunca ha sido el tipo de tío que pega a una niña. Liam y Gene lo miran con el ceño fruncido. Neil se ha acercado tanto a él que tiene que caminar pegado al todoterreno para no llevárselo por delante.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —pregunta Neil acercándose todo lo que puede con su silla de ruedas a la puerta aún abierta.

—No seas un gilipollas —le dice Liam siguiéndolo. Mickey le mira por encima del hombro mientras rodea el coche. No es un esmirriado, pero Mickey duda que sea capaz de aguantar un asalto.

—¿Por qué no sales de ahí? —insiste Neil alargando una mano.

Mickey abre la puerta del lado en el que estaba sentada Frannie. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y, en cuanto nota el movimiento detrás suya, se desliza intentando meterse en la parte de delante del vehículo.

—Oye, la estás asustando —dice Liam detrás de él, tirándole del hombro hacia atrás.

—No sé cómo decir esto —responde Mickey en un tono de falsa modestia—. Oh, ya. Si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima, te lo rompo.

Liam parpadea, aún con la mano en su hombro.

—¡Debbie! —grita, o llama, Neil. Y ese es el momento exacto en el que Mickey decide que la cosa no solo se va a poner rara, muy rara—. ¡La niña ha vuelto! ¡Y un señor muy raro está intentando sacarla de un coche!

Mickey aprieta los dientes. Por supuesto, eso va a ser jodidamente perfecto. Su suerte, como quién dice. Ni siquiera intenta poner una excusa, pensar que Debbie también es un nombre común. Demasiadas coincidencias. Demasiado raro.

Hay _otra_ cosa, pero no va a ser tan estúpido como para girarse y mirar al chaval.

Aparta a Liam de un empujón y vuelve a inclinarse, lo justo para meter la cabeza dentro del todoterreno. Frannie le mira desde el asiento del copiloto. Está escondida debajo de la guantera y parece que le está suplicando que la deje quedarse allí.

—¡Debbie! —vuelve a decir Neil.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta _Debbie_. Tiene la misma voz rota que de niña. Mickey toma aire.

—Te juro que como no salgas de ahí dejo el coche con las llaves puestas delante de un fumadero de crack en West Englewood.

»¿Entendido?

Frannie asiente. Mickey no sabe si entiende lo que le acaba de decir, pero sin duda ha pillado el tono y es un claro oh-oh.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza, si tenía alguna duda de que fuera a ser ella, de si existía otra Debbie de Canaryville con un hermano llamado Liam, esta desaparece. Tenía que haber preguntado. Tenía que haberlos dejado a los tres en Nueva York.

Está cambiada. Y es exactamente igual que siempre. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño alto que le acentúa la forma cuadrada de su rostro. No ha dado ningún estirón, pero sí tiene unos brazos musculados y, en algún momento, le han salido un par de tetas enormes.

—Hostia puta —dice bajando la sartén que estaba enarbolando. Y, después, casi en un susurro—: Mickey.

Sí… no. No, ni de coña. Abre la puerta del conductor y se desliza dentro, cerrándola con un portazo detrás de sí.

—¡Eh, Mickey! ¡Espera! —grita Debbie tirando la sartén y apoyando la mano sobre el capota y rodeando el coche demasiado cerca como para arrancarlo. Liam es más inteligente y se aleja un par de pasos de él. Frannie sigue agazapada a su lado. Gira el contacto de la llave y la ve temblar por el rabillo del ojo.

—Se va a enfadar —murmura con voz aguda.

—Me la suda. Sal.

Vuelve a girar el contacto, haciendo que el motor ruja cuando pisa el acelerador sin quitar el freno de mano. Frannie no se mueve y, para su propio enfado, se ve incapaz de salir de allí llevándosela consigo. O pasando por encima de Debbie. En qué momento se ha convertido en un blando.

Debbie golpea con dos nudillos el cristal. Mickey la mira por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que haber salido corriendo en la otra dirección.

Baja la ventanilla; se huye de la mafia rusa, no de la hermanita de tu ex. Ella se moja los labios. Está ligeramente inclinada hacia él y tiene media cara maquillada. Como si estuviera a punto de salir y la hubiesen interrumpido. Boquea buscando unas palabras que no parece encontrar.

La última vez que se vieron estaban intentando ocultar lo que creían que era el cadáver de la puta Sammi. Es increíble que después de tantos años, siga recordando su nombre con la misma furia ciega que le llevó a hacer la estupidez más grande de su vida. O quizá la segunda, quién sabe.

—Mierda —murmura decidiéndose y cogiéndole de la mano. Mickey tira, intentando recuperarla, pero el agarre es firme. Saca de sus pantalones vaqueros un lápiz de ojos y le quita el tapón con la boca—. No te vayas sin llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Escribe su número de teléfono y, justo debajo, «Debbie G». Como si fuera a olvidársele quién es. Mickey se mira la mano y frunce el ceño. Está del revés, con letras curvas y alargadas. Mickey se muerde el labio y la mira, como si no acabara de entender qué es lo que le está diciendo.

—Frannie, bájate del coche —le dice Debbie.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta ignorando toda la situación entre las dos.

Debbie sonríe y se encoge de hombros, liberándole la mano. Aún apoyándose en la puerta para que no arranque el motor y desaparezca.

—Porque han pasado diez años y es demasiado tiempo. Familia, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste. —La palabra «familia» se queda en el aire demasiado tiempo, prácticamente atragantándosele. No, no recuerda habérselo llamado nunca y no tiene intención de empezar ahora. Casi por instinto, gira un poco la cabeza y mira a Gene por el rabillo del ojo un segundo.

Debbie sigue sonriendo, como si de verdad se alegrara de verlo. Alarga una mano, para hacerle alguna clase de gesto cariñoso.

—No somos familia —le dice con la voz más ronca de lo que pretende—. Quita las manos.

No comprueba si Frannie ha salido del coche, en cuanto Debbie se ha alejado lo suficiente como para no llevársela por delante, quita el freno de manos y acelera.

* * *

Detiene el coche a un par de minutos de la casa de Debbie. De Debbie Gallagher. Que tiene una hija. Y Liam está _enorme_. Respira hondo, con ambas manos en el volante. Y Gene…

Intenta no pensar en Gene, porque no hay ninguna otra explicación posible. Porque ese niño, con las gafas de pasta y las zapatillas caras, es Yevgeny. Tiene los ojos claros de la familia y la nariz de Svetlana. Pobre chico. Y estaban buscando a su padre. Le estaba buscando. Le estaban buscando. Dos niños y un jodido adolescente. No es como si estuviera intentando esconderse de nada, no como Angela o Jack, pero aun así le pone los pelos de punta que le hayan encontrado con tanta facilidad. Que le hayan encontrado.

Coge el teléfono y abre la lista de contactos. Su dedo pasa un momento por encima del de Angela, con su estúpido pelo oscuro. Podría llamarla y contárselo. Tiene bastante claro que, allí donde están, es su amistad más cercana. Y que si le pide que le escuche, lo hará.

Un mensaje de texto le salta.

«Adam (16:17): ¿Te has pensado lo del domingo? (carita sonriente)».

Mickey cierra los ojos y vuelve a apagar la pantalla, reacomodándose en el asiento. Sabe perfectamente lo que está intentando hacer Adam. Ya lo ha visto antes. Joder, ya lo ha vivido antes.

La cosa es que Mickey se conoce. Sabe perfectamente que solo existen dos posibles finales a dejarse llevar por los estúpidos intentos de Adam y ninguno de los dos le gusta más que lo que tienen ahora. Harto, llegando a odiar hasta el último de los detalles que hacen a Adam, Adam. O esclavo de ese sentimiento que se le queda en el pecho y que le domina. Sea como sea, al final va a doler. Ya lo ha vivido. Y no es Ian o, al menos, no es solo Ian. _Ya_ lo ha vivido.

El móvil vuelve a vibrar.

«Adam (16:20): Va a haber alcohol del bueno» y una mano haciendo el gesto de «todo bien». Mickey se queda mirando la pantalla unos segundos antes de escribir: «¿no salía tu hermana de _rehab_?». No. Ni de coña. Aprieta el botón de borrar.

«Estoy en Chicago» y se come las disculpas, porque no le debe nada. Adam no tarda nada en contestarle.

«Adam (16:22): ¿trabajo? (carita triste) (carita triste) (carita triste)».

Cierra la aplicación sin contestarle y busca el contacto de Iggy. No tiene foto, aunque sí que da tono. Son cerca de las tres de la tarde y Mickey no tiene ni idea de si está trabajando. Porque, sí, la última vez que habló con Iggy es lo que estaba haciendo. Todo un ciudadano al corriente de pagos y en el lado correcto de la ley. Si tiene que ser sincero, no acaba de creérselo, pero sí tiene la vida más encaminada de lo que la tendrá nunca Mickey. Quién lo diría: Iggy, que estuvo más tiempo en el reformatorio que él y Colin juntos, es el que al final ha conseguido enderezarse.

Increíble.

No se lo coge. Es un poco triste, porque después de todo el rollo de la salida del armario y Mandy desapareciendo del mapa, Iggy acabó siendo con el que tenía más relación. Colin, sí que se lo coge. Al segundo toque.

«Yup», dice al otro lado.

—¿Tienes yerba? —pregunta sin rodeos. Colin se ríe.

«Mierda, ¿estás en Chicago, tío?».

—Solo un día o dos. —Colin silba al otro lado—. Entonces, ¿yerba? ¿Has comido?

«Te he mandado una imagen», le dice. Mickey aparta el teléfono de la oreja y la abre. Es una pierna subida a una mesilla de salón, con una tobillera de seguimiento.

—¿Qué coño, tío?

«Venta de maría, un año». Mickey se frota los ojos y sonríe. Colin siempre ha sido un idiota. Todo lo que tiene de guapo le falta de inteligencia. «Me han soltado por superpoblación».

—¿Estás en casa?

«Nah, no me dejan. Me estoy quedando con Mia» y, tras un instante de silencio, explica: «Mi novia».

—¿Iggy?

«¿Qué? No, soy Colin…».

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Decía que si Iggy no te deja.

«Mi agente de la condicional, con papá en casa». Mickey se queda en silencio, mirando a la gente pasar. «¿Estás ahí?», pregunta Colin al cabo de un rato.

—¿Papá está en casa? —repite.

«¿No lo sabías?».

Mickey aprieta los labios. No ha pensado en Terry en muchos, muchos años.

—Pensaba que le habían echado veinte años —murmura.

«Se los echaron. Tiene cáncer».

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

«Me apetece una hamburguesa, de esas de Patsy’s. La de pollo con champiñones».

—Ugh.

«Tú traéme una y puedes quedarte en el sofá». Mickey no ha pasado por el restaurante en, sin exagerar, años. No es que tenga miedo a encontrarse a nadie. Mucho menos después de ver cara a cara a Debbie esta tarde. Ni siquiera es una cuestión de recuerdos, no pasó tanto tiempo allí como para crearlos. Pero sí que parece que en una división imaginaria de la ciudad, esa parte es de Ian.

—Trato.

Un par de segundos después, Colin le manda la dirección de casa de su novia.

* * *

Es un poco tarde para comer, temprano para merendar y el restaurante está vacío, a excepción de él y de una pareja joven a la que su camarera les hace pagar antes de traer su pedido. No se encuentra a nadie conocido. Su camarera es una mujer alta y delgada, de esas que te van pareciendo más guapas cuanto más las miras. Debe de ser de su edad y parece cansada, con un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos y el resto del cabello recogido en una coleta despreocupada.

Le toma el pedido con una sonrisa en los labios y se inclina un poco sobre la barra para hacerle compañía mientras esperan. Mickey sabe que todo eso es parte de un juego, al mismo que pertenecen los pantalones cortos del uniforme. Es diferente, muy diferente a ver ligar a Angela. Le recuerda, más bien, al descaro de Mandy y a su sonrisa de lado a lado.

—No eres de por aquí —dice. Mickey arquea una ceja. Cuando era más joven este intento de coqueteo le habría sacado de sus casillas. Todavía no sabe exactamente cómo se supone que debe comportarse, pero al menos le divierte más que le aterra—. ¿Vacaciones o negocios?

—Vacaciones —responde dando un trago a la cerveza que se ha pedido para matar el tiempo.

—No es el tipo de lugar que uno escogería para irse de vacaciones —murmura y alarga la mano hacia la suya. Mickey frunce el ceño, dispuesto a apartarse si pasa la línea. Pasa el dedo a unos milímetros de sus nudillos, justo por encima de la «F»—. Pedazo tatuajes.

»Yo tengo dos. Uno no te lo puedo enseñar. —Arquea una ceja. Mickey bufa, pero no la interrumpe—. El otro es este.

Tira un poco del cuello de su camisa, lo justo para mostrar tres diminutas mariquitas. Son rojas y negras, sin ninguna clase de profundidad.

—Son mis hijos —explica—. Lucas, Elias y Evan.

Mickey arquea una ceja y aprovecha para alejarse un poco, arrastrando consigo la cerveza hasta el borde de la barra.

—¿Tú tienes? ¿Hijos? —Mantiene la mano en el cuello de la camiseta durante un par de segundos más, antes de recolocársela.

—Nah —responde sin pensárselo. Ella sigue mirándolo, como intentando descubrir por dónde cogerlo.

—¿Algún tatuaje más?

Sería fácil hacer lo mismo que ella. Abrirse la camiseta y enseñarle el nombre mal escrito de Ian. Siempre podría reírse de la cara que pondría, la misma que ponen todos. Una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, como si fuera una mala broma. Debería habérselo tapado hace mucho tiempo.

—No. Pero si es lo que te va —añade tras un momento de duda—, puedo presentarte a mi hermano Colin. —La camarera parpadea y se echa un poco hacia atrás. El móvil le empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo—. Ahora tiene novia, pero es un gilipollas y no tardará demasiado en joderlo.

—Que te jodan —murmura antes de alejarse al otro lado de la barra.

Mickey saca el teléfono y mira el identificador de la llamada. Es un número oculto. Sabe que tiene que cogerlo, pero por un segundo todo lo que quiere hacer es dejar el móvil allí y darse la vuelta. Marcharse todo lo lejos que sea capaz. Está demasiado cansado para esto. Se frota los ojos y coloca el teléfono en su oído, consciente de la mirada de la camarera.

—¿Sí?

«Cuando dices que me vas a llamar a las once, Milkovich, espero que me llames a las once», dice una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Damon.

«¿Esperabas que fuera otro?».

—No. He tenido un pequeño problema.

«¿Sí?».

—Yakovlev —dice y se muerde el labio—. Mandó a tres tíos a mi casa anoche. Te dije que era una puta mala idea, Damon.

Damon no pide perdón ni le pregunta si está bien. Se queda callado un rato al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviera planteándose las posibilidades.

«¿Necesitas algo?».

—No, mandé a Angela a que fuera a por mi pasaporte para lo del lunes.

«De acuerdo».

Tamborilea la mesa con la punta de los dedos. Sería tan fácil quedarse callado. Sí, y lo más probable es que acabara dándose la vuelta y mordiéndole el culo.

—Estoy en Chicago.

Damon bufa.

«Milkovich, no puedes ir a Chicago cuando te apetezca. Ya lo sabes», le amonesta como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita una reprimenda.

—Cuando tengo a tres putos sicarios rusos encima de mi culo porque tú la has jodido, sí, puedo ir a Chicago cuando me apetezca —sisea cabreado. Pulsa el botón de apagado y añade—: gilipollas.

Al levantar la cabeza, la camarera está allí. Con un par de bolsas de papel y el ceño fruncido.

—Métete en tus putos propios asuntos.

* * *

Colin le abre la puerta. Está como siempre, grandullón, con el pelo rubio y rizado un poco más largo de lo que debería y despeinado. Tiene barba de varios días, tatuajes que le recorren los hombros y los brazos. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones deportivos cortos que dejan al aire sus pantorrillas con más tatuajes y la estúpida tobillera.

—Joder, tío —dice Colin con una sonrisita floja—. Bonita camisa.

—Cierra el pico. Traigo tu hamburguesa. —Levanta las bolsas de papel. Colin asiente y hace un gesto para que entre en la casa.

Si Mickey tuviera que apostar, diría que la mitad de la calle tiene casas vacías. Y las pocas que parecen habitadas, tienen pinta de haber sido arregladas recientemente. Por esos gilipollas del lado norte que creen que pueden traer su rollo al lado sur. Esta es una de las pocas que quedan auténticas.

Los muebles son viejos y están parcheados, huele a humedad y a cerrado y toda la casa está inundada por el sonido de una televisión demasiado alta.

—Te vas a quedar sordo.

—Que te jodan. —Colin le quita las bolsas y rebusca en ellas, guiándolo hasta el salón. Tiene puesto un videojuego, un _shooter—._ Tengo otro mando, por si te interesa.

—Después de comer, tío.

Colin se tira en el sofá y pone los pies encima de la mesa del salón. Hay latas de refresco vacías y los restos de una caja de comida rápida.

—Ponte cómodo. Hay bebida en la cocina…

Mickey se tira a un lado y agarra una de las hamburguesas. Él se ha pedido una de verdad, con carne de ternera, beicon y huevo. Ni Colin ni él hablan demasiado mientras engullen la comida. El videojuego ha entrado en un bucle de repetición en el que se puede ver como el personaje de Colin está parado y alguien le mata por la espalda con un disparo en la cabeza.

—¿Estás buscando curro o algo? —pregunta—. Para la condicional.

—Nah, todavía no. No puedo salir hasta que el culo gordo de mi agente diga lo contrario.

Sería fácil ofrecerle dinero. Colin ni siquiera intentaría hacerse el digno y decir que no lo necesita. Que le den.

—¿Has oído algo sobre Mandy?

—Joder, no. ¿Tú?

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Joey?

—Se ha ido de vacaciones con su novia nueva. ¿Qué tal con tus, ehm…? ¿Cosas?

No le está preguntando por su vida personal, Colin _nunca_ le pregunta por su vida. Es como si hubiera decidido que la única manera de hacer que su relación funcione es ignorar que su hermanito, como cualquier otra persona, folla.

—Me voy a ir a Seúl una semana.

—¿Seúl?

—Corea. La buena —añade antes de que diga alguna tontería.

—Mola, tío. —Colin le da un puñetazo flojo en el antebrazo.

Mickey asiente, sin sentir la misma clase de emoción que su hermano. Daría su brazo izquierdo por cambiarse por él. Tobillera incluida.

Una de las puertas de la casa se abre y sale una mujer por ella. Va en bragas y lleva una camiseta que le queda un poco pequeña. Es de su edad, rubia teñida, y aunque tenga aspecto un poco pasado, Mickey piensa que podría tener a alguien mejor que a su hermano.

—Mierda. ¿Te han cambiado a tu agente de la condicional? —pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

—Nah. Mia, este es Mickey. Mi hermano —dice Colin dejando la hamburguesa a un lado. Mickey nota como le recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—¿El que vive en tu casa?

—No, el marica. —Mickey se echa un poco hacia atrás y mira a Colin con el ceño fruncido. Es, probablemente, la única vez que ha hecho una referencia a su sexualidad. Y está incluyendo la época en la que Ian vivió en su casa en el paquete. Y que sea para describirlo, como si fuera su única cualidad, a la yonqui de su novia le cabrea.

—No me parece marica —comenta Mia sentándose en un sillón, subiendo ambas piernas a uno de los reposabrazos.

—Oh, gracias —gruñe con retintín.

—Papá casi le mata. —Colin lo dice con un tono malicioso y una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera la monda. Como si no significara nada, como si de verdad Terry no hubiese estado a punto de matarlo. El muy hijo de puta ni siquiera había estado allí. Le habría venido bien su apoyo, aunque fuera el saber si iba a aparecer un día a terminar lo que Terry no pudo o no.

En su lugar, Colin no dio señales de vida hasta tres semanas después. Y solo lo hizo para recoger una mochila con ropa.

—Que te jodan —le dice tirando la hamburguesa sobre la mesa e incorporándose.

—Oh, venga, Mickey. ¡No seas tan melodramático!

—Un poco reinona sí que es.

Mickey gira un poco la cabeza. Mia no se ha movido del sitio, aunque ha sacado una cajetilla de tabaco de un lateral del sillón y le está mirando con una sonrisita. Como si supiera más de lo que sabe. Se moja los labios.

—Que te den por culo.

Mickey jura que les oye reírse antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

* * *

Ahí está. En medio del lado sur de Chicago, sin ningún plan y sin nada que hacer. No sabe por qué ha reaccionado así. Ha oído cosas peores. Joder, él dice cosas peores. Abre el todoterreno, tira las cosas de sus bolsillos en el asiento del copiloto para que no le molesten y, si cierra la puerta demasiado fuerte detrás de él, no es tanto porque esté furioso con Colin sino consigo mismo.

El móvil le suena. «Colin (17:11): Si no vuelves en cinco minutos, Mia se va a comer tu hamburguesa». Mickey pulsa el emoticono del corte de mangas y se lo manda. Se queda mirando la conversación, con los antebrazos apoyados en el volante. Jodido Colin.

Gira un poco la mano para mirar el número de Debbie. Es culpa suya, está casi seguro. Tira el móvil al otro asiento. Se lame la mano e intenta borrarlo frotándosela con cierta saña. La tinta negra se emborrona un poco, pero aún puede leerlo.

—Me cago en la puta —murmura.

No. Es viernes y está en Chicago y lleva medio año intentando pasarse por la ciudad. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer en allí que no pueda hacer en Nueva York o que haga merecer el viaje. Vuelve a coger el móvil. Hay otro mensaje de Colin (una foto de Mia comiéndose su hamburguesa) que Mickey cierra irritado. No le cuesta más de dos minutos descubrir que hay un partido de los Sox contra los Rangers de Texas esa misma tarde que suena lo suficientemente bien como para pensar en ir.

Joder, de crío solía colarse todo el tiempo en aquellas mierdas. Pero no solo, con sus hermanos. Con Ian. Incluso llevó una vez a Angie porque se puso pesada. Para ser sincero, esas entradas sí que las pagó. Los veinte pavos más malgastados de su vida.

Colin no puede salir de casa, y es un gilipollas, Iggy no le coge el teléfono. Joey está fuera de la ciudad, Mandy vete tú a saber dónde. Preferiría llamar a Angie antes que a Ian (que no lo va a hacer). Y ahí se acaba su lista de posibilidades. De verdad, no sabe por qué pensó que sería buena idea venir a la ciudad.

Probablemente Jack esté, pero con el viaje de la siguiente semana va a acabar hasta los cojones de él. Mejor en pequeñas dosis.

Abre la conversación de Colin otra vez. Es un poco como tirar una piedra al aire, pero está un poco desesperado.

«Dame el número de Sully». Siempre fue más un amigo de Iggy y de Colin que suyo. Pero si hace memoria, sí, bueno, es lo más parecido a un amigo que le queda en Chicago.

En honor de Colin, no hace preguntas ni ningún comentario.

* * *

Sully no ha cambiado _tanto_. Sigue siendo el mismo tío de barbilla cuadrada, pómulos estupendos y ojos demasiados separados de siempre. Ha perdido cierta parte del aire de rapero blanco que llevaba durante cuando eran críos, aunque sigue llevando los vaqueros dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Está fuerte, más que la última vez que lo vio. Los músculos se le marcan debajo de la camiseta blanca que lleva que, probablemente para contrarrestar el efecto de los pantalones, le queda algo apretada.

—Eh, tío —le saluda alargando la mano—. Hacía siglos que no te veía.

Sully hace ese medio saludo-abrazo, golpeándole la espalda un par de veces antes de dejarlo ir.

—Tío, mírate, qué elegante.

—Que te den —le responde rascándose la nariz y sonriendo—. ¿Qué te cuentas?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Trabajando en la construcción, sigo con Hayley. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tenemos tres críos, el pequeño tiene un par de semanas.

—Joder.

—Sí, Hayley está insoportable y el bebé no deja de llorar. —Hace una mueca y utiliza una voz aguda para hacer una imitación de su mujer—: ¿vas a salir ahora?

»Puta, trabajo sesenta horas a la semana. Cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es una mamada, una cerveza y ver la tele tranquilo.

Mickey sonríe. Sí, puede entender el sentimiento. Aún recuerda lo que era estar casado con Svetlana, _al principio_. Una puta locura.

—Un puto salvavidas, Milkovich —dice sonriendo dándole un pequeño empujón—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes críos y esas mierdas?

—Nah. Vivo en Nueva York. Misma mierda de siempre, solo un sitio distinto.

—Mola.

—Sí, sí. —Se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la mano para que lo siga—. Tengo el coche allí.

—Tío, echo de menos los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? —protesta—. El otro día llamé a Stumpy para tomar unas birras… se ha quitado los putos cuernos esos que tenía. Y ahora tiene barriga.

—¿Stumpy? —repite Mickey arqueando ambas cejas—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Tu hermano y él están a punto de montar un club de mamás aburridas o alguna mierda así.

»Tío, ¿ese es tu coche?

—Cierra el pico. Es de alquiler.

—¿Sabes quién quiere este coche? Hayley. Lleva años dándome por culo con el tema.

—Lo para menos la pasma, han hecho estudios —se explica levantando ambas manos. Solo consigue que se ría entre dientes.

Sully echa un vistazo por la ventanilla, utilizando ambas manos para ver mejor.

—¿Seguro que no tienes críos? —pregunta.

—Bastante seguro —dice arqueando una ceja.

—Hay una mochila rosa en la parte de atrás. —Aparta la cara y mira a Mickey con una expresión un poco rara.

—¿Qué coño? ¿Una mochila rosa? —repite acercándose para mirar.

—Oh, tío, ¿es tuya?

Mickey arquea ambas cejas. Sully levanta ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

—Relax, tío. Era una broma.

Efectivamente, hay una mochila en el asiento trasero. Mickey se frota los ojos con una mano.

—Es de la hija de Debbie Gallagher —dice, cansado. Sully arquea una ceja—: No preguntes.

»Les di un aventón, ¿vale?

—Es asunto tuyo.

—No seas asqueroso, Sully —protesta Mickey haciendo una mueca—. Métete en el coche y deja de decir gilipolleces.

—Solo para dejarlo claro, no vamos a pagar por las entradas, ¿verdad?

Mickey bufa.

—Ni de coña.

* * *

Sully se mete entre pecho y espalda cuatro litros de cerveza en hora y tres cuartos, que ha sido lo que ha durado el partido. Acaba vomitando en la entrada del aparcamiento. Mickey lo deja en su casa y antes de girar la esquina oye los gritos de lo que Mickey adivina que es Hayley.

Echa la mano hacia atrás en un semáforo en rojo para coger la mochila. Tiene el nombre de Frannie escrito en una etiqueta. Dentro no hay gran cosa. Lo que parece un diario, un estuche con rotuladores y ropa de niña. Todo es completamente prescindible, incluido el cuaderno. Mickey lo abre y, como el semáforo vuelve a ponerse en verde, lo deja sobre sus rodillas. Hay cosas escritas, con una letra irregular e infantil. Hay dibujos en todas partes. No son horribles, pero son sin lugar a dudas los hechos por un niño, y figuras de famosos y de revistas recortadas y pegadas. Lo cierra con una mano y lo vuelve a meter en la mochila. Es estúpido. Se frota la nariz. Lo que tiene que hacer es buscar algún motel en el que pasar la noche y un vuelo para mañana a Chicago. Le pueden dar por culo a conducir de vuelta.

Aprieta los dedos alrededor del volante.

Mierda.

* * *

No le cuesta demasiado hacer memoria de la zona en la que vivían. La casa es fácilmente reconocible, al ser el único número con dos viviendas y una rampa sobre las escaleras. Y, aunque no sabe cuál de las dos es la de Debbie, decide probar suerte a la única que tiene luces desde fuera. Se siente completamente estúpido estando allí parado, con la mochila rosa en una mano y un pizza en la otra.

Es el hombre, Neil, el que abre la puerta. Su silla de ruedas casi es tan ancha como la entrada y lleva un pijama de pantalones cortos que deja al aire sus piernas delgadas. Arquea una ceja cuando le ve.

—Dice Debbie que eras el novio de Ian —le dice como saludo. Mickey parpadea y decide que, efectivamente, era una idea de mierda.

—Y tú hablas demasiado —le dice dejándole la pizza en el regazo y la mochila encima—. Que os aprovechen.

—¿Mickey?

Desde la entrada se puede ver el sofá del salón. Debbie está en él sentada, también en pijama.

—No seas tonto —dice en un tono amistoso. Mickey la mira, tragándose el mandarla a la mierda. Debbie le caía bien, en tiempos—. No le hagas caso, Neil no tiene filtro a la hora de hablar. Es por una lesión. En la cabeza.

»La parte buena es que no puede mentir —añade cuando Mickey arquea una ceja—. Presentaciones oficiales. Mickey, este es Neil. Mi marido.

Neil le ofrece una mano. Lleva guantes sin dedos y tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Mickey se la da.

—Encantado. Yo, eh… —Debbie echa hacia atrás la silla de Neil, dejándole hueco para que pase—. ¿He traído la cena? No sé a qué hora cenáis o si…

Debbie vuelve sobre sus pasos y le agarra del brazo para meterlo dentro de la casa. Por si cambiaba de opinión.

—Nosotros ya hemos cenado, pero siempre podemos, ya sabes. Darle un tiento.

»Estoy contenta de verte —le dice—. Pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Es un sitio agradable. Con cocina americana y sin recibidor, los muebles son de madera y de colores cálidos. Está limpio y hay dibujos infantiles —probablemente de Frannie— colgados por las paredes.

—Me voy mañana —dice, quizá porque debería explicarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Voy a coger un vuelo a Nueva York. —Y no sabe de dónde salen tantas explicaciones. Debbie solo asiente y le indica con la cabeza que se siente en el sofá.

—¿Cerveza o refresco?

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Liam nos contó la aventura. Frannie está castigada sin teléfono ni ordenador dos semanas —dice Neil. Debbie sonríe, pero es una sonrisa condescendiente. No la que pondría una madre al enterarse de que su hija ha estado a pocos metros de unos sicarios con pocos escrúpulos—. Pero también es un secreto y se supone que no se lo tenemos que decir a nadie más.

—Siento que te hayan metido en ese berenjenal —se disculpa Debbie.

—Pensaba venir a la ciudad igual. Cerveza está bien —añade al ver que Debbie sigue parada al lado de la nevera.

—Debbie ha estado gritando durante una hora entera —dice Neil a su lado.

Debbie sonríe y le pasa una lata de cerveza antes de sentarse a su lado. Le quita el volumen a la televisión, estaban viendo uno de esos programas de «cómo se hizo». Las latas pasan a toda velocidad por detrás de la pantalla.

—¿A quién se le ocurre irse a Nueva York? Quiero decir, yo hice estupideces a su edad. Pero ese, ese es nivel Carl.

»Y Liam. —Hace una mueca—. Aún no he decidido si se lo voy a decir a Fiona.

—Fiona furiosa asusta.

Mickey sonríe y abre la cerveza. Sí, Fiona tiene ese aire a madre enloquecida que puede hacer que te sientas culpable con tan solo una mirada. Mickey lo ha sentido en sus propias carnes.

—¿Qué has traído, decías?

—Pizza. Al estilo de Chicago.

—Oh, eso no es pizza. Es un atentado contra tus venas. —Mickey sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Neil, ¿te importa traer las servilletas y el cortapizza?

—Voy, cielo.

—Tendrías que probar la que te venden en Nueva York como pizza de Chicago. En una palabra, apesta.

Debbie sonríe. Es una expresión rara, casi tierna. Mickey se moja los labios y se bebe un trago largo de cerveza.

—¿Echas mucho de menos Chicago? —pregunta con voz suave.

—¿Qué? —Mickey niega con la cabeza y dice—. ¿Qué voy a echar de menos de esta ciudad?

—¿La pizza más grasienta del mundo?

Le hace un corte mangas y ella se ríe muy fuerte, apoyando una mano en su hombro como si fuera la cosa más natural.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Nueva York?

—Uh, ¿diez años? Desde, ya sabes. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Oh, cielos. —Debbie vuelve a poner la mano en su brazo—. Lo de escaparte de la cárcel fue impresionante.

Neil vuelve rodando de la cocina, con unos platos y un rollo de cocina sobre las rodillas.

—¿Te escapaste de la cárcel? —pregunta Neil preparando un plato y pasándoselo. La mezcla de queso fundido y salsa de tomate se esparce por los lados.

—Uh…

—¿Cómo coño te escapas de la cárcel? —Debbie acepta un plato—. Madre mía, Neil, voy a reventar.

—Estás guapa siempre. —Neil le guiña un ojo y ella se ruboriza.

Mickey aprovecha para darle un buen bocado a la pizza en un intento de evadirse de la interacción. Sí, es una cosa grasienta con trozos de salchichas y demasiado queso. Y está deliciosa.

—¿No nos vas a contar cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Uh? —dice utilizando un dedo para cortar los trozos de queso que se han quedado colgando—. Sí, bueno.

Se moja los labios.

»Había una chica, una de las guardias. —Angela—. Y se enamoró de mí. —Aún recuerda la risa de Angela cuando intentó dejarle claro que no había nada entre ellos—. Es muy fácil sacar a alguien de la cárcel desde dentro —añade quitándole importancia.

—Hablaron de eso muchísimo en las noticias locales. La chica desapareció, ¿no?

Mickey se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia. No cree que sea muy buena idea hablar de Angela con Debbie. Entre otras cosas, por la parte de que es una criminal internacional.

—¿También está castigada en su cuarto? —pregunta, intentando cambiar de tema de conversación—. ¿Frannie?

—Ni de broma —responde Neil—. Eso sería castigarnos a nosotros, no a ella.

—Amén.

Debbie y Neil intercambian una mirada cómplice. Mickey clava la mirada en la televisión. Están mostrando como se etiquetan unas latas de tomate frito.

—Gene es genial —dice Debbie volviendo a poner una mano sobre su hombro. Mickey pega un salto y gira la cabeza hacia ella, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué?

—Está muy centrado. Normalmente no hace estas cosas.

Mickey baja el plato para apoyarlo entre sus piernas y toma aire. No tiene ni idea de cómo se supone que tiene que reaccionar con él. Nunca lo ha sabido. Lo que sí que sabe es que está mejor sin él. Igual que él habría estado mejor sin Terry.

—¿Me he pasado? —pregunta haciendo una mueca.

—Creo que es un buen momento para irme. —Se levanta, dejando el plato en el suelo.

—Mickey.

—Ha estado bien —dice incorporándose y moviéndose alrededor del plato para no pisarlo—. Te vuelvo a ver en diez años. Intenta no ser abuela por entonces.

Mira a Neil, buscando alguna frase para despedirse de él. Se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la mano, no, ninguna. Da un par de pasos hacia la puerta antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Tu hermano está bien? —pregunta odiándose por tener la necesidad de saber.

—Eh… —Debbie también se ha levantado y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Sin detalles: ¿sí o no?

—Sí.

—Bien.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta para marcharse, allí está Frannie. Está pálida y parece un poco asustada. Tiene la mano estirada, con las llaves en ella. Mickey la echa a un lado para poder rodearla y sale de la casa, sin ningún interés en otro melodrama de la familia Gallagher.

Tiene el coche aparcado delante. Saca el mando del todoterreno para abrirlo, cuando la puerta de la casa de Debbie vuelve a abrirse y a cerrarse. Dice en serio lo de que no quiere tener ningún tipo de relación con… Mierda.

Gira la cabeza para ver a Debbie salir aún en pijama, con calcetines y chanclas, y Frannie a su lado.

—¿Todo bien, Gallagher? —le pregunta pasándose el mando de una mano a otra.

Debbie se detiene y le mira. Apoya una mano en el hombro de su hija y, sí, Mickey decide que tenía que haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Se parecen muchísimo.

—Tenemos un poco de prisa —se excusa empujando a Frannie.

Mickey se frota los ojos con una mano y señala al coche con la otra.

—Debbie, puedo llevaros —dice.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Llevas chanclas y calcetines. —Debbie baja la mirada y hace una mueca.

—Es que es sobre Gene.

Mickey aprieta los dientes. Por supuesto.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que haya bebido alcohol y le haya sentado un poco mal.

—Joder, ¿pero qué edad tiene?

Le mira con el ceño fruncido. Ahí está, el peso duro de Debbie Gallagher juzgándole.

—No eres mejor que Monica —le dice empujando con suavidad a Frannie. Y eso, en la escala Gallagher de los insultos, es una jodida mierda.

—Hace cinco minutos estabas feliz como una perdiz.

—Ella al menos solía escribirnos postales por nuestros cumpleaños. ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado?

—¿Que Monica os mandaba postales? —pregunta sonriendo, intentando aliviar la tensión.

—No, pensar en tu hijo.

—Que te jodan. —Frannie se echa hacia detrás, con expresión asustada. Debbie le pasa el brazo por el pecho, en un medio abrazo—. Debbie…

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¡Pues llama a su madre!

Debbie niega con la cabeza y vuelve a empujar a Frannie para que continúe andando.

—Déjame que os lleve. —Debbie no se gira inmediatamente, pero sí se detiene. Así que Mickey insiste—: No seas ridícula, venga. Venga.

—Solo porque de otra forma tendríamos que haber cogido el El —le dice señalándolo con un dedo—. Siéntate conmigo, Frannie.

Mickey abre la puerta y entra en el coche, encendiendo el motor. Debbie sube sobre sus rodillas a la niña y no se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Sabes dónde está Nichem?

—¿El laboratorio?

—Sí, hay un parque infantil justo debajo. Están allí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Están?

—Dee y Gene —dice Frannie. Debbie le echa el pelo a la niña hacia atrás. Parece preocupada y un poco enfadada.

—¿Dee? —pregunta Mickey, para llenar el vacío.

—El hijo de Kev —explica Debbie—. El que tuvo con la madre de Vee.

—Oh, mierda. Se me había olvidado esa historia —dice con una risa floja en los labios.

—Está un poco imposible desde que su madre murió. Tendrías que oír lo que dice Vee de él.

»Y a mí me gustaría que quedaras con gente de tu edad. O chicas —añade en un tono bajo. Frannie hace un ruidito de molestia.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu primera borrachera? —le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Debbie le tapa los oídos a Frannie antes de responderle.

—La tercera boda de Frank y Monica. Nos drogaron con éxtasis y la cosa fue escalando desde allí.

Mickey sonríe, ese es un recuerdo divertido. Algo que solo pasaría en la loca casa de los Gallagher. Dios, habría pagado por verlos colocados.

—¿Y eso cuándo fue?

—Uh… —Frunce el ceño—. Veinte de diciembre del dieciséis. Fue el mismo año que en el que te escapaste de la cárcel, creo.

Mickey no se mueve durante un par de segundos completamente atento a la carretera.

—Sí, el mismo año —dice al cabo de un rato, intentando no imprimir ninguna emoción a sus palabras. Hay algunas cosas que se te graban a fuego.

—Yo tenía dieciséis.

—¿De verdad? Eso es como jodidamente tarde.

Debbie se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—¿Tú? —Frannie mueve la cabeza para librarse de las manos de su madre.

—Siete años o así.

—¿Siete?

Mickey sonríe.

—Colin e Iggy robaron una botella de… no tengo ni idea. Sabía a pis y nos la tomamos entera. Terry estaba jodidamente cabreado después.

—Barrio sur, ¿uh?

—Barrio sur —confirma. Terry había gritado y había tirado una silla por la ventana. La ventana había estado cerrada. Nadie se molestó en repararla hasta dos años después, teniendo que contentarse con el arreglo de cartón y cinta americana que hizo Joey en una de sus visitas.

—Es a la derecha —le indica al cabo de un par de minutos. Mickey gira el volante—. Aparca donde quieras.

Está bastante oscuro para ser una calle que lleva a un parque infantil. A un lado está Nichem, un edificio de ladrillo rojo sin ninguna clase de indicativo. El sitio se hizo famoso cuando él estaba en el instituto porque uno de los técnicos usaba las instalaciones para fabricar meta. Es una carretera sin salida, con un muro grande al fondo sobre el que crece maleza. Sentados sobre la acera hay dos chicos. Un tercero está de pie, con el móvil fuera, como si estuviera sacando fotos o grabando un video. Hay una botella de UV Vodka naranja volcada en medio de la calle y varias latas de cerveza aplastadas.

Mickey tira del freno de manos y pone las largas. Diría que es para llamarles la atención, pero tiene más que ver con que lleva un día muy largo y tiene ganas de molestar a alguien.

—Vale, gracias por traernos —dice abriendo la puerta y dejando que Frannie se baje primero—. Cuídate.

—No digas tonterías. No voy a dejarte sola con cuatro críos. Y vas en pijama. Eso sí —dice abriendo la puerta del todoterreno—, si alguno vomita en el coche, lo limpias tú.

Deja que Debbie vaya delante. El chico del móvil, que se está tapando los ojos con una mano, utiliza la del móvil para saludar.

—¡Ey, señora Murdock!

Gene levanta la cabeza un poco para mirar hacia allí. El otro chico, el que Mickey supone que es Dee, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Gene, gimotea y se tapa los ojos con el brazo cuando la luz le da directamente.

—Hola, Jack —le saluda—. ¿Tú también has bebido?

—No tanto.

—Tu madre va a estar contenta. Métete en el coche.

—Chivata —le dice a Frannie cuando pasa a su lado. Jack frunce el ceño al verle. Vale, sí, el crío no mide más de metro cuarenta y Mickey tiene treinta y dos años, pero sigue siendo el lado sur y Mickey es un experto en el juego de ver quién los tiene más grandes. Así que cruza los brazos y arquea una ceja, asegurándose de dejar sus dedos tatuados a la vista.

Debbie se rasca la cabeza y se acerca a los otros dos chicos.

—Madre mía.

—No te enfades, tía —dice Gene. E, inmediatamente, se echa a llorar. Son lágrimas de cocodrilo y, de alguna manera, es suficiente para evitar que Debbie se ponga a gritar. En su lugar suspira y alarga las manos para ayudar a Dee a incorporarse. El chico cierra los ojos e intenta luchar con el ponerse de pie.

—¡No, no! —gimotea. Debbie le suelta y se cruza de brazos.

—Dos opciones, Dee. O levantas tu culo y te metes en el coche o le digo a Mickey aquí que lo haga.

Mickey está bastante seguro de que Debbie puede con el niño por sí misma, pero la amenaza le hace de alguna manera intentar ponerse en pie.

—Déjame que te eche una mano, chaval —le dice ofreciéndole una mano. No es que Mickey esté mirando, pero Gene se inclina sobre sí mismo y se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

El chico es un peso pluma. Y claramente tiene los genes de Kevin, porque no parece mucho mayor que los otros y, aun así, le llega a la altura del pecho.

Le agarra del antebrazo y tira de él. Dee intenta soltarse, pero está demasiado borracho para hacer más que dar un par de bandazos.

—Te juro que, si vomitas, no vas a poder sentarte en un puto mes de la patada que te voy a pegar.

Le ayuda a meterse en el coche y, cuando se gira, Debbie y Frannie están sentadas junto a Gene. Debbie le está acariciando la cabeza y diciendo algo. Es un gesto tierno, familiar, y Mickey no tiene claro que esté bien mirar. Así que se apoya en el todoterreno y mira el teléfono. Tiene dos mensajes más de Colin que descarta. Abre la conversación con Adam y pulsa sobre su foto de perfil. Sale bien, con sus amigos. Las gafas le hacen reflejo, pero el cuello de su jersey deja entrever la musculatura de su pecho.

Está pasando, puede darse cuenta. Bloquea el móvil y se lo mete en el bolsillo, molesto consigo mismo. Se mete un cigarro en la boca y lo enciende, tiene bastante claro que estas cosas solo pasan cuando uno se relaciona con los Gallagher. Cuando levanta la mirada, Debbie está ayudando a Gene a incorporarse. Prácticamente tiene que levantarlo con un brazo y arrastrarlo hasta allí.

Deja que se encargue ella y no entra en el coche hasta que ve que ella lo ha hecho.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Dónde vives, Jack? —pregunta Debbie girando la cabeza.

—En el 4929 de la Avenida Marshfield. Subiendo por la Cincuenta…

Mickey se gira hacia atrás para mirarlo:

—¿Tú eres el chico de Sully? —le pregunta. Tiene los ojos oscuros y el pelo rubio echado hacia atrás. Supone que sí que se parecen un algo.

—Eh… ¿sí? —dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Vengo de ver un partido de los Sox con él. Tu padre. —Se da cuenta de que Debbie le está mirando cuando vuelve a girarse hacia la carretera. Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, es que nunca te he visto con amigos.

—Que te den. Conozco a más gente en Chicago además de a ti.

Más por curiosidad que otra cosa, levanta la cabeza lo justo para mirar por el retrovisor. Gene tiene la mirada baja, un poco llorosa. Parece miserable. Lo siente por él, no es nada personal. Supone que es su herencia, la de tener un padre de mierda.

Jack baja del coche con una amenaza de Debbie con decírselo a sus padres si vuelve a verle en una situación parecida. Mickey no dice nada, más que nada porque no es su problema y le hace un poco de gracia. Y porque él no era mucho más mayor cuando empezó a coger cervezas de la nevera de su casa de forma habitual.

—¿Quién va primero? —pregunta Debbie mirando hacia atrás. Dee gimotea algo y Gene se apoya en la ventanilla, en un intento vago de evitar responder—. No os vais a librar de esto ninguno de los dos.

Gene se frota el párpado y se pasa las manos por las mejillas y el pelo ese que lleva demasiado largo. Aprieta los labios, sí, se ha vuelto blando con el paso de los años.

—Yo puedo encargarme de Svetlana —se ofrece girando hacia donde solían vivir Kev y Vee. Gene levanta la vista y le mira directamente. Mickey vuelve a mirar a la carretera—. Bueno, ya sabes. Para que no se ponga histérica.

—La cosa es que se ponga histérica para que no se repita —dice Debbie poniendo una cara.

—Oh, vamos. Probablemente estará más enfadada porque no tiene aguante que porque haya bebido.

—Eres un burro.

»Y no creo que sea buena idea.

Mickey no la contradice. No tiene especial ilusión por volver a ver a Svetlana. Es más bien… como un favor o algo así. Una forma de restablecer la balanza. De compensar. Lo que sea.

—Tía —suplica Gene.

—Solo le voy a llevar. Subirlo a su casa, hablar dos minutos con Svetlana —dice—. Mañana me sale el avión temprano.

Debbie no parece estar convencida de ello. Se inclina hacia un lado, para evitar que los de atrás escuchen.

—Lo peor de que Monica volviera era que siempre se marchaba.

—Deja de compararme con tus padres de una puta vez —responde sin intentar mantener la voz baja—. Joder, no sé para qué mierda lo intento.

—Tía, por favor —pide Gene echándose hacia delante, tocándole el brazo.

—No creo que…

—Por favor.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —responde al fin encogiéndose de hombros. Tiene cara de seguir pensando que es mala idea—. Sí, vale.

—¿Kev y Vee siguen viviendo en el mismo sitio?

* * *

Debbie sale del coche con Frannie dormida contra su pecho. Dee tarda una eternidad en seguirla, pero no hace falta que nadie lo cace. Lo cuál es una mejora. La calle parece exactamente la misma. O, más bien, la casa Gallagher parece exactamente la misma. El barrio está mejor y, sí, eso es una mierda. Hay un puto huerto donde solían desplegar su piscina, joder.

—¿Quieres pasar a adelante? —pregunta.

Hay un momento de silencio incómodo. Mickey no se gira hacia Gene, pero sigue mirándolo de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Al final, sale del coche y entra en el lado del copiloto. Camina a trompos y tiene que tirar dos veces del pomo.

Lo primero que hace es intentar ponerse el cinturón.

—Yo… —murmura fallando en lo que está haciendo. Mickey se apiada de él y le quita el cinturón de las manos.

Se oye el clic y Mickey vuelve a encararse al frente.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta. Tiene pinta los labios entreabiertos y la tez pálida y de un color verdoso—. Si vas a potar o algo así, avisa. Y, joder, no lo hagas dentro del coche.

Debbie se queda en las escaleras de la casa de Kev y Vee con expresión preocupada, su hija en la cadera y un adolescente apoyado contra el hombro que es tan alto como ella. Mickey la ignora y enciende el motor, notando como las sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen por la calle.

—¿Dónde vives?

Gene se moja los labios y se pasa la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

—Mira, chaval, sé que tu madre acojona. —Gene se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo, pero no dice nada. Mickey busca algo que decirle.

»Un consejo, si no quieres enfrentarte a ella no hagas cosas para molestarla. Bebe, pero no bebas tanto que tengas que llamar a alguien para que te lleve a casa. Bebe a nivel «me ha sentado la comida mal» o alguna mierda así.

Gene sigue sin decir nada y, para evitar ir en dirección contraria, decide dar una vuelta a la manzana. Mickey palmea el volante, intentando pensar en algo más que decir.

—Y evita mezclar refrescos y alcohol —añade en un arranque de sabiduría paternal. O alguna mierda así, como para llenar el silencio—. Esas mariconadas dan las peores resacas.

Gene le mira.

»Venga, chaval, échame un cable o algo.

—Vivo en la Diecinueve —dice en un hilillo de voz.

Mickey arquea una ceja. Bueno, parece que Svetlana ha conseguido mejorar desde la última vez que la vio. Siempre fue demasiado lista, aunque Mickey habría jurado que le acabaría mordiendo el culo. No dándole una casa por encima del río.

—¿A qué altura?

—Parque Douglas.

—Bien.

Es un viaje tenso. Gene no deja de frotarse los ojos y de sorberse la nariz. Mickey no sabe qué decir.

—Yo tenía un plan —dice poco después de cruzar el río. Mickey se moja los labios—. Nada ha salido como quería.

—Chaval —dice suspirando y frotándose las sienes con una mano—. Yevgeny —añade. Se muerde el labio, haciendo una pausa—. No sé qué mierda se te ha pasado por la cabeza, o qué querías, pero no soy yo. —Gene levanta la vista para mirarle directamente. El labio le tiembla y parece estar haciendo esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

»Vengo de una larga trayectoria de padres que joden a sus hijos. Te aseguro que estás mejor como estás, ¿vale?

»Oh, venga ya, no me jodas —dice al ver que se vuelve a inclinar y a tapar la cara con las manos—. No te eches a llorar, no seas nenaza. Mierda.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —lloriquea.

Mickey aparca a un lado de la carretera, tirando del freno de mano. Se inclina a un lado para abrirle la puerta y Gene intenta salir del coche sin quitarse el cinturón. Hace una mueca al oírle vomitar. Suspira. Pulsa el botón del cinturón de Gene y luego se quita el suyo propio.

—Venga, chaval, sal del coche —le dice dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Tienen el parque Douglas a dos calles y, a no ser que viva en la otra punta, van a ir caminando.

El aire le vendrá bien.

* * *

La única razón por la que no se lo carga al hombro es por su propia terquedad. Camina lento y se tambalea de un lado al otro de la calle. Es tan exagerado que Mickey se siente tentado a pensar que lo está fingiendo.

Al fin, se para frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Es de piedra grisácea y ladrillo rojo y sobre la entrada hay escrito «PAR» entre dos columnas prepotentes que pretenden hacer aparentar que es un sitio de más nivel que el que tiene en realidad.

Pierde la paciencia del todo en el momento en el que saca las llaves y se le caen al suelo.

—Ya está bien. Atrás —dice tirando de su brazo para que vuelva a incorporarse y recoge las llaves. Hay dos juegos de llaves, cada uno en una argolla diferente. El llavero tiene forma de un pequeño coche rojo al que las ruedas se le mueven. Tiene que probar tres antes de dar con la correcta.

Le sujeta la puerta para que pase por delante. Las luces se encienden en cuanto da un par de pasos dentro y Mickey deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

—Ese —dice Gene señalando la puerta de la izquierda. Mickey da un paso al frente para abrirla. Esta vez acierta en la llave a la primera y, aunque tiene que pelearse un poco por abrirla, acaba por conseguirlo.

No hay luz dentro. Es un piso rectangular, achatado. El salón comedor está en la entrada y hay un pasillo a mano derecha que debe de llevar al resto de la casa. Mickey deja las llaves sobre la mesa primera mesa que pilla y mira alrededor. Sí, desde luego la casa está vacía. Es temprano para que ningún adulto esté durmiendo. Se rasca la cabeza.

—Vale, ¿baño o algo? —Gene señala el pasillo y Mickey apoya una mano en su cuello y le empuja hacia delante.

La cocina tiene una isleta y una nevera demasiado grande y llena de papeles sujetados con imanes. Hay tres puertas entreabiertas: dos dormitorios y un baño.

—Prepárate para ir a dormir —le dice sentándose en un taburete—. Lávate la boca y mea, o lo que sea que haces normalmente.

»Y deja la puerta abierta —añade, no tiene ganas de explicarle a Svetlana que tuvo que echarla abajo porque Gene tenía un pedo de tres pares de narices.

Mickey saca el móvil para darle algo de privacidad. Oye como Gene abre el grifo del agua. La última aplicación que tenía abierta era la conversación con Adam y no tiene ningún mensaje nuevo. Solo son las diez y cuarto.

Hay platos sucios en el fregadero y fruta variada en un bol sobre la encimera. El sitio está limpio; no como maniaco limpio, solo limpio.

La nevera es mucho más personal de lo que parece a primera vista. Tiene un calendario grande con días alternos marcados, menús de restaurantes de la zona; hay una foto que debe de ser de Gene cuando tenía… bueno, edad suficiente para llevar un traje de calabaza y seguir resultando mono y no raro. Hay varios recibos de compras y pequeñas frases hechas con imanes. «El queso muerde», «cuidado con el matarratas», «mete el cadáver en el frigorífico», «eres música», «deshonor para tu vaca»… y la cosa sigue y sigue.

Coge la foto. De niño tenía el pelo realmente rubio. Y era un niño guapete. Desliza el móvil entre sus dedos. No, no va a sacarle una foto a la foto. Eso es patético. Gira la cabeza, aún está corriendo el agua. No es como si nadie estuviera vigilándolo. Desbloquea la pantalla y le da al botón central antes de que cambie de opinión y vuelve a dejarla en su sitio.

Frunce el ceño cuando abre la nevera. No está demasiado llena y lo que hay tiene pinta de compra hecha en un mercado. Mierda para hacer ensaladas, una de esas verduras redondas, zumo de naranja, yogures naturales sin azúcar. ¿Quién coño se compra yogures naturales sin azúcar? Joder, eso es asqueroso. Cervezas… sin alcohol. Mickey vuelve a dejarla en la balda. Hay un táper con fiambre de jamón que huele bien. Mickey lo saca y cierra la nevera con la pierna.

—¿Todo bien, chaval? —pregunta con una loncha de jamón entre las manos decidiendo que lleva demasiado tiempo allí metido sin decir nada. No responde, no es como si fuera un hipocondríaco o algo así, pero le preocupa. Deja el táper en la encimera y llama a la puerta—. Voy a entrar.

Abre la puerta del baño. Gene no tiene una brecha en la cabeza ni se ha ahogado en su propio vómito.

Está sentado encima del retrete, con la tapa bajada. Tiene la cabeza oculta entre las piernas y los brazos apretándolas contra su pecho.

Mickey cierra el grifo, se apoya en el lavamanos y se cruza de brazos. Le oye sorberse la nariz. Gene hace un movimiento un poco raro con la cabeza, como si se estuviera secando las lágrimas con las rodillas. Mickey no sabe qué decir.

—Chaval —le llama.

—No estoy llorando —dice con voz pastosa. Mickey asiente.

—Vale.

—De verdad.

—De acuerdo —acepta, aunque es completamente mentira. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz con mocos. La peor parte es la boca, llena de babas. Es absolutamente patético, Gene es demasiado mayor para comportarse así. Tiene la sensación de que debería hacer algún tipo de gesto para consolarlo, pero no quiere hacerlo. Se frota los ojos, frustrado. Recuerda haberlo tenido entre sus brazos y haberlo querido, pero de eso hace demasiado. Sigue habiendo algo, algo que le ha empujado a ofrecerse a llevarlo hasta aquí y que ha hecho que siga allí—. Vale, te voy a proponer una cosa.

»Vas a comer algo y a beber un poco de zumo. —Gene niega con la cabeza—. Sí, sé que no tienes hambre, pero lo vas a hacer. Y luego te vas a acostar y la vas a dormir.

»Y mañana por la mañana, muy temprano porque tengo que coger un puto avión, podemos desayunar y me puedes contar cómo era tu plan. O preguntarme lo que quieras. —Gene asiente—. Venga, arriba.

Mickey le ayuda a incorporarse sujetándolo por los antebrazos y lo lleva, rodeándolo con un brazo, hasta la cocina.

—Toma —dice ofreciéndole el táper—. Una al menos.

No tiene ganas de buscar un vaso, así que saca el zumo de naranja y se lo ofrece sin más. Es uno de esos botes pijos de cristal sin conservantes añadidos y, cuando Gene bebe de él, el zumo le cae por la comisura de la boca. Mickey levanta un poco más el culo de la botella con un dedo cuando ve que quiere dejar de beber.

—¿Tu cuarto? —Gene señala una de las dos puertas—. Pues venga.

Las paredes están pintadas de color azul marino, hay una cama de madera que hace juego con una cómoda y un escritorio. Y todo está lleno de cosas. Hay carteles de películas y de grupos de música. Juguetes que debieron de ser descartados mucho tiempo atrás, pero que han pasado a formar parte de la decoración. Un tablón de corcho con fotos y dibujos.

Gene se deja caer en la cama y se echa hacia atrás, evitando por pocos centímetros el darse en la cabeza. Mickey le sube las piernas en la cama, girándolo un poco, y le saca las deportivas sin desabrochárselas. Tiene los ojos abiertos, clavados en el techo. Mickey alarga las manos y le quita las gafas para que esté más cómodo. Las deja cerradas sobre el escritorio.

—Échate de lado —le dice—. Grita si necesitas algo, estaré en el salón hasta que vuelva tu madre.

Gene gruñe, pero le hace caso. Se gira hacia un lado y se tapa la cabeza con el brazo. Supone que es mejor que nada, no quiere tener que escuchar a Svetlana más de lo mínimamente necesario.

* * *

Mickey mira el móvil. Son las once y media, no hay señal de adulto responsable a la redonda. Ha estado viendo durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos la cuarta película de Thor. Y, aunque las películas de superhéroes no son normalmente su rollo, Chris Hemsworth tenía un polvazo por aquella época. Así que, lo comido por lo servido.

Pero es la segunda vez que entra en anuncios y, si es algo como la primera, tiene casi quince minutos de recreo. Durante el primer descanso recorrió de pies a cabeza la cocina y lo más parecido a un aperitivo que ha encontrado son barritas de cereales. Y lo que está es aburrido, no desesperado. Utiliza el móvil para buscar alguna tienda cercana que esté abierta y, tras asegurarse de que Gene siga respirando y dejarle la olla más grande que ha encontrado al lado de la cama por si acaso, coge las llave que dejó en el salón y sale del edificio.

No está fuera durante más de diez minutos, Mickey se ha asegurado de darse prisa para llegar a la vuelta de la publicidad, pero cuando vuelve hay luz desde el piso. Por un segundo, se queda allí fuera y se plantea darse la vuelta y buscar algún motel en el que pasar la noche. Está bastante seguro de que él lo dejó todo apagado, así que solo puede significar que es Svetlana. Y la única razón que le entra entre ceja y ceja para que una persona quiera pasar tiempo con esa mujer consiste en querer clavársela —y Mickey está en el grupo de «no, bajo ninguna circunstancia».

Pero aún tiene las llaves de Gene y no es un cobarde. Además, medio quedó con el chaval en hablar con él al día siguiente. Así que para darle un ataque al corazón por la mañana, puede acabar con ello de una vez por todas. El rollo de tirar de la tirita de golpe. Con la ventaja de que, con suerte, estará cansada.

Suspira.

Odia a los jodidos rusos.

Si no estaba convencido, al entrar se convence: alguien ha llegado a la casa. Todas las luces están dadas, incluso las del _otro_ dormitorio. Que claramente tiene alguien dentro, porque la puerta está cerrada y hay una figura que se mueve tras ella. Mickey deja la bolsa de papel encima de la encimera, el corazón le late bastante rápido. Quizá debería darle alguna clase de una advertencia. No, quizá no, tiene que darle alguna clase de advertencia. Conociéndola, no le extrañaría que tuviera una pipa en alguna parte. Está buscando algo que decir antes de que salga. Pero, después de tanto tiempo, es jodidamente difícil encontrar algo cercano a adecuado. La última vez que la vio estaba detrás de un cristal y ella le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. No es que le guarde rencor ni nada, es mejor así.

—Te has vuelto una culo fino con los años —dice en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le escuche, mientras saca una de las cervezas de la bolsa—. ¿Y para qué coño tienes café descafeinado? —despotrica abriéndola. Oye como Svetlana se mueve por la habitación y el chirrido de la puerta al entreabrirse—. En serio, el único motiv… —Mickey gira la cabeza para mirarla, con una sonrisa entre los labios. Muy en el fondo, espera que haya envejecido mal. O no tan en el fondo.

Pero no es Svetlana la que está junto a la puerta mirándolo con la boca abierta y una camiseta a medio poner.

—Mierda.

* * *

Ian se queda mirándolo desde el quicio de la puerta, con la boca entreabierta y con la camiseta del pijama a medio poner. No ha envejecido mal, pero tampoco es algo que le sorprenda. Está casi seguro de que Ian podría aparecer llevando dos semanas sin ducharse y con la ropa de Frank y que lo único que pensaría es «joder, Gallagher».

La cosa es que entre los planes de Mickey no estaba decir nada parecido a «joder, Gallagher». Estaba ver a sus hermanos. Ir a un partido de los Sox. Incluso, si se veía con ganas, pasarse por Macy’s. Lo cuál normalmente no es el tipo de sitio donde Mickey iría a buscar un polvo, pero desde luego está por encima de reencontrarse con Ian por casualidad. O colarse en su casa. Lo que sea.

—Joder, Mickey —dice metiendo el brazo por la manga del pijama y bajándoselo hasta cubrir su torso—. Pensé… casi me provocas un ataque al corazón.

Ian no se acerca para darle un empujón, casi como Mickey se espera. Tampoco lo hace para darle un abrazo o un beso. Ni alucina, como si Mickey hiciera eso todos los viernes.

—Pensaba que era la casa de Svetlana —dice apoyándose en la encimera.

—¿Llevas…? ¿Cuándo has vuelto a Chicago? —pregunta dando un par de pasos en la cocina. Como si tuviera todo el sentido del mundo en que fuera la casa de Svetlana. Mickey clava los dedos alrededor de la lata, haciendo que la chapa se aplaste alrededor de su pulgar.

—Esta tarde. Me marcho mañana por la mañana —responde encogiéndose de hombros y dando un buche a la cerveza.

—Oh. —Ian frunce el ceño—. Y… ¿no ibas a decir hola?

No. Ni esta vez ni todas las otras que ha venido. Que, bueno, tampoco son _tantas_. Pero son. Probablemente el que no le mire directamente a los ojos le da la respuesta.

—Oh.

»¿Y qué haces aquí…? ¿Te dijo Svetlana que vinieras? ¿Necesitas algo?

Mickey saca las llaves de Gene de su bolsillo y se las lanza a Ian, que las coge al vuelo. Las mira durante un segundo.

—Son las llaves de Gene.

—Y _Gene_ está durmiendo la mona en… ¿su habitación? —No dice nada que pueda llevarlos a un terreno pantanoso. Como preguntar por qué cojones su hijo tiene las llaves del apartamento de Ian. O por qué llama tíos a sus hermanos. Y, aunque todavía no ha tenido nada parecido a una confirmación, sí. A estas alturas tiene bastante claro que cuando ha dicho «padre» quería decir «Ian».

Ian retrocede y abre la puerta del dormitorio para echar un vistazo dentro. Tiene una expresión un poco rara, probablemente más apropiada que la que él mismo puso cuando lo vio.

Entra en la habitación, no llega a ser ni un minuto. Mickey debería marcharse, facilitaría mucho las cosas. Al menos para sí mismo.

—Tengo tantas preguntas —dice Ian volviendo a salir y cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí—. ¿Has cenado?

—¿Qué?

—Yo he comido algo en el trabajo, pero te podría hacer una tortilla o algo así. No es como si tuviera gran cosa en la nevera —dice cruzando la cocina en dos zancadas y abriéndola—. O podemos pedir alguna cosa, lo que prefieras.

—¿Esa es la primera de tus tantas preguntas?

—No. —Cierra la puerta de la nevera y se rasca la cabeza, en un gesto nervioso. Lleva el pelo corto y echado hacia detrás—. Estoy buscando excusas para que no te marches todavía.

—Vale. —Y es decepcionante de que le cueste tan poco decirlo. Debería haberse dado la vuelta y marcharse de allí, Ian es una etapa de su vida de la que ha pasado página mucho tiempo atrás—. Estaban echando la cuarta película de Thor en la tele.

—¿La de los gigantes de hielo?

—Ajá.

—Esa es la peor de las cinco —protesta Ian, pero aun así está sonriendo.

—¿Pero tú has visto a Chris Hemsworth? —dice arqueando ambas cejas y mojándose ligeramente los labios—. Está jodidamente bueno.

La sonrisa se tensa en sus labios. Mickey nota como algo cambia en el ambiente. Se lleva la cerveza a los labios.

—Creo que Anthony Hopkins también salía en esa —bromea, intentando volver atrás—. Ya sabes, a lo mejor es más tu tipo. Con el millón de años y eso…

—Capullo —dice negando con la cabeza y entrando en su espacio personal. Coloca ambas manos en las mejillas de Mickey y apenas le da tiempo a procesarlo antes de que choque sus labios con los suyos, con la boca abierta. Mickey toma aire, casi sorprendido por el gesto. Es más la sensación de sus manazas sobre él que el beso.

Deja la cerveza a un lado y le agarra de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia él. Ian gime y le empuja hasta que se clava el culo contra la encimera. Nota su polla endureciéndose contra su muslo. Se frota contra él, acariciando su torso.

—No ibas a venir a verme —dice con intensidad apartándose lo justo, hablando prácticamente encima de sus labios.

—Cierra el pico —replica rodeando su cintura para volver a besarle. Nota como sonríe y se obliga a mirarlo. Ian tiene los ojos entreabiertos y le está mirando con algo raro en el fondo de sus ojos. Algo como cariño. Le muerde el labio, le besa la barbilla y baja por su cuello. Tiene barba de un par de días, casi invisible al ojo. Le encanta. Le lame la tráquea, baja las manos para deshacer el nudo de los pantalones de su pijama; Ian se queda muy quieto y respira hondo.

—Mierda. —Ian le gira la cabeza para volver a besarle—. ¿Mi cuarto?

No.

—Lo que sea —murmura deslizando la mano por debajo de los calzoncillos y agarrándole la polla y bajando la mano. Joder, no se acordaba de lo grande que la tiene.

Ian le gira y Mickey se desabrocha los pantalones, dejando que se pegue a él. Disfrutando del contacto de su polla contra su culo, a pesar de las capas de ropa. Ian le mordisquea la oreja y Mickey se arquea contra él.

—Mi cuarto. Ahora —murmura contra su oído. Le da un beso en la sien antes de separarse de él. Mickey no sabe en qué momento le ha dado la mano, pero tira de él y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Se saca la camiseta del pijama tirando de la tela de la espalda. Mickey se sienta en un borde de la cama, sin esperar invitación, y se desabrocha los zapatos.

—¿Llevas unos derbis? —pregunta Ian señalándolo.

—Cállate —le recomienda dejándolos a un lado.

—No, es que… —Ian se baja los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos en un único movimiento—. Te veo bien.

Mickey niega con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me he pasado doce horas metido en un puto coche.

—Pues te sientan bien —replica cruzando la habitación para buscar en los cajones de la mesilla que tiene al lado de la cama.

—Lameculos. —Ian hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros, sin llegar a negarlo.

Mickey bufa y termina de desnudarse, a excepción de la camiseta. No quiere volver a llamar la atención sobre el tatuaje que tiene. Sabe que debería habérselo tapado hace mucho tiempo, pero le funciona como recordatorio.

Se pone a cuatro patas, apoyándose sobre las palmas de las manos. Las sábanas son de color azul claro y parecen limpias.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunta Ian. Debe de haber levantado la vista o algo, porque deja escapar una risita floja—. Oh, vale. Bien.

Oye el ruido de un bote al abrirse. La cama se hunde un poco detrás de sí y a Mickey no le cuesta imaginarse a Ian apoyándose entre sus piernas. Ian le toca el culo, apretando el pulgar. Mickey se muerde el labio con anticipación, sabiendo lo que viene ahora. Se nota un poco más nervioso de lo que debería. Esto, el sexo, siempre ha sido algo fácil para él. Por lo menos así, a puerta cerrada y con Ian.

Aún así, pega un respingo cuando nota los dedos de Ian contra su culo. Cree que lo ha conseguido disimular lo suficientemente bien, pero Ian se da cuenta. Por supuesto que se da cuenta.

—Perdón, ¿muy fríos? —pregunta. Y sin esperar respuesta, utiliza el aliento para calentarlos. Mickey aprovecha para tomar aire. Ha hecho esto mismo un millón de veces. El mismo día anterior, para no ir más lejos.

Es una mala idea. Es una mierda de idea. Ian tiene este efecto rebote con él. Sabe que se va a estar acordando de esto mucho tiempo y no en el buen sentido.

Cierra los ojos. Que le den a mañana.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta volviendo a acercar su mano e introduciendo un dedo.

—Joder, sí.

Es una idea estúpida, pero cree que puede oír a Ian sonreír.

—Creo que estás —le dice dándole un cachete en una nalga al cabo de un rato. Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia atrás, a tiempo para verle abrir un condón y ponérselo tras acariciarse un par de veces. Echa un buen chorro de lubricante antes de colocarse entre las piernas.

El contacto de sus rodillas es familiar y casi tan emocionante como la punta de su polla contra Mickey. Se muerde el labio, intentando controlar un gemido. Ian bufa y coloca una mano en su cadera, asegurándose de mantener su nalga separada con dos dedos. La otra la utiliza para levantar su camiseta y mantenerla a la mitad de su espalda.

Es Mickey el primero en moverse de los dos, una vez las caderas de Ian están completamente pegadas a su culo. Ian bufa y se inclina lo justo para apretar los labios sobre su espalda antes de seguirle el ritmo.

Mickey baja la mano a su entrepierna y empieza a masturbarse.

—Mierda.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta.

—Joder, sí.

Su corazón le martillea en el pecho. No es tanto por lo que está haciendo como por él. La respiración de Ian es rápida y pesada. No tarda mucho en dejarle de importar que vaya a tener que recoger sus pedazos después, en notar la familiar sensación de presión en los huevos. El brazo que le mantiene en alto le tiembla y nota los dedos de Ian clavarse aún más sobre su piel. No intenta contener el orgasmo y, cuando se corre, lo hace con un gemido raro y gutural.

Ian detiene sus embestidas, aún con la respiración alterada y la polla dentro, dura.

—¿Vas a correrte o qué? —le espeta, limpiándose la mano contra la sábana.

—Yo… Date la vuelta —le dice volviendo a darle una cachete en el trasero. Ian se separa, sacando su polla con un pequeño ruidito de succión.

Mickey se da la vuelta, acostándose bocarriba. Mira al techo, el corazón todavía latiéndole demasiado rápido, y deja que Ian le atraiga hacia sí para volver a metérsela. Tiene la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo y los labios entreabiertos. No empieza a moverse inmediatamente. En su lugar, se inclina para darle un beso. Mickey le consiente durante unos segundos, antes de apartar la cabeza.

—No te pongas todo pegajoso —dice empujándolo con una mano sobre su pecho.

Ian parpadea. Asiente, echándose hacia atrás el pelo que le ha caído sobre los ojos en algún momento, y prueba a darle una embestida sin llegar a incorporarse. Utiliza una mano para apoyarse y la otra para sujetarle en el sitio, afianzada en su cadera. Mickey, a pesar de que nota las piernas débiles, las aprieta alrededor de su cintura para animarle a que continúe.

Es un poco incómodo, pero no tarda mucho más. Aprieta le frente contra su cuello y tiene un escalofrío, antes de dejarse caer de lado junto a él con un suspiro de cansancio. Cierra los ojos y rueda, atrapando el brazo de Mickey debajo de su cabeza, aún con el condón puesto y temblando ligeramente.

Mickey le mira. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y está sonrojado. Tiene la sien sudada, así como el cuero cabelludo. Está igual a como lo recuerda. No, el Ian que recuerda es al muchacho que se revuelca en su cama y sonríe con toda su cara, tanto como si doliera. A veces, es el enfermo con la mirada asustada. No es ese, es el Ian que le dijo que le quería, pero que no podía seguirle tras la frontera con México. Este tiene la barbilla más perfilada y pequeñas marcas de expresión alrededor de la boca.

Vuelve a clavar la mirada en el techo y toma aire.

No es justo.

* * *

—Creo que me he tumbado donde me he corrido —le dice al cabo de un rato. Ian suelta un bufido y le da un manotazo en el pecho con el dorso de la mano antes de echarse a reír—. Mierda, me gustaba esta camisa.

—Tu culpa. Habértela quitado.

—Que te den.

—Puedes coger una mía. Solo… —Ian se incorpora y tira de él para moverlo fuera del punto húmedo—. Ya las cambiaré mañana.

Mickey cierra los ojos. La cabeza de Ian pesa sobre su brazo y está a punto de decirle que se levante. Pero también está cómodo y no tiene muchas ganas de moverse. Ian está jugando con su mano.

—¿Este es el número de Debs? —pregunta moviéndole la mano para poder mirarlo mejor—. ¿Qué haces con el número de Debs?

—La tengo enamoradita —dice sin moverse. Nota como gira la cabeza para mirarle, sin soltarle la mano.

—En serio. ¿La has visto?

Es una pregunta estúpida, Ian lo tiene que saber. Hay algo dolido en su tono y Mickey se obliga a mirarle.

—Está bien. Tienes una pregunta —dice, moviéndose un poco para aliviar la presión de su bícep. Ian pilla la idea porque levanta un poco la cabeza para que se reacomode—. Una.

Ian frunce el ceño y vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia el techo. Tarda una eternidad en hablar y, cuando lo hace, es casi un susurro. Mickey parpadea, más dormido que despierto.

—¿Eres feliz?

Le pilla un poco descolocado. Por supuesto, _esa_ es la pregunta que Ian escoge. La respuesta es fácil. Sí. Se lo pasa bien. Tiene amigos, no como amigos-amigos, pero amigos. Tampoco es como si nunca hubiese tenido muchos de esos. Y está Angela, Angela le cae bien. Tiene una casa que no tiene que compartir y hace mucho tiempo que no se tiene que preocupar por el dinero. Eso sin contar con que su vida no puede ser descrita de otra forma que no sea emocionante. O peligrosa. Está solo gran parte del tiempo, eso sí, en una ciudad sucia y que se pega a ti como una capa de mierda. Feliz, casi suena raro. Feliz, como feliz con ganas de sonreír todo el día y esa sensación de que estás flotando… no. Pero sí, supone que feliz. De algún tipo. Más de lo que nunca se imaginó que sería mientras crecía.

Ian le besa los nudillos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mickey le aparta la mano de un manotazo y se incorpora, sin importarle que estuviera apoyándose en él.

—Necesito un piti —dice cogiendo sus pantalones del suelo y sacando un paquete y un mechero. Lo enciende y toma una calada larga, le importa una mierda si Ian fuma o no dentro de la casa.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Uh? —pregunta Mickey girando la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta?

—No. —Ni siquiera necesita pensarlo dos veces. Está bien tal y como está.

Nota como Ian le sigue con la mirada y, al cabo de unos segundos, se encoge de hombros y se levanta también de la cama.

—Voy un momento al baño —le dice.

Mickey no le responde. Tiene unas ventanas grandes y abiertas y, supone, que han dado un buen espectáculo porque la persiana no está echada. Si es que hay alguien por la zona. Para ser una ciudad tan habitada, sigue habiendo un porrón de barrios que se están quedando sin gente.

Se quita la camisa, sin molestarse en desabrochar todos los botones, y la tira a un lado. Ian tiene una cómoda a un lado de la habitación y Mickey abre el primero de ellos en busca de la camiseta que Ian le ofreció. Pretende encontrar una antes de que vuelva, especialmente por el asunto del tatuaje sobre el corazón.

—Quédate a dormir —le dice Ian apoyándose en el mueble.

—Me voy mañana temprano —replica él cerrando el cajón y abriendo el siguiente. No es exactamente eso, tiene más bien que ver con acabar de romper un vínculo que sigue ahí. Porque si se queda, si se queda y despierta junto a él, si vuelven a acostarse, sabe que cambiará el billete. No puede hacerlo. De alguna forma. El avión sale a las once, con que salga de allí a las diez menos algo llegaría de sobra.

Ian parece entenderlo, porque se encoge de hombros y dice:

—Pues no me despiertes entonces. —Ian cierra el segundo cajón y abre el tercero, cogiendo una camiseta de la pila y ofreciéndosela—. ¿A dónde piensas ir a estas horas?

»Esta te quedará bien.

Es negra y a Mickey le vale.

—No seas gilipollas y quédate —insiste quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios, sus ojos se clavan un segundo sobre su pecho. Pero luego vuelve a levantarlos hasta su cara. No parece ni la mitad de incómodo con él de lo que está Mickey. Sobre el tatuaje de mierda.

Por un momento, Mickey piensa que se va a inclinar sobre él para besarlo. Pero solo le da una calada larga al cigarro.

Mickey pasa los ojos de la camiseta a Ian. El bastardo está sonriendo, con todo el pelo revuelto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. Es una idea horrible.

—No pienso darte abracitos ni ninguna mierda así.

—También tengo un sofá, si eso es lo que te molesta —dice sin sacarse el cigarro de los labios.

* * *

Mickey se despierta a la mañana siguiente antes de que le suene el despertador del móvil. En algún momento de la noche se ha dado la vuelta y ha acabado sobre la espalda de Ian. Su primer instinto es alargar la cabeza y besarle el cuello para despertarle, frotando su polla medio dura contra su culo. Está bastante caliente y no suele ser de los que rechazan un polvo. Y menos con Ian.

No lo hace.

Las persianas siguen abiertas y la luz anaranjada de las farolas entra por la ventana. Mickey se incorpora un poco, con cuidado para no despertarle, y le mira. Tiene la cara medio oculta bajo el brazo y la boca abierta de par en par. Su respiración es suave y ronca un poco al aspirar. Es jodidamente atractivo.

Mickey se pasa la mano por la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. No le cuesta ni la mitad de lo que pensó. Tenía la sensación de que si dormía allí, tendría que luchar contra sí mismo para coger ese vuelo. Pero solo es Ian. Y sí, es cierto que una versión de sí mismo, la que tenía dieciocho años, pensó que sería el amor de su vida. Y la de diecinueve. Y todas las versiones desde entonces hasta cerca de los veinticinco, lo cuál ya es lo suficientemente patético. Pero ahora solo es un recuerdo.

Uno bueno, al menos.

Recoge su ropa del suelo, la camiseta de encima de la cómoda y, tras decidir que tampoco es que vaya a importarle demasiado, unos calzoncillos del primer cajón.

Comprueba la hora y, al ver que todavía es temprano, se decide por darse una ducha antes de salir. De verdad la necesita, la última vez que tomó una era jueves por la mañana. Y sí, ha olido peor en el pasado. Pero sí, aquella fue una época en la que también pensaba que acabaría engordando delante de un televisor escuchando el parloteo de alguna tía lo suficientemente estúpida para querer algo con él.

Comprueba antes que Gene siga respirando, aunque supone que ese no es ya su trabajo. Ha utilizado la olla en algún momento de la noche y toda la habitación huele a pota. Pero respira y eso es suficiente para Mickey. Ya es más de lo que nunca le importó él a Terry. Así que entra en el baño.

Hay varias toallas apiladas en una estantería y una ducha de plato con mampara de cristal. Prueba el agua antes de meterse dentro y se hace una paja rápida, apoyando la espalda contra los azulejos de la pared. Se seca, sin poder quitar la mirada sobre el armario con espejo que está sobre el lavamanos.

Rebusca en él. No es del tipo que normalmente dé una mierda por saber quién tiene qué en el baño. Pero este es Ian. Y sí, tiene el derecho. No es como si pareciera que Ian estuviera teniendo un episodio o algo por el estilo. Pero, a decir verdad, siempre le costó relacionarlos hasta que era algo demasiado serio como para ignorarlo.

Hay varios botes con medicamentos. Bien, eso está bien. No están caducados, están a nombre de Ian y están vacíos a un nivel adecuado para haber sido rellenados como un par de semanas atrás. O así. No tiene ni idea de lo que son dos de ellos, pero identifica el litio. Así que, todo bien. Hay un bote de vitamina B-12 que le hace sonreír antes de volver a dejarlo en su sitio. Crema hidratante, para afeitarse. Lubricante. Una bolsa con maquinillas desechables. Al menos media docena de cepillos de dientes que hacen que Mickey ponga los ojos en blanco.

Hay una caja de condones de tamaño normal que hacen que frunza el ceño. Intenta decidir si son de Gene o de alguien que estuvo en la vida de Ian. O que está, quién sabe. Mickey no debía de ser mucho más mayor cuando Jayne Stamp le hizo una paja detrás del instituto. Un evento que resultó ser tan esclarecedor como decepcionante.

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada hace que vuelva a dejar el paquete en su sitio. Se termina de vestir rápidamente y se mira en el espejo. La camiseta le sienta bien y le hace parecer más él mismo y menos ese tipo estirado de la camisa. Más peligroso.

En lo que ha estado en el baño, se ha terminado de hacer de día. Hay un hombre allí con una bolsa de papel Dunkin Donuts sobre la isleta. Tiene el pelo rizado y castaño y un buen culo. Está rebuscando algo en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

—Sé que me diste las llaves para emergencias, pero tengo una cita luego y realmente nec… —Se gira y frunce el ceño. Es un tío guapo, con un tatuaje grande todo líneas en el brazo derecho. Lleva dos vasos de cartón en una de esas badejitas desechables que te dan en los cafés—. Tú no eres Ian.

—¿De verdad? —le espeta—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

El hombre parpadea. Mira a los vasos de cartón y luego vuelve a mirar a Mickey, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Té verde con lavanda?

Mickey bufa y niega con la cabeza.

—Tío, eso es una mariconada —le dice cruzando la cocina y mirando dentro de la bolsa que trajo él mismo la noche anterior.

—¿Disculpa?

Junto a las latas de cerveza y un paquete de patatas fritas, hay una lata de Monster azul que compró por si tenía que esperar a que Svetlana hasta tarde.

—Eh… para bujarrones, bardajas, locas… —murmura Mickey abriendo la lata y dándole un trago largo.

Justo el empujón de cafeína que necesita. Sabe que le ha prometido al muchacho quedarse para hablar. Y todavía tiene un par de horas antes de que salga el vuelo, pero… no. No se va a quedar dando vueltas por la casa con Ian o el tío este.

—Estoy tan harto de los tíos como tú —le dice—. Con toda esa imagen de oh, mira, qué macho que soy, mientras desprecias a las partes de la comunidad que no encajan con tus patrones.

Mickey arquea una ceja, sin acabar de entender de lo que está hablando, y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que sea, tío —dice, porque no cree que Ian vaya a apreciar que monte una pelea en su cocina. Y menos si es un amigo.

—Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda —murmura haciendo un gesto desdeñoso y dejando los vasos de cartón sobre la isleta—. ¿Dónde está Ian?

—Durmiendo. —Se asoma a la bolsa con dónuts y coge uno glaseado.

—Oye, eso no es para ti. —Mickey le da un mordisco. El tío levanta ambas manos en un gesto de derrota—. Vale, lo que sea.

—Dijo que no quería que le despertara —le dice al ver que se dirige directamente a su cuarto.

—Ya, pero resulta que necesito hablar con él.

Está tentado de quedarse allí, de decirle adiós por sí mismo. Alargar la fantasía un par de minutos más.

Para qué.

Además, con el tío este delante, la despedida solo sería incómoda y rara.

—Tú mismo.

Mickey se encoge de hombros, termina de meterse el primer dónut en la boca y, en cuanto se da la vuelta para entrar en el cuarto de Ian, coge la bolsa y sale del apartamento.

Recuerda que dejó el coche a un par de manzanas de allí y, para cuando llega, el único resto del desayuno que le queda son los dedos pringados y el sabor dulzón del refresco. Fuma un cigarro apoyado contra el coche y le escribe a Angela para hacerle saber a la hora que llegará su vuelo. Mira una última vez a su alrededor, embebiendo de la luz clara del verano reflejada en las paredes de los edificios. Nueva York no es nada como Chicago.

Le vale igual.


	3. Mickey, parte dos

El viaje ha sido un infierno. Debería haber cogido un billete en primera en lugar de en turista, pero hay algo sobre el gastar tanto dinero en una cosa tan innecesaria que hace que le piquen las manos. Nunca ha sido de grandes gastos, una consecuencia de criarse en casa de su padre, supone. La propiedad más valiosa que tiene es un reloj suizo que casi llegó a las cuatro cifras. Y, en realidad, Mickey culpa de esa compra a un dependiente especialmente guapo. Todo para que al final el reloj se quedara al fondo del cajón de su escritorio y en los recuerdos de una relación de mierda. La última seria que tuvo. Y, aun así, sigue doliéndole más la compra que el corazón.

Eso sí, se lo habría metido por la tráquea al niñato que se ha pegado las dos putas horas del vuelo dando pataditas al asiento y que sonreía con prepotencia cada vez que Mickey intentaba hacer que parase.

Angela le está esperando a la salida, sentada en un banco y con un libro apoyado sobre las rodillas. Un par de adolescentes están sentados a su lado, completamente repanchingados. La comparativa es absurda.

—Pss —la saluda moviéndole el pie con el suyo propio.

Angela coloca el marcapáginas y levanta la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —le pregunta guardando el libro en el bolso y levantándose. Los chavales les están mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Angela es tan alta como él sin tacones y, con ellos, le saca media cabeza.

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Comemos? —Angela arquea una ceja. Mickey conoce de sobra esa cara, así que vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto—. Sí, lo que sea, mientras pueda pedir algo que no tenga verde me vale.

—Había pensado en sobornarte con unas alitas de pollo de Dan&John’s. Quiero que me cuentes qué tal Chicago. —dice agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia el aparcamiento del aeropuerto—. ¿Llamaste a Jack?

—Joder, no. —Hace una mueca.

—Intenta que no se entere que fuiste. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando el mundo no gira en torno a él.

Mickey la mira de medio lado. Angela está sonriendo con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Pensé que intentarías alargar tu visita. Ya sabes, como la última vez. Un par de días al menos —añade al ver que Mickey no tiene nada que decir.

—Nah. Tampoco hay mucho que hacer allí.

—Parece que te lo pasaste bien —le dice sonriendo. Mickey se pasa una mano por el cuello y frunce el ceño. Angela se inclina un poco hacia él, chocando sus hombros—. Tienes un número de teléfono apuntado en tu mano.

—Oh, sí. —Se ha emborronado, pero sigue allí, negro y claro. Y al revés—. No se va.

Angela le coge la mano y mira el texto escrito.

—Debbie G. —lee—. De verdad, Dios da pan a quién no tiene dientes.

—Cállate —dice apartando la mano—. Es…

»Una amiga. La hermana de un amigo —corrige. Angela abre su bolso y saca un paquete de plástico antes de llegar al ascensor.

—Toma, anda —le ofrece una toallita húmeda. Mickey la acepta y se queda mirando el número un par de segundos. La idea de grabarlo en el teléfono se le pasa por la cabeza, pero acaba desechándola—. ¿Un amigo?

Angela arquea una ceja y sonríe. Es un gesto pícaro, casi como si esperase que hubiera una historia detrás. No es que Mickey sea una persona tímida. O que Angela no hable abiertamente de sus propias parejas. Pero no es el rollo de Mickey.

Si quisiera hablar de su vida amorosa con alguien sería con un cura. Para eso están. Pero luego está todo el rollo de no saber si cree o no cree de verdad y lo de que es gay. Así que no, Mickey es más propenso a guardarse ese tipo de cosas. Y más si se trata de Ian.

—Vi a mi hijo —dice, en su lugar, tirando la toallita en la papelera que hay allí.

—Oh, es cierto. —Entra con ella en el ascensor y deja que pulse el botón del piso en el que ha aparcado—. Se me olvida que tienes uno.

»¿Y qué tal?

—Quise pegarle una patada en el culo. Parece un empollón con deportivas de marca.

»Vino hasta Nueva York para conocerme.

—Oh. ¿Y qué tal? —repite.

—Ni puta idea. ¿Qué tal tu viernes?

—Llamé a la de veintiuno —responde Angela. En cuanto el ascensor se para, ambos salen de él. Angela no responde hasta que se orienta—. Al parecer tengo edad para ser su madre y eso vale para una noche loca, pero para comer es indecente. Joder, solo tengo cuarenta y cuatro. Disculpa.

»¿A qué mierda de edad la tuvo su madre? ¿A qué edad tuviste tú a tu hijo, joder?

Mickey se ríe entre dientes. Es raro que Angela pierda los papeles lo suficiente como para empezar a decir palabrotas y, cuando lo hace, es jodidamente gracioso.

—No lo sé —responde arrugando la nariz cuando consigue controlar la risa—. ¿Dieciocho? Quizá diecinueve.

—Pues sí que podría. —Pone los ojos en blanco antes de abrir el bolso para sacar el mando del coche. Un BMW blanco, porque Angela no ha aprendido todavía el concepto de pasar desapercibida más allá de esconder su identidad.

—¿Me da tiempo a fumarme un cigarro? —le pregunta mientras se lo enciende.

—Se te va a poner la boca asquerosa —le sermonea. Mickey le suelta el humo en la cara, porque sabe que es algo que odia.

—Que te den.

Angela se apoya en el coche junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Si me dejaras fumar dentro del coche.

—No —dice con seguridad. Mickey saca el teléfono y le quita el modo avión. A pesar de que solo tiene una rayita de cobertura, en seguida vibra la aplicación de mensajería.

«Gene Milkovich (9:23): Me acabo de despertar… ¿vienes a buscarme? (carita sonriente)».

«Gene Milkovich (9:36): Si quieres podemos hablar en casa de mi padre. Estoy solo».

«Gene Milkovich (10:00): Oye, ¿estás ahí?».

«Gene Milkovich (10:30): Mi padre ya ha vuelto… Estoy súper castigado, pero si vienes creo que podríamos hablar».

«Gene Milkovich (10:43): ¿Hola?».

—Mierda —murmura abriendo el contacto. No lo ha agregado él, no estaba allí dos días después. Se le ha actualizado automáticamente su foto de perfil. Está sacada de noche y Gene está haciendo el símbolo de la victoria entre dos chicas negras muy parecidas. Deben de ser gemelas. Nota la presencia de Angela por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ese es tu hijo? —pregunta—. Se parece a ti.

»Es guapo.

—Es un pringado —replica dejando que se lleve su teléfono—. Me recuerda más a su madre.

—Parece que quiere conocerte, ¿no?

—Nah.

—Podrías invitarle a venir a Nueva York.

—No te metas.

—Solo estoy diciendo que un fin de semana podría veniros bien. Ya sabes, para conoceros. Puede quedarse en mi casa.

»Me gustan los adolescentes.

—No, no te gustan —replica recuperando el teléfono y tirando el cigarro al suelo, sin molestarse en apagarlo o terminarlo—. Lo que te gusta es meterte en mis putos asuntos.

Mira un momento a la pantalla y se frota los ojos, notando el cansancio de los últimos días sobre sus hombros.

«Lo siento», escribe. «Al final no he podido». Mantiene unos segundos el pulgar sobre el botón de enviar y, al final, le da. El mensaje de que «Gene Milkovich está escribiendo…» aparece bajo su nombre, pero no llega a mandar nada.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, desaparece.

—Su madre tampoco le dejaría —añade como excusa al entrar en el coche. No es que se lo esté pensando, claro.

—Podrías pedir su custodia —ofrece Angela.

—Oh, sí, justo lo que necesito.

—Dijiste que su madre era una puta, solo necesitaríamos un juez un poco chapado a la antigua y….

—¿Estás escuchándome o has decidido que tu película mola más?

Angela enciende el motor del coche y pone música ambiental. Tiene los labios apretados, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no darle una mala respuesta. Mickey aprovecha para mirar entre sus contactos. Hay un «Liam G.» y una «Frannie Murdock». Jodidos niñatos. 

—Es difícil crecer sin un padre —le sermonea.

—Tiene un padre —replica señalando la pantalla. Angela gira un poco la cabeza para mirar, sin llegarla a despegar del frente.

—Sigue sin ser lo mismo.

Mickey no está de acuerdo. Él ha crecido con su padre y ha apestado igual. Los padres están programados genéticamente para joderles la vida a sus hijos.

—Además —añade Angela sin poder guardarse su opinión para sí misma—, nunca sabes el tipo de tío que está criando a tu hijo. Si fuera mío, no dejaría que un cualquiera…

—Eres demasiado bollera para tener un crío.

—Planificación familiar.

—Y demasiado estirada.

—Hay gente mala ahí fuera, Mickey —dice. Angela, como él, habla poco de su pasado. Pero han sido muchos años y Mickey sabe cosas. Nada concreto, pero lo suficiente como para ver que su infancia fue una mierda.

—Está bien —le dice, más que nada para que se calle.

—No, no lo está.

—Sí, joder, sí lo está. Es mejor padre de lo que sería yo. No es tan difícil de entender, ¿no?

Angela no habla durante unos segundos. Hace un día cojonudo para estar fuera, con el sol en lo alto. El puto tráfico, eso sí, hace que sea un viaje infernal.

—Hay veces que las cosas desde fuera se ven mejor de lo que son en realidad —dice Angela con una voz muy suave.

Mickey gira la cabeza para mirarla. Le da un par de palmadas incómodas en el brazo, gesto que preferiría poder ahorrarse, pero tiene esa expresión de ansiedad que solo aparece cuando las cosas no van como ella quiere.

—El chaval está bien —le promete.

—¿Entonces para qué te ha buscado?

—¿Y cómo coño se supone que voy a saber yo eso? —replica cruzándose de brazos y apoyando toda su espalda contra el respaldo—. Mira, es una cosa de críos. Ya sabes, adolescencia y mierdas así.

»Si te hace sentir mejor, es Ian, ¿vale? —añade.

Angela frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza. Mickey agradece que estén parados porque el semáforo está en rojo y no tiene duda de que habría hecho lo mismo a cincuenta o cien por hora. Es una buena conductora, mucho mejor que él, pero hay veces que se le va la olla y mucho.

—¿Ian? —repite ella. Y sus ojos bajan un momento hasta su pecho antes de subir rápidamente a sus ojos de nuevo—. ¿Como Ian? ¿Tu Ian? ¿Tatuaje-Ian?

—Sí, joder, tatuaje-Ian. Va a ponerse en verde —añade intentando mover la atención de Angela a otros temas.

—¿No es un poco raro?

—No hagas un escándalo de ello. El semáforo.

Angela suspira y vuelve a mirar al frente, la fila de coches frente a él empieza a moverse. Mickey odia el jodido tráfico.

—Es que, ya sabes…

—Oh, dios, deja de preocuparte. Sí, vi a Ian —dice, rompiendo su regla de no hablar de su vida sentimental con Angela. Ella hace una mueca—. Y, buenas noticias, está jodidamente superado.

Lo más sorprendente es que es verdad. El corazón no le da un salto gracioso cuando lo dice y tampoco se le cae el mundo encima. Araña con la uña el plástico de la puerta, intentando abstraerse.

—Me alegro por ti —responde al cabo de un par de segundos Angela. Mickey asiente. El móvil le vuelve a vibrar entre sus manos y Mickey lo desbloquea, vuelve a ser Gene.

«Gene Milkovich (13:17): Vale».

«Gene Milkovich (13:17): No importa».

«Gene Milkovich (13:18): Gracias».

—¿Has mirado lo de Yakovlev? —pregunta cerrando la conversación y negándose a sentirse culpable por no haberse quedado a hablar con él, acomodándose contra la puerta del vehículo.

Adam está sonriendo en su foto de perfil, un par de espacios más abajo de Gene. Angela está concentrada y parece poco interesada en cotillearle por encima del hombro. Abre la conversación y escribe antes de cambiar de opinión: «acabo de volver a la ciudad. Como con una amiga, ¿nos vemos luego?».

—Sí. Miré lo de Yakovlev, pero creo que mejor hablamos después de comer. He comprado el vino que me gusta a mí y suficiente cerveza como para dejarte KO.

No suena bien. Angela nunca ha sido una persona complaciente, así que levanta la mirada del teléfono y frunce el ceño.

—Angela. ¿Qué?

—Como quieras. Te dije que meterse en drogas con los rusos era una malísima idea desde el principio —dice irritada—. Lo hice.

—Angela, no eres mi puta madre.

Angela gira la cabeza hacia él. Parece irritada, los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que se está agarrando al volante.

—Ha puesto una recompensa a tu cabeza —dice—. Cree que no te encontraron porque estás trabajando para la DEA y te dieron un chivatazo.

»Y empeora, uno de sus hijos está entre los detenidos.

—Estás de coña.

—Estás jodido, Mickey. Yakovlev no es de las que olvida.

—Mierda. —Mickey se tapa los ojos con la mano y suspira.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora pones el culo o sales de la ciudad y rezas porque no tenga amigos a donde quiera que vayas.

No le hace gracia. Tiene razón, si no se anda con cuidado es hombre muerto. La mira de medio lado, preguntándose a qué mierdas estaba jugando Angela al intentar… ¿qué? ¿Convencerlo de que invitar a Gene a pasar unas vacaciones allí, en Nueva York? ¿Su territorio?

—Mierda —murmura, apoyando la mano sobre su rodilla y esperando que Angela no note que no puede controlar el temblor. Está tan jodidamente jodido.

—Te dije que era mejor comer primero —añade con cierto retintín.

* * *

Sale de casa de Angela un par de horas después. Le ha dado una excusa estúpida. En realidad, es un movimiento muy poco inteligente. Si alguno de los hombres de Yakovlev le ven, la cosa puede acabar muy mal. Pero necesita hacer una llamada.

Se sabe el número tan bien como si fuera el suyo propio. Sujeta el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro mientras enciende un cigarrillo, bajando por la décima en un paseo que ha hecho miles de veces. Hell’s Kitchen no es nada como te la pintan en los cómics de Daredevil. Hay coches caros aparcados en ambos lados de la acera y gente joven y de apariencia acomodada caminando por la acera. Es probable que Mickey sea lo más parecido a «tío que te hace cambiar de acera para no cruzártelo» que hay por allí. Y, para ser sincero, más de uno lo hace.

Damon coge el teléfono al tercer toque.

«¿Todavía en Chicago?», pregunta en tono tenso.

—¿Detuvisteis al puto hijo de Yakovlev? —dice entre dientes. Escucha a Damon suspirar, como si Mickey fuera una especie de idiota. Lo que le saca un poco más de sus casillas—. Estoy jodido.

—Milkovich…

—No, escúchame. Te dije en su puto momento que era mala idea —dice deteniéndose en medio de la calle y señalando hacia delante para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Una mujer joven, bien vestida, con un cochecito de bebé cruza la calle a un par de metros de él—. Que está como una puta cabra y que iba a volar toda la mierda. Y vas tú y tus putos amiguitos y cogéis a su puto hijo.

«¿Ya?».

—No, joder no. Tú… Te lo dije, joder.

«Tranquilízate. Respira hondo, Milkovich».

—Está como una puta cabra —repite— y me echa la puta culpa de todo. No me digas que me tranquilice, joder.

«Escucha…».

—No. Tú escúchame a mí —le corta, notando como va perdiendo los papeles. Quiere golpear algo. No es una decisión meditada, la idea simplemente ha aparecido en su cabeza. Pero lleva pensando en ella desde que Angela le contó las noticias. O quizá de antes, del vuelo. De poder ver a Ian ( _no quiere ver a Ian)_ sin preocuparse de que Damon lo vuelva a utilizar para convencerle. Poder hacer lo que le salga de los huevos, únicamente respondiendo ante sí mismo—. Quiero salir de esta mierda. Han sido diez años, diez putos años. Ya he cumplido condena. Quiero salirme.

«No funciona de esa manera, Mickey», responde Damon con voz suave.

—Me la suda. Ha sido más de lo que habría cumplido en la puta cárcel.

«Intentaste matar a una mujer». Mickey se traga que Sammi difícilmente podría calificar como «mujer». Pero no quiere hacer las cosas más difíciles, así que aprieta los labios y espera.

—No me acusaron de eso —replica en un tono tenso. Fue culpa de Sammi el que le pillaran, pero los cargos eran por robo y por asalto. Es una historia vieja y está jodidamente cansado de ella.

«Escapaste de una prisión. Y déjame decirte que ese es un delito federal».

—No es como si yo lo…

«No intentes pasar por una víctima, Milkovich. Esa mierda no va a funcionar conmigo».

—Yakovlev no entraba en el trato —responde bajando especialmente la voz al decir su nombre y mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Quitando a un par de personas que le están mirando desde el escaparate de una cafetería, parece que ha espantado a todos los viandantes.

«Mira, tío, sé que la DEA la ha cagado. A mí también me jode. Pero tú accediste y ahora no podemos hacer nada». Damon suena razonable y pacificador. Mickey aspira el humo del tabaco y deja que se escape lentamente de sus labios, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. «Vamos a intentar hacer un par de jugadas para quitarte la atención de encima. Sí, tienes razón, lo de Yakovlev fue una cagada y no se va a volver a repetir. Pero hemos invertido un montón de tiempo en esto, Mickey. Tanto tú como yo. Hicimos una prueba, no funcionó. Volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo desde el principio: cazar a Grimer».

«¿Mickey? ¿Estás ahí?», pregunta al cabo de un par de segundos de silencio.

—Sí, joder, déjame pensar un segundo.

«Ve a Seúl. Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas todo este asunto no será más que agua pasada».

—No estoy más cerca de Grimer que hace cinco años —protesta frotándose la sien—. Joder, no estoy más cerca que cuando empezamos esta mierda.

«Que tengas buen viaje, Milkovich» y cuelga. Mickey se queda allí de pie, mirando el teléfono, más tiempo de lo que podría parecer normal y apurando el cigarro hasta que llega al filtro. Hace una mueca, asqueado, y lo tira a la acera antes de sacar otro y encenderlo.

Está hasta los putos cojones de Damon.

* * *

La cosa buena sobre Seúl es que, quitando que son todos amarillos y hablan un idioma que parece un galimatías, tampoco es tan distinto de América. En realidad, el resto del mundo tiene un cierto _noséqué_ que hace que, a no ser que estés literalmente en el culo del mundo, parezca que estés en casa.

Gangman es una zona para pijos. De esas en las que Angela y Jack se mueven como si fuera su segunda piel y que dejan a Mickey con una mezcla de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Es casi como si alguien le señalara a cada paso que da.

Si fuera una película, como La Búsqueda o alguna mierda así, sería el momento en el que los montadores pasaran el metraje a toda velocidad. Se pega toda la semana metido en el coche, comiendo comida rápida y asegurándose de registrar todo las entradas y salidas del edificio. Es un trabajo aburrido y poco fructuoso, y, cuando llega el sábado, Mickey tiene bastante claro que debe de haber engordado dos o tres kilos a base de patatas fritas y unos refrescos que, si Mickey entendiera el idioma, diría le acabarían provocando un ataque al corazón. Lo que sea, lo que no ves no puede dañarte.

Angela y Jack se lo están pasando mejor. Están haciendo su juego de inversores extranjeros, conociendo las instalaciones y yendo a comidas elegantes. Han contratado a un tipejo para que les haga de intérpretes. Tiene un nombre raro que Mickey no ha sido capaz de pillar y, aunque con cierta indignación, ha empezado a responder por «Jackie Chan».

Por supuesto, al chaval le toca los cojones.

El sábado es el día que han elegido para entrar en las oficinas. Es un edificio grande, de ocho plantas y que ocupa una manzana entera. Por experiencia, la gente se queda trabajando allí hasta que el sol se ha puesto e, incluso a pesar de ser fin de semana, ha habido bastante movimiento por la mañana hasta las doce o así. Cuando llevan un rato sin ver a nadie, Jack y él salen del vehículo.

Angela y Jackie Chan se quedan detrás. Angela está al volante, con un portátil sobre el regazo y unos cascos enormes que hacen parecer su cabeza muy pequeña. Jackie está en el asiento del copiloto, con expresión incómoda. Mickey supone que el chaval no tenía mucha idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Ha sido uno de los socios de Grimer el que se ha encargado de buscarlo y eso siempre hace que se ponga nervioso.

—¿Me oís bien? —les pregunta Angela dando pequeños golpecitos contra el micrófono.

—Oh, joder, sí. Perfecto —gruñe Mickey haciendo una mueca y llevándose la mano a la oreja. Jack se ríe entre dientes a su lado—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Solo lo estaba comprobando —responde esbozando una sonrisita—. Voy a mover el coche hasta la salida de emergencia del edificio.

»No tardéis más de una hora —dice comprobando su reloj de muñeca.

—No nos eches demasiado de menos —se despide Jack dando un par de golpecitos contra la puerta.

—Tened cuidado —insiste en un tono paternalista. Y arranca el coche antes de que les dé tiempo a reaccionar.

Jack sonríe y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga. Jack siempre ha sido uno de esos tipos atractivos a los que quieres dar un puñetazo a los tres minutos de conocerlos. Es simpático a un nivel incómodo. Los años están haciendo que se parezca cada vez más a su padre en un modo un poco raro, lo que hace que Mickey acabe asociando al pederasta con el gilipollas.

—Sí, venga, vamos a acabar con esto —dice Mickey encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose directamente a la entrada. Lleva a la espalda una mochila con las herramientas que pueden necesitar dentro y, bajo una chaqueta, una sobaquera con una glock que Jackie Chan les consiguió. Es una mierda tener que llevar chaqueta en verano, pero es para lo que está allí. Protección.

«He movido al portero», dice Angela al otro lado de la línea. «Tenéis la entrada despejada, avisadme cuando coloquéis el rompehielo».

Justo junto a la puerta de entrada hay un interfono con tarjetero. Mickey cuelga la mochila de uno de sus hombros y busca en su interior el _rompehielo_ y se la alcanza a Jack cuando termina de quitar el embellecedor del interfono.

—Estamos a ello —le dice a Angela.

«Genial».

Jack conecta el programa e inicia el programa, solo son un par de segundos, pero aun así resultan tensos e incómodos. Mickey mira a ambos lados de la calle y a través de la puerta de cristal para asegurarse de que nadie está mirando. Está seguro de que llaman la atención como si estuvieran cruzando Auburn Gresham. Solo que en lugar de ser uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, se trata la crema y la nata del puto Seúl.

El interfono pita y se oye la puerta al abrir su cerradura. Mickey la empuja y, una vez están dentro, le pasa a Jack una tarjeta en blanco para que la codifique.

El recibidor de Gigament es un lugar amplio y agradable, muy tecnológico. El suelo y las paredes son de un blanco radiactivo, y los muebles tienen formas redondeadas que pretenden resultar futuristas. Hay una televisión enorme tras el puesto de recepción. Detrás de él, Jack recoge los cables y vuelve a colocar el embellecedor antes de entrar tras de él.

—Estamos dentro —dice, para hacérselo saber a Angela.

«Genial».

—Por aquí —dice Jack dándole el rompehielo y caminando directamente hacia un pasillo que tiene una señal de salida de emergencia.

La puerta se abre y Mickey deja que entre y cierre la puerta para comprobar si la tarjeta codificada es capaz de abrirlas o van a tener que utilizar el ascensor. El veredicto parece claro cuando Jack vuelve a abrir la puerta, desde el otro lado.

—Espero que te guste el cardio —dice en un tono de broma. Mickey entra y le empuja con el hombro al ver que no se aparta lo suficiente. Jack sonríe, porque es así de gilipollas—. Venga.

«Os veo», bromea Angela. «Voy a poner en bucle las cámaras de las escaleras de incendios. Daros prisa».

—Octava planta, su señoría —dice Jack haciendo una reverencia. Mickey le hace un corte de mangas.

Sube delante. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, siendo sus respiraciones lo único que se escucha, cada vez más aceleradas. Mickey se detiene en el quinto para recuperar el aliento. Tenía que haberse fumado un cigarro antes de entrar allí. Probablemente no tenga aliento por culpa de fumar tantos cigarros.

En su defensa, Jack no tiene una expresión mucho mejor.

—Voy a pedir un aumento —dice sonriendo y pasando por delante de Mickey, arrastrando los pies.

Mickey suspira y continúa. No, Jack no le gusta. Si puede evitarlo, prefiere no pasar más tiempo del imprescindible en su compañía. En realidad, es por su culpa por la que está metido en todo este embrollo. Y no sabe si es algo bueno o algo malo.

La cárcel fue un puto infierno y no sabe si hubiese sido capaz de aguantarla durante ocho años. Pero fuera, esto que está haciendo, nunca se ha sentido natural. Es como si hubiese perdido una parte de sí mismo. Eso sin contar con que está arriesgando su vida por nada. Cuando todo termine, tendrá que hacer cuentas con el FBI y no tiene tan claro que vaya a salir a su favor.

La octava planta da directamente a un despacho y no es, ni de cerca, tan amplia como el resto del edificio. Hay grandes ventanales que dejan ver una enorme terraza que los rodea.

A pesar de que es una estancia elegante, hay poca decoración. Un cuadro enorme con un jodido punto en medio que Mickey se queda mirando medio segundo antes de decidir que es una puta mierda moderna de esas. Un par de esculturas que le recuerdan a los cubos de construcción con los que juegan los niños. Hay un escritorio grande, con una pantalla que el que la eligió no tenía ni idea del concepto de la estética.

Jack se mueve por la habitación como quién ya la conoce, observándola con la libertad de no verse observado por nadie más que por Mickey.

—Angela —la avisa Mickey—, ya estamos dentro.

«Conéctame», dice sin necesidad. Mickey ya tiene apoyada la mochila sobre la mesa. Busca la torre del ordenador, que no está en el suelo ni sobre la mesa. Vuelve a agacharse para comprobar que no sea uno de estos ordenadores ridículamente pequeños de Apple. Odia con todo su corazón cuando los trabajos son cosas de tecnología. ¿Joyas? Lo pilla. ¿Arte? Incluso le gusta. Tecnología.

Una patada en los huevos.

Se oye el ruidito que hace el ordenador al encenderse y, cuando levanta la mirada, Jack le está mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cierra el pico —murmura incorporándose. Jack solo amplía su sonrisa.

—Se supone que en alguna parte hay una caja fuerte —dice girando sobre sus talones.

—Prueba con el cuadro —recomienda innecesariamente sacando el dispositivo de Angela. Tiene una antena enorme y una pequeña placa desnuda que hace que para llevarlo haya que tener una precaución extra para no cargarse los microchips. Mickey lo saca de su caja y alarga los cables—. ¿Dónde estaba la torre?

—Es la pantalla.

—¿Siguen fabricándolos así? —pregunta arrugando la nariz y conectando el adaptador a la corriente—. Esto está, An.

«Eh…Sí, ya me llega la señal», confirma.

Mickey se gira para mirar a Jack descolgar el cuadro del punto horrible. Efectivamente, ahí está. Una caja cuadrada y casi tan grande como el propio marco.

—Combinación y llave —dice Jack soltando un silbido y quitándose el comunicador del oído y guardándoselo en el pantalón—. Pásame la mochila.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para eso? —pregunta Mickey con cierto fastidio. Puede llevarle horas y ya han hablado de que lo ideal es entrar y salir en una hora.

—Tenemos tiempo para intentarlo —responde Jack sacando sus herramientas. Echa toda la rueda hacia un lado y después se coloca un estetoscopio.

Mickey se deja caer en el la silla del despacho. Es de piel y se acomoda a su postura fácilmente. Es cómoda.

El ordenador se mueve solo, copiando archivos y borrando otros. En realidad, Angela debería haber subido con ellos. Pero casi les matan la última vez que confiaron el método de escape a un desconocido.

—He oído que Liza Yakovlev te está buscando —dice Jack rompiendo el silencio. Mickey le echa un vistazo rápido, sigue concentrado en lo que está haciendo. Por todo lo que él sabe, no deberían estar hablando.

—¿Angela? —pregunta. Les conoce lo suficiente como para sorprenderse. Se parecen más a un viejo matrimonio más que a un equipo de trabajo.

«Estoy en ello», responde Angela. «Entre diez y treinta minutos más».

—Eh, no, estaba hablando con Jack.

—No, Liza me llamó. Quería saber si sabía donde estabas.

Mickey suspira. No quiere pensar por qué Yakovlev sabe ponerse en contacto con Jack.

—Joder.

—Sí, es jodidamente estúpido. —Baja el estetoscopio de la caja fuerte y le mira fijamente. Han pasado los últimos tres días viviendo en un hotel y trabajando más o menos juntos. Ha tenido un millón de momentos mejores que este para sacar el tema—. ¿Sabes? Si una cosa creía saber de ti es que no eras estúpido. Hacer tratos con Liza Yakovlev… la cosa más estúpida que he visto en mi vida.

—Gracias, papá —dice subiendo los pies en la mesa.

«Papá», repite Angela. «¿Te está riñendo?». Mickey bufa.

—No, de verdad —insiste—. Esa gente no solo se dedica a las drogas. Se dedican a meter armas para las bandas y a traficar con personas. Con mujeres y niñas.

»No es como si necesitaras el dinero o algo así.

Mickey no sabe que decir. Tampoco es como si fuera una decisión que él hubiera tomado por voluntad propia. Se rasca la cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta que pueda satisfacer a Jack y hacer que le deje en paz.

—Parecía una buena oportunidad de negocio.

«Apuesto que ya no te lo parece tanto».

—Oh, Angela, deja de meter cizaña cuando solo yo puedo escucharte.

Jack bufa y vuelve a ponerse el estetoscopio. Cambia de opinión y se gira hacia él.

—Hablé con el Jefe el otro día —dice. Mickey no quiere sentirse conmovido por que se haya tomado la molestia de intentar dar un paso al frente por él. Jack es un gilipollas, se repite—. Dice que intentará arreglarlo.

»Solo mantén el listón bajo. Mándale una cesta de frutas o alguna cosa así a Liza, otra a su hijo. Y reza lo que sepas porque sea suficiente.

—Estoy conmovido —responde Mickey colocando una mano sobre su pecho y utilizando el tono más afectado que es capaz de poner.

Jack hace una mueca y vuelve a ponerse el comunicador en la oreja, volviendo a guardar el estetoscopio.

—Sí, lo que sea, somos una familia.

«Oh, Jack, eres un tierno».

—La caja fuerte es un fuerte no-no. Tiene cinco ruedas, necesitaría todo el día para conseguir la combinación —dice ignorando el comentario de Angela—. Dame tú una buena noticia.

* * *

«Estoy descargando los datos del servidor y he encontrado las copias de seguridad, cuando termine aquí lo eliminaré todo. La seguridad del edificio aún no se ha dado cuenta de que las cámaras funcionan en bucle».

—Eres oro, Angela.

«Y tengo tu combinación». Mickey sonríe. Sí, esa es Angela. Conduce como si fuera alemana y controla la tecnología como si fuera un adolescente asiático con sobrepeso y acné. «La tenía guardada en un e-mail. Es: 6-99-23-1-3».

—Repite —pide Jack moviéndose rápidamente hacia la caja fuerte.

«6-99-23-1-3». Jack repite los números entre dientes mientras saca sus ganzúas. Tras un par de segundos, Angela dice: «creo que me estoy haciendo mayor».

Jack gira un poco la cabeza e intenta compartir un momento con Mickey. Mickey le ignora.

—Angela, estás como si tuvieras veintidós —promete Jack en un tono condescendiente.

«Dios, no. Aún llevaba gafas y utilizaba ropa deportiva a diario». Mickey se ríe. Angela ha sonado realmente ofendida. Es difícil imaginarse a la mujer alta y elegante, que lee libros profundos y metáforas y cosas así, como una friki no hace tanto tiempo atrás. «Pero estoy pensando que quizá es un buen momento para retirarme».

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer todo el día?

«Buscar a una chica», responde con facilidad. Como si realmente lo hubiera estado pensando. «Tener un restaurante. Un crío o dos».

A Mickey le da un poco de envidia. No en el sentido literal: no tiene interés en ninguna de las tres cosas. Ella puede tomar esa decisión, es tan fácil como que un día se levante y decida que ya no quiere seguir recorriendo el mundo. Que quiere quedarse en casa.

Mickey, no.

—Yo si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso —dice Jack.

«¿En el restaurante?».

—No, boba, en los niños. Buen material genético.

«He visto a tu hija y ni de coña». Mickey sonríe.

—Eh, Fiona es adorable. Díselo tú, Mickey.

Mickey levanta ambas manos, intentando mantenerse neutral. Si tuviera que criticar algo sobre ella empezaría por el hecho de que su padre tiene una obsesión completamente fuera de las gráficas con Fiona Gallagher. Y eso lo dice un tío que tiene el nombre de otro Gallagher tatuado en el pecho. Aunque sea con una «l» de menos.

«¿Sabes qué niño sí que es guapo?», pregunta con un tono que le dice a Mickey que no le va a gustar por dónde va esto. «El hijo de Mickey».

—Cierra el pico y concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

—¿El hijo de Mickey? —repite Jack, muy concentrado en lo que está haciendo—. Las fotos de bebés no cuentan, están preparados genéticamente para parecer _monos_.

—No —repite bajando las piernas de la mesa e incorporándose. No tiene tan claro que esto sea una declaración de intenciones como el hecho de que Angela quería tener una conversación sobre el tema.

«De verdad, un niño guapísimo. Con esos oj… mierda. No, no, no». Se oye a Angela teclear con fuerza. Jack se separa un paso de la caja fuerte, Mickey gira al cabeza hacia el ordenador. La pantalla se ha puesto de color azul y hay un mensaje escrito en chino. O más bien coreano.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pone?

«No me agobies, Mickey», replica Angela.

Mickey apoya ambas manos en el escritorio, nota como los nervios del momento le suben por la garganta. Ve que Jack se mueve por la habitación, vuelve a colgar el cuadro y desconecta el aparato de Angela en el momento en el que empieza a sonar una pequeña alarma.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí —le dice a Mickey colgándose la mochila del hombro y agarrándolo por el codo.

«Sí. Uno de los vigilantes de seguridad está llamando por teléfono, los otros tres están subiendo por el ascensor. Daros prisa».

Mickey reacciona entonces. Aparta la mano de Jack de un tirón y abre la puerta de emergencias. Bajan las escaleras de dos en dos, escuchando la voz de Angela mientras habla con Jackie Chan. Debe de haber puesto la mano entre su boca y el micrófono, porque solo se oye el tono firme de Angela.

Entonces, cuando están llegando a la tercera planta, todo se detiene.

* * *

Hay un disparo. Mickey detiene sus pasos y Jack se choca contra él y le empuja, intentando animarlo a continuar caminando. O pasar delante. Cuando quiere es todo un valiente.

—¿Angela? —pregunta. Jack gira la cabeza hacia él. Mickey está bastante seguro de que el sonido del disparo ha venido de allí. Del fondo de su oído—. ¿Angela?

—Mierda.

—¿Angela? —repite sacando la glock de su sobaquera. Acelera el paso todo lo que puede, abre la puerta que lleva al exterior y se detiene. Buscando el coche.

No está.

El jodido Hyundai blanco ha desaparecido. Es medio día y el calor se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Mickey da un par de pasos al frente.

—¡Angela! —exclama Jack a su espalda. Mickey gira la cabeza hacia él y le ve pasar de largo.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que está corriendo hacia Angela. Se tira al suelo, manos por delante. Mickey nota como las rodillas le fallan.

—Angela, Angela, ¿me oyes? —balbucea Jack sujetándole la cabeza y colocándole una mano sobre el abdomen. No se nota, porque la ropa de Angela es oscura. Pero la mano de Jack empieza a llenarse de sangre y Angela está balbuceando algo, pero Mickey no tiene claro de que esté teniendo ningún sentido.

—¿Jack? —le pregunta notando como la bilis le sube por la garganta. Es estúpido, porque siempre ha vivido en un mundo violento, pero acercarse allí, en ese momento. No tiene claro que vaya a ser capaz de dar el paso.

Jack le quita los cascos con cuidado, aún manteniéndola en su regazo. Mira a Mickey, está pálido y parece haber envejecido diez años. Y no en un estilo de me-recuerdas-a-tu-padre. Parece que está a punto de vomitar.

—No, no. No.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía —le dice con sangre fría. Aún no ha soltado a Angela y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad—. No hay nada que podamos hacer, Mickey.

La sangre está llegando al suelo también. Sabe que es verdad, Angela apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos entreabiertos.

—También es mi amiga —dice Jack casi en un susurro estrangulado. Cierra los ojos un segundo, antes de volver a dejarla sobre el suelo con delicadeza—. Pero, toda esta sangre… No es posible…

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Intenta acordarse de cómo era. De como es. De las facciones, del tono exacto de su voz. De la forma en la que arqueaba una ceja y como siempre se pedía postre junto con el café, pero nunca se lo terminaba.

Nota como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Se aprieta los lagrimales y toma aire. No, no va a llorar. No es el momento de hacerlo.

Guarda la glock, le echa huevos y se agacha para darle un apretón a una de sus manos. Nota como sus dedos se cierran a su alrededor, pero lo hace sin fuerzas y suelta en un segundo.

—Joder.

—Mickey, tenemos que irnos —le dice Jack tocándole el brazo con la mano que no tiene llena de sangre. A lo lejos se puede oír el sonido inequívoco de la sirena de varios coches de policía.

Mickey no se mueve inmediatamente. Junto a ella está su ordenador. Una de las bisagras está reventada y la pantalla tiene un buen golpe. Lo recoge antes de levantarse y seguir a Jack, sin girar la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Caminan deprisa, Jack con la mano ensangrentada metida en los pantalones. Dos manzanas más allá llaman a un taxi para que les lleve al hotel.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante todo el camino. Jack no tiene ninguna clase de autocontrol y lleva llorando en silencio la mitad del trayecto. Mickey no dice nada, no porque no quiera ponerle en un compromiso, sino que porque tiene la sensación de que si se ponen a hablar de lo que ha pasado será él el que se ponga a llorar y no tiene tan claro que vaya a ser capaz de parar. Y no es algo que le guste hacer en público.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta en cuanto entran en su habitación del hotel. Se aclara la garganta, notándola seca y un poco rota. En ningún momento se plantea decirle que se vaya a la suya propia.

—Tengo… tengo que hacer una llamada —murmura Jack dejando la mochila sobre la cama y yendo directamente al baño. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Mickey solo.

Se sienta en la cama, aún lleva el ordenador de Angela entre las manos. Tiene la sensación de que, sea lo que sea que ha pasado, no es real. Que Angela va a aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta, con sus tacones imposiblemente altos y esa ropa que se le pega como una segunda piel.

Tiene que sujetar la tapa del ordenador para que no se caiga a un lado. Pulsa el botón de encendido y espera. No se oye ningún sonido y la pantalla no reacciona. Vuelve a pulsar el botón, apretándolo con cierta saña.

No ocurre nada.

Mickey se frota los ojos, deja el ordenador a un lado. Está cansado, muy cansado. Saca el teléfono y mueve la lista de contactos de arriba a abajo, sin saber qué está buscando. Deteniéndose cada vez que llega a la «A» en la ficha de Angela. Joder.

Joder.

Se levanta y va directo al minibar. Las botellas de alcohol están perfectamente alineadas y hay chocolatinas en la puerta. Hasta el momento, Mickey no la ha tocado. Quién va a pagar 12 dólares por un chupito de tequila. Él, parece. Pero escoge una botellita de whisky. La abre con un giro de muñeca y se la bebe de un trago. Vuelve a cerrarla y la coloca sobre el minibar antes de inclinarse a coger una segunda que, al terminarla, acaba en el mismo lugar.

—Salimos en tres horas, hay un vuelo de madrugada —le dice Jack abriendo la puerta del baño. Tiene parte del pelo mojado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos húmedas repetidamente por él—. Deja la borrachera para cuando lleguemos a casa.

Parece más compuesto, menos propenso a tirarse de rodillas y a echarse a llorar.

—Que te jodan —le responde, aunque cierra la puerta del minibar.

—Voy a recoger las cosas de Angela —dice, volviendo a echarse el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso. Mickey sabe lo que significa: va a asegurarse que no haya nada incriminatorio ni valioso. Como si fueran putos carroñeros—, ¿has comprobado el ordenador?

—Inservible. —Aun así no piensa dejarlo atrás.

Jack asiente, sin hacer ninguna clase de gesto.

—Destrúyelo, de todas formas. —Coge la mochila de encima de la cama y se detiene junto a la puerta—. El vuelo va directo a Chicago, he pensado que con lo de Liza Yakovlev lo mejor sería evitar Nueva York.

»Mandaré a alguien para que se encargue de las cosas de Angela.

Mickey asiente.

—Bien.

Jack se moja los labios. Parece que quiere decir algo y no acaba de animarse. Mickey se cruza de brazos, en un gesto que no le resulta menos amenazante.

—Mira, entiendo que no quieras quedarte en Chicago y todo eso, pero… —Aprieta los labios y se encoge de hombros—. Si quieres, mi casa es tu casa. Ya sabes, con mi madre, Valarie y la niña.

Parece incómodo al lanzar la oferta. Mickey no lo culpa. No la aceptaría, eso sí, ni en un millón de años. Y ni siquiera tiene _tanto_ que ver con que su madre le disparase en el culo. Esa vida, esa vida tranquila y familiar que tiene Jack, le pone los pelos de punta. Y ni siquiera quiere intentar entender por qué.

—Nah, tío. Gracias —responde en automático. Jack se encoge de hombros y asiente.

—Voy a…

—Sí.

Jack sale de la habitación y cierra tras de sí la puerta con cuidado. Mickey vuelve a abrir el minibar.

* * *

Lo peor de un viaje de trece horas es estar metido en un avión con Jack a un lado. Y si Mickey le conoce la mitad de bien de lo que lo hace, con un Jack que tiene la necesidad de hablar de lo que ha pasado. Así que en cuanto se pone el cinturón, echa el asiento hacia atrás y cierra los ojos para hacerse el dormido.

Son trece horas muy largas, aunque por suerte Jack pilla que no quiere hablar y, quitando un par de veces que tiene que salir para ir al baño, no le molesta en todo el rato. Acaba viendo tres películas de Tarantino seguidas, aunque tampoco les hace tanto caso. No puede sacarse de la cabeza, como si fuera un bucle vicioso, a Angela tirada en mitad del callejón; a Ian, diciéndole una y otra vez que le quiere, pero que no puede irse con él; a Svetlana, subiéndose a su regazo en la que es su peor vivencia; el olor a bebé y todas las cosas que nunca llegó a hacer porque no estuvo allí. Familia, familia, familia.

—Sé que no es lo que quieres oír —le dice cuando el piloto anuncia que están a punto de aterrizar—, pero va a haber que buscarle un sustituto a Angela.

Mickey apaga la pantalla, sin dejar que pasen los créditos, y gira la cabeza hacia él. Tiene la garganta seca y no quiere hablar de eso. No quiere hablar de seguir haciendo este trabajo de mierda y, mucho menos, sin ella. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en reemplazarla. Joder, se apuesta lo que haga falta a que Jack todavía tiene sangre debajo de las uñas.

—Ahora no —responde, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver si alguien les está mirando.

—Y de verdad pienso que deberías venir a casa conmigo —insiste—. Por si quieres hablar en algún momento sobre el tema.

—No.

Y parece que eso lo acaba resolviendo todo. Jack se frota la cara con ambas manos y se recuesta de nuevo, clavando la mirada al frente. Mickey se siente aliviado de que no quiera insistir con el tema. Entrelaza los dedos en su regazo y espera, abriendo las mandíbulas cuando la presión se vuelve demasiado fuerte en sus oídos. El avión aterriza y Mickey se levanta antes de que se apague la señal que indica que deben permanecer en sus asientos. Baja su bolsa de viaje y tira la maleta de Jack a su regazo sin ninguna clase de contemplación.

Caminan uno junto a otro hasta la zona en la que los familiares y amigos suelen esperar a sus seres queridos. Mickey ve a rápidamente a Valarie entre la multitud, con la niña pequeña de Jack y ella entre los brazos. Angela tiene razón, no es especialmente guapa.

Tenía.

No quiere ponerle nombre a la punzada de envidia. Jack apoya la mano sobre su brazo y le ofrece la otra:

—Mickey —dice como despedida—. Si al final decides quedarte en la ciudad, llámame.

Mickey se encoge de hombros y acepta su mano, estrujándola un poco de más de la cuenta. Jack aprieta la mandíbula, pero no protesta.

—Cuídate.

—Lo mismo digo, tío —responde con más facilidad.

Jack se separa de él y camina hacia su familia. La pequeña Fiona chilla y se baja de su madre para salir corriendo hacia él. Valarie ve a Mickey y sonríe, saludándolo con la mano. Él le responde con una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

Se conocen. Es una historia divertida o, al menos, una de esas que uno no olvida fácilmente. Jack, que es un capullo, organizó su viaje de novios para que coincidiera con una misión en Argentina. Se habría salido con la suya si no hubieran disparado al propio Mickey. No deja de sorprenderle cómo se las apaña Jack para acabar rodeándose de mujeres tan extraordinarias. Debe de tener un encanto que se le escapa o que nunca se ha molestado en utilizar en él. Incluso Angela, que suele arrugar el ceño y decir lo poca cosa que es, lo hace con un tono de indudable cariño. Lo hacía. Lo que sea. En qué mundo una doctora decide que quiere salir con un ladrón de guante blanco.

De cualquier forma, parece que se ha convertido en tradición el que acabe pantalones bajados y el culo en pompa frente a un Lishman.

Se recoloca la bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro y sale de allí, aún sin decidir qué va a hacer. Nueva York es una tan mala idea. En Chicago no se le ha perdido nada, como comprobó la semana anterior. Tampoco tiene otro sitio mejor al que ir. Todo el mundo que conoce está en una u otra ciudad. Y, bueno, Mandy presumiblemente en Indiana. Indiana, que puede haber acabado siendo cualquier otro lugar del puto universo.

Sale al exterior del aeropuerto O’Hare, pasando de largo de Jack y de su familia. Aún le choca un poco que sea media tarde, cuando en Seúl debería ser de madrugada. Enciende un pitillo. También hace más calor que en Seúl. Chicago es lo peor en verano. Chicago es lo peor casi en cualquier estación.

No sabe por qué sigue atrayéndole como si fuera una polilla a la luz. Podría ir a cualquier parte, aunque para ser justo debería darle un toque a Damon. Solo no tiene la fuerza ni las ganas para enfrentarse a él ahora mismo.

Quita el modo avión del teléfono. Para llevar una semana sin tener contacto con nadie, apenas tiene mensajes. Un par de e-mails de publicidad y un mensaje de Adam deseándole un buen viaje. Sí, definitivamente Mickey cruzó la línea que separa a los follamigos de la pareja en el momento en el que apareció en la tontería de la fiesta para su hermana. No han tenido ninguna conversación, pero ese tipo de mensajes… Sí, Mickey no nació ayer.

Agita el móvil, intentando decidirse y pulsar el botón de llamada. Supone que se la debe.

«Ey», le saluda Adam al otro lado con un tono alegre. «¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Qué tal Seúl?».

—Eh —farfulla Mickey frotándose los ojos. Ve a Jack salir del aeropuerto con su familia y a la pequeña Fiona, con su cara bronceada y sus coletitas altas, saludarle con la mano—. Bien, muy bien. ¿Tú?

Es casi en automático. Oye a Adam suspirar al otro lado.

«Vengo de dejar a Emma en _rehab_ otra vez», le dice. «Esta vez ha estado limpia cuatro días, supongo que es todo un récord».

—No jodas. —A pesar de que para Mickey la rehabilitación solo sea el sitio donde van la clase media-alta a resolver los problemas que no saben resolver en casa, entiende que Adam se preocupe por su hermana.

«Me vendría que te cagas salir luego un rato. ¿Te apuntas?».

—Estoy en Chicago —dice. Y se da cuenta de que, sí, probablemente se vaya a quedar allí una temporada. Puede llamar a Damon en un par de días y relajarse hasta entonces.

«Oh, vale». Adam no dice nada durante un par de segundos y luego: «¿cuándo vuelves?».

—No lo sé.

«¿Trabajo?».

Llamar ha sido una mala idea. Tenía que haber mandado un mensaje o alguna mierda así. O ignorarlo.

«¿Mickey?».

—¿Eh?

«Que qué se te ha perdido por Chicago», suena un poco irritado. Sí, mala idea. Igual que ir a la jodida fiesta, que fue un coñazo, por cierto. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza y tira la colilla del cigarro al suelo, solo para volver a entrar en el aeropuerto.

—Familia —replica buscando con la mirada un puesto de alquiler de coches. No sabe por qué vuelve a pensar a Ian. Sabe que es una idea terrible intentar volver a verle. Está bien, lo tiene superado. Completamente. Duda un momento antes de añadir—: Mi hijo. Mi ex.

Adam hace un ruidito estrangulado con el fondo de su garganta. Mejor así, decide. Mucho mejor así. No es como si fuera a salir corriendo a buscar a Gene. Mucho menos a Ian. Nah, eso es una completa locura. Mejor no remover el pasado, más al menos. Pero conoce a los tíos como Adam, sabe que es la mejor forma de sacárselo de encima. Además, siempre es más fácil ser el gilipollas.

—No sé si voy a volver a Nueva York.

«Eres un gilipollas», le dice Adam.

Mantiene el teléfono contra su oreja unos segundos más, a pesar de que se oye el pitido de que ha colgado. No siente nada parecido a culpabilidad, lo cuál tampoco dice nada especialmente halagüeño.

—Necesito un coche —dice acercándose al puesto.

* * *

El coche es un símbolo de que piensa quedarse en Chicago. Al menos un par de días, para aclararse las ideas. Sabe que Damon querrá saber de él cuanto antes y que hacerle esperar solo le va a cabrear. Se siente rebelde. Pero una vez tiene la llave y el vehículo delante, el resto de su plan es una página en blanco.

Y no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer.

Ian está fuera de la gráfica. Sabe que lo del otro día fue un error y volver allí sería como volver a un patrón que superó hace mucho tiempo. Ir a casa de su hermana, de Debbie, es, simplemente, patético. No tiene ganas de enfrentarse tan pronto a Colin, sobre todo porque sería como si él hubiese ganado. El qué, no lo sabe. Tampoco es como si importase demasiado. Sully ni siquiera era uno de sus amigos y tiene toda su vida montada. Svetlana, ja. Ni de coña.

Diez años lejos de la ciudad que le vio crecer y es como si le hubieran borrado por completo de ella. Como si no tuviera ninguna clase de vínculos. Y sí, es en parte culpa suya.

O completa y absolutamente.

Está Iggy. Habrá hablado con él tres veces en estos ocho años y sabe muy poco de su vida. Cree que sigue viviendo en casa, eso le pareció entender de su conversación con Colin. Aprieta la llave, clavándose el canto contra la palma. Si va a casa, si va a casa va a estar Terry allí. Seguro.

Hace mucho que dejó de tener miedo. La mejor cura para eso es que tu padre te dé una paliza con tus dos tíos, sin lugar a dudas. Han pasado diez años. No, más. Una parte de él quiere alejarse lo máximo posible de allí y seguir existiendo, sin más. La otra quiere ponerse frente a él, vestido con la ropa que Angela le recogió, y comprobar cómo va el marcador.

Y sabe que va ganando.

—Mierda —murmura, abriendo el coche.

No conoce demasiado bien la zona y acaba teniendo que poner el GPS del móvil para que le guíe de vuelta al sur del río Chicago. Una vez allí, silencia la aguda voz de la locutora y se permite el lujo de bajar la velocidad. Disfrutar de su barrio como si nunca se hubiera acabado de ir. Como debía de haberlo hecho la semana anterior. Es domingo de mediados de agosto y parece que la poca gente que se anima a salir de sus casas a media tarde son los que siempre han vivido allí. Ve a la vieja señora Quirk sentada en el porche de su casa, en sujetador y falda, enseñando sin ninguna clase de vergüenza su prominente barriga. A unos niños negros correteando calle abajo, con lo que parece su hermana mayor vigilándolos desde las escaleras de su casa. Vigilándolos, lo que quiere decir mirar el móvil mientras ríe con sus amigas latinas. Terry siempre solía quejarse que el barrio se había ido a la mierda; que había pasado de estar apestado de irlandeses a ser una parada para chocolates y _latrinos_.

A Mickey le gusta. Es volver a lo de siempre. Es ver a los chicos de los Johnson en la puerta de su casa, aunque no sean los mismos de su época, escuchando música y fumando. Es oír a los Diaz, que viven al otro lado de la calle, hablando a grito _pelao_.

Detiene el coche frente a su casa. El 1955 está exactamente tal y como la recuerda. Bueno, más o menos. El patio está limpio de mierda, con un par de sillas de jardín y hay una piscina de plástico medio desinflada que claramente ha vivido tiempos mejores.

Mickey se la queda mirando, apoyado sobre la verja metálica y preguntándose si quizá entendió algo mal cuando habló con Colin. Ha convivido con Iggy lo suficiente para saber que no recoge ni aunque la vida le vaya en ello.

Sube los escalones de uno en uno, la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies. Coloca la mano en el pomo, casi esperando que esté abierta como en los viejos tiempos. A Terry le gustaba así, solía decir que era una forma de dejar claro su influencia en el barrio. Mickey empezó a cerrarla por la noche después de que Ian tuviera su primer episodio depresivo.

No lo gira. No quiere darle ninguna excusa a quién quiera que viva allí a dentro para pegarle un tiro. Así que, en su lugar, golpea con los nudillos la puerta y espera.

Es una mujer negra la que la abre. Tiene la piel muy oscura y la cabeza completamente rapada. Lleva unos aros dorados enormes que tintinean cuando inclina la cabeza a un lado y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera intentando decidir si le conoce o no.

—¿Sí? —pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Está embarazada, aunque Mickey no tiene ni idea de cómo calcular de cuánto. Copia su postura, muy consciente de la imagen que tiene. Es la ropa que le gusta a Angela la que tiene consigo, muy alejada de su aspecto habitual. Prendas de las que se fue haciendo con el paso del tiempo, para suplir necesidades puntuales.

Ella suspira, probablemente perdiendo la paciencia ante su falta de respuesta. Se descruza de brazos, bajando las manos hasta sus bolsillos, aún con esa expresión de desconfianza.

—Mira, estamos cenando. Si has venido a vendernos algo, que sepas que no nos interesa.

Levanta la mano para cerrar la puerta, Mickey le detiene poniendo el pie en medio.

—¡Ey, no!

Parece dispuesta a pelearse con él por cerrar la puerta. Y sí, puede que sea más alta que él, pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para ganar esa pelea. Si Mickey quisiera pelearla, claro.

—Estoy buscando a Iggy, Iggy Milkovich. Solía vivir aquí —le dice, apoyando una mano también en la puerta para disuadirla de lo contrario.

Ella vuelve a mirarle, como si estuviera analizándolo. De pies a cabeza. Después, se encoge de hombros y la voz no le tiembla al decir:

—Nunca he oído ese nombre.

* * *

—Nunca he oído ese nombre.

Mickey le cree. Levanta la mirada para ver la casa en la que se crió. Tiene un aspecto más pulcro, más de lo que nunca le ha visto. Y está incluyendo en esa afirmación aquella vez en la que Ian la limpió de pies a cabeza. Muchos de los muebles que estaban allí antes, siguen. El mismo par de sillones, el mismo mueble de tele destartalado. La televisión que hay encima es más moderna, de esas con los laterales curvos. Hay cortinas, como cortinas de verdad con sus cenefas y sus mierdas, colgadas y limpias. Hay un biombo que separa lo que era el comedor del salón y, aunque la casa está limpia, hay juguetes por todas partes.

Da un paso al frente. No pretende colarse en la casa, pero hay algo que le llama. Quiere ver cómo podría haber sido su infancia si a su madre no le hubiese importado más pincharse que cuidarlos y su padre hubiese sido… bueno, un padre. Sin más. Es una sombra, solo eso.

—¡Oye, no te he dicho que puedas pasar! —le espeta la mujer moviéndose para detenerle la entrada.

Mickey se detiene. Levanta ambas manos en signo de rendición, con las palmas hacia ella.

—Tranqui —dice retrocediendo el paso que ha dado de más. Oye un ruido de alguien al arrastrar una silla.

—Lucy, ¿todo bien? —pregunta la inconfundible voz de su hermano desde el fondo de la casa. La mujer, _Lucy_ , ni siquiera se ruboriza. Levanta la barbilla, como desafiándole a llamarla mentirosa.

—No, trae la pistola.

Mickey arquea una ceja. Se oye movimiento al otro lado de la casa. Baja los brazos y espera, con la sensación de que es una situación completamente absurda.

—No —se oye decir a Iggy—, quédate sentado papá. Peggy, haz el favor.

Iggy aparece con un revólver en la mano. Está, más o menos, como siempre. Quizá haya echado un poco de barriga. Con el pelo rubio un poco demasiado largo y una camiseta sin manga que muestra sus brazos delgados. Iggy se detiene en cuanto lo ve, entreabre los labios y boquea.

—¿Qué coño? —pregunta. Echa un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, como para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Mickey se encuentra mojándose los labios y sonriendo.

—Bueno, no me coges el teléfono —dice. Intenta impregnar sus palabras con un tono de molestia, pero es Iggy. Iggy, el idiota de su hermano. Y hace un montón que no le ve.

—Ya no pasa mierda. —Lucy tira de la puerta para intentar cerrarla, pero Mickey sigue teniendo el pie en medio—. Lárgate.

—No es un buen momento, Mickey —dice Iggy poniéndole el seguro al revólver y guardándoselo en el cinto—, papá está en casa.

Lucy frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar a Mickey, como si el nombre le sonara y estuviera intentando decidir de qué. Mickey se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cenas a las seis de la tarde y ya no pasas? —le pregunta, intentando impregnar sus palabras de un tono de broma e ignorar la otra parte. La parte en la que Iggy prefiere a su padre que a él—. Tío, qué te ha pasado.

Iggy baja la cabeza, tiene una sonrisa en los labios.

—Jód…

—Pero si es el muerde almohadas —dice Terry saliendo de detrás del biombo.

Tiene mal aspecto, como si realmente estuviera enfermo. Ha perdido mucho peso y la piel le cuelga de la cara y de los brazos de forma graciosa, como si hubiese sido demasiado de golpe y no le hubiera dado tiempo a la piel a volver a su postura original. También parece más pequeño, más hundido entre sus hombros. Está sonriendo, eso sí, como si fuera el mejor chiste que ha oído en su vida.

Mickey cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, se moja los labios. Está allí porque él ha querido. Y sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, no tiene sentido negarlo. Pero sigue siendo como un golpe en los huevos.

— _Strike_ dos —dice Iggy antes de que Mickey reaccione, señalándole con el dedo.

—Tú no…

—Dos —insiste Iggy en el tono más serio que le ha oído Mickey en su vida. Terry hace una mueca y, para su sorpresa, se encoge un poco más sobre sí mismo y se da la vuelta para volver detrás del biombo.

Cerca de donde estaba Terry parado hay dos niñas pequeñas mirándole fijamente. Son negras, _mestizas_ , con el pelo muy rizado y en coletas graciosas. Al único niño que ha visto sonreír Mickey bajo esas paredes es a Yevgeny, y por aquel entonces solo era un bebé y no tiene claro que eso cuente.

—Lucy, mi hermano Mickey —le presenta Iggy, haciendo que vuelva a girar la cabeza hacia ella. Lucy le hace un gesto con la cabeza, pero no se acerca más. Mickey le copia el gesto y espera que sea suficiente—. Mickey, esta es Lucy. Mi mujer.

»¿Has cenado?

En el avión les han dado de comer, claro. Pero Mickey tenía el estómago cerrado después de lo de Angela y no fue capaz de comer más que el bollo que venía con un poco de mantequilla. Y no es que tenga mucha más hambre ahora, pero ha ido hasta allí con la esperanza de ver a Iggy. Quizá ganar una guerra contra su padre —que quizá ya haya ganado.

—No —responde.

—Lucy hace unos macarrones con queso para chuparse los dedos —dice Iggy—. No de esas mierdas con polvos, de verdad. Es prácticamente lo único que sabe hacer.

»Espera ahí.

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco, pero no le da ninguna mala respuesta. Mira una última vez a Mickey, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera alguna clase de comentario, y le da la espalda.

Mickey se queda en el sitio, con los brazos cruzados.

—No se va a sentar en mi mesa.

—No es tu puta mesa —responde Iggy, pero tampoco le invita a pasar. Se oye una tos fuerte y a Iggy perjurar—. Bebe un poco de agua, no te vayas a ahogar.

Mickey saca un cigarro y se lo coloca en los labios, da un par de pasos fuera para apoyar la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Lo enciende, disfrutando de la primera calada. Oye a Lucy decirle algo a Iggy que suena bastante a «no digas palabrotas delante de las niñas». Es raro estar allí después de tantos años.

Un par de chavales, que están bajando calle abajo con sus monopatines, pasan por delante suya cuando Iggy sale. Lleva un plato en una mano y otro apoyado sobre su antebrazo, con la precisión de alguien que se dedica a ello. Dos cervezas en la otra, que le tiende para poder sujetar ambos platos con las manos.

—¿Te dedicas ahora a servir mesas?

—Joder, no.

Mickey vuelve a mirar dentro, Lucy les está mirando desde el biombo con una de las niñas sujeta a su pierna. Cuando gira la cabeza otra vez hacia su hermano, Iggy se ha sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

—Tiene buena pinta —comenta sentándose junto a él y cambiándole un plato por una cerveza que abre usando únicamente una mano.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, durante unos segundos lo único que se escucha es el sonido de la comida al ser masticada mientras Mickey termina su cigarro y lo tira lo más lejos que llega. Iggy sigue comiendo con la boca abierta y Mickey no puede evitar quedársele mirando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con cierta agresividad al notarse observado.

—Que si no quieres saber de mí dejes de ser una putita pasivo agresiva y me lo digas a la cara.

—¿Qué? —Iggy hace una mueca—. Que te jodan. La última vez que llamaste, hablamos.

—Uh, no.

—Uh, sí —responde haciéndole burla.

—Que te jodan. —E, inmediatamente después:

»Te llamé el finde pasado.

—Nah.

—Eh, sí.

—Que no, tío —responde echándose hacia atrás y sacando su teléfono móvil—. Mira.

Lo desbloquea y abre el registro de llamadas, bajándolo hasta llegar al fin de semana pasado. Mickey se inclina y mueve la pantalla de arriba abajo, es verdad. Allí no hay ninguna llamada suya.

—¿Has cambiado de teléfono? —le pregunta sacando el suyo y buscando su contacto.

—Nop.

Mickey arquea las cejas y presiona el botón de llamar.

—Bonito teléfono. —Iggy suelta un silbido apreciativo.

—Del trabajo —responde.

—¿Y de número, gilipollas? —le pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

Iggy cierra los ojos y murmura:

—Mierda, tío. Le dí la tarjeta a Lucy cuando le mangaron el suyo porque odia aprenderse números nuevos.

Mickey cuelga y se recuesta hacia atrás, el plato balanceándose entre sus piernas.

—Gilipollas —le dice, porque debería haberle avisado.

—Ya, se supone que ella me tiene que avisar cuando llama un contacto que tengo guardado —replica metiéndose una cucharada de macarrones en la boca—. El tuyo me lo aprendí de memoria, por si la pasma y esas cosas.

»Mierda. Lo siento tío —añade con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mascando con la boca abierta.

—Deja que yo me encargue de mis problemas —le espeta—. Guarda mi puñetero número.

Iggy se ríe entre dientes y le da un manotazo con la mano en la que aún sujeta el móvil.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en Chicago? ¿Visita de cortesía o algo? —pregunta adoptando una expresión más seria.

—Algo así —responde. Porque no hay manera de que se vaya a poner a hablar con Iggy de Angela.

—Pareces un pijo de mierda —comenta al cabo de unos segundos. Mickey sonríe y da un primer tiento a la comida. Desde luego es mejor que la precocinada o la de la cafetería de debajo de su casa. Pero, tampoco es la gran cosa.

—Trabajo —repite sin dar más detalles. Iggy tampoco se los pide, sabe lo que tiene que saber. Que es peligroso, altamente ilegal y que cuanto menos sepa, mejor—. Casado y con dos críos, Iggy. Joder, no hace tanto que no hablamos.

Iggy se encoge de hombros, en un gesto incómodo.

—No sé, tío. Pensé que ya tenías suficiente con lo tuyo. Que intentarías venir y lo que sea. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros—. La mayor es Peggy y la pequeña, Mandy. El que viene es un niño.

»Yo quería llamarlo Mickey, ya sabes, por mantener la tradición con las «M». Pero Lucy quiere Nathan, como su padre.

Mickey se reacomoda, sin saber muy bien qué se supone que tiene que decir a eso. Es… carraspea, intentando encontrar su voz. No, no se va a emocionar por una tontería. Iggy está hablando de cómo quieren llamar él y su mujer a su hijo. A su hijo.

—¿Sabes algo de Mandy? —le pregunta, sin necesidad de especificar.

—Borrada del puto mapa. Como si nunca hubiera existido —responde con facilidad, sin esperar ninguna clase de reacción por su parte.

Debería haberle preguntado a Ian. Si alguien sabe dónde puede estar, es él.

—¿Entonces ya no pasas? —pregunta con la intención de buscar un tema un poco más ligero. Deja el plato detrás de sí, aún prácticamente lleno.

—Que te den, claro que sí. No en casa, ya sabes. Por las niñas.

Mickey bufa.

—Vale, eso me suena mucho más a ti —le dice.

—Que te den.

—No, de verdad, empezaba a preocuparme de que la tía esa te hubiese lavado el cerebro.

—Nah. Ahora estoy en el negocio de pasar anfetas a las yogamamás. —Mickey bufa—. Cierra el pico. Da pasta.

—El jodido barrio se ha ido a la mierda.

—¿Te has mirado al espejo?

—Que te jodan.

—No, no, en serio. Si no fuera por los tatuajes parecerías hasta un tío legal.

»¿No vas a terminártelos?

Mickey le pasa el plato de macarrones sin responderle directamente.

—¿Y tú, tío?

—¿Yo qué?

—Si estás bien, si tienes novio o alguna mierda así —responde con la boca llena—. Vamos, que qué es de tu vida.

—Lo mismo de siempre —dice sacando el tabaco. Da un golpecito con dos dedos a la parte baja del paquete—. No me quejo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Me estás diciendo que en… no sé, ¿un par de años? ¿Esa fue a última vez que hablamos?

—Yo qué sé, no llevo la cuenta.

—Bah, da igual —murmura haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia—. ¿No te ha pasado nada interesante, digno de mención?

Mickey se encoge de hombros, más interesado en tomar una calada que en responder. Iggy suspira.

—Tío, eso es triste. Y yo que pensaba que los maricas mojábais un huevo…

—Que te den —dice con el cigarro todavía en la boca, sin poder evitar la sonrisa entre los labios—. ¿Quieres oír una historia? ¿Es eso?

—Joder, sí.

—Yevgeny fue a conocerme a Nueva York —dice.

Iggy sonríe, casi como si pensara que es una broma. Es cierto que no hablan mucho o muy de seguido, pero cuando lo han hecho nunca, jamás, han hablado de él.

—Ni de coña.

—Para qué coño iría a mentirte —replica—. Tío, es un pringao.

—Yep —dice Iggy. Y, en seguida—: Gene es un buen crío.

Mickey gira la cabeza para mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. No es que él haya pensado mucho en Yevgeny, o Gene, durante estos años. Pero cuando lo ha hecho, bueno, siempre se imaginó que Svetlana no tendría ningún motivo para mantener una relación con su familia.

—Tú… ¿le sueles ver? —pregunta. Titubea.

—Sí, bueno. No mucho desde que papá salió de la cárcel —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero antes solía llevarlo una vez al mes o así al cine o a dar una vuelta por ahí. Ya sabes.

No, Mickey no sabe. No es algo que nadie haya hecho con él. O que él haya hecho con nadie.

—¿A Nueva York, dices? —repite Iggy—. No sabía que Svetlana le hubiese llevado.

Tampoco hablan sobre ella. Nunca. Mickey niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ian? —pregunta tras un segundo de duda.

—No, fue con Liam Gallagher. No tengo claro que estén al corriente.

—Joder. —Iggy frunce el ceño, está un poco pálido. Como si la comida le hubiese sentado mal.

—No irás a largarlo, ¿verdad?

—Que te den —replica sin parpadear—. No. Es solo que…

Iggy gira la cabeza hacia la casa. La puerta está entornada, sin llegar a cerrarse.

—Tío, tengo dos hijas. Y voy a tener un crío. Y déjame decirte que la pequeña, Mandy, es un pequeño monstruo.

Mickey le mira sin saber a dónde quiere ir. Iggy se revuelve el pelo, hace una mueca.

—No te sigo.

—Gene es un buen niño, siempre lo ha sido. Tranquilito. No quiero saber qué harán los míos.

—Eres como un buen padre —le dice sin saber lo que significa, pero pretende consolarle. Iggy sonríe, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo y volviéndose a pasar la mano por la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

—Cierra el pico —murmura dándole un último trago a la cerveza—. ¿Quieres conocerlas?

—No tengo ni puta idea de cómo tratar a los críos.

—Nadie la tiene.

Y luego está lo otro. Cuando llegó no tenía ningún problema en ponerse delante de su padre y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que quisiera decirle. Ahora la idea no parece tan atractiva.

—No quiero que se monte un escándalo —dice.

Iggy entorna los ojos en un gesto que podría pasar por lastimoso. Mickey le da un puñetazo en el hombro, haciendo que se ría y que levante ambos brazos para protegerse cuando va a ir a por el segundo.

—¡Vale, vale! —dice con una voz aguda—. No hay ningún problema, de verdad.

—Terry —corrige.

—Nah. No va a hacer nada. —Iggy se incorpora, con la decisión ya tomada—. Ya se lo he advertido.

»Si llega al tercer _strike_ , le llevo a un hogar social. —Le ofrece la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Mickey la acepta. Iggy es un idiota sentimental. O lo es él mismo—. Está acojonado.

Si de morir o quedarse sin techo, Mickey no lo sabe. Es difícil imaginarse a Terry acojonado. Recuerda que Mandy le dijo que lloró en el funeral de su madre —él no pudo ir, estaba en el reformatorio— y que, en aquel momento, tuvo la misma sensación de irrealidad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Cáncer de pulmón —responde Iggy. Se encoge de hombros. Mickey mira el cigarro que aún tiene entre los dedos—. Nos dijeron que como tarde duraría hasta octubre.

»¿Vas a quedarte? Puedo prepararte el sofá…

* * *

Estar en casa después de tanto tiempo es una experiencia rara. Hay muchos, muchísimos recuerdos entre estas paredes. Sobre todo malos. Y, aun así, hay algo el ambiente que le hace sentirse como en casa. Hay buenas memorias también, pero están todas relacionadas con una vida que ya no le pertenece.

Quitando el trabajo de nueve a cinco, Iggy sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre de risa fácil. Las niñas no están mal, supone. Aunque son demasiado ruidosas y no tienen filtro. Lucy se ha disculpado, o algo así. Probablemente Mickey pondría mucho más de su parte para encontrarle algún defecto si no fuera porque, por la noche mientras están viendo la televisión, Iggy y ella hacen manitas como si estuvieran solos. O tuvieran catorce años, a elección. Su hermano tiene esa cara de idiota que siempre pone cuando salen tetas en la tele que Mickey solo sabe definir como de estúpida felicidad.

Con Terry, el cuento es otro.

Es una hostilidad silenciosa a la que no está acostumbrado. Son miradas desde el otro lado del salón y toses secas. Mickey no tiene duda de que si la situación hubiese sido un poco diferente, habría acabado en una pelea. Pero Terry está viejo y muriéndose y Mickey no tiene tripas para montar una bronca en casa de su hermano. Porque eso es lo que es ahora la vieja residencia familiar, la casa de _su hermano_. Con niñas que parecen contentas y felices.

Es agradable estar allí con ellos, viendo programas repetidos de la Ruleta de la fortuna.

* * *

El sábado empieza con Lucy moviéndose por el salón como si fuera un huracán, una niña en la cadera y la otra siguiéndole de cerca. Mickey gruñe y se tapa la cara con la mano. Está tumbado en el sofá de cuero, en calzoncillos. A pesar de que Iggy, cumpliendo con su palabra, puso una sábana sobre el sofá, esta se ha escurrido a lo largo de la noche y ahora Mickey tiene media espalda pegada al cuero.

Hace una mueca de desagrado al incorporarse.

—¿Vas a desayunar? —le pregunta Lucy parándose frente a la puerta de la que solía ser su cuarto. Tiene un cartel que pone «Mandy» y varios dibujos pegados. Es Terry el que duerme en ella.

—Supongo.

—Hay tostadas y cereales, si quieres algo más elegante tendrás que hacértelo tú.

»Terry, arriba —añade entreabriendo la habitación sin llamar antes. Terry se ha pasado la noche tosiendo, como si se le fueran a salir las tripas por la boca, y tiene la sensación de que apenas ha pegado ojo.

Se incorpora y camina hasta el baño, donde echa un meo antes de que alguien más entre. Recuerda perfectamente lo que es hacer cola para el baño en aquella casa y no está dispuesto a desaprovechar el que esté vacío.

Cuando vuelve a salir, la niña más pequeña, Mandy, está esperándole apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Lleva dos moños altos, llenos de rizos, y un vestido de verano de color rosa chillón. Le mira y sonríe, enseñando sus diminutos dientes de leche.

—Ya está libre —le dice pasando por delante de ella. Mandy no entra en el baño, solo le sigue de cerca dando pequeños saltitos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Mickey? —le pregunta Lucy cuando se sienta en el comedor. Hay un paquete de cigarros sobre la mesa y Mickey no pregunta cuando saca uno y lo enciende.

—Ni puta idea —le responde—. ¿Por? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. —Coloca la cafetera encima de una mesa, dejando a su lado unas cuantas tazas. Se oye como la puerta del baño se abre y se cierra—. Yo voy a dejar a las niñas en casa de mis padres y a Terry donde su hermano antes de irme a trabajar.

Mickey asiente, sin saber muy bien cómo debería afectarle a él.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer, hay un montón de cosas que son tuyas y de tus hermanos en el sótano. Puedes mirar lo que es tuyo y ver si lo quieres o si se puede tirar. Eso estaría genial, la verdad. —Lucy coge a Mandy por las axilas para subirla a una de las sillas que está junto a Mickey—. Si vas a estar saliendo y entrando, pídele a Iggy su llave.

»Y si te acuerdas, hay una lista con cosas que hacen falta en la nevera. El dinero está en el tarro de galletas.

—¿Ya le estás liando?

—No he dicho nada —responde Lucy levantando ambos brazos en un símbolo de rendición—. Aunque lo del sótano sí que lo decía en serio. Estoy harta de guardar la mierda de otra gente.

Iggy le da un beso en la cabeza a Mandy antes de servirse café en una de las tazas. Duda un momento antes de dejarla frente a Mickey y echarse una nueva para sí mismo.

—Ese tatuaje es feo que te cagas —comenta sentándose en frente. Mickey se frota el pecho, en un gesto involuntario. Normalmente se habría dejado una camiseta puesta, pero Chicago tiene un clima de mierda y hace el peor de los calores. Además, es parte de una rebelión silenciosa contra su padre. Sabe que es una tontería, pero después de tanto tiempo quiere ver cuánto puede presionar los botones antes de que estalle.

—Cierra el pico.

La puerta del baño vuelve a abrirse y a cerrarse y Peggy se sienta junto a su padre, que también se está metiendo un cigarro entre los labios antes de tomar el café.

—Fumar es malo —comenta arrugando la nariz.

Iggy la mira de medio lado, con una mueca en los labios:

—¿Tú te crees? —dice señalando a su hija—. En fin, estoy seguro que Joey te lo taparía gratis o casi gratis.

Así es como acabaron los tres, Colin, Iggy y él, con los tatuajes de los nudillos. Joey prometiéndoles tatuajes gratis o casi gratis a cambio de carne de cañón para practicar. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces y Joey se dedica ahora a eso. El problema de eso vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre. Cada vez que piensa en taparlo, tiene esa sensación de que intenta ocultar una parte de su vida. Y entra en una espiral en la que en lo único que piensa es en las cosas que vivieron y en qué mierda podría hacerse encima. Es una chorrada, lo sabe. Pero casi lo prefiere así.

—¿Quién coño te ha preguntado? —le espeta con fastidio. Se encoge de hombros al notar las miradas de las niñas. No piensa cambiar su forma de hablar por unas crías.

Lucy deja un plato con tostadas apiladas en el centro de la mesa y le mira el pecho sin ningún tipo de disimulo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Iggy. Iggy gira un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en el interior de su antebrazo.

—Es un tatuaje feo —coincide. Mickey alarga la mano para atraer el cenicero y echar las cenizas del cigarro antes de que se le caigan por encima.

Iggy sonríe.

—Y está mal escrito.

—Sí, sí. Le falta una «l», ya lo sé.

—Y una «h».

—Que te den —dice Mickey, conteniendo el impulso de bajar la cabeza para mirar al nombre—. No lleva ninguna «h».

—Que sí, hombre, es «g, a, l, l, a, g, h, e, r».

—Un jodido experto, eso es lo que eres ahora.

—Hay un puto graffiti de camino al El. Lo pone con «l» y con «h».

Mickey deja el cigarro sobre el cenicero y se levanta para ponerse la ropa, encontrando todo el asunto mucho menos divertido ahora. Pasa las manos por dentro de la camisa y se abrocha los botones rápidamente.

Detrás de sí, oye a Terry entre toses salir del cuarto de baño.

—Sí, vale, miraré las cosas del sótano.

»¿Quieres que separe la mierda de las cosas que puedas encasquetar a los vecinos?

* * *

Hay más mierda acumulada en el sótano de la que se esperaba. Se ha pasado la mañana en calzoncillos viendo la televisión, ha ignorado la propuesta de Jack de que fuera a su parrillada familiar —quién sigue haciendo putas barbacoas los putos sábados— y en su lugar ha pedido que le traigan una hamburguesa a casa e, incluso, ha dejado una propina al repartidor. Luego se ha quedado dormido viendo una reposición de Malditos Bastardos y, cuando se ha despertado, ya eran las cuatro y cuarto. Así que ahí está, en una habitación polvorienta y calurosa, con cero ventilación.

Mickey aún recuerda cuando Iggy y Colin convencieron a su madre para bajar las camas al sótano y convertirlo en su dormitorio. Sigue estando allí, igual. Con los carteles de los grupos que les gustaban, las camas deshechas y una partida de dardos abandonada. Hay polvo y mierda en todas partes, así como cajas apiladas sobre más cajas.

Está a punto de darse la vuelta y de decirle a Lucy que lo tire todo, solo por no tener que pasar por ahí. Pero tiene curiosidad por ver cómo han cambiado las cosas en estos años. Había cosas que le gustaban de su cuarto, quizá haya alguna cosa todavía salvable. Algún dibujo, solía gustarle dibujar. Recuerda una pequeña colección de cráneos con especial cariño. Falsos, claro. Pero molaban igual.

Abre la primera caja que encuentra y sonríe al encontrarse, sobre lo que parece un montón de ropa, su viejo juego de pesas. Coge una de las mandurrias con una mano y prueba a hacer un juego. Sí, definitivamente se las va a llevar. Voltea la caja sobre la cama y las mete al fondo.

La ropa es ropa y huele a cerrado. Son camisetas en su mayoría, con las mangas recortadas. Salva unas cuantas, las menos usadas y aquellas que solían ser sus favoritas. Hay una camiseta de Ian, negra con una bola ocho en el centro del pecho. La mantiene unos segundos extendida antes de echarla al lado de las descartadas.

La siguiente caja es de cosas de Mandy. O de Svetlana, quién sabe. La tercera y la cuarta también. La quinta tiene un montón de carteles doblados y Mickey tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que eran suyos. Los desdobla uno a uno. _Spoon_ , _Sniper_. Una placa de _Mandrill Baboon_ , una señal de peligro. La tapa de una caja de pizza sobre la que pegó el dibujo de una tía en bikini. Sonríe, estaba jodidamente orgulloso de aquel. Están todos los dibujos que solía tener colgados por su cuarto. La tortuga, la mujer desnuda con cada pezón mirando en una dirección. Dibujos de calaveras, de cortes de mangas. El suicida. «Fuck love» coronado con unos pechos y un rabo. El chaval que pintó todo aquello estaba jodidamente perdido. Mickey no sabe si siente cariño por esa versión de sí mismo o solo un inmenso alivio de no seguir siendo.

Hay más cosas al fondo. Un pequeño todoterreno de juguete azul. Un par de sais. Los viejos discos de vinilo.

Son tonterías en su mayor parte. Tonterías que le hacen sonreír, pero que ya no significan nada. Vuelve a meterlo todo en la caja. Aquellas cosas lo eran todo para su yo adolescente. Si tiene que ser sincero, ni siquiera sabe si puede volver a su casa. Así que para qué quedarse con más trastos.

Duda un segundo y saca el todoterreno, dejándolo encima de la caja de cosas que valen. No quiere pensar en ello, pero tiene el recuerdo de Gene jugando con él y metiéndoselo en la boca porque Ian fue tan idiota de dárselo. Y el berrinche que se pilló cuando Mickey lo recuperó.

La siguiente caja tiene encima del todo una chaqueta azul. Mickey tiene que sacarla para reconocerla.

—Estás de coña —murmura.

Es la chaqueta del uniforme del ejército de Ian. Suspira y vuelca el contenido de dicha caja. Si va a tener que pasar por todas las mierdas que Ian dejó por su casa, bien puede devolvérselas. La maldobla y añade la camiseta del ocho porque, bueno, ya que está no le cuesta nada.

Pasa rápidamente por el resto del contenido de la caja, decidiendo rápidamente que es un no-no.

La caja número siete son botas. Como un montón de botas apretadas para que cupieran allí. Huele a pies y ni siquiera son del número de Mickey. La octava tiene deportivas, literalmente solo deportivas. La novena son zapatos de mujer. Hay abrigos, corbatas, cinturones, cajas con medicamentos prescritos. La voz de Svetlana repiquetea contra su cabeza, diciéndole que su novio ha perdido la chaveta.

Sale del sótano dando un portazo tras de sí. Por él, pueden quemarlo todo.

* * *

El coche parece entero, pero Mickey no se detiene a comprobarlo. No está perdiendo los nervios, no. Es solo que… no entiende por qué Iggy no se deshizo de toda esa mierda en su momento. Arranca el motor y aprieta el acelerador, necesita salir allí. Podía haberla vendido, quemado, donado a alguna iglesia. Joder, se la podía haber metido por el culo por lo que a él respecta. Pero guardarla en el sótano, como si fuera alguna mierda que mereciera la pena conservar y no solo la consecuencia de un episodio maníaco.

Vaga durante un buen rato por el lado sur, con un cigarro entre los labios que no ha acabado de encender y la radio en silencio. Le suena el teléfono un par de veces y es Jack, intentando descubrir si está todavía en Chicago y si quiere pasarse por su casa.

Mickey le responde con el emoticono del corte de mangas y sigue dando vueltas. Casi sin darse cuenta acaba con el coche parado frente al viejo graffiti de «Ian Gallagher es un hombre muerto». No está intacto, faltaría más. Pero aún se pueden ver partes debajo de otros graffitis más nuevos.

Enciende el cigarro, que está medio doblado, y se queda allí con el coche parado un rato con las ventanillas subidas y el aire acondicionado encendido. Recuerda que fue Joey el que hizo el trabajo. Recuerda perfectamente que por aquella época su mayor aspiración era convencer a Joey de que le dejara entrar como su ayudante en la tienda o alguna mierda así.

Joey se rio de él en su cara no mucho tiempo después. Le dijo que necesitaba bajar los humos y ser mayor de edad. No recuerda en qué punto de su vida dejó de ser a dónde quería llegar. Si fue ahí, hablando con Joey, o tiene algo que ver con Ian Gallagher. Como tiene todo que ver en su adolescencia, al parecer.

Le vibra el móvil, Mickey medio espera que sea Jack volviendo a intentar a verle. Tiene esa mala sensación de que quiere hablar de _sentimientos_ y, probablemente, acabar haciendo alguna mariconada como cogerse de la mano o darse abracitos.

«Iggy (18:03): Lucy quiere saber si te esperamos para cenar».

«Iggy (18:03): Y si has mirado lo del sótano».

«Todo es mierda, podéis tirarlo», escribe. Y no se siente ni la mitad de bien de lo que debería.

«Iggy (18:04): ¿Y la cena?».

«Nah. Cenaré por ahí y luego iré a echar un polvo».

«Iggy (18:04): (icono de carita sugerente)».

«Iggy (18:04): (icono de pareja gay)».

«Iggy (18:04): (icono de lengua) (icono de berenjena) (icono de berenjena) (icono de pomelo)».

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y apaga la pantalla del teléfono. Sigue vibrando un rato y no necesita mirar para saber que son mensajes de Iggy creyéndose divertido.

Vuelve a mirar el puñetero graffiti, es una estupidez y es de una vida atrás. Ni siquiera es la misma persona. Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que el mundo se le echó encima. Pero hace eones de él.

Vuelve a arrancar el coche y se decide por una hamburguesa del White Castle. El sitio es una mierda, pero es a donde su madre solía llevarlos a desayunar cuando había algo de dinero en casa. Un local diminuto junto al Lago Míchigan, barato y grasiento.

No llega a hacer todo el camino hasta allí. Está demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. Hay un chico alto y con un andar muy característico por la acera. Por una fracción de segundo, Mickey piensa que es Ian. Porque todo es Ian últimamente. Y es una tontería, porque el chico ni siquiera es pelirrojo. Y si se fija tampoco andan tan parecido. Ha sido un día de mierda, demasiado largo. Decide volviendo la mirada al frente.

Un coche a su derecha se salta el _stop_. Siente el golpe antes de verlo, del otro lado. Pierde el control del vehículo, que gira sobre sí mismo, y salta el _airbag_ aprisionando a Mickey contra su asiento _._ Tiene que tirar del freno de manos para conseguir que el coche se detenga por completo.

Entonces, respira.

Fuera, la calle está tranquila. Hay pocos viandantes y menos vehículos. Hay gente que se les ha quedado mirando a lo lejos. Mickey aparta el airbag, quita las malditas llaves del contacto, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y sale del coche. El cigarro se le ha caído al asiento de al lado y ha dejado un agujero. Pasa la mano un par de veces, como si fuera a ser suficiente para borrarlo, antes de volver a metérselo entre los labios.

El otro coche tiene el morro aplastado.

—Eh, genio —le espeta Mickey inclinándose delante de su ventanilla. Si tuviera que ser sincero, él tampoco estaba prestando toda la atención que uno debería al conducir. Pero eso no hace que esté menos cabreado. Hay un niño en los asientos de atrás, con un llanto silencioso—. ¿Y si respetas el puto _stop_?

Apoya ambas manos en la ventanilla, a sabiendas de que sus dedos tatuados siempre generan respeto en este tipo de situaciones. Es una mujer, parece bastante más joven que él. No está asustada o enfadada, solo un poco desorientada. Parpadea varias veces y hace un intento de echarse hacia delante. Como si quisiera levantarse del asiento y no encontrara las fuerzas para hacerlo. Mickey puede notar como su cabreo se deshincha. Quitando el susto, no ha perdido nada.

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

—Uh… —responde ella parpadeando demasiado—. Yo…

Gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Es un niño vestido con un peto y una camiseta verde. Está llorando, pero por lo demás parece estar perfectamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

—Que te has saltado un puto stop, eso ha pasado —le espeta Mickey alargando la mano para quitar la llave del contacto. La mujer le observa al hacerlo, echándose todo lo para atrás que puede para evitar que la toque—. Yo, ehm, voy a llamar a emergencias —añade. Y tira las llaves sobre el salpicadero.

Mickey presiona el teléfono contra su oído y responde a las preguntas del teleoperador prácticamente con monosílabos, quitando la calle (la avenida Míchigan sur, como a la altura del 4251) y su estado de salud (le duele un poco el cuello, pero bien). Comprueba que la puerta del coche de la mujer se ha quedado atascada y se lo hace saber.

«Quédese junto a su vehículo y espere, los servicios de emergencia ya están de camino», recomienda y, como si Mickey fuera idiota: «no intente sacar a los heridos del coche».

—Tss —murmura la mujer echándose hacia atrás e intentando alcanzar el pie del niño.

Sí, Mickey debería darse la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos. Sentarse en el coche, quizá llamar a Iggy para que venga a por él. Llamar a la compañía del seguro o alguna mierda así.

—Estate quieta —le dice chascando los dedos para intentar llamar su atención.

—Está llorando —se explica en un tono mucho más sereno y despierto, intentando alcanzarlo con la mano.

Mickey mira al muchacho. Nunca le han gustado demasiado los niños, casi ni el suyo propio. Está rojo como un tomate y tiene la boca abierta de par en par, llena de babas. Debe de tener uno o dos años, no sabría decirlo con seguridad. No parece herido, solo asustado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Mickey abre la puerta de atrás y no desata al muchacho, por si acaso se ha hecho más daño del que aparenta. Pero sí que coloca una mano tentativa sobre su abdomen. Recuerda que eso solía calmar a Yevgeny.

—¿Eh?

—Que cuál es su puto nombre —le espeta, siempre ha tenido una mecha demasiado corta. Pero no levanta la voz y el gesto parece calmar al crío, que deja de boquear, pero sigue teniendo los ojos entrecerrados.

—Grover. Se llama Grover.

—Ey, Grover —dice, sin saber si es lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderle. El niño entreabre los ojos y los pasa de la mujer a Mickey, con el ceño de cejas casi invisibles completamente fruncido. Tiene aún lágrimas y no parece muy lejos de volverse a echar a llorar—. Los niños grandes no lloran.

—Grover es un niño grande —murmura su madre, volviendo a alargar el brazo hacia atrás. Sus dedos rozan la sillita del coche.

Mickey asiente y busca algo más qué decir. A ella o al niño, poco importa. Su repertorio se acaba ahí, en un saludo incómodo y un intento de consolar al niño. El impulso de levantarse y volver al coche es más fuerte que antes. La idea de declarar ante la policía, aunque sea por algo tan estúpido, hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Sabe que tiene una especie de salva, una carta de «sal gratis de la cárcel», pero no hace que le gusten más. Quizá debería llamar a Damon. Pero eso también le quitaría los días de ventaja, de descanso, antes de tener que enfrentarse a él. Se frota los ojos, manteniendo una de las manos sobre la barriga de Grover.

—Gracias —dice la mujer, haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe. Lo dice en un tono bajo, prácticamente un susurro. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y es Seúl otra vez, con Angela en el suelo y perdiendo la vida segundo a segundo. Mickey vuelve a no saber qué hacer.

—Eh —la llama, empujando levemente el asiento. Ella abre de nuevo sus ojos—. Mejor.

»Quédate despierta.

Ella asiente, pero no parece muy capaz de hacerlo porque al cabo de un par de segundos sus párpados vuelven a cerrarse. Mickey vuelve a darle un empujón al asiento, quizá más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y sin pensarlo mucho dice:

—Grover es un nombre jodidamente horrible. —La mujer deja escapar un ruidito que suena mucho como un bufido—. Déjame adivinar, tu _muppet_ favorito.

—El nombre de mi abuelo —dice ella. Grover hace un ruidito irreconocible, como si supiera que están hablando de él.

—Mi mujer hizo eso. —Las palabras están fuera antes de que se dé cuenta. No cree que se haya referido a Svetlana en esos términos nunca, pero resulta más fácil de explicar—. Yevgeny llamó al pobre niño.

La mujer no se ríe, pero mantiene la atención en él.

—Pobre —murmura y, después—: Grover no es tan malo.

—Uno de los _muppets_ se llamaba igual —insiste, porque molestarla le resulta mucho más fácil.

—Y el presidente Grover Cleveland.

—Apuesto que es una conversación que has tenido más de una vez.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Yevgeny? —se defiende, fallando de manera lamentable en su pronunciación.

—Ni puta idea. —Grover le agarra la mano y tira de uno de sus dedos, mirando fijamente sus movimientos. Como si fuera lo más interesante que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Recuerda a Yevgeny cuando era un bebé haciendo algo parecido. Mirándose el puño derecho como si no acabara de entender de dónde ha salido.

—Ahora ya es mayor —dice, porque parece que el tema de los nombres no puede dar mucho más de sí—. Todo el mundo le llama Gene.

—Mejor.

—Mejor —reconoce.

—Mi hermano se llama Leslie. —Mickey suelta una risita débil.

—Kermit.

—No, los _muppets_ otra vez no.

—Probablemente el tío más raro que he conocido nunca —añade encogiéndose de hombros—. Buen tío, también —añade, porque no haría del todo justicia. Es fácil volver a pensar en todas aquellas personas que solían rodearlo cuando vivía allí, en Chicago.

Oye, a lo lejos, el sonido chirriante de una sirena. Siente que el peso del pecho desaparece, no es lo mismo que salvar a Angela, pero se le parece lo suficiente. Una especie de cierre.

Es solo un momento, antes de recordar que Ian trabajaba en una ambulancia.

Tenía que haberse largado.

Llegan la policía y los bomberos antes que los paramédicos. Mickey está respondiendo a sus preguntas de manera mecánica, le han pedido la documentación y le miran de esa manera que dice que no se fían ni un pelo de él. El sentimiento es más que mutuo, podría resumir todo lo que ha aprendido en esta vida en una frase.

Que le den a la pasma. Cuando la ambulancia se detiene a un lado de la carretera, Mickey no puede evitar levantar la mirada para ver quién se está bajando de ella.

No es Ian. Un hombre y una mujer. Él es latino, ella negra. Parecen bien coordinados, intercambian un par de palabras con uno de los policías y el tío se acerca hasta donde está, apoyando una bolsa enorme junto a sus pies y sacando una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su camiseta.

—¿Cómo se llama, señor? —le pregunta, agarrándole por la barbilla y girándole la cara hacia él para que lo mire directamente. Le apunta con la linterna y Mickey aparta la cara echándose medio paso hacia atrás—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente —gruñe—. ¿Hemos terminado? —Se gira hacia la agente de policía. Parece demasiado joven, como si fuera una nueva adquisición al puesto. Aún le falta ese halo de confianza de quién lo ha visto todo.

La agente intercambia una mirada con el camillero y se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, señor Milkovich —responde devolviéndole su permiso de conducir—. Recoja las pertenencias del vehículo que necesite, no creo que tarde demasiado la grúa.

—Necesito comprobar que se encuentra bien, señor Milkovich —dice el hombre. La placa de identificación dice que se llama Woody Martin, hablando de nombres horribles.

—Mickey —corrige y gira la cabeza para comprobar que todo vaya bien en el coche. Están usando una radial pequeña para abrir la puerta. La otra paramédico ha entrado por la puerta de atrás, probablemente comprobando si Grover está bien—. Y me encuentro bien.

Martin levanta la linterna, como pidiendo permiso. Asiente, parpadeando repetidas veces cuando la luz le ciega.

—¿Ganas de vomitar, Miceky? —pregunta el hombre.

—No.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Solo el que tú me estás provocando, Martin —replica con más agresividad de la que debería. Pero está cansado y parece que los pocos planes que tenía para la tarde acaban de volar. Solo queda volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, quizá nunca mejor dicho.

Martin sonríe y asiente, bajando la linterna y apagándola.

—Parece que todo bien. Si tienes dolor muscular, tómate un advil cada ocho horas —recomienda sin inmutarse—. Si dura más de un par de días, ve a ver a tu médico.

—Bebé, Woody —dice la paramédica pasándole la sillita del bebé con Grover dentro—. Tiene una rozadura del cinturón, por lo demás está bien.

»Vamos a tener que trasladar a la madre al hospital. Tiene una herida bastante fea en la pierna y parece que tiene una contusión cerebral. Métele en la ambulancia.

—Claro, June. —June no espera a la confirmación, se ha dado la vuelta y se acerca de nuevo y con paso rápido al coche de la mujer. Los bomberos parecen haber conseguido quitar la puerta del todo.

Martin mira al niño, pero no como lo miraría un adulto. Es una mirada clínica, profesional. Como si estuviera intentando confirmar las palabras de su compañera. Mickey se queda allí parado un segundo.

—Se llama Grover —ofrece, sin saber muy bien de dónde sale.

—¿Como el _muppet_?

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que sea, ¿hemos terminado?

—Sí, puedes irte.

Mickey no espera que se lo digan dos veces. Se acerca a su coche y se sienta en el asiento del conductor, con la puerta abierta y los pies apoyados sobre la acera. Saca un cigarro y lo enciende, sosteniéndolo entre sus labios. Saca el móvil. Podría llamar a Iggy, seguro que vendría a buscarlo. O un Uber. ¿Llegarán hasta el sur de Chicago?

—Parece que te has hecho con una fan ahí atrás.

Mickey levanta la cabeza. Es uno de los bomberos. Un tío guapo, alto y musculoso. De estos que parece que viven para mantenerse en la mejor versión de sí mismos. Tiene los dientes muy blancos y lleva ese horrible chaquetón negro y amarillo del uniforme que parece imposible de soportar con el calor que hace.

—¿Uh?

—Emma. —Mickey arquea una ceja, sin entender de lo que está hablando. El bombero sonríe y niega con la cabeza—. La mujer del coche. Emma. Lo que hiciste estuvo bien.

—Lo que sea —dice, porque la otra respuesta que le viene no es otra que «la puta se saltó un stop». Y no es que le importe una mierda lo que este tipo piense, pero no tiene ganas de empezar una discusión. Saca el móvil y lo enciende, decidiéndose por llamar a Iggy. Quizá pueda engañarlo para que lo lleve hasta White Castle.

El tipo se mete las manos en el pantalón. Sí, no, Mickey no va a llamar a Iggy con este tipo delante. Baja el teléfono y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Woody dice que estás bien para irte. —Mickey arquea una ceja—. Nadie va a darte una medalla ni nada por el estilo, pero te podemos ofrecer un aventón en el coche de bomberos. Incluso enseñarte la estación.

—Guau —dice con sarcasmo. El bombero bufa y asiente.

—Ya, ya, no es tan impresionante cuando dejas de tener diez años. Pero está cerca de la estación Clinton, si necesitas coger el El.

»Normalmente te invitaríamos a tomarte una con nosotros después del turno, pero tenemos la despedida de uno de los chicos.

El bombero le mira, sin eliminar la sonrisa de los labios. Hay algo en su postura que le molesta. Como si hubiera algo pintado por toda su cara a lo que Mickey no es capaz de ponerle nombre. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se habría dado la vuelta un buen rato atrás. Pero ahí sigue el tío, con una sonrisa en los labios y…

Mickey levanta la otra ceja.

—¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? —pregunta. Es una idea estúpida, está completamente fuera de lugar. Puede ser el año que sea, pero el sur de Chicago sigue siendo el sur de Chicago. Cuando él era joven, por mucho menos te podían partir las piernas.

—Oh, mierda —dice él, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y tomando una postura un tanto más recta—. ¿Sí?

Se moja los labios. La sonrisa ha desaparecido de sus facciones. Hace una mueca.

—Mira, no quería ofenderte —dice levantando una mano. Son grandes, de dedos delgados. Mickey se pasa la mano por el cuello y pasa la vista de pies a cabeza. Es un tío atractivo. Desde luego, Mickey se lo ha hecho con gente mucho peor. Y está en Chicago, sin nada que hacer.

Por el momento.

—Es solo que está siendo una semana un poco rara. No estaba intentando nada —asegura girándose.

—No he dicho que no —dice Mickey sacándose el pitillo de entre los labios y haciéndolo rodar entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

El bombero ladea la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Parece intentar leerle. O decidirse. Quizá no le estaba tirando los tejos. Quizá es hetero. A Mickey nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien pillar las pistas. O lanzarlas. Lo que sea.

—¿De verdad? —Mickey se encoge de hombros, volviendo a meterse el cigarro en la boca y dando una calada—. No era lo que pretendía. He tenido una semana de mierda. Acabo de salir de una relación y… ¿la despedida? De uno de mis ex. Que, por cierto, la única razón por la que llegó a ser bombero soy yo.

»Y ahora tengo que o ser el perdedor de la fiesta o dejar que todos piensen que me afecta. Intenté cambiar de turno, pero resulta que mis compañeros son unos gilipollas.

Mickey no dice nada. Se moja los labios y deja escapar una risa queda. Es una situación absurda y no le interesa para nada lo que le está contando. El bombero se mira los pies y se encoge de hombros.

—Ya, ya me imagino. No te interesa en absoluto.

—Nah, tío —responde de manera automática—. Está bien.

—¡Eh, Caleb! —grita uno de los bomberos—. ¡Nos vamos!

El bombero, Caleb, levanta el pulgar hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres el aventón, entonces?

—Nah. Clinton me queda en dirección contraria —dice y casi se sorprende de lo que viene a continuación—: Pero, si quieres, puedes decirme cuándo terminas y te puedo acompañar a esa despedida.

Él parpadea.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre que haya alcohol y alguna oportunidad de mojar, no será tan diferente a los planes que ya tenía.

Es su turno de mirar a Mickey de pies a cabeza. El tipo es un nueve, por lo menos. Mickey sabe que, en un buen día en el que no abra mucho la boca, puede pasar por un siete. Y hoy no es uno de esos.

—Salgo a las diez y hay barra libre. Apunta mi teléfono.

Mickey sonríe. Sí, suena como un plan.

* * *

Mickey coge la línea roja y se baja en Addison. Tarda una jodida hora en hacer todo el recorrido y, para cuando sale de la estación, no tiene para nada claro que vaya a valer la pena. Caleb está allí esperándole y sí, el tío está bueno. Aun así. Hay sitios mucho más cerca de su casa donde echar un polvo rápido. Joder, hasta Macy’s le queda más cerca. Pero sí, está lo suficientemente bueno como para molestarse en hacer todo el camino hasta allí.

—Ey —le saluda.

—Ey, tío —dice Mickey deteniéndose a unos pasos de él y mirándole de pies a cabeza. La camiseta que lleva le marca los músculos de los brazos y deja entrever sus abdominales. Está sonriendo, aunque parece un poco nervioso—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, sí —asiente y hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicar la dirección.

»Esto es raro —añade al cabo de un par de pasos. Mickey ha aprovechado para encenderse un cigarro—. Yo no soy muy de hacer estas cosas.

Mickey arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes. Más el tipo de chico de cita en restaurante y todo eso. —Caleb espera un par de segundos, como dándole tiempo a añadir algo por sí mismo—. ¿Tú?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Restaurantes, clubes…?

—Grindr, mayormente —responde mojándose los labios. Y luego, solo por si acaso—: esto no es una cita.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Esto es más como… —Mickey hace un gesto vago con la mano, señalando a la calle—. Alcohol gratis y ganar una ruptura.

—Diría que es un millón de años tarde para ganar esa ruptura —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, siempre he pensado que me libré de una buena. Es más como… ¿el resto? No sé si me entiendes.

—Lo que sea que a ti te funcione —dice sin interés.

Cruzan la calle y Caleb da un par de zancadas para ponerse delante suya, caminando de espaldas.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

—No cuando no tengo nada que decir.

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Mira, está bien. Se nota que lo estás intentando y todo eso. Pero no.

—¿Perdón?

—Que no es una cita. No hablo de mi vida, de mi trabajo. No bailo.

—Así que eres un gilipollas.

Mickey se encoge de hombros, incapaz de encontrar un motivo para cabrearse.

—Mayormente.

Caleb vuelve a girarse. Caminan en silencio la mayor parte del camino. Mickey está a punto de darse la vuelta un par de veces. Empieza a haber demasiada gente en la calle para ser un sábado por la noche, aunque por experiencia debería saber que es una parte de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

—El Fairy Tail —murmura Mickey cuando Caleb se detiene frente al local. No hay cola para entrar, aunque sí que hay un letrero que anuncia que hay un evento privado. El portero es un hombre grande y con la cabeza afeitada, que levanta un poco la barbilla cuando los ve.

—¿Lo conoces?

Mickey hace una mueca. Sí, se pasó dentro más noches de las que le gustaría recordar. Y dio una paliza a uno de sus encargados.

—Detesto este tipo de sitios.

Caleb parece estar de acuerdo, porque asiente y sonríe un poco.

—¿La música o los bailarines?

—La música y los pervertidos —corrige.

—Sí, te entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta nada. Hola Sue. —Caleb hace un gesto a una mujer que sale apresurada del local, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja—. Oye, no es que no te lo agradezca. Pero no tienes que…

Señala al local. Mickey se encoge de hombros, da la última calada a su cigarro y lo tira a un lado. No se molesta en decir que está bien, más bien termina de acercarse al portero.

—Caleb, ¿Caleb era?

—Sí —asiente soltando una risita floja.

—Y su más uno —añade arqueando ambas cejas.

El portero mira en su lista y se echa a un lado para que puedan pasar. El local sigue siendo exactamente lo que recuerda.

Un lugar oscuro, con la peor música del universo y chavales vestidos con unos calzoncillos dorados que decir que dejan a la imaginación sería ser prudente. Hay un escenario que se puede ver desde todo el local y sobre él hay un par de tíos berreando una canción. Son grandullones, fuertes. Y…

—¿Es ese Kenn Granholm? —pregunta Mickey señalando a uno de los tipos.

—¿Quién?

—El defensa de los Chicago Bears.

—Uh… —Caleb se encoge de hombros—. No sé, a lo mejor. ¿Te va el deporte?

Mickey se traga el y a quién no. Porque sí, en esa distancia, es definitivamente Kenn Granholm. Y el que está a su lado se parece un montón a Eli Rivera sin barba, que juega de suplente en el mismo equipo. No es como si fuera un _fanboy_ o alguna cosa así. Pero podría mejorar considerablemente su estancia en la ciudad si consiguiera el número de uno de los dos. Un tercer hombre sube al escenario para intentar que hacer que los otros dos se bajen. Es rubio y grande, en una complexión muy parecida a la de Granholm y Rivera. Mickey parpadea, conoce a ese tío.

Tarda un momento en caer. Han pasado muchos, muchos años. Mickey nunca ha sido de los que se interesan por los demás, dejando que la vida de aquellos que no entraban en su círculo más íntimo pasara borrosa a su alrededor. Pero hay una historia interesante con el tío aquel, porque el sobrenombre que solían darle en el instituto salta su memoria.

—Rabo de caballo.

—¿Disculpa? —Caleb se inclina un poco hacia delante, acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si no acabara de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Conozco a ese tío del instituto —dice, señalando hacia la plataforma—. Lo llamaban Rabo de caballo.

—¿A Roger?

Sí, ese podía ser su nombre. Es curioso cómo funciona la memoria. No sería capaz de nombrar a más de tres chavales que iban a su clase, pero es capaz de reconocer a Rabo de caballo casi veinte años después.

—No sabía que fuera gay. —Porque ese habría sido otra habladuría de esas que trascienden.

—Es uno de los novios —dice Caleb.

—No jodas —murmura sonriendo. Es un poco raro ver a gente que se crió en el barrio con algo parecido a un final feliz. O todo lo que puede serlo, una fiesta llena hasta arriba y los jugadores de los Bears cantando en medio de ella—. ¿No jugó en los Bears hace unos años?

—Lesionado y retirado —confirma Caleb en un tono desapasionado. Cabecea hacia el bar y Mickey no tiene ningún problema en moverse hasta allí para continuar con su conversación—. Se dedica a publicidad ahora, creo.

Mickey se gira para mirarlo una última vez. Está ofreciendo una mano al público y ayudando a alguien a subirse al escenario. No parecía tener muchas luces de joven y no parece tener muchas luces ahora. Solo uno de estos tíos altos y fuertes. Sexi, sí. Pero no memorable.

El hombre que sube es rubio, también. O más bien castaño claro. Su pelo es rizado y lo lleva despeinado. Se mueve con los hombros caídos. Mickey lo reconoce de inmediato, igual que se le cierra el estómago. Roger le da un par de palmaditas en el brazo antes de bajarse del escenario y Lip se mete una mano en el bolsillo antes de llevarse el micrófono a los labios.

Y, aunque Mickey quiere salir de allí cuanto antes, se queda quieto mirando. Con una fascinación mórbida. Está preparado para descubrir que Lip se ha convertido en abogado especializado en deportes o que ha inventado unas zapatillas increíbles y por eso está allí.

La otra opción que se le ocurre…

—Eh, buenas noches. Espero que estéis todos al menos la mitad de mamados que los jugadores de los Bears —dice en tono simpático—, porque madre mía. Bien hecho, chicos.

Hay aplausos y gritos de apoyo al equipo. Lip usa la mano con la que sostiene el micrófono para pedir tranquilidad.

—Creo que sería justo decir que cuando Ian, —Y ahí está—, se enteró de que pensaba hablar esta noche, vino corriendo y me pidió, muy por favor, que no lo hiciera.

—Ese es el hermano —le dice Caleb a su lado. Mickey ni siquiera se gira para mirarlo, pero acepta el vaso que le está pasando—. Pareces un tío de gintonic.

Se lleva la copa a los labios y da un trago sin pensarlo. Está cargada y el sabor amargo de la tónica le provoca una mueca.

—Es comprensible. Sabe que podría quedarme aquí parado y hablar hasta el amanecer de sus ex.

—Un borracho total —añade con un tono divertido—. Una vez se subió a uno de los camiones de la estación, como al techo…

Mickey no le está escuchando.

—Por supuesto, me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera. —El público corea con un sentido «oooh»—. Lo siento.

»Lo que sí que puedo hacer es contaros la primera vez que hablamos de Roger. Quiero que os fijéis un momento en esto.

Lip hace un gesto exagerado con las cejas, que Mickey es capaz de ver desde donde está.

—¿Lo habéis visto? —Se saca la mano del bolsillo y se señala la cara—. Sí, ya, tampoco es para tanto. —Vuelve a hacerlo—. Dejadme que os diga que es la única vez que se lo he visto hacer. Y sí, no tengo ningún problema en decir que estábamos hablando de su enorme polla.

El público se ríe. Ya, sí, ha dicho polla. Qué divertido. Necesita salir de allí antes de encontrarse con alguien que sea capaz de reconocerle. Se termina el gintonic de un trago largo y, cuando baja la copa, Caleb le está mirando con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Así que sí, fijaros bien en el gesto porque lo merece.

—Sí, un gilipollas —dice Caleb sonriendo—. Y eso que no has conocido al padre.

—¿Sigue con vida? —pregunta sin demasiado interés girándose hacia el bar, necesita un chute más antes de salir de allí. Frank lleva con un pie en la tumba desde que lo conoce.

Hay una musculoca detrás del mismo, muy ocupado hablando al otro lado del bar.

—Así que sí, quizá no es la mierda más romántica que hayáis oído nunca. Pero, cualquiera que nos conoce sabe que los Gallagher somos más putones que románticos. No sé si eso es bueno o malo para ti, Roger.

La gente se ríe. Más fuerte esta vez. Está seguro de que hasta el momento lo que ha tenido es suerte. ¿Todas esas veces que ha estado en Chicago y el puto mundo no ha tratado sobre Ian Gallagher? Suerte. Pura suerte.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Eh, amigo! —le espeta al camarero, dando un golpe en la barra.

La musculoca le hace un corte de mangas sin mirarle. Pero después gira la cabeza, es solo un vistazo rápido, como para asegurarse de que todo está controlado por aquel lado de la barra.

Tenía que haber salido por la puerta directamente.

—¡Mickey! —exclama la musculoca. Que no es otro que Kev. El jodido Kev.

—Hostia puta —dice la voz aguda de Vee detrás de él.

—Mierda —murmura Mickey, separándose de la barra y dando un par de pasos atrás.

Pasa de largo de Caleb y sale del local sin mirar atrás, aunque es vagamente consciente de que alguien le ha llamado un par de veces. Y de que le están siguiendo.

Abre la puerta exterior y da los primeros pasos fuera, mirando al cielo y aspirando el aire fresco de la noche. Fresco en comparación con el jodido local. Nota la mirada del portero, se ahorra un vete a tomar por culo.

No espera, porque sabe que la vida no está con él. Y no es por ponerse filosófico o alguna mierda así, el día de hoy ha sido lo suficientemente largo y asqueroso como prueba.

—¡Eh, tío! ¡Espera!

No piensa hacerle caso, pero Kev era su socio. Más bien su amigo, casi familia. O familia, sin más. Así que da una patada al suelo y se voltea.

—Estás ridículo —le dice, sacando el paquete de tabaco y poniéndose uno en los labios. La verdad es que Kev siempre ha estado cañón y el no llevar ropa le favorece. Se ha rapado el pelo y tiene más tatuajes que la última vez.

—Jajaja —replica Kev sin parpadear y, en un tono un poco defensivo—: Da de comer a mi familia.

—Estupendo.

—Joder, tío, ya lo sé —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Mierda. Pensaba que estabas en México.

Mickey se toma un momento. Saca el mechero y lo utiliza para encender el cigarro. Kev se queda allí mirándolo, con una expresión sincera y los estúpidos calzoncillos dorados.

—Nah —dice al fin. Kev se ríe entre dientes.

—¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —La puerta de la discoteca vuelve a abrirse detrás de ellos y Vee sale de allí, con un vestido demasiado pequeño de noche y unos tacones demasiado altos. Gira sobre sí misma, intentando localizarlos y, cuando les ve, se detiene con los brazos extendidos.

—No lo sé. Estoy de vacaciones —dice, está deseando darse media vuelta y marcharse. Vee da un par de pasos y se queda detrás de su marido. Mickey tiene esa sensación de que, si la deja, va a querer acercarse y darle un abrazo—. Hola, Vee.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

Baja la mirada, clavada en la punta encendida del cigarrillo.

—¿Los sicarios tienen vacaciones? —pregunta tontamente Kev.

—Primero, que te jodan —dice—. Y, segundo…

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Junto a Caleb salen Fiona y Lip.

—Te veo bien, Mickey.

Mickey suspira.

* * *

—Tienes valor para venir hasta aquí sin que te hayan invitado —dice Lip ignorando el tono amable de su hermana.

—Oye, Lip, tío —empieza a decir Kev.

—Ah, ah —advierte Vee tirando de él hacia atrás—. Mejor no te metas.

Mickey asiente en dirección a Kev. No cree que vaya a decírselo nunca en persona, pero le agradece el que haya hecho el intento de apoyarlo.

—Cómo ser un gilipollas 101 —dice, pasándose el dorso de la mano contra la nariz en un gesto nervioso—. Veo que no has cambiado mucho.

—No sé si estás intentando montar la liga de los malvados exnovios, pero aquí sobras.

Mickey mira a Caleb, que tiene una expresión un poco rara. Sí, el tío está mucho más cerca de la liga de Ian que de la suya propia. Mickey entiende que se quiera quedar en un segundo plano. Si él estuviera en sus zapatos, se habría quedado dentro del local e ignorado todo el asunto. Lip debe de darse cuenta de que no le está prestando demasiada atención. Se gira, para mirar hacia donde él y sonríe de lado a lado.

—Oh, ¿no os conocéis? —Lip señala hacia arriba, sin eliminar la expresión de su rostro. Fiona al menos parece avergonzada. Está guapa, con el pelo rizado y unos pendientes dorados enormes—. Exnovio número tres, conoce al exnovio número cuatro.

—Lip —le advierte Fiona agarrándole del antebrazo. Vee hace un ruidito con su garganta, que se parece mucho a una risa sofocada.

Caleb se cruza de brazos, en un gesto claramente incómodo. Gira un poco la cabeza cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Parece dudarlo durante un segundo, pero al final se encoge de hombros y vuelve a entrar.

—Oh, vamos, como si no hubiese venido a crear problemas.

—Me has pillado —se lamenta llevándose la mano con la que está sujetando el pitillo al pecho—. Toda mi existencia gira alrededor de vuestra familia.

»Que te den por culo, gilipollas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Mickey no ha visto salir a Debbie, aunque supone que si se queda mucho más allí acabará teniéndose que enfrentar a todo el clan—. Pensaba que estabas en Nueva York…

Fiona gira la cabeza hacia su hermana con un gesto exagerado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pensabas que estaba en Nueva York? —repite Lip—. ¿Pensabas como cuando estás en contacto con alguien y te dice dónde está?

—Esto es una estupidez —dice Mickey, porque ya se ha quedado demasiado tiempo allí parado escuchando tonterías.

—¡Mickey! —No necesita girarse para ver como Debbie le sigue de cerca—. ¿Qué coño, Lip?

Mickey se detiene. Porque no está dispuesto a que nadie de los presentes se crea que si se está marchando es por otra razón que porque le sale de los huevos. Debbie coloca una mano sobre su hombro y sonríe con esa expresión de que está todo bien.

Por supuesto, Lip abre la boca.

—Los cuarenta me los puedes pagar en efectivo o por transferencia, lo que os venga mejor.

Mickey frunce el ceño. Debbie se ruboriza.

—Oh, Lip, déjalo ya —le dice Kev—. El chico se está marchando.

—Suiza —dice Vee en lo que parece un susurro. Nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien susurrar.

—¿Los cuarenta? —pregunta, porque conoce lo suficiente a Lip para saber que sea lo que sea no le va a gustar. Y sí, lo suyo sería darse la vuelta y largarse. Correr un tupido velo o lo que sea y seguir con su vida. Llamar a Damon lo primero en la mañana. O a Jack. Joder, volver a Nueva York y solucionar lo de Yakovlev de una manera o de otra.

Se queda en el sitio.

—Sí, verás. Es que hicimos una pequeña apuesta. Sobre cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en volver arrastrando tu culo hasta Ian.

La mano de Debbie se tensa sobre su hombro. Mickey se la quita de encima de un manotazo.

—Así que, para ti, soy una broma —dice. Ya no es por lo que Ian les pueda o no pueda haber contado. Son los ojos brillantes de Lip, creyendo que es el gran chiste del siglo. Es su vida resumida con tanto desdén

Debbie se coloca entre él y Lip cuando da un paso al frente, sin ninguna clase de medio. No tiene tan claro si para protegerle a él o a Lip. Si es porque no teme que le vaya a dar una paliza o porque tiene la confianza de dársela ella a él, no lo sabe. No es como si Mickey fuera a pegarle, de todas formas. No a ella.

—Lip —advierte Fiona de nuevo.

—Haya paz —pide Kev poniéndose también en medio. Vee vuelve a tirar de su brazo, como para sacarlo de la escena otra vez, pero él se suelta.

Mickey está bastante seguro de que podría esquivar a Debbie y pegarle un puñetazo a Lip antes de que Kev tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Lo que acabaría creando más caos. Y todavía quedan tres hermanos por salir, más padres, familia lejana… no. No merece la pena darle un puñetazo a cambio de un pequeño drama Gallagher.

—Que te den por culo —le espeta. Y esta vez sí, se da la vuelta. Oye a Fiona llamar a Debbie y no necesita girar la cabeza para saber que le está siguiendo.

—¡Cuídate, tío! —grita Kev a lo lejos.

* * *

—Lo siento —murmura al cabo de un rato Debbie.

—Vete a la fiesta.

Debbie no le hace caso y aprieta el paso. No es solo que sea más baja que él, los tacones le hacen andar con cierta dificultad.

—Si hubiera sabido que pensabas volver, yo… no sé, te lo habría dicho.

Mickey la mira de medio lado, intentando decidir qué es lo que siente. No está enfadado, bueno, quizá sí con Lip. Se pregunta si Debbie revelaría dónde vive para hacerle una visita antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

Probablemente no.

Es más bien como…

Como una presión justo encima de donde tiene el tatuaje. Ni siquiera duele. Solo está ahí, esperando. Se rasca el pecho, es un gesto inútil.

—Déjalo estar —dice. Porque no cree que pueda soportar un intento de conversación por su parte—. Agua pasada y todo eso que se dice.

»Y vuelve a la fiesta.

—Nah. —Le da un pequeño empujón con el hombro—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo por el barrio?

Mickey la mira. No sabe si Debbie se piensa que le debe algo o de verdad quiere pasar el rato con él.

—Voy a pedir un Uber.

* * *

—Tenemos prohibido el Alibi —dice Debbie saliendo del Uber.

—¿Uh?

El sitio donde le ha llevado Debbie está en el barrio. Es una taberna de pared de ladrillo anaranjado, con un neón de los Bears y un trébol de cuatro hojas sustituyendo el apóstrofe de «Kelly’s».

—Bueno, no prohibido-prohibido. Es más como prohibido-por-simpatía.

Mickey sigue sin entender lo que está diciendo. Cierra la puerta del coche tras asegurar al conductor que le dejará una puntuación y da el primer paso hacia el bar.

Se parece al Alibi, un local con poca iluminación y lleno de testosterona. Está puesto un programa deportivo que recoge las mejores actuaciones de la semana, pero no tiene sonido y la mayoría de los parroquianos están más pendientes de sus bebidas y de su propia conversación que de verlo. Huele a sudor y a cerrado, es como volver a casa.

No sujeta la puerta para que Debbie pase detrás de él y se deja caer en el primer taburete vacío que ha visto. Se mete un cigarro en los labios y el camarero, que no debe de ser mucho más joven que él, tamborilea la barra delante de él.

—No se puede fumar —avisa.

—¿Está encendido? —le pregunta levantando ambas cejas.

El camarero levanta ambas manos.

—Solo… si vas a fumar, hazlo fuera.

»¿Qué os pongo?

—Cerveza.

—Lo mismo —dice Debbie tirando del taburete y sentándose.

—Y un chupito de bourbon.

Mickey deja caer el chupito, salpicando cerveza por la barra. Nota la mirada del camarero desde el otro lado, apoyado mientras habla con unos tíos que parecen más sus amigos que clientes. Debbie espera a que se tome el primer trago antes de hablar. Tiene el antebrazo apoyado en la barra y recoge las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalan por la superficie del vaso.

—Apesta.

Mickey está a punto de preguntarle el qué. Pero sabe de qué está hablando. Es más, está bastante seguro de que es de lo único que van a hablar esta noche.

—¿Quién? ¿El novio de tu hermano?

Debbie bufa y le da un empujón juguetón en el hombro con la otra mano.

—No, ver que tu ex ha pasado página.

Mickey suspira, ha dejado el pitillo en la barra para poder beber y ahora está jugueteando con él.

—Yo he pasado página —dice.

Debbie no le cree, es evidente. Aprieta el cigarrillo, doblándolo con facilidad.

—Fue una coincidencia —insiste—. Mira, uno no puede ya ni intentar ligar con un bombero atractivo sin que tu ex se lo haya tirado.

—¿Intentabas ligar con Caleb?

—Está cañón —insiste Mickey con más entusiasmo del que ha sentido en todo el día. Y quizá solo porque puede, añade—: me entró él a mí.

—Caleb está bueno —acepta con facilidad Debbie.

—Sí… —Aunque ahora la idea de tener nada con él hace que se le revuelvan las tripas. Duda que Caleb lo supiera antes de que Lip abriera su bocaza.

Quiere preguntar. Porque la última vez que vio a Ian era un paramédico y ahora parece que es un jodido bombero. Y no tiene ni idea de cómo o cuándo ha sucedido eso. O de que Ian debería habérselo contado cuando se vieron. Es el tipo de cosa que Ian le contaría.

Solo que ya no son esas personas.

—Engañó a Ian —barbota. Mickey niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No quiero saberlo, joder.

Debbie aprieta los labios y asiente. Pero no deja el tema y, al hablar, lo hace en un tono apresurado que no da lugar a interrupción.

—El padre de Frannie, Derek, se casó hace un par de años. Nunca ha querido saber nada de nosotras, aunque este verano se la quiso llevar para que pasara con ellos el verano en California. Que te jodan, Derek.

—Que te jodan, Derek —apoya Mickey levantando su cerveza—. ¿Y?

—Y nada. Cuando Frannie nació no le puse en la partida de nacimiento. Tiene cero derecho.

»Lo que quiero decir… incluso así, con esta relación que tenemos, apestó oír que se iba a casar. ¿Sabes?

—¿Derek cuál era? —pregunta haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le ponga otra ronda.

—El chico latino.

—Hay un millón de chicos latinos en el barrio, Debbie.

—El que me metió en el boxeo.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué? —Debbie apoya la cara en una de sus manos y sonríe.

—Se me había olvidado que solías boxear. Eso molaba.

—¿Sí?

—Tu mejor cualidad. Esa y esa parte retorcida que tienes para la venganza.

—Aún lo hago.

—¿Enganchar baterías de coche a los pezones de los chivatos?

Su expresión alegre se deshace. Se moja los labios y alarga la mano que tiene apoyada sobre la barra, pero no llega a tocarle.

—Yo intenté ir a verte —dice en un susurro. Mickey se echa para atrás, solo por asegurarse de que no ocurre si decide que necesita un abrazo—. Pero no…

—Déjalo estar, Elaine Burton.

—No, pero es verdad.

—La cárcel no es sitio para adolescentes. —dice Mickey sin darle más importancia. Supone que habría sido un gesto bonito, pero innecesario. No necesitaba una visita de Debbie para nada, no la quería. Vuelve a dejar caer el chupito de bourbon sobre la cerveza—. Entonces, ¿sigues boxeando?

—Cuando la vida me deja.

Es algo de lo que está orgullosa. Se nota a la legua, por la forma en la que inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe. Y no está intentando hablar de Ian o de Roger Rabocaballo, así que supone que está bien.

—Me he fijado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has visto los jodidos brazos?

Debbie los flexiona hacia dentro, sacando bola.

—Vaya —murmura impresionado—. Podías hacer un dinero en el mundo de la halterofilia.

—Eso no es gracioso —protesta bajando los brazos.

—¿Culturismo?

—No creas que porque me caes bien no voy a mandarte a la mierda si me hace falta.

—Vale —dice girándose hacia ella y levantando las palmas—. A ver lo que tienes.

—¿Qué?

—Ese derechazo. Y te advierto, que soy todo un experto.

—¿Te han dado muchos?

Mickey cierra uno de sus puños para hacerle un corte de mangas. Debbie sonríe y se baja del taburete, levantando ambos brazos. Pasa el peso de una pierna a otra, levanta los brazos y se prepara. Da un par de derechazos y termina con uno con la izquierda. Sus puños golpean limpiamente contra las palmas con bastante fuerza. Es sencillo, como debería haber sido su relación con Mandy. Quizá si se hubieran criado en algún otro lugar.

Cuando se echa hacia atrás, tiene una sonrisita complaciente. Apoya los codos en la barra y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No está mal.

—Que te jo-dan —dice trabándose, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a decir esa palabra.

—Debbie Gallagher, tienes una boca sucia —le dice intentando picarla.

Debbie gira la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión mucho más seria. Por un momento, piensa que quizá le haya ofendido. Es el momento que ella parece necesitar para ponerse de puntillas y estirar el cuello hacia él, con los labios apretados.

Mickey se echa hacia detrás, tan rápido que el culo se le sale del taburete y tiene que sujetarse a la barra para no caerse.

—Mierda.

* * *

—Mierda —murmura Debbie tapándose la boca con una mano—. ¿Lo he malentendido?

—Joder, sí —le espeta recuperando su compostura y volviendo a sentarse bien en el asiento. No puede evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien más se ha dado cuenta del intercambio.

El camarero y sus amigos parecen estar mirándole, pero no hay manera de saber qué han visto y qué no. Aun así, Mickey se asegura de mantener un ojo en ellos. Por si acaso.

—Pensé…

—Pues piensa otra vez —dice entre dientes, arqueando ambas cejas.

Debbie asiente, está completamente roja. Orejas y todo. Podría considerarla mona, de no ser porque está cabreado.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —advierte señalándola con un dedo.

Debbie vuelve a sentarse en su taburete y durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dice nada. Mickey se bebe su segunda, dejando que el vaso del chupito se apoye en sus labios por lo inclinada que tiene la jarra.

—¿Es…? —Debbie se aplasta el pelo—. Es estúpido preguntar, pero ¿soy yo? ¿Ian?

—Es jodidamente estúpido —concede. Se encoge de hombros, incapaz de creerse que tenga que volver a salir del armario con ella—. Gay, ¿recuerdas?

Ha bajado la voz y echado una mirada rápida a los tíos que estaban más cerca. No es que se avergüence, pero no va a ser tan estúpido de bajar la guardia en este tipo de sitios. Tampoco es como si hiciera falta gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Te casaste con Svetlana. —Y suena como una excusa.

—Y mira qué bien salió, ¿eh?

—Lo siento.

—Olvídalo.

—Yo…

—Cierra la puta boca. —Debbie baja la cabeza. Mickey suspira y se voltea hacia ella, volviendo a meterse el pitillo arrugado entre los labios. No quiere pensar por qué le importa que no esté triste. Familia, Ian—. Además, ¿tú no estabas con…?

—Neil.

—Neil —repite. Debbie se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

—No se le levanta.

—Ugh.

—Y no me malinterpretes, le quiero. Pero… —Aprieta los labios—. A veces… Tengo veinticinco años.

Mickey boquea. No ha sido el mejor cambio de tema, desde luego. Él no era mucho más joven cuando se casó con Svetlana. No ve que sea tan diferente, aunque quizá él jamás utilizaría las palabras «la quiero» para referirse a ella. Tampoco es mucho mayor que Mandy cuando se fue con aquel pedazo de mierda.

Saca un billete de veinte y lo deja sobre la barra. Enciende el cigarro antes de salir del local. Debbie sale detrás de él y, aunque no hace frío, se abraza a sí misma y mueve los hombros. Como si estuviera reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—No es como parece —dice, en un intento débil de protegerse.

—Parece que tienes veinticinco putos años —dice sin necesidad.

—Soy feliz.

—Me has besado.

El labio le tiembla.

—Me voy a ir a casa. Neil me tiene que estar esperando despierto.

—Deja que te acompañe —dice Mickey caminando a su vera. No sabe por qué se ha metido. Él nunca se mete en estas cosas a no ser que le pidan ayuda directa. Porque la vida de los demás no es asunto suyo.

—No, déjalo —dice apretando un poco el paso. Sus tacones resuenan por la calle prácticamente vacía—. Puedo defenderme yo sola.

Mickey se saca el cigarro de los labios y la observa alejarse. No está lejos de casa, podría volver andando. Está seguro de que Iggy no le dará mucho la caca aunque sea día de diario y tenga que irse a trabajar al día siguiente. Desbloquea el teléfono y busca su contacto. Desliza el dedo por la conversación, bajando por la decena de emoticonos con connotaciones sexuales que le ha ido mandando durante toda la tarde.

Sonríe. Pedazo gilipollas que está hecho.

«No me esperéis hasta mañana».

* * *

Mickey se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia la dirección contraria. Saca un cigarro y lo enciende sin detenerse, sabe a dónde va. Para qué negarlo. No necesita mirar el móvil para volver a la calle en la que vive Ian, y a pesar de que ha tardado lo suyo en llegar hasta allí a pie, aún no debe de haber llegado. Comprueba el reloj del teléfono, todavía es temprano. Se apoya contra una de las columnas y fuma.

No tiene claro qué le ha arrastrado hasta allí. No está… triste ni nada. Tampoco es como si fuera a pedirle que no se casase. Aunque quisiese hacerlo, Ian nunca le ha escogido a él. Que no quiere.

Por descontado.

Es solo… se frota los párpados, aprieta el puente de la nariz. Es todo. Es Chicago. Y es una fiesta estúpida con Lip dando un discurso a los putos Bears. Es el novio número tres conoce al cuatro. Es Ian, porque siempre es Ian. Ian, Ian, Ian. Que ya no es así y que, a pesar de todo, aún le besa con la boca abierta y le sujeta como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar. Aunque ya no sea así eso tampoco. Suspira y tira la colilla y la apaga con la punta del zapato antes de sacar otro pitillo. Le queda medio paquete o así. Puede esperar medio paquete.

No ha pensado en todo aquello por algo. Pasó y pasó y está bien. Ha tenido otras parejas que no son Ian. Le han roto el corazón otras veces y los ha roto él. No quiere su consuelo. Es… práctico, supone. Práctico.

Tiene que hacer una visita a la tienda del otro día y acaba comprando cerveza además de tabaco. Esta vez se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada e intenta no bebérselas todas de golpe. Las saborea y se pregunta si Ian se lo hubiese contado, si le hubiese dejado que se lo contara. Si hubiese preguntado. Si vendrá solo o lo hará acompañado. Si le mirará como si fuera un desconocido y empujará a Roger Rabocaballo dentro de casa antes de que pase algo. De que se vaya de la lengua. Si le sonreirá y tirará de él para que entre. Si volverá a besarle con la boca abierta y sujetándole como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a escaparse.

Son cerca de las dos y ha vuelto a quedarse sin tabaco cuando le ve de lejos. No viene solo, pero ninguna de las figuras es su prometido. Se termina la lata (es la cuarta cerveza) y la aplasta entre sus dedos hasta que no es más que un disco deforme. Se levanta y la tira al suelo, rebota un par de veces y supone que si no era suficiente como para llamar la atención de que está allí ya está.

Ian le ve inmediatamente. Son cuatro, están hablando y riéndose. Intentan hacerlo en un tono bajo y fallan miserablemente. Parecen jóvenes, como si tuvieran veinte años y volvieran a casa a las cuatro en lugar de a las dos. Ian es el más alto y el pelo le brilla bajo la luz de las farolas. Se detiene en mitad de la calle, ha sido una mala idea. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, espera.

Cómo de raro quedaría que se diera media vuelta y se marchara de allí sin decir nada a nadie.

Le ve respirar hondo y vuelve a caminar antes de que sus amigos se den cuenta de que está pasando algo raro. Tampoco monta un espectáculo. Camina, adelanta a sus amigos y llega a su altura. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Parece enfadado, quizá descolocado. Boquea.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —pregunta al final. Mickey echa un vistazo a sus tres amigos. A uno ya lo conoce, es el tío del tatuaje grande en el brazo y el pelo rizado. El que tenía una cita. Los otros dos son una pareja y parecen mayores que ellos, bastantes mayores. Ella le quiere sonar, aunque no tiene claro de qué.

—Ayer —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros. De alguna manera parece imposible que solo haya pasado un día desde lo de Angela. Ian mira atrás, a sus amigos. Cambia el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Nos íbamos a tomar la última —dice. La mujer levanta un puño en alto y pega un pequeño chillido de victoria, contorsionando su cuerpo hacia atrás y trastabillando. El hombre, su pareja, la sujeta por el brazo para evitar que acabe con sus huesos en el suelo.

Ian se ríe en voz baja y el otro chico, el del pelo rizado, sonríe. Ian está… mucho menos borracho que el resto. Se nota que han bebido y que se lo han pasado bien. Aun así, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio.

—Vale —accede encogiéndose de hombros. No tiene una explicación mejor de por qué está allí.

Ian abre el portal y no se queda esperando. La pareja pasa delante y a Mickey no se le pasa como ella gira la cabeza para mirarle sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Mickey se agacha un momento para coger el par de cervezas que le queda de su pack de seis y, cuando la levanta, el otro tío está esperándole con la puerta sujeta.

—¿Qué? —le espeta. Porque no es un gesto de «yo te espero». Tiene toda la pinta de que va a ser un encontronazo como el del otro día y no tiene ninguna gana.

—Creo que deberías marcharte —dice al cabo de un par de segundos.

—Que te jodan.

—Estoy seguro de que piensas que eres muy especial —le dice—, pero no lo eres. —Hace una mueca. Mickey espera.

»Es un poco lo que hace Ian, su juego —explica sin que se lo tenga que pedir— y cuando te tiene.

Se encoge de hombros. Mickey le mira, sonríe incluso. Es un gesto feo e intenta pasar de largo. El tío le agarra y Mickey para porque quiere. Porque no cree que vaya a ser el momento de montar una pelea.

—Suéltame —avisa.

—No va a dejar a Roger por ti.

Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que está a punto de decir que no le importa. Se muerde el labio.

—Suéltame o te parto los putos dedos.

El tipo le suelta. Pero no retrocede todo lo que debería. Tiene cierto aire de desafío que a Mickey le gusta y le toca los huevos.

Así que sonríe y se frota la nariz.

—Ya. Ya veo —dice. El tío frunce el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—Que te toca los cojones que sea yo y no tú.

Sonríe también. Es un gesto algo forzado. Se moja los labios, levanta un poco la barbilla.

—Ian es mi ex —dice con facilidad, utiliza ambas manos para señalarse—: y le dejé yo.

Vale. Esa no era el tipo de respuesta que se estaba esperando. El tío no está mal, supone. Es un poco delgado para su gusto, un poco bajo. Guapete. Lo más seguro es que, si se lo hubiese encontrado una noche de fiesta, se lo hubiese llevado a su cama.

—No me digas —dice con cierta sorna.

—¿Sabes qué? —Da un paso atrás, se encoge de hombros—. Tú mismo.

»Supongo que ya nos veremos. Ian también es experto en eso, en conservar a sus ex a su alrededor. Trabaja con uno, otro es su médico. Amigo. —Se señala a sí mismo.

Mickey no se señala a sí mismo ni hace ningún comentario que le dé una pista de que no es el nuevo. El tío se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Ey, Rojo! —grita cara al rellano. Gallagher tarda un segundo en salir y cuando les ve allí, frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? —pregunta. Como si realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún no han entrado en la casa. Tiene el ceño fruncido y, cuando mira a Mickey como para buscar respuestas, él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Yo me voy a ir a casa.

—No jodas.

—Tengo un lío mañana con el centro —se excusa. Ian hace una mueca—. Me acabo de acordar.

»Una fiesta chula.

—Claro, no te preocupes, Trev.

 _Trev_ se despide con la mano y deja que la puerta se cierre tras de sí. Gallagher se cruza de brazos y le mira desde su puerta.

—¿Y tú piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco y le sigue dentro de la casa:

—Entonces, ¿coleccionas exnovios, Gallagher? —pregunta con un claro deje de coña.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza—. Voy a matar a Trevor.

»¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Seguro.

La pareja de antes está sentada en el sofá, ella se ha quitado los zapatos y él se ha soltado la corbata.

—Sue, Joe, este es Mickey. Mickey, ella es Sue. Trabajé con ella mientras estuve en la ambulancia. Él es su marido.

—¡Hola, chico guapo! —le saluda Sue. Y suelta una risotada floja que hace que Mickey decida que no quiere acercarse demasiado a ella. Joe se ríe entre dientes y se vierte la mitad de su copa encima.

Ian apoya una mano en su hombro, le sonríe como una media disculpa.

—Ahora mismo te traigo eso —promete. Mickey aprovecha para inclinarse hacia él. Se moja los labios.

—Haz que se marchen —le dice en un tono que espera que exprese exactamente a lo que ha venido aquí esta noche. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, pero aun así le dice que no con la cabeza.

—La última —promete. Y, quizá porque cree que es necesario, añade—: no seas un gilipollas. Sue me gusta.

Mickey mira a Sue y a Joe. Están recostados el uno junto al otro, con una botella de whisky delante suya. Se relame los labios, sí. No tiene pinta de que solo vaya a ser una. Tiene pinta de que van a beber hasta caerse redondos.

Así que le sigue hasta la cocina. Se aclara la garganta para que Ian le mire y, cuando lo hace, levanta las dos cervezas que le quedaban por el plástico. Se ríe en voz baja, como si estuviera intentando no hacer ruido. Siempre le ha gustado su risa.

—No les vas a dar tiempo a que se vayan, ¿verdad?

—Que les jodan a Sue y a Joe —responde caminando hacia él y dejando las cervezas sobre la isleta solo para agarrar a Ian por la cintura y besarlo.

No dice «voy a casarme», ni Mickey que ya lo sabe. Ian le besa con la boca abierta, apoyando ambas manos en sus mejillas y tirando de él hacia atrás. Hasta que se choca contra la encimera. Mickey le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba para llegar a la piel que hay debajo. Ian se ríe entre dientes y se echa un poco hacia delante, pegándose aún más a él, en un intento de huir de las manos.

—Mierda —murmura sin apenas despegarse de Mickey—. Tienes las manos frías.

—¿Tengo las manos frías? —repite, utilizando ambas para torturarle. Gallagher se pone de puntillas e intenta librarase de él.

—Vale ya, para —dice entre dientes. En algún momento, Mickey ha decidido que ya no va tanto de manos frías como de hacerle cosquillas y Ian se está retorciendo.

Hay una risotada en el salón. Muy aguda, que hace que ambos se detengan. Ian gira la cabeza, lo justo para mirarle, antes de señalar con ella hacia su cuarto.

—Sí —dice Mickey soltándolo.

Ian vuelve a hacer esa cosa de agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él. Como si no supiera andar por si mismo. Le empuja dentro y cierra la puerta tras de sí. No encienden la luz, pero la que entra por la ventana es suficiente. Tampoco es como si se parase. Se saca la camiseta, tirando de la tela desde su espalda, y la deja caer a un lado. Mickey se relame los labios y deja que le quite su propia camisa tirando de ella.

—Últimamente vienes muy bien vestido —dice, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar directamente en su oído.

—¿Uhm? —responde Mickey, más distraído con él mordisqueándole la oreja que en lo que le está diciendo. Ian sube las manos, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camiseta uno a uno.

Pasa las manos por su abdomen, su pecho, y las apoya un segundo en su cuello antes de volver a inclinarse para besarlo. Mickey abre la boca. Le agarra por los brazos, puede notar como sonríe contra su boca.

—Voy… —murmura separándose de él. Ian aprovecha el espacio para girarlo. Coloca sus manos en su espalda y tira de la camisa hacia atrás para quitársela del todo sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Mickey empuja hacia atrás, lo cuál hace que sea todo un poco más complicado—… quitarme los zapatos.

—Esa es una buena idea —responde Ian apartándose. Tira la camisa a un lado, cerca de dónde ha caído la suya propia.

Se quitan los zapatos. Ian se quita también los pantalones, los calzoncillos. Mickey le mira. Le mira por la vez anterior, que parece que pasó demasiado rápido. Tiene vello cobrizo que le recorre el abdomen y las piernas. Los músculos marcados, más de lo que nunca los tuvo. Desaparecida la redondez de su rostro adolescente que aún estaba allí la última vez que le vio, en la frontera. Pequeñas arrugas empiezan a formarse alrededor de sus ojos. Probablemente tenga alguna cana ya, aunque es imposible decirlo con su tono de pelo. Mickey tiene alguna cana ya.

No está empalmado del todo, pero su polla ya empieza a curvarse. A palpitar. Está jodidamente bueno y hace que las tripas le den un vuelco. Se moja los labios. Parece un buen momento para decir algo estúpido de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde.

En lugar de decirlo, se desabrocha el cinturón y deja que los pantalones se deslicen hasta el suelo. Ian se acerca y le besa otra vez, pasando las manos por dentro del elástico de sus calzoncillos, sobándole el culo. Le levanta a pulso, lo justo para que se desequilibre y caiga sobre la cama.

Ian cae detrás. Es más grácil que Mickey y lo hace de rodillas, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de él.

—Eres un gilipollas —le dice Mickey.

Ian sonríe y se inclina sobre él. Le besa y Mickey se pregunta distraído si van a acabar follando cara a cara _otra vez_. No tiene mucho tiempo para preocuparse sobre el tema, porque cuando se separa le pregunta:

—¿Cómo?

Y quizá es porque siempre ha sido más fácil así, porque Mickey dice:

—Déjame… —Ian se echa un poco hacia atrás y para darle algo de espacio y Mickey se gira por completo. Sobre su estómago. Tira un poco de los calzoncillos que aún lleva puestos hacia abajo.

Ian le da en un cachete, mano abierta. No duele ni nada, pero es suficiente como para que gire la cabeza hacia él y arquee una ceja.

—Todavía tienes un buen culo —bromea. Y, vale, es una de esas referencias a todas las cosas que han pasado entre los dos en todos estos años. Y hace que apriete los labios y vuelva a mirar al frente. Las cortinas vuelven a estar corridas y la enorme ventana, abierta.

—Venga, tío —le mete prisa.

—Vale, solo… —Ian tira de los calzoncillos hacia abajo y Mickey levanta un poco el culo para darle espacio—. Más cómodo, ¿no?

Mickey gruñe.

No les lleva mucho tiempo. Ian vuelve a sacar el lubricante y un condón de su mesita. Deja que le prepare, menos de lo que debería. Pero están los dos un poco bebidos y nunca ha sido la persona más paciente del mundo.

Follan. Ian le sujeta una mano por encima de su cabeza todo el rato. Se mueve lento, prácticamente tumbado encima suya. Los labios pegados a su hombro. Mickey se corre con un gemido ahogado.

Ian se ríe contra su hombro, se lo besa.

—Buen trabajo, Gallagher —bromea al cabo de unos segundos, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado. Ian se deja caer a un lado y bufa con cansancio—. Ni siquiera eres tan mayor.

—Dame un minuto y te respondo —dice soltando un resoplido de falso cansancio. Mickey se gira sobre sí mismo y le empuja a un lado.

—¿Quieres oír una idea millonaria? —dice. Ian se mueve hasta el borde de la cama y se tumba a su lado. Boca arriba—. Poner una toalla debajo.

—Brillante —coincide—. No tengo ganas de moverme.

—Haz lo que te salga de los huevos. No es mi cama.

Ian vuelve a hacer el mismo ruidito de antes. Pero esta vez se levanta.

—¿Necesitas algo de fuera? —ofrece.

—Tengo un paquete de tabaco en mis pantalones.

Ian se lo mete en los labios y se lo enciende antes de salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta detrás de él. Mickey se reacomoda sobre la almohada, apoyándose en su brazo.

No tarda mucho. En seguida suena el retrete en la otra habitación y la luz de la cocina se apaga.

—¿Siguen en el salón? ¿Tus amigos? —le pregunta, pasándose la lengua por sus labios y apoyando la mano en la que tiene el cigarro encima de su pecho.

—No he querido mirar —reconoce, moviéndose otra vez a su lado de la cama. El colchón se hunde—. Para las cenizas.

Le pasa un pequeño cenicero. Mickey lo coloca sobre su pecho.

—Gracias.

Se tumba a su lado. Es… agradable. Mucho más que la vez anterior, más natural. Más como si todo el tiempo _aquello_ fuera lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. El techo cambia de color cada vez que un coche pasa junto al edificio y fuera no hay más ruido que unos chavales a lo lejos que se ríen.

—¿Puedo preguntar ya? —dice Ian, apoyándose sobre su codo y girándose hacia él. Mickey, que se estaba quedando dormido, abre los ojos de golpe y se reincorpora un poco. Aplasta lo que le quedaba del cigarro, que es más ceniza que otra cosa, sobre el cenicero que le ha pasado Ian antes.

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

—La última vez, me dejaste hacer una pregunta.

—Ya, ni de coña.

—Oh, venga ya. —Ian le clava un dedo en las costillas. Mickey aprieta los labios para no reírse.

—¿Qué? —responde con cierto fastidio—. ¿Te crees que tienes una polla mágica o algo así? ¿Cada vez que la usas te tienen que contar un puto secreto?

Ian suelta una risotada y se sube a horcajadas suya, sujetándole por las muñecas. El cenicero se queda entre ambos, en una posición un poco precaria. No parece importarle.

—¿De verdad? —Mickey arquea una ceja, sin inmutarse—. ¿Tengo una polla mágica?

Ian se frota contra él en un gesto lento, que pretende ser seductor. Mickey está cansado y se acaba de correr. Y ni siquiera tiene tan claro por qué no es capaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Eres un gilipollas —le dice, sin ser capaz de esconder el tono de cariño que hay detrás de su brusquedad—. Pero sí, tu polla es tu mejor cualidad, Gallagher. Los dos lo sabemos.

No quiere decir nada con ello. Solo pretende seguir la broma, pero Ian se pone serio y se echa hacia atrás, soltándole. La expresión tan seria que está seguro de que ha metido la pata.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

—Que también sabemos cuál es la tuya —dice. Sin venir a cuento. Mickey frunce el ceño y se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en los antebrazos.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta un poco a la defensiva, descartando el cenicero a un lado.

—Olvídalo —decide Ian. Se echa a un lado, vista clavada en el techo.

Mickey se moja los labios y duda. Quiere presionar, aunque sea lo que sea lo que va a decirle no vaya a cambiar absolutamente nada. Pero ni siquiera tiene una prueba de que vaya a ser algo _bueno_. Así que se queda allí, mirando a Ian de medio lado.

—¿Entonces? —dice al fin.

—¿Entonces qué? —repite Mickey.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Mira que eres pesado cuando quieres. Sí, joder, hazla.

Se toma su tiempo. Mickey se concentra en su perfil, en la forma de su nariz y de sus mejillas. En la forma de su mandíbula.

—¿Has vuelto? —dice y esta vez sí que gira la cabeza hacia él, ojos verdes abiertos de par en par—. Como para quedarte.

No necesita pensar en una respuesta, se moja los labios y dice:

—No.

Es la verdad.

Pica un poco.


	4. Mickey, parte tres

Mickey abre los ojos de par en par. El teléfono, _su teléfono_ , no deja de sonar. Gime y saca las piernas de la cama. Hay ropa tirada por todo el suelo de la habitación. Localiza sus pantalones y se agacha para sacar el teléfono de sus pantalones. Lo descuelga sin mirar quién es.

—¿Qué? —espeta de mala leche. Detrás de él, Ian se gira en la cama y murmura algo contra la almohada que bien podría ser que se vaya a tomar por culo o que le haga el desayuno.

Quién sabe.

«No te enfades». Es Adam. En realidad, hay pocas cosas que se le ocurran que Adam pueda hacer que le cabreen. Es parte de la gracia del tipo de relación que tienen.

—¿Qué? —repite, pasando por encima de la sorpresa de oír su voz. En realidad, medio esperaba no volver a hablar con él en una temporada después de la última vez.

«Puede que haya cogido un vuelo a Chicago esta mañana». Mickey parpadea y separa el teléfono de su oreja. Está completamente desnudo, en cuclillas. Hablando con su folla _algo_ en el cuarto de su ex. Es… es demasiado temprano para esto.

—Estás de coña —dice.

«Ayer cancelaron el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para coger unas mini vacaciones».

Se frota los ojos.

—¿Así que tu plan maestro ha sido coger un vuelo a Chicago? —pregunta, apretando los labios. Está intentando mantener el tono tranquilo—. ¿Sin avisar?

«Y te has cabreado. Lo siento, Mickey», dice. Y de alguna forma consigue parecer avergonzado por haber hecho la estupidez. «Es solo que… pensé».

—¿Pensaste? —repite Mickey incorporándose. Para que lo suelte de una vez.

«Pensé que este era uno de esos momentos». Hay un momento de silencio. Adam toma aire antes de soltar apresuradamente: «ya sabes. Uno de esos momentos que le cuentas a tus nietos o de los que te arrepientes toda tu vida».

—Este no es uno de tus libros —le espeta. Aunque es algo… _bonito_. Romántico. Lo más considerado que haya hecho nadie nunca por él. Dicho. Aprieta el puño, en un intento de controlar el impulso de rascarse el pecho. Y Adam le gusta. Más a un nivel físico que a uno personal. No sería tan difícil ir a por él. No le costaría nada. Ni siquiera es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Gira la cabeza para mirar a Ian, con su espalda ancha a la vista y le cabeza pelirroja hundida en la almohada. Aprieta los labios, el corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho.

Adam sigue hablando, como si Mickey no le hubiese dicho nada.

«Si, hombre», dice en un tono jovial. «Aquella vez que dejé que un chico se me fuera porque no me atreví a coger un avión a Chicago». Toma aire. «Me gustas y quiero dejar las cosas así».

—Vale, vale —dice, decidiendo que si es lo que hay, es lo que hay. Y que cuanto más prolongue esa conversación, más vergonzosa va a resultar siendo. Quién se hubiera imaginado que Adam está hecho de ese tipo de pasta—. ¿A qué hora llegas?

« _Estoy_ en Chicago».

—Mierda —murmura. Eso parece llamarle la atención lo suficiente a Ian, porque se gira y se estira.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta bostezando y rascándose la nuca. Los músculos del costado y de su brazo se tensan. Mickey tapa el micrófono con la mano, para asegurarse de que no se oiga nada.

—Tengo que irme.

—Mierda —responde Ian volviendo a taparse la cara con la mano y dejando que la cabeza vuelva a caer sobre su almohada, esta vez boca arriba—. Es domingo.

Mickey no le responde. Es su lugar se dedica a pescar su ropa y a volver a vestirse. Se está abrochando los pantalones cuando Ian se levanta. Se le queda mirando mientras se estira. A contraluz.

Hay algo en ese hombre cansado que hace que pierda las prisas y sonría.

—Estás mayor, Gallagher —le dice, para provocarlo. Él le responde con un corte de mangas.

Y se queda allí esperando, camiseta en la mano. No va a decirlo en voz alta, pero sabe exactamente qué quiere. Que diga algo. Algo que se parezca más a quédate que una simple protesta porque le han hecho madrugar. _Algo_ parecido a lo que ha hecho Adam. El Ian que recuerda lo habría hecho, lo _hizo_.

El del presente, enciende la cafetera. Así que Mickey se pone la camiseta, se pasa las manos por el pelo en un intento de salir más presentable. Cuando se marcha de allí, lo hace con una taza de café en lugar de con un beso y un cigarro colgando de los labios.

La pareja de la noche anterior sigue en el sofá cuando pasa por delante de ella. El hombre está profundamente sobado, pero ella le sonríe como diciendo _sé lo que habéis estado haciendo_ y le saluda con la mano. Mickey cierra la puerta detrás de sí con un portazo.

* * *

Adam le esta esperando en una cafetería del aeropuerto. Está guapo, con el pelo un poco más corto y las gafas en la punta de su nariz. Está leyendo el periódico como si fuera algo que de verdad le importase, por que es ese tipo de persona, y parece que ya ha desayunado si la taza y el plato que tiene delante son indicativos de algo. Está tan concentrado que no levanta la cabeza hasta que Mickey se sienta frente a él.

—La próxima vez que hagas una cosa así, te pienso dar una patada en el culo —le dice sin agresividad en su tono. Ha tenido un viaje infernal: primero pillar el El y después aguantar al gilipollas que trabajaba donde el alquiler de coches. Y, para ser un domingo cualquiera de agosto, hay una cantidad inhumana de tráfico al aeropuerto.

Así que no está en el mejor de sus humores.

—Ey —le saluda Adam sonriendo y cerrando el periódico. Se sube las gafas con el pulgar. Viaja ligero, solo con una bolsa de mano. Una de esas que la gente se suele llevar al gimnasio—. Has venido.

—Dije que iba a hacerlo, ¿no? —responde arqueando una ceja y echando una silla hacia atrás para sentarse frente a él—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Adam se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que sea que fueras a hacer si yo no hubiese aparecido.

Mickey bufa. Eso no lo ha pensado demasiado bien.

—Ya, no —replica moviendo un pie de arriba a abajo—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—Venga ya —protesta Adam en un tono muy cercano a infantil—. ¿Qué problema hay?

Mickey arquea ambas cejas.

—Soy de la zona sur —explica, bastante sorprendido de tener la paciencia de contar esta media verdad—. No es un buen barrio para ir de visita.

—Venga ya —repite.

—Rollo Bedford Park.

Adam entorna los ojos.

—No me importa.

—Te van a comer vivo.

—¿Quién?

Mickey ladea un poco la cara, mirándolo fijamente. Él intenta mantener esa pose de no importarle una mierda la vida. Como si fuera un tío duro, en lugar de un niño pijo. Si es como quiere jugarlo.

—No iba a hacer gran cosa hoy —reconoce al cabo de un segundo.

—¡Me apunto a eso! —dice con bastante más entusiasmo del que debería, dando un golpe en la mesa que hace que los que están sentados a su alrededor se giren para mirarles. Mickey se levanta, porque ya que están. Además, ni de coña se va a gastar el dinero en la comida de mierda del aeropuerto.

—Solo para que quede claro, no me ha hecho ni puta gracia lo de que aparezcas sin avisar.

—Lo siento —se disculpa siguiéndolo, periódico bajo el brazo—. Pensé que quizá… ya sabes, jugar la papeleta romántica.

Mickey no le responde. Sí, lo pilló la primera vez que se lo explicó. No es estúpido. Pero Adam le está mirando como si esperase algo de él. Así que sonríe y asiente.

—Venga, tengo el coche fuera —le dice—. Quizá podemos desayunar en algún sitio del barrio. Y si eso no te asusta, ya veremos.

Adam le sigue hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y mira el coche que ha cogido Mickey con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Es de alquiler —explica abriendo la puerta de delante. Parece un poco destartalado, incluso para él. Un mal día, eso es lo que es. Adam se sienta en el sitio del copiloto, con su bolsa entre las piernas. Apoya la mano en el muslo de Mickey, de forma afectuosa. En un gesto casual. Mickey le sonríe y no le pide que la quite.

—¿Está muy lejos? ¿El barrio?

—En la otra puta punta —responde Mickey.

—Vale, no he pensado mucho esta escapada —reconoce con una risa floja—. Oye, ¿y me vas a enseñar los sitios a los que ibas cuando eras un pipiolo o algo así?

—¿Un pipiolo? —repite con clara mofa—. ¿Pipiolo?

»¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

—Que te jodan —responde riéndose.

Mickey aprieta los labios y se concentra en la carretera. Está sonriendo, pese a todo. Adam es un pasajero silencioso y eso es algo que él siempre ha sabido apreciar. Por lo menos en trayectos cortos. Que la gente sepa cerrar el puto pico. La mano en su muslo es cálida, agradable.

En realidad, no le jode tanto que haya aparecido.

Le lleva al Patsy’s. Sabe que es una mierda de idea, casi una provocación a que acabe en un encontronazo con Ian. O con alguien de su familia. Pero tampoco conoce un sitio mejor que siga abierto por el barrio y la hamburguesa del otro día estaba bien. Normalmente él tira por las mañanas con un café solo y tostadas quemadas, incapaz de encontrar el humor para salir a desayunar fuera o hacer algo más complicado que meter lo que sea en una tostadora.

Pero un día es un día.

No hay nadie que conozca en el local. Ni siquiera la camarera cotilla del otro día. La de las mariquitas. Se sientan en una esquina. El local está bastante vacío para ser un domingo, decide, mientras se pide el maldito café y la tarta que parece que tiene más chocolate de toda la carta. Adam se pide lo mismo, como si supiera una mierda de lo que se puede comer allí. Su camarera sonríe y les dice que la llamen si necesitan algo más.

—Así que… ¿aquí solías comer cuando vivías en Chicago?

—Nah —responde sin inmutarse demasiado. Si que se pasaba de vez en cuando, pero para hablar con Fiona. Recuerda el sitio como algo más deprimente, con camareras vagas que te miraban de pies a cabeza—. Pero la comida es buena.

—Bien. La verdad es que está bastante vacío —comenta frunciendo el ceño, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que debieran estar allí.

—Hay fiesta en Canaryville —les dice su camarera colocando sus pedidos frente a ellos y apoyando la mano en el respaldo en el que está Adam sentado, sin intentar ocultar que ha oído parte de su conversación. Tiene la piel oscura y el pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta. Y sonríe.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Adam girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Está bastante guay. Hacen una especie de parillada y todos los vecinos llevan cosas.

—¿Y qué celebran?

La mujer arruga el ceño.

—Creo que es la recelebración del Día de la Independencia.

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que Dawn Saakashvili le reventó la cabeza a su marido con una pistola de clavos —la corrige con poca paciencia. Adam gira la cabeza hacia él.

—No tengo claro que sea exactamente eso —dice la chica sonriendo, aunque no suena muy segura. Mickey arquea una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunta Adam.

—El tío les debía de zurrar o alguna cosa así —le explica, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia él. Ni siquiera él tiene muy clara la historia, todo pasó cuando era un chaval y los rumores se extienden deprisa en la zona sur de Chicago—. Saakashvili es también una pieza, siempre le acababan alargando la condena.

—¿En serio?

—Mi padre solía decir que era una perra loca. —Su camarera se mueve, incómoda—. Toda una heroína en el barrio.

—Eso es… impresionante —comenta Adam, como si en realidad no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Bueno, me pegáis un grito si necesitáis cualquier cosa —les dice la camarera carraspeando. Ni Mickey ni Adam se giran para ver como se aleja.

—Podríamos ir.

—Nah —responde echándose hacia atrás. Tiene cerca de nada de ganas de pasarse por allí. Conoce a demasiada gente a la que no quiere volver a ver.

—Va, seguro que acaba siendo divertido.

—La última vez que fui tenía como doce años. Es una mierda de picnic. Y siempre hay pasma rondando la zona, así que ni siquiera llega a ponerse interesante.

»Cómete tu puto desayuno y cierra el pico —dice señalándole con su tenedor. Y, quizá para demostrarle que es comestible, parte un pedazo de la tarta. Es un poco amarga y tiene un sabor potente a chocolate.

* * *

Acaban yendo. Y ni siquiera hace falta que Adam diga nada más. El patio de atrás de la vieja casa de los Saakashvili está exactamente como Mickey lo recuerda. Hasta arriba de gente. Hay coches en todas partes y han tenido que venir andando desde una manzana atrás.

Y no es que haya ocurrido nada en el camino de ida, pero Adam ya tiene esa expresión preocupada de tío al que sueltan por primera vez por el barrio. Mickey solía gastar sus tardes de adolescencia torturando a los gilipollas que se creían lo suficientemente valientes como para pasar por allí.

—Así que —dice, caminando cerca de él. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que Mickey se ponga un poco nervioso. La parte de atrás de su mano roza de vez en cuando la suya, al caminar. Es el barrio. Es ese miedo primario del que no es capaz de desprenderse del todo—, te criaste aquí.

—Un par de calles abajo —responde señalando hacia la dirección correcta, apartando ese sentimiento. Es mayor, más fuerte. No aguanta mierdas de nadie, si es que no quiere aguantarlas.

Están bebiendo en el porche y, en la parte de atrás, han puesto comida. La gente está repartida entre picnics improvisados y mesas más robustas que, lo más probable es, se hayan traído de casa.

Mickey no tiene claro que esto siga yendo sobre Dawn Saakashvili tanto como un motivo por el que celebrar algo en sus mierdas de vidas.

—Y si damos una vuelta por aquí, ¿va a haber gente que te conozca?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás buscando trapos sucios o alguna mierda así? —le pregunta arqueando una ceja, casi divertido. Adam sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Que te jodan.

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que reconocer que es un poco culpa tuya.

—Que te jodan.

—Nunca hablas de ti.

—¿Y por qué cojones crees que es? —le espeta, quizá a más mala leche de la que pretendía y rompiendo el ambiente divertido que había entre ellos. No le acaba de hacer gracia que se intenten meter en sus asuntos. Adam frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios. Es más que evidente que no le ha gustado la resuesta. Mickey abre la boca, está a punto de decir que lo siente cuando alguien, alguien _pequeño,_ se aclara la garganta delante de ellos. Mickey baja la cabeza.

Son dos niñas. Son Peggy y Mandy, cogidas de la mano y con expresiones curiosas. Llevan unos vestiditos a juego, el de Peggy rosa y el de Mandy, verde. Con frutas estampadas.

—Eh —dice, un poco descolocado, casi sorprendido de verlas allí. Levanta la mirada, casi esperando encontrarse a Terry delante suya. No al Terry que vive con Iggy, al Terry joven. Al furioso. Al que podía sujetarte con una mano y reventarte los hígados con la otra. Al hombre que le crió y le aterrorizó y al que admiró y del que no ha sido capaz de deshacerse pasen los años que pasen.

No lo ve.

Adam se inclina hacia ellas, sonriendo.

—¿Os habéis perdido? —pregunta con una voz un poco aguda. Como la que utilizan todos los adultos para hablar con niños pequeños.

Mandy se ríe con cierta vergüenza y se esconde detrás de su hermana, sin soltarla de la mano. Adam mira a Mickey con ese tipo de expresión que solo se puede leer como _tú te crees_. O quizá es algo más como _pero qué monas_. No le importa.

—¿Eres el novio del tío Mickey? —pregunta Peggy moviendo los hombros al compás de su entonación infantil. Las faldas del vestidito se balancean de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Adam girando la cabeza hacia Mickey, boca abierta.

—Tu padre habla demasiado —le dice Mickey. Ella se ríe con su vocecilla aguda como saludo. Se pregunta si debería alargar la mano y despeinarle el pelo o alguna cosa así. En su lugar sigue buscando fantasmas de su pasado. Buscando entre los grupos de gente—. ¿Dónde está?

—Allí. —Señala con una mano hacia el fondo de la parcela. Casi más cerca de la casa de sus vecinos que la de los Saakashvili. Hay una mesa grande, llena de gente. Mickey ve perfectamente a Iggy haciendo gestos hacia allí. De pie.

—Dice que vayas —añade Peggy, por si no quedaba claro.

—Podemos no hacerlo —le ofrece a Adam sin girar la cabeza hacia él. Sabe lo que es meterte en medio de una familia a la que apenas conoces y es una situación que a él le gustaría evitar siempre que le dieran opción. Vuelve a mirar a las niñas—. ¿Está el abuelo?

Las dos niegan con la cabeza.

—Está en casa del tío Ronnie —explica Peggy. Mickey asiente.

—No, no —dice Adam, reaccionando al fin—. Es solo que… no me esperaba que fuera a haber familia tuya aquí. Es estúpido.

Mickey no responde, porque no hay mucho que decir a eso. Mira a las niñas. Les hace un gesto al frente, hacia su padre, y dice:

—Iniciad la marcha.

Peggy sonríe y le hace caso, pero Mandy se queda esperando con los ojos fijos en ellos. Clavada en el sitio.

—Hay una cosa de la que quería hablarte —dice Adam, agarrándole del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Aquí no. Luego —responde en el mismo tono, porque parece que es algo personal y tiene cerca a cero ganas de acabar teniendo una discusión con su hermano delante.

—No has respondido —dice Mandy. Ojos muy abiertos. Hay una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Como si fuera la cosa más divertida que hubiera escuchado en su vida—. ¿Sois novios?

Peggy, que se ha detenido al ver que no la seguían, se ríe tapándose la boca. Mickey se encoge de hombros cuando nota la mirada de Adam encima suya.

—Diles lo que te salga de los huevos —le dice sin mover demasiado los labios. Porque le importa una mierda. Nunca ha sido el tipo de tío que pone etiquetas a sus relaciones. Si está con alguien, está con alguien. Si está tonteando, está tonteando. Siempre ha hecho lo que le ha salido de los huevos.

—Sí. Uhm, sí —repite, aclarándose la garganta—. Somos. —Vuelve a mirar a Mickey, como si no estuviera seguro—. _Novios_.

Suena más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Mickey se encoge de hombros de nuevo cuando ambas niñas pasan la mirada a él.

—Lo que él diga.

—Si sois novios tenéis que besaros —les informa Mandy.

Adam vuelve a mirar a Mickey. Él bufa.

—Ya, no en este barrio —responde sin inmutarse, ni siquiera tiene tan claro que sea algo que hagan, fuera de la cama al menos. Las niñas no se mueven. Sabe que van a insistir si no hace nada para redirigir la atención. Probablemente acaben montando un espectáculo. Es difícil, porque no las conoce tanto como para saber qué puede y qué no puede hacer. No quiere que se asusten, pero tampoco que sigan insistiendo.

Toma aire.

Joder, le ha llamado tío y la conoce de un día. Como quién dice. Así que sí, si no le gusta que se queje; la coge por la cintura y se la cuelga del hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. No pesa nada. Mandy patalea y le clava la punta de sus zapatitos en el estómago y le da puñetazos en la espalda, y se ríe como si no existiera nada más divertido en el mundo.

—Yo también quiero —le informa Peggy en un tono marisabidillo.

—No tientes a tu suerte —le recomienda empujándola suavemente para que empiece a moverse. Es perfectamente consciente de que la gente está empezando a mirarles. Y no es que a nadie le importe una mierda nadie, pero de verdad que conoce a mucha gente del barrio. Y no tiene ganas de aguantar a ningún gilipollas.

Iggy está en una mesa alargada y con mantel, sentado con Lucy en una esquina y a los que Mickey reconoce como el clan Johnson. Peggy corre para volver a su asiento y Mickey deja bajar a Mandy para que salga disparada detrás de su hermana.

—¡Ey, vente aquí! —le grita Iggy haciendo aspavientos hacia donde no hay mucho más hueco. Una señora mayor, con un turbante de colorines, echa su silla a un lado. Un tío, que Mickey reconoce porque vivió toda su vida en la casa de al lado, se levanta para alcanzarles un par de sillas.

—Eric —le saluda aceptando una y abriéndola. Él le hace un gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

—Hola, Mickey —le saluda Lucy pasándo a Mandy al regazo de Iggy.

Es… raro. Señala a Adam con una mano, que ha abierto su silla y espera de pie a algo. Quizá a que le den permiso a sentarse o alguna cosa así. Sabe que es una situación rara. Entre otras cosas, porque no conoce a la mayoría de las personas allí sentadas.

—Ese es Adam.

—Es el novio de Mickey —dice Mandy, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la cara de su padre. Mickey se tensa. No es como si los Johnson no lo supieran, vivían al lado cuando _todo_ pasó. Tampoco les importó nunca lo suficiente como para salir de casa para hacer algo al respecto.

Pero una cosa es esa y otra es que no vayan a hacer nada allí.

Iggy alarga una mano.

—Yo soy Iggy, su hermano —se presenta. Señala con la cabeza—. Mi mujer, Lucy. Las niñas son Peggy y Mandy.

—Muy guapas —dice Adam. Iggy sonríe.

—La familia política —añade señalando a los demás comensales—. También son nuestros vecinos.

»Algunos de ellos, al menos.

Hay cierto murmullo de asentimiento y varios miembros de la mesa se presentan. Nadie parece especialmente interesado en dar una opinión no pedida y, cuando la misma señora del turbante que le ha dejado su asiento les coloca un par de platos delante suya con algo de comida, Mickey se permite relajarse.

—Así que —dice Iggy girándose para mirar a Adam directamente.

—Cierra el pico —le advierte Mickey arqueando una ceja. Y cogiendo un tenedor de plástico que hay en el centro de la mesa.

—¡No he dicho nada! —se defiende levantando una mano. La que no está utilizando para sujetar a Mandy—. Solo.

»No esperaba verte aquí.

—Nos lo dijeron en Patsy’s y este quería ver cómo nos las gastamos en Chicago.

—¿Has ido a Patsy’s?

—Si conoces un sitio mejor para desayunar en esta zona —responde Mickey arqueando ambas cejas.

—¿Qué le pasa a Patsy’s? —pregunta Adam con algo parecido a un tono escandalizado. Casi como si estuviera esperando que le dijeran que escupen en la comida o algo así.

Iggy intercambia una mirada con Mickey. Se encoge de hombros.

—Nada.

—Un ex mío trabajaba allí —dice a la vez Mickey encogiéndose de hombros, decidiéndose por soltar las cosas tal y como son—. Como hace un millón de años.

—Fiona Gallagher es su dueña —añade Iggy.

—¿De verdad?

—Yap.

—Bien por ella. —Fiona siempre fue lista, aunque a decir verdad Mickey jamás se la imaginó consiguiendo salir del barrio. Ascendiendo en la vida. Iggy bufa.

—Se supone que no tienes que estar orgulloso de ella.

Lucy se aclara la garganta, interrumpiendo a Mickey antes de que le mande a la mierda:

—Entonces, ¿lleváis mucho? —Está mirando a Adam directamente, sonriendo de forma amable.

—Eh, ¿como un par de meses? —responde. Él si mira a Mickey antes de responder, como pidiéndole permiso. Mickey se encoge de hombros—. ¿Me puedes pasar un tenedor?

—¿Tú también vives en Nueva York? —pregunta Iggy pasándoselo.

—Sí. Sí, de toda la vida.

Iggy arquea ambas cejas y asiente, como si fuera algo realmente interesante. Lucy se inclina un poco más hacia delante.

—Yo estuve viviendo en Nueva York hace unos años.

—Mola.

—La peor ciudad del mundo, déjame decírtelo.

Adam se ríe. Mickey entiende el sentimiento. Se rasca la frente, no está especialmente interesado en hablar de este tipo de cosas. Prácticamente nadie les está haciendo caso. La comida es buena, sea de la que ponen los Saakashvili o de la que ha traído el clan Johnson.

—Dice Peggy que papá está con el tío Ronnie —dice, sacando el tema de la nada e interrumpiendo el interrogatorio.

—Ya, sí —responde Lucy—. Ese hombre da demasiado trabajo.

—Le dio una paliza a Nick Saakashvili hace unos años, poco después de que tú... —añade Iggy moviendo la mano en el aire y sin llegar a terminar la frase—. La cosa escaló y… casi tenemos una guerra de familias.

—Ese gilipollas —responde Mickey sin inmutarse. Ha llovido. Terry, que él sepa, ha pisado dos veces más la cárcel desde entonces. Debería haber sido más listo y aprender de él. Tener un poco de paciencia, cumplir tu tiempo. Salir pronto. En lugar de lo de fugarse. Eso, eso no le salió nada bien al final.

—Yap.

—Esta mierda está rica —añade señalando con el tenedor el plato.

—El pollo lo hace la tía de Lucy —dice Iggy señalando al otro lado de la mesa. A una mujer algo mayor, con el pelo liso y que se está riendo de algo que le deben de haber dicho—. Así que…

Iggy no llega a terminar su frase. Alguien le toca el hombro a Mickey y le llama por su nombre en un tono roto. Levanta la cabeza, aunque no le hace falta para identificar a Debbie.

Es un poco raro porque, fuera lo que fuera lo del otro día, no han llegado a solucionarlo. No ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que sea agua pasada. Se moja los labios.

—¿Qué coño? —le pregunta, un poco de mala leche. Ella sonríe, mira a la mesa antes de volver a mirarle a él.

—Es… —dice—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Quita la mano de su hombro. Está ligeramente doblada para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿A ti qué cojones te parece? —responde señalando con el tenedor a su plato. Arquea ambas cejas. Ella se ruboriza—. ¿Qué quieres, Debbie?

—Es solo que… ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?

—No.

Ella suspira y se incorpora. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Es solo que… —Aparta la mirada y baja el tono—. ¿Te parece sensato estar aquí?

Mickey nota a la mesa tensarse y como las conversaciones se van muriendo a su alrededor. Como las miradas de todo el mundo se van clavando en ellos dos.

—¿De qué habla? —le pregunta Adam en el mismo tono bajo.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —dice ella antes de que le dé tiempo a Mickey a responder.

—Debbie, Adam; Adam, Debbie —les presenta—. Y yo tampoco sé de qué estás hablando.

Ella hace una mueca. Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla de plegable en la que está Mickey.

—Sí lo sabes —dice, tensa—. De lo de… —Arquea ambas cejas. Mickey la imita—. De la policía.

Lo vocaliza lentamente, como si Mickey fuera un poco lento. Es algo que tensa, aún más, la resto de la mesa. Iggy baja a Mandy al suelo antes de girar su silla para encararla completamente.

—¿Qué?

—Venga ya —protesta. Y, entonces, Mickey cae. No ha pensado en ello en tanto tiempo que resulta casi vergonzoso darse cuenta que para esta gente sigue teniendo exactamente los mismos problemas con la justicia que tenía el día que se escapó de la cárcel—. Sé que suena mal, pero Carl está buscando un ascenso y no tengo tan claro que no fuera a delatarte.

—¿Qué? —repite, porque sea lo que sea que significa eso no tiene ningún sentido. Nota que las mejillas le arden y no tiene claro que sea por ira o por vergüenza.

—¿Policía? —repite Adam, un poco más bajo e inclinándose hacia él.

—Es una historia divertida —le responde sin girarse hacia él. Aunque no sea verdad. Aunque sea una espina clavada de la que no va a ser capaz de desprenderse nunca—. Se podría decir que me escapé de la cárcel —añade con ligereza.

—¿Se podría…? —repite Adam.

Debbie se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios. Sabe que va a tener que responder a un montón de preguntas, tanto a ella como a él.

—Pero, —Se encoge de hombros—, le puedes decir a Carl que no se moleste. Que tengo eso controlado.

—¿Cómo controlado?

—Como que estoy limpio —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin antecedentes ni nada.

—Estás de coña —responde Iggy, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Casi parece divertido. Contento.

Debbie, no. Tiene esa cara de asco que pone cuando no entiende algo o las cosas no le salen bien.

—¿Cómo?

—Un buen abogado —responde, encogiéndose de hombros. La pasta es lo que hace.

—Si es tan bueno, podrías presentármelo —dice Colin acercándose y dándole una palmada a Iggy en el hombro. Mickey le mira, casi sorprendido de verlo allí. Tiene que recordarse que en realidad no ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde la última vez; a pesar de todo tiene el mismo aspecto dejado y la tobillera. Mia detrás de él.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagarlo? —le espeta girando la cabeza hacia él. Uno de los Johnson les pasan un par de sillas para que se sienten mientras el resto se mueve haciéndoles hueco cerca de ellos.

—Que te jodan —responde Colin riéndose—. ¿Para qué estás tú?

—Mickey —le llama Debbie, perdiendo la paciencia. Le clava las uñas en el hombro, intentando asegurarse de que le hace caso—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Qué? —pregunta volviendo a mirarla.

—¿Desde cuándo estás…? —Gesticula—. ¿Libre?

—Hostia puta, Debbie. Mira que estás preguntona —le espeta de mala leche. Colin se ríe entre dientes—. Desde hace siglos, ¿vale?

—¿Ian lo sabe? —La risa de Colin se vuelve un poco más estridente, sin tan siquiera intentar que no se note. Como si fuera el mejor chiste de la historia. Iggy le debe de dar una patada o algo, porque suelta una palabrota y se calla.

Mickey les ignora.

—¿Y qué clase de pregunta de mierda es esa? —La cría nunca ha sabido cuándo cerrar el pico. Parece que eso la cabrea, porque se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios en un mohín.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera le has dicho que estás aquí. En Chicago.

—No tengo que darte putas explicaciones. Ni a ti ni a él. Así que empieza por meterte en tus putos problemas en lugar de venir a husmear en los míos.

Debbie abre mucho los ojos y da medio paso atrás.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—¿Este es el momento en el que me juzgas? —pregunta Mickey arqueando una ceja.

—Pues sí.

Debbie le llama gilipollas otra vez antes de darse la vuelta y de marcharse. Mickey suspira y se frota la sien, volviendo a encararse a la mesa. Le están mirando, como si fuera alguna especie de mono de feria.

Mierda.

—Eh —dice Adam, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. ¿De qué…? ¿De qué iba todo eso?

—¿Y quién es este pintamonas? —pregunta Colin señalándolo.

—Colin, cierra el puto pico —le espeta. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás para ver hacia donde va Debbie. El pelo rojizo se distingue fácilmente a lo lejos. Está andando hacia su familia. Por supuesto que los Gallagher son el tipo de gente que nunca se pierden esta fiesta, comida y alcohol gratis. Supone que sabía que estarían allí, solo que le importó una mierda.

Les mira a los lejos. Puede distinguir a Fiona hablando con Kev, él se está tapando la cara con la mano para protegerse del sol. Ian también está por allí. Jugando con un montón de críos a la pelota. Siempre le ha resultado difícil pasarlo por alto. No va a ir a verlo, no con todo el mundo allí. Mirando. Además, tampoco es como si tuviera nada que decirle. Le ha visto esta misma mañana.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces qué.

—La chica pelirroja —dice Adam soltando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

Mickey aprieta los labios. Es difícil hablar de Debbie si no va a hablar de Ian. No habla de eso. Nunca habla de eso. Aprieta la mano debajo de la mesa, intentando evitar el gesto de llevársela al corazón. Evita la mirada de sus hermanos, que _saben_. Incluso la de Lucy, que le ha visto el tatuaje. No es tan difícil hacer conexiones, no hay tantos pelirrojos en el barrio. Se moja los labios.

—Voy a ver si hay algo comestible en la parrilla—dice en un intento de sonar casual, dándole un pequeño codazo a Adam para que se levante detrás de él.

No se gira a comprobar si lo va a hace hasta que están a medio camino de las parrilladas. No tiene hambre, no de verdad. Se detiene, Adam le ha seguido hasta allí. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión un poco rara en la cara. Mickey se moja los labios. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que ir hasta allí era una horrible idea. Es el barrio, es la gente. Es el haber estado evitando aquella situación durante diez años y que ahora le explote en la cara. Sin ninguna clase de advertencia.

—Es… —dice. Adam hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No tienes que explicarlo. —Mickey asiente y Adam sonríe un poco, como intentando darle ánimos—. Además, tú has visto a mi familia. A Emma. Lo pillo. Sé lo que son familias disfuncionales.

Lo duda. Duda que _lo pille_. Porque, sí. Su hermana es un desastre con dos patas. Pero sus padres siguen preocupándose por ella, a pesar de que sea una adulta. Si cualquiera de ellos, de él o de sus hermanos, acabara así, bueno. No tiene ninguna duda de que nadie movería un dedo. Nadie lo hizo cuando Mandy se marchó, ni siquiera él. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a ella como en aquel momento.

Aun así no hizo nada.

—¿Nos vamos? —propone alargando una mano para cogerle el antebrazo. Mickey se queda mirando el gesto.

Gira la cabeza. Ian está a unos metros de allí. Tiene la boca abierta y parece que se está riendo con fuerza. Hace un gesto con el brazo y uno de los chicos con los que está jugando retrocede. _Dee_ retrocede, estira los brazos hacia el cielo.

Sí. Quiere largarse de allí. Cuanto antes, mejor. Antes de que Debbie diga que lo ha visto, que alguien más lo vea. Que ese alguien sea Gene y tenga que explicarse a sí mismo. Peor, tener que explicarle a Adam.

Ian tira la pelota y Dee, que es altísimo para la edad que tiene, apenas tiene que dar un saltito para cogerla. Ian se gira, como para decirle algo a alguien. Y, por supuesto que le ve. A pesar de la distancia puede ver como frunce el ceño y mira hacia su familia de nuevo. El gesto abortado con el que le iba a saludar. Como recoge la pelota cuando Dee se la manda.

—¿Mickey? —pregunta Adam devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Ya, ya —murmura frotándose la frente—. Sí. —Gira la cabeza hacia atrás. _Otra vez_. Ian se ha desecho de la pelota y se está dirigiendo directamente hacia allí. Trotando—. Dame un momento.

La próxima vez que se _vean_ , Ian le va a preguntar, porque lo sabe, si quiere a Adam. Puede verse en esa conversación. Y, en el momento en el que Mickey responda, sea lo que sea lo que responda, ya no va a haber vuelta atrás.

De lo que sea.

—Claro —murmura Adam.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que alguien se les está acercando por la espalda. Probablemente porque está demasiado concentrado en Ian, en su camiseta sin mangas y en sus hombros un poco enrojecidos. Como si se hubiera pasado toda la mañana al sol. Es cuando ladea la cabeza para decirle a Adam que se quede atrás cuando lo ve por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo reacciona. Ha estado peleándose desde que tiene uso de la memoria. Y el tío es _lento_. Así que se echa hacia atrás, le agarra el brazo con una mano y tira de él hacia delante para darle un codazo en la nariz.

Una mujer pega un chillido, Adam se aparta medio paso. Como no podía ser de otra manera. Mickey mira a su alrededor, solo para asegurarse de que no están rodeados, que Yakovlev no le ha seguido hasta allí o, peor, que algún gilipollas del barrio ha decidido que Mickey le molesta.

No, no es eso.

Ian está corriendo hacia allí. Iggy, Colin y el clan Johnson se han incorporado detrás suya. Valerie, la mujer de Jack, aparta a Mickey de él de un empujón mientras el resto de la gente les miran con curiosidad.

—Joder —gruñe Jack en cuanto le suelta en un lloriqueo, llevándose la mano a la cara. Mickey da una vuelta sobre sí mismo para encararlo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Sin entender qué cojones. Tiene las manos entrecerradas y está preparado para darle otro golpe si hace falta—. ¿Me has pegado? —le acusa con cierto tono de incredulidad y en un tono muy infantil.

—Ey, ey —le dice Valerie obligándole a mirarla—. Ay, dios. Levanta a cabeza. Hazme caso…

—Ya sé, ya sé —gruñe Jack, intentando quitársela de encima y apretándose la nariz con la mano.

—No te me acerques por la puta espalda —le espeta Mickey, sin parpadear.

—Joder —insiste—. ¡Déjame en paz, Val!

Mickey le hace un gesto a Iggy para que no se acerque, con la mano. Lo último que necesita es que se acabe formando una pelea.

—Eres un puto bebé —le responde ella un poco a malas maneras, cruzándose de brazos. Gira la cabeza hacia Mickey y arquea una ceja—: y tú podrías no pegarle en la cara. Es su única cualidad buena.

No está tan molesta como suena, aunque Mickey la conoce lo suficiente como para ver que sí que puede creerlo. Así que sonríe y suelta una risita floja. Más que porque esté aliviado de que todo haya acabado en esto, por los propios nervios. En un intento de aliviar la presión. Cierra los puños. Gira la cabeza para ver que Ian se ha detenido a unos metros, a suficiente distancia como para darles privacidad. O quizá al comprender lo que está pasando. Y que Lip está allí también. Ve al resto de los Gallagher, honoríficos incluidos, mirando, atentos. A lo lejos.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Jack? —pregunta.

—La puta pregunta no es esa —dice con una voz nasal. La sangre le cae por la barbilla, se extiende por su cuello y por la mano con la que se está apretando la nariz—. Es: ¿tú sabes quién coño ha venido esta mañana a mi puta casa?

»Donde vivo con mi mujer y mi hija; con mi madre.

—Mierda —masculla Mickey. No necesita que le diga quién es. Abre la boca, buscando algo que decir.

—Los putos rusos. —Da un paso al frente, levantando la mano que tiene libre. Tiene dos dedos inmovilizados y vendados.

—¿Y qué les has dicho?

—Que no soy tu puta niñera.

Mickey asiente. Está algo sorprendido de que Jack no le haya vendido. Nunca ha sido el más valiente de los tíos, ni siquiera el más leal. O eso pensaba. De cualquier forma, parece que su silencio no es suficiente para Jack, que da un paso al frente y le golpea el pecho con los dos dedos vendados.

—¿Y cómo piensas solucionarlo?

—No lo sé —se obliga a decir. Porque de verdad no lo sabe. Debería llamar a Damon, cuanto antes mejor. Quizá con la amenaza de que les vaya a explotar todo en la cara en cualquier momento mueve un puto dedo.

—Pues más te vale hacerlo —añade sin necesidad.

Mickey bufa y asiente. Decide que ya ha aguantado suficiente mierda. Esto es como cuando Adam ha aparecido esta mañana en Chicago, esperando que Mickey esté ahí para él. No está dispuesto a que Jack empiece a aparecer cada vez que se aburre.

—La próxima vez usa el teléfono para llamarme y no para localizarme.

Jack sonríe. Es un gesto forzado, casi nervioso.

—La próxima vez —dice agresivo, subiendo el volumen de su voz— que quieras tener negocios con los putos rusos metidos en drogas y en trata de blancas, ¡te metes la puta lengua por el culo!

—Cielo santo, Jimmy —se queja Valerie detrás de él. Mickey le mantiene la mirada e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto claramente de desafío. Arquea las cejas.

—¡Es verdad! —exclama levantando ambos brazos. Tiene la cara enrojecida y sangre en todas partes, pero parece que la hemorragia ha parado. O casi. Mickey clava los ojos un momento en su mano manchada, garganta seca. Es… toma aire.

Echa un vistazo atrás. Con el aspaviento de Jack, Ian y Lip han dado un paso al frente. Está bastante seguro de que Lip solo está allí para cubrirle las espaldas a su hermano y no para protegerle a él ni nada por el estilo.

—No grites, joder —sisea, incómodo con la idea de que Ian sepa lo que está haciendo últimamente con su vida. Lo que ha estado haciendo todos estos años. Y nunca es bueno que Lip sepa _cosas_ , el cabrón es demasiado listo.

Pero, el gesto ha debido de llamar la atención de Jack lo suficiente como para girarse y ver quién está allí.

—¡Lip y Ian Gallagher! —exclama con demasiada alegría como para que sea cierto. Para tener la cara llena de sangre. Mickey se frota los ojos con cansancio y se gira para asegurarse de tener a Jack todo el tiempo a la vista.

Retorcerle el brazo y sacarlo de allí cogido por el pescuezo no le parece una idea tan mala.

Ni Lip ni Ian parecen demasiado entusiasmados de verle. Mickey conoce la historia a medias tintas, pasó en la época en la que él… bueno. Aun así, fue recogiendo los pedazos de esa historia. Los suficientes como para saber que el tío es un mierdas que dejó a Fiona en la estacada sin decir adiós. Nunca le ha llegado a preguntar qué pasó, porque no era asunto suyo. Quizá porque le tocaba demasiado cerca. Y porque no quería saber nada de ellos, de los Gallagher.

Jack debe de darse cuenta, porque baja ambos brazos y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. En un gesto que pretende ser casual.

—La de tiempo que ha pasado.

—¿Qué cojones quieres? —le pregunta Lip levantando un poco la barbilla mientras se acercan. Ian le está mirando a él y tiene el ceño fruncido. Espera que no haya oído cosas de más.

—Nada. Estaba aquí, —Se gira, para mirarle—, con mi buen amigo Mickey hablando de cuánto la ha jodido.

»Hablando del tema, ¿no estarás buscando un trabajo mejor? ¿Eh, Lip? Estamos buscando a alguien que sepa de tecnología, así, listo. —Mickey toma aire. Suficiente es suficiente. Le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia atrás—. Como tú…

—Ya vale —le dice entre dientes. Jack le mira, sonríe. Mickey no es capaz de diferenciar si lo dice en serio o solo lo hace por tocarle los cojones. No se calla:

—Con seguro médico, buena paga y con viaj…

—Cierra la puta boca.

—Mickey, la cara, por favor —le pide Valerie en un tono que sugiere que cree que pueda acabar rompiéndole la nariz.

Lip suelta esa risita que siempre le ha puesto de los nervios a Mickey. Como si fuera mejor que él. Como si supiera que lo es.

—Nah, gracias —dice. Como si le estuvieran ofreciendo mierda. Es cierto que siempre fue un tipo listo. Mickey preferiría que le rompieran los dedos antes que ocupe el puesto de Angela. Sin entrar ya en lo que Ian pensaría del tema.

—¿Coche? —le pregunta a Valerie. Ella señala hacia la calle, en la misma dirección por la que Adam y él han venido en primer lugar—. Vale.

Le empuja un poco para que dé el primer paso.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Escucha como dice Ian en un tono serio que casi hace que Mickey se detenga para decirle que no. Que no vuelve ahora porque no se va a ir con nadie. Que esto, que él, no es asunto suyo. Y menos con Jack y Val y Adam allí.

—Mierda, Ian —gruñe Lip. No debe de tener muchos problemas a que lo haga, porque no intenta seguirle ni evitar que vaya.

Mickey empuja a Jack hasta salir de la parcela de los Saakashvili. Solo le suelta entonces, dándole un empujón. No se gira para mirar a su comitiva. A Valerie, a Adam. A Ian.

—Te llamo el lunes —le dice en un tono firme, que no da lugar a que vuelva a girarse—. Y vemos cómo lo hacemos.

—Que te jodan —gruñe, frotándose el brazo por el que le ha estado sujetando Mickey.

Mickey señala hacia delante.

—Sal de aquí de una puta vez —le recomienda. Jack le hace un corte de mangas con su mano ensangrentada. Valerie le aprieta un poco el brazo en un gesto de despedida antes de seguir a Jack.

—¡E intenta no volver esta vez, Jimmy-Steve! —le grita Ian colocándose a su lado. Le da un pequeño empujón en el hombro, sin llegar a mover a Mickey del sitio—. ¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?

»Quiero decir, no es que ese tío no se lo merezca. Podrías haberle dado más fuerte. Pero… —Ian se encoge de hombros. Mira durante unos segundos a Mickey antes de pasar su vista un poco a la izquierda. Justo donde Adam está—. ¿A qué ha venido todo esto…?

—Jack es un amigo.

—Jack —repite arqueando una ceja.

Quizá está esperando a que Mickey diga algo más. O que haga alguna presentación. En su lugar, se entretiene sacando su paquete de tabaco. Es nuevo y tira del plástico hasta que se rompe. Deja que se caiga al suelo y le da una patada con la punta de la bota.

—Yo soy Adam —se presenta al final.

Mickey se echa a un lado para encender el cigarro, pero ve como Ian no se mueve para saludarle. Ni siquiera inclina la cabeza. Vuelve a girarse hacia Mickey y dice, como si nadie más estuviera allí:

—Quería hablar contigo de una cosa.

—¿Uhm? —murmura aún con el cigarro entre los labios. Se guarda el mechero en los pantalones y gira un poco la cabeza para mirarle—. ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Señala con la mano en la que tiene el paquete a Adam y arquea una ceja. Solo sirve para que Ian se cruce de brazos.

—Sobre Gene.

—Yevgeny —corrige casi sin darse cuenta. Porque ese es el nombre de mierda que Svetlana eligió. Es el nombre del niño, les guste o no. Ian sonríe un momento, casi como si le tocara alguna fibra sensible.

—Yevgeny —repite.

—¿Está aquí?

—No, con su madre. Está muy castigado.

Mickey asiente. Lo siente por el chaval, pero la verdad es que se la tiene más que merecida. Y tampoco es como si fuera asunto suyo.

—¿Quién…? —pregunta Adam. Mickey supone que debe de estar harto de quedarse en un segundo plano, calladito. Mickey no le culpa, no realmente—. ¿Quién es Yev… _Gene_?

—Su hijo.

—Nuestro —corrige Ian girando la cabeza hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Mickey le devuelve la mirada. Se lo está diciendo directamente a él, como si fuera importante que lo sepa. O alguna mierda así. Es una afirmación rara, pero suena bien. Le hace sentir una cosa graciosa en el pecho a la que no acaba de ser capaz de poner nombre—. _Nuestro_ hijo.

Adam abre los ojos de una manera casi cómica.

—Eh… —murmura dando un par de pasos a un lado—. Creo que, Mickey, os dejo hablar.

—Vale —acepta Mickey fácilmente—. No va a ser largo.

Ian espera a que haya cruzado la calle para volver a mirar a Mickey. Tiene pinta de estar enfadado.

—Es tu hijo —dice sin apenas mover los labios—. Y si te vas a quedar un tiempo, quizá debería empezar a importante una mierda.

Mickey se quita el cigarro de los labios y arquea una ceja:

—Gracias por una conversación incómoda que no quería tener —le dice, como menos furia de la que debería. Ian se encoge de hombros. No parece sentirlo en absoluto. Se lo piensa y corrige—: dos conversaciones incómodas.

—Es tu hijo —repite.

—Ya lo sé, estaba allí. ¿Recuerdas? —No pretendía decir eso. Ha abierto el puto cajón de mierda y se da cuenta en el momento en el que Ian entorna los ojos con algo como lástima en ellos—. Mierda. Olvídalo.

—Yo…

—¿Qué coño le pasa a Yevgeny? —dice, volviendo a meterse el cigarro en la boca.

—Es… —Ian se encoge de hombros. Se calla, Mickey le deja tener su espacio. No es como si tuviera prisa o algo—. Quiere conocerte.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué?

—Está mejor sin mí, de cualquier forma —comenta sin calor en su voz. No pretende darle pena, pero está exactamente en posición de ser el padre del año. Ni siquiera uno bueno.

No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Eso no es verdad.

Mickey le mira con condescendencia.

—Lo mejor que he hecho por él fue follarme a su madre. —Está seguro de que Frank ha hecho más por sus hijos que él por Gene. Joder, está seguro de que Terry ha hecho más por él.

—Joder, Mick —protesta Ian con voz débil.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

—No. Sí. Yo… la verdad es que creo que es una buena idea.

—Perfecto —dice con sarcasmo.

—Es un buen chico.

—Joder, no he dicho eso.

Ian le sostiene la mirada. Tiene ese poder de hacer que se sienta incómodo.

—Dame tu teléfono —pide, alargando la mano hacia delante.

—Ian.

—Venga —insiste.

—¿Para qué?

—Te voy a guardar mi número y… —Ian mueve la mano delante suya. Como si eso fuera a hacer que se lo diera—. Y antes de que te largues me vas a llamar y vamos a organizar algo.

—No es una buena idea —le avisa. Pero, sí. Se lo acaba dando. Ian no tarda nada en devolvérselo. Y… y ya está, en realidad. Porque allí no hay nada más que hacer. Tira la ceniza de su cigarro a un lado, hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando dónde está Adam—. Yo…

—¿Merece la pena el riesgo? —suelta de golpe.

—¿Qué riesgo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, aturdido.

—El que te pillen. Después de todos estos años. —Se encoge de hombros—. Solo por montar un espectáculo.

Mickey baja la mano, cigarro entre dedo índice y corazón. Sería fácil decir la verdad. O una medio verdad. Lo mismo que le dijo a Debbie. Ver la cara que pone. En cierta manera, vengarse por lo que pasó. Fue hace tanto y aún le quema.

—No es asunto tuyo —dice, en cambio. Se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de atrás, lo poco que le queda del cigarro en los labios—. Yo me abro.

—Lip no estaba sorprendido de verte.

No le responde. Tira la colilla antes de cruzar la acera, directo hacia donde Adam le está esperando. Apoyado en un capó y mirando al otro lado de la calle. Como si fuera muy interesante. Apoya una mano en su hombro, solo un momento para llamarle la atención.

—Listo —le dice.

Adam le mira, ceño un poco fruncido. Y, por supuesto, las primeras palabras que dice son:

—Tienes un crío.

Mickey le mira. Es un poco increíble que de todas las cosas que han pasado desde que han llegado se haya quedado justo con _eso_. Se encoge de hombros.

—Si no recuerdo mal, ya te lo había dicho.

Adam hace una mueca.

—No pensaba que lo dijeras en serio —murmura entre dientes—. O sí, no lo sé.

—Yep —dice, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Nunca hablas de él —añade. Casi suena decepcionado. Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Guau —responde levantando ambas manos—. Joder, Mickey.

Se tapa la boca con una mano y da medio paso atrás, dándole la espalda. Parece que intenta protegerse de algo. De Mickey.

—Has estado en prisión —dice—. Y te escapaste.

»Y tu familia parece parte de los _Black Disciples_.

—Que te jodan —dice. No le importa, que lo diga. Es todo verdad. Adam abre la boca y da un paso al frente, señalándose al pecho con la mano.

—Yo…

—Eres tú el que ha venido sin avisar —añade arqueando ambas cejas—. No sé qué te creías que ibas a encontrar. No sé qué pensabas que…

Se moja los labios, ladea la cara.

—Vine porque me gustas —responde sin parpadear—. Yo…

—Ni de coña —le advierte Mickey, de pronto muy consciente de lo que quiere decirle. El por qué está allí. Adam tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parece vulnerable.

Adam suspira. Baja la mirada. Parece patético.

—Ya —reconoce con cierto pesimismo—. Ya lo sé.

»¿Podemos…? No sé.

—¿Te apetece un café? —ofrece Mickey. Ya está. Después de hoy, sea lo que sea lo que él y Adam han estado haciendo, se acabó.

No lo siente especialmente.

—¿Puede no ser en este barrio?

—Seguro.

* * *

Paran en una de estas cafeterías de hipsters. Mickey no la conoce de nada y la única razón por la que paran es porque Adam la señala y dice:

—Que tal allí.

A Mickey se la suda bastante. Así que aparca y deja que Adam compre un par de cafés, ni siquiera le acompaña a buscarlos. Está bueno, pero es más de lo que pagaría por uno en esta parte de la ciudad. Adam espera a terminarse el _cupcake_ que se ha pedido para hablar.

—Mi avión sale esta tarde —le informa.

—Pensé que te quedarías unos días —reconoce. Pica, un poco. Es un rechazo silencioso. Un rechazo a todas esas partes oscuras que no deja que salgan a la luz por un motivo.

—Pensaba hacerlo. Lo acabo de cambiar —Adam se encoge de hombros—. No lo sé, Mickey.

Mickey tampoco. Así que no dice nada.

—Tengo la sensación de que no te conozco nada —añade en un susurro. No lo hace. Adam es un ligue. Un amigo de un amigo que está bueno y parecía _fácil_ —. Solo… ¿qué edad tiene tu hijo?

—Doce —dice. Y casi se sorprende de que no tiene que pensarlo dos veces—. Yo tenía veinte —añade, no sabe muy bien para qué—. Diecinueve.

—Mierda.

—Y no hablo de él porque la última vez que le vi usaba pañales.

Porque le cuesta despegar la imagen del niño de Svetlana. Y peor, de Ian. Tiene razón, Gene es _su_ hijo. Pero también es el símbolo de todo lo que pudo ser y no fue. De su fracaso. De sus errores.

—Lo siento.

—No tu puto problema —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Algo más?

Adam se encoge un poco de hombros.

—¿Tienes…? —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Alguna foto?

Mickey frunce el ceño. Encuentra la pregunta un poco rara. Quizá por lo personal del asunto, no se conocen tanto. Aun así. Saca el teléfono y busca en la galería de su cámara la foto que tiene Ian en su nevera. En la que sale disfrazado de calabaza. Adam sonríe nada más verla.

—Vaya. —Mickey vuelve a girar el teléfono y busca la que tiene en su perfil—. Se parece a ti.

—A su madre —replica él sin inmutarse. Dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos—. No preguntes —recomienda, al ver la expresión de curiosidad.

No lo hace.

—Medio pensaba que íbamos a tener algo —reconoce al cabo de un rato—. Como, una relación seria. En algún momento.

»Tenía toda esta imagen de ti en mi cabeza y de lo que iba a ser nuestra historia.

Mickey bufa.

—Yo no juego a las casitas —dice, áspero. Adam sonríe, es un gesto casi triste—. No tiene que ver contigo.

—Ya. —No parece muy convencido.

—Lo hice. Una vez, acabó bastante mal.

—¿El chico de antes? —pregunta arrugando el ceño—. ¿Ian?

—Ian —asiente—. No… era complicado.

—Oh.

—Estaba enfermo. Está —se corrige, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué se lo está contando. La última persona con la que habló de Ian abiertamente fue con Damon y solo para negociar las condiciones en las que iba a colaborar. Con Angela, alguna vez. Antes. Es… raro. Aprieta los labios. Como si hubiera abierto una puerta y ahora quisiera contarlo todo. Al soso de Adam, entre todas las personas. Que está bien para follar, pero no tanto para tomarse unas birras—. De la cabeza.

—Como… ¿loco?

—No, no loco —corrige. No le gusta esa palabra, no para Ian—. Estaba enfermo y yo intenté… —Se encoge de hombros—. Cuidarlo. No sé. No funcionó, de cualquier forma. Éramos muy jóvenes, yo me metí en líos. Mierdas que pasan.

No dice que está mejor sin él. Que habría hecho casi cualquier cosa porque funcionara. Que habría hecho cualquier cosa porque quisiera haberse ido con él, aunque al final eso le hubiese acabado llenando de mierda.

—Lo siento —murmura Adam alargando la mano para apretarle la suya. Mickey la aparta y se cruza de brazos, para evitar que vuelva a intentarlo.

—No importa. Fue hace bastante —dice aclarándose la garganta y bebiendo algo del café. Se ha quedado frío—. Diez años. Más.

—Quitando lo de un borde de mierda, parece que está bien.

Mickey resopla. Adam sonríe un poco.

—Es un gilipollas —le dice fácilmente. Lo es. Sonríe un poco a desgana—. Se va a casar.

—Tú… —Adam se moja los labios—. Sabes que tú no le debes nada, ¿verdad?

—No es eso —replica.

—¿Tu primer amor?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. La primera vez que te pillas por alguien y cuando termina piensas que ya está. Que nunca vas a querer a nadie igual.

—Deja tus mierdas literarias para tu trabajo —le espeta, notando que las mejillas se le ruborizan. Se echa hacia atrás. Duda un momento. Adam. La historia que quieres contarle a tus nietos, toma aire—. No quiero querer igual.

No quiere querer de esa forma en la que tienes la sensación de que en cualquier momento vas a perder el aire de los pulmones. En la que el pecho te duele y en la que harías prácticamente cualquier cosa para que el vacío desaparezca.

—Pasar por un tiempo de luto es bastante normal, pero también volver a jugar a las casitas. —Se encoge de hombros, repitiendo lo que dijo antes Mickey—. Incluso si no es conmigo.

—¿Ahora eres un puto terapista?

—Que te jodan, Mickey —gruñe, sonriendo—. Solo intento decirte que no es como si le estuvieras siendo infiel o algo. Es tu vida, tienes derecho a vivirla.

No dice que sí que lo fue. Que ambos lo fueron. Y que él ni siquiera tiene una excusa para ello. Tampoco es ya importante.

—No estamos hechos para estar solos —añade Adam en un tono claramente fatalista.

—Cierra el pico —le espeta haciendo una mueca. Ha tenido suficiente, se levanta—. Podemos comer de camino al aeropuerto. No sé, hacer tiempo o algo.

Con un poco de suerte, puede dejarlo antes de tiempo. Y luego… luego ver lo de Yakovlev. Lo de Damon. Suspira. Está cansado y ni siquiera ha empezado.

—¿Todavía le quieres? —pregunta con curiosidad Adam, siguiéndole fuera.

—No —dice sin tan siquiera pensarlo—. No es tu puto problema.

Se gira, intentando parecer más imponente. Más peligroso. Adam le mira a los ojos. No está llorando ni nada, pero parece triste. O quizá sí que está a punto de hacerlo. Mickey se aclara la garganta.

—Puede —reconoce. Y no sabe de dónde sale. Porque hace unos días no estaba allí, está seguro. O por qué se lo está contando. No le debe nada.

—Sí, vamos al aeropuerto.

* * *

Mickey se queda hasta que el vuelo de Adam sale en las pantallas. No hablan, no de verdad. Se quedan sentados el uno al lado del otro en un silencio un poco incómodo y, cuando se levantan, Adam le tiende un libro.

—Lo he comprado en el kiosco —dice. Mickey lo mira. Tiene un dragón en la portada y una doncella con gesto de auxilio. La portada está un poco doblada, como si alguien lo hubiese dejado mal en la estantería y allí se hubiese quedado durante mucho tiempo. «Tiempo de caballeros» se llama—. Es un poco malo, pero…

Se encoge de hombros.

—Fue uno de los primeros libros que edité. Cuídate.

—Sí. Tú también —dice aceptándolo. Las probabilidades de que acabe leyéndolo son escasas, pero supone que puede cogerlo. Tampoco es un gran sacrificio. Duda que vuelvan a hablar.

—¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando? —pregunta de golpe, un poco acalorado. Mickey se encoge de hombros—. En que a la única persona a la que le contaré esta historia es a mi terapista.

Mickey suelta una risotada floja. Adam también sonríe.

—Y a Emma —añade él.

— _Rehab_ es muy aburrida. Hay que entretenerla —concuerda Adam. Hace una mueca. Casi es un gesto pensativo—. Nosotros no nos besábamos mucho, ¿no?

—No —reconoce encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya…

Le mira. No tiene muy claro qué tiene que hacer. Nunca ha roto con nadie, no al menos de una manera no violenta. A él lo han dejado. Él ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero… nada _así_.

Al final le besa antes de irse.

* * *

Iggy le está esperando en su casa con una botella de vino rosa y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué mierda es esa? —pregunta haciendo una mueca. Dejando el libro sobre el mueble blanco de la entrada.

Están viendo la tele, Terry, Lucy y él. No ha vuelto directamente, ha parado para tomarse un par de copas en el primer bar que no tenía una pinta absolutamente piojosa de camino hasta allí. El sol empieza a ponerse.

—Lo he cogido de la barbacoa —reconoce Iggy sonriendo—. Para celebrar que eres un hombre libre.

Terry bufa. Nadie le hace caso.

Mickey camina hasta la botella y la mueve en sus manos. Tiene pinta de ser barata y está abierta. Arquea una ceja.

—Solo las tías beben esta mierda —dice en un tono de mofa.

—Eres un gilipollas —le replica Iggy—. A mí me gusta.

Mickey niega con la cabeza. Le quita el tapón, que ni siquiera es de corcho, y le pega un trago. Hace una mueca.

—Asqueroso.

—Luego no volviste —comenta Iggy aceptando de vuelta la botella.

—No.

—¿Y Adam? —le pregunta Lucy quitando el sonido de la televisión.

—¿Te importa? Lo estaba viendo, joder —gruñe Terry alargando el brazo para recuperar el mando. Lucy lo mantiene fuera de su alcance.

—Cierra el pico, Terry —le responde ella.

Mickey mira a su padre. A su padre que está muy concentrado en ignorarle, como si no estuviera allí.

—Agua pasada —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué estáis viendo?

—Una de chinos haciendo artes marciales.

—Redada asesina —corrige Lucy en un tono que sugiere, claramente, que su falta de conocimiento le ofende. Iggy arquea una ceja y Mickey sonríe.

Se sienta al otro lado de la habitación. Tiene la sensación de que Lucy le mira con algo parecido a lástima, pero nadie hace ningún comentario. Cuando la película termina, Iggy y Lucy le desean buenas noches, mientras Terry se levanta en silencio. Mickey se recuesta aún vestido, sábanas bajo su cabeza y el libro entre las manos. No tiene sueño, no todavía.

No pasa de la tercera página.

* * *

Cierra la puerta del coche de un portazo, no se molesta en darle al botón para candarla. Mira al edificio, la fachada prepotente en medio de un barrio de mierda. Mejor que el suyo, e _l de Iggy_. La luz de las farolas, débil, que le da a todo una apariencia amarillenta. Es tarde, de madrugada. Se frota la nariz antes de dar el primer paso.

Podría haber llamado. Ha estado dando vueltas toda la noche, intentando pensar un sitio mejor en el que acabar que allí. No lo tiene. No en Chicago, duda que en Nueva York. Antes, bueno, Angela. A veces. A lo mejor Ian tiene compañía. _Otra vez_. O, peor, de otro tipo. Apoya la palma de la mano sobre el cristal de la puerta. Puede irse antes de cagarlo todo. No sabe si lo que tiene Ian con Rabocaballo es bueno o malo. Pero sí que tiene claro que no quiere meterse en medio.

Mira su reflejo en el cristal. Lleva la misma ropa del día anterior, tampoco es que tenga mucho en la maleta para variar. Está a punto de darse la vuelta, porque joder, qué hace allí, cuando algo capta su atención.

Junto a la puerta hay una maceta. Es pequeñita y sacada de un supermercado. No hace mucho, porque todavía tiene el plástico protector rodeándola. Es… estúpido. La única razón por la que le llama la atención es porque él solía dejarle las llaves fuera a Ian cuando se las dejaba en casa. Después de que la arreglara, cuando todavía trabajaba en el Fairy Tail.

Ladea la cabeza porque las probabilidades de que de esto vaya todo son pocas. Duda que Ian se acuerde. Era bastante patético, siguiéndole como un perrito faldero. Intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles. Suspira. Está seguro de que la única razón de que se acuerde él es porque tuvo a Svetlana una temporada detrás de la oreja con el temita de mierda.

Se agacha para levantarla. Es una flor pequeña, de hojas redondeadas. Rojas. Al girar la maceta entre sus dedos, ve que dentro del plástico han metido unas llaves. Pasa el pulgar por su relieve, nota el corazón latirle con fuerza. Quería a este chico. Con todo su jodido corazón. Joder, probablemente le siga queriendo. Se muerde el labio y quita el puto plástico. Si al final no es, bueno. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Son.

El salón está a oscuras y no hay pareja pasada en el sofá. Mickey deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él con suavidad y camina sin mucha seguridad por el apartamento. Ha estado las suficientes veces como para hacerse una imagen visual de cómo es realmente, pero aun así anda con la inseguridad de que en cualquier momento va a chocarse con algo. La puerta del dormitorio de Ian está entreabierta y la luz de las farolas se cuela por la puerta. Casi como si se tratara de un faro.

Utiliza la palma de su mano para terminar de abrirla. Ian está allí, solo. Claramente frito. Abrazado a la almohada y con las sábanas tapandole hasta la mitad del torso. La ventana está abierta y entra un aire agradable. Mickey no se lo piensa mucho. Se saca los zapatos sin utilizar las manos y deja caer la camisa que lleva a un lado. Sin llegar a soltar todos los botones. Tira del cinturón y deja sus pantalones atrás.

Ian se mueve para dejarle espacio. No se gira ni dice nada. Por lo menos no hasta que está tumbado. No le toca, solo se tiende allí. Mirada fija en el techo.

—Encontraste las llaves —murmura.

—Sí —reconoce.

—No creía que fueras a venir —dice en el mismo tono adormilado.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Todo bien?

Sí. Fantástico. Es solo que el sofá de Iggy no me gusta tanto. Y no acabo de fiarme de que Terry no vaya a intentar matarme mientras duermo. Te echaba de menos. Quizá todavía te quiera. Creo que si me pidieras que me quedase, lo haría. Lo que quieras.

—He roto con Adam —dice, en cambio—. O él ha roto conmigo, no lo tengo claro. Ni siquiera sabía que éramos más que follamigos.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Me ha regalado un libro muy malo.

Ian no le responde más allá de soltar un pequeño bufido. Tarda tanto rato en decir algo más que Mickey está bastante seguro de que se ha quedado dormido cuando:

—Puedes acercarte.

—Hace calor —responde inmediatamente. Ian bufa y se echa un poco hacia atrás. Lo justo para agarrarle de la muñeca y tirar de él hacia sí. Entrelaza sus dedos sobre su pecho, acurrucado de nuevo hacia la ventana—. Mandón.

Mickey se reacomoda, poniendo el brazo que le queda libre bajo su cabeza. El pelo de Ian se arremolina en su nuca y está bien recortado en su nuca. Tiene la piel caliente y lleva pijama. Ian está acariciándole distraído la mano. Todo esto es un gran error y lo va a pagar pronto.

—Una amiga mía a muerto. —Nota como la mano de Ian se queda rígida. Como mira un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Ian. Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y ya no parece tan adormilado.

—Un disparo. En el estómago. —Traga saliva. Ian espera por si tiene algo más que decir. Así que lo hace—. Murió delante de nuestras narices.

—Mierda —dice en un tono agudo—, yo… Mierda, ¿estás bien?

Mickey se encoge de hombros. Ian le suelta para girarse del todo y poder encararlo. Apoya una mano en su costado, la otra cerca de su rostro.

—Yo no sé qué decir.

—No es tu problema —dice. Porque no lo es. Ian hace un ruidito de disconformidad.

—Puedo pedirle a Carl que le eche un vistazo.

—¿Ahora es un puto sicario? —pregunta con cinismo. Y sonríe, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que está reventado. A pesar de que Angela no es más que un fantasma de su memoria. Ha sido un día muy largo, Ian se va a casar y cuando vuelva a Nueva York se va a tener que volver a buscar a un nuevo follamigo.

—Es poli. Podría buscar en los archivos, ya sabes…

—¿Qué? —le detiene, porque no puede haberlo oído bien—. ¿Poli? ¿Carl?

»Estás de coña.

—No. En realidad estamos muy orgullosos de él.

Mickey no dice que normal, porque la última vez que vio al crío estaba pasando drogas. No, perdón, había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse coger. A pesar de lo mucho que odia a la pasma, tiene que reconocer que sí. Que él también está orgulloso de él. Ya ha conseguido quitarse la mierda de encima de una manera de la que él mismo nunca supo.

—No, no le digas nada —dice. Le gustaría coger al cabronazo y meterle una pipa él mismo por la garganta. Pero no tiene mucho sentido. Está en la otra puta punta del mundo y, si puede evitarlo, no piensa volver a Seúl—. Ni siquiera sé si sus padres lo saben.

No ha pensado en los padres de Angela. Sabe que odiaba a su padre y que tenía una relación complicada con su madre. Aun así, tiene la sensación de que _alguien más_ debería saberlo. Como la chica aquella, con la que Angela se acostó. Quizá llame, solo para encontrarse directamente con el teléfono apagado y el buzón de voz al otro lado. Dónde coño estará ese teléfono. Quizá debería pedírselo a Jack, si alguien lo tiene es él.

Puede ver como frunce el ceño, a pesar de las sombras que él mismo produce sobre su rostro. Se moja los labios, inclina aún más la cabeza hacia él. Es un gesto íntimo.

—¿Quieres…? —dice. Se aclara la garganta—. Puedo llamar al trabajo. Decir que estoy enfermo.

—No, no hagas eso —responde, girando la cabeza para volver a mirar el techo.

Ian se acerca un poco más, apoya la barbilla en su hombro. La frente en su mejilla, su pelo le hace cosquillas. Aprieta su brazo alrededor de su cintura, está respirando por la nariz. Es agradable. Y un error tan grande.

—Vale —accede fácilmente.

* * *

Mickey se despierta solo. Es de día y la luz clara y potente del verano entra por la ventana. Gruñe y saca los pies fuera de la cama. Se viste, intentando no pensar en cómo de patético es que se haya quedado a dormir allí y no hayan follado. Busca el teléfono y mira la hora antes de ponerse los zapatos. Es tarde, pero _pronto_. Duda que Ian vaya a volver a estar disponible en las próximas horas. Enciende un cigarro, mira el juego de llaves que le dejó. No tienen llavero ni nada. Solo son dos y una argolla fina.

Las guarda.

La nevera está tan vacía como la última vez que la miró. Le quita la ceniza al cigarro en la pila y mira a su alrededor. Es bonito, pero no es su sitio. No es a donde pertenece, aunque tampoco sabe muy bien dónde es eso. No es donde quiere estar, por lo menos. Este lugar, el pasado. Escogió. Aunque sea a fuerza de golpes.

Además, tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Que hacer. No se puede permitir el lujo de quedarse esperando a que aparezca Ian de nuevo, como si fuera su putita o algo así.

Echa el cierre al salir y, una vez en el coche, busca entre sus contactos «Liam G.». Se coloca el móvil en la oreja y enciende el motor. Hace que las ventanillas bajen del todo, intentando darle algo de aire al vehículo.

«¿Sí…?», pregunta una voz dormida al otro lado.

—Dijiste que se te daban bien los ordenadores —le espeta—. Necesito que mires uno por mí.

Hay un segundo de silencio.

«¿Mickey?», pregunta. «¿Qué?».

—Es un portátil —le dice, intentando llegar a algún lado—. No se enciende. Y es probable que tenga contraseñas.

Hay un bufido flojo al otro lado.

«Quieres decir, ¿encriptado?», dice Liam con cierto tono marisabidillo que le recuerda a Lip. A Debbie. «Todos los ordenadores tienen contraseñas».

Angela se lo habría dicho con una sonrisa en los labios y sin esperanza de que la próxima vez se hubiese quedado con la copla. Se rasca la sien.

—Me importa una mierda —gruñe—. ¿Puedes recuperar lo que hubiera dentro?

«Depende, ¿me vas a pagar?».

Eso… No sabe por qué le sorprende. Es, a lo mejor, la imagen que todavía tiene en la cabeza del niño con el pelo rizado y que solía meterse el puño en la boca. El que casi no hablaba. Suspira.

—¿Sabes que yo te metí en la cama más de una vez? —le espeta, más indignado por el que le quiera cobrar.

Liam tarda un momento en responder. Y, entonces: «sí, me acuerdo». Es casi un susurro que hace sentir un poco mal a Mickey por no haber reconocido al chaval la primera vez. O haber tardado dos semanas en buscarle. Aunque no le deba nada. «Te puedo hacer el descuento de familia».

—Que te jodan, chaval. —Pero no cuelga. Y Liam se ríe con voz ronca al otro lado—. Lo que quieras.

«¿Quieres dejármelo en casa? Ahora no estoy, pero a lo mejor Fi sí. O Frank».

Mickey abre la boca. Está a punto de preguntar _qué casa_. Le gustaba. Todo era viejo y tenía cierto olor a rancio que no acababas de ser capaz de quitar. Pero se parecía a un hogar. Era familiar.

—No —se escucha decir—. Nah, déjalo.

»¿Sabes dónde vive mi hermano Iggy?

«Sí», responde. Hay algo de duda en su voz.

—Pásate cuando tengas un rato y te lo doy.

«Vale».

Cuelga y deja el teléfono en el hueco junto a la palanca de cambios. Una cosa menos.

* * *

No hay nadie en casa de Iggy cuando llega. Se guarda el juego de llaves en los bolsillos y camina hasta la cocina para hacerse un café. Tiene pinta de que va a ser un día bien aburrido.

* * *

Se equivoca. Claro que se equivoca. Es media tarde. Todo lo que ha comido es un sándwich con un pan de estos que tienen semillas. Se ha dado una ducha y se ha pegado las horas muertas viendo la televisión en calzoncillos y en una camiseta que le ha mangado a su hermano. Duda que le importe. No está cómodo del todo, Iggy siempre fue mucho más delgado, menos _fuerte_ , que él y le queda un poco apretada por todas partes. Pero es mejor que su ropa, la que escogió Angela para que se llevara a Seúl.

No se da cuenta de que hay un teléfono en la mesita de noche hasta que empieza a sonar. Es una de estas canciones de Tylor Swift que entran en el número uno y no dejan de sonar una y otra vez. Durante años. Mickey no lo coge. Está bastante seguro de que es el teléfono de Lucy. Además, nunca ha sido muy fan de tocar las cosas de otra gente. O de meterse en sus asuntos. Así que aprovecha para levantarse y coger otra cerveza, con la esperanza de que quién sea que esté llamando desista cuando vuelva.

La cosa es. La cosa es que vuelven a llamar. Una. Y otra vez. Y ya a la tercera, Mickey coge el teléfono. Lo han guardado como «Alibi». Lo apoya contra su oreja y espeta, sin dar tiempo a quién sea que está al otro lado de que diga nada:

—No sé a quién cojones estás llamando, pero se ha dejado el puto teléfono.

«Oh», dice una voz femenina al otro lado. «¿Y está Iggy?».

—No.

«Mierda», hay ruido de fondo. Como si estuvieran en un local, en el Alibi, o algo. «¿Sabes cómo contactar con Lucy?».

—¿Para qué? —pregunta casi en automático

«Es que ha vuelto a pasar». Mickey se pasa una mano por la cara, perdiendo toda la paciencia que alguna vez tuvo. «¿Eres uno de sus primos?».

—No —dice—. Y no. No tengo ni idea ni de dónde está o cuándo coño va a volver.

«Mierda».

—Puedes dejarle un recado, si quieres —dice rebajando el tono. Quién sea que está al otro lado suena lo suficientemente desesperada como para que se apiade. Un poco.

«La necesito ahora», se lamenta. Y, entonces, dice lo que hace que Mickey deje la cerveza a un lado, se levante, se ponga unos pantalones y salga de casa. «Necesito que venga a buscar a su suegro».

—¿A Terry? —pregunta Mickey tontamente. Como si hubiese otro suegro.

«Sí». No se esperaba eso. Pero, si afina el oído puede oírlo de fondo. Cree. «¿Hola? ¿Puedes ayudarme?».

—Ahora voy.

* * *

El Alibi parece el mismo sitio deprimente de siempre. El exterior tiene la pintura cuarteada y las ventanas están sucias. Parecen más de decoración que otra cosa. Mickey tira la colilla a un lado y toma aire. El interior del local tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Al menos. Está limpio, _huele_ a limpio. Hay una camarera guapetona al otro lado de la barra, joven. Que enseña mucho escote y no parece asqueada solo por estar allí.

No hay demasiados clientes. Es lunes, supone. Incluso para esta zona de la ciudad. Tommy está sentado en su esquina, Billy en una mesa apartada. Están más mayores, en un mal sentido. La vida les ha chupado y ha dejado de ellos solo una cáscara arrugada y cansada. Ambos levantan la cabeza al verle entrar y Tommy sonríe de esa manera que tiene él que solo quiere decir que te va a tocar los cojones.

—Ey —saluda a la mujer, se moja los labios. Apoya una de las manos sobre la barra. La mujer se gira hacia él.

—¿Qué te pongo? —pregunta.

—Ey, Mick, ¿qué tal prisión? —le pregunta Tommy a voz de grito.

—Mejor que ver tu feo careto todos los putos días —replica arqueando ambas cejas. Tommy se ríe. Fuerte.

—Joder, chaval —dice. No se mueve de su sitio, pero sí que da un par de golpecitos sobre la barra. Para que se acerque—. Deja que te invite a una cerveza.

La camarera coge una jarra y mira a Mickey, como esperando alguna clase de confirmación. Él se rasca la mejilla. El Alibi era una clase de santuario para él. Llegó a convertirse. Con Kev o Vee detrás de la barra, Tommy y Kermit. Billy. Incluso con Svetlana arriba con el resto de las rusas.

No con esta mujer o con su padre allí.

—He venido a buscar a Terry —dice. La expresión de la mujer cambia. Deja de ser la mujer simpática y pasa a una expresión más dura.

—¿Y quién coño eres tú?

Mickey mira a Tommy. Sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Mick —decide. No es como si nadie le llamase así, no de verdad. Ian, sobre todo. No desde hace una eternidad. Parece apropiado para el momento. Así le ha llamado Tommy.

—Es uno de la prole de Terry, Cami.

—¿Ah, sí?

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—No pienso pagar por ningún desperfecto que haya hecho —avisa. Está allí… un poco por Lucy y por Iggy, que le han acogido en su casa sin saber nada. Un poco porque, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo su padre. Y supone que su responsabilidad a algún nivel.

A quién quiere engañar, probablemente habría ido si solo fueran él y Terry. Hay algunas cosas demasiado jodidas para explicarlas. No importa lo que lo intentes.

—No puede entrar en el Alibi. ¿Sabías eso? —le pregunta en un tono tenso. Cruzándose de brazos. Mickey se encoge de hombros y mira a Tommy. Tommy está sonriendo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué hizo? —No recuerda que nunca, nadie, se haya atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Prohibirle la entrada a Terry. Absurdo. A no ser que quisieras tener un problema.

Ni siquiera lo hizo Kev, después de todo lo que pasó.

 _Cami_ no parece muy inclinada a contárselo. Aprieta los labios y le mira de esa manera. Como si pensase que no es más que mierda. Como si lo supiera.

—Lo que te salga de los huevos —gruñe cansado de tanta pantomima—, dime dónde coño está y te lo quito de encima.

—Lo he arrastrado hasta el almacén. Se ha puesto gordo.

No tiene claro cuando lo ha _sabido_. Que era ella. Tiene la sensación de haber escuchado el golpeteo de sus tacones sobre el viejo suelo del bar. Tiene algo característico en su presencia, quizá el perfume. Lo que es increíble es que, a pesar de los años que llega viviendo en el país, siga teniendo ese acento duro y fuerte.

—Svetlana —la saluda. Tiene una sensación desagradable, fría, en el pecho. Tommy, el muy capullo, suelta una risita nasal.

—Esto va a ser divertido —comenta.

—Me preguntaba si pensabas venir a verme o ibas a esquivarme para siempre.

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—Esquivarte. Definitivamente.

No ha envejecido mal. La magia rusa, o alguna mierda así. Tiene el pelo corto y las tetas muy arriba y muy fuera. La piel tersa, gafas. Es difícil verla y reconocer en ella a la mujer que conoció. Es para mejor.

—Supongo que las noticias vuelan —dice, incómodo. Nota todos los ojos en él. Se pasa el pulgar por la comisura de los labios.

—Ian me lo dijo.

—Ya —murmura haciendo una mueca. Ian siempre se llevó demasiado bien con ella. Para su gusto, al menos. Sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó—. Entonces, ¿Terry?

Svetlana se encoge de hombros y señala hacia atrás. Mickey se conoce el bar, pero aun así prefiere seguirla que tomar la iniciativa. Deja que abra la puerta del almacén y le haga una seña con la cabeza para que mire abajo. Terry está allí, tumbado en posición fetal. Entre los barriles de cerveza y las cajas de alcohol sin abrir. Tiene una pinta patética.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh? —le dice en tono de mofa, girando la cabeza hacia él. No sabe si se está refiriendo a Terry o a él mismo. Le importa una mierda.

Suspira.

—¿Lo has arrastrado tú?

—Hacía feo en el bar —responde arqueando una ceja. Animándole a que la contradiga. Mickey se frota las manos. No tiene pinta de ser ni la mitad de peligroso de lo que es. De lo que fue. Se parece poco al hombre que le crió. Todavía no sabe cómo tratarle. Quizá debería darle una patada en el costado y escupirle. O quizá no, quizá ese respeto distante de Iggy sea lo apropiado.

No se mueve. Nota la presencia de Svetlana a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Aprieta los labios, va a preguntar y quizá a ella no le haga ni puta gracia.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —Gira la cabeza hacia ella. Ve como arquea una ceja, en un gesto algo indiferente.

—Se muere —responde con un tono neutral—. Espero que le duela.

Mickey bufa.

—Me refería a Ian.

—Por supuesto —concede inclinando el rostro—. Y tú pareces que vas a atracar una licorería. Deberías empezar a vestir acorde a tu edad y no como si tuvieras doce años.

—Que te jodan —gruñe. Y se calla que él no ha dicho que todavía parece una puta rusa. Porque lo pilla. Pilla que le haya entendido y que aun así prefiera mantener alguna clase de lealtad. Lo respeta. Un poco—. ¿Cómo engañaste a Kev para que te vendiera el bar?

Svetlana se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

—Es un hombre estúpido. Me lo regaló.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin acabar de creérselo. La última vez que estuvo allí, Svetlana se prostituía en el piso de arriba. Y sí, Kev siempre fue un poco estúpido. Pero Vee no.

Aunque, supone, eso explica a Kev en los calzoncillos dorados. Y que Debbie diga que ya no van al Alibi por solidaridad. O lo que fuera que dijo.

—Hombre estúpido —repite sin dar más explicaciones. Mickey no se las pide. Vuelve a mirar a su padre. Suspira.

—¿Tienes agua o algo así para levantarle?

—¿Amoniaco? —ofrece dándose la vuelta.

—Me vale.

Puede olerlo antes de que Svetlana se lo ponga debajo de las narices. En un vaso.

—Qué puto asco —protesta dando un par de pasos dentro del almacén. Se agacha junto a él y acerca el vaso a su cara.

Terry abre en seguida los ojos de par en par. Tiene las pupilas contraídas. Es el coco de su infancia, gritando a pleno pulmón y derribando muebles a su paso. Es el hombre que le palmeaba la espalda orgulloso cuando lo hacía bien. El que intentó matarle. El que cogió a su hijo como si fuera un tesoro.

—Hijo de puta —le sisea tosiendo e intentando incorporarse. No impresiona tanto como cuando era un crío. Es solo piel y hueso viejo. Mickey le ayuda utilizando solo un brazo. Terry lucha en un intento de mantener algo de compostura y se aparta trastabillando. Mickey no deja que se vaya muy lejos antes de volver a sujetarlo.

—Déjame en paz —farfulla.

Mickey suspira. Svetlana apenas se ha movido, sigue mirándole.

—¿Vendrás a decir adiós antes de marcharte?

—Lo dudo.

Svetlana no se despide más allá de eso. Le sigue hasta el salón principal y deja que se vaya. Justo antes de que se cierre la puerta de la salida, escucha a Tommy gritarle que la oferta sigue en pie.

* * *

Terry no deja que le lleve a casa. En cuanto dan un par de pasos en la acera, se suelta de un tirón y va haciendo eses. No intenta escaparse ni nada. Mickey ni siquiera está tan seguro de que sepa que él es él mismo. Deja que le adelante, es un paseo tranquilo. Pitillo en los labios, manos en los bolsillos.

Casi se sorprende al ver a Liam esperándole frente a su casa, apoyado en la verja que siempre estuvo rota y con el móvil en la mano. Que levanta en el momento en el que le ve a lo lejos.

—Te iba a llamar —dice en cuanto Mickey está lo suficientemente cerca. Terry pasa delante suya y se va directo a la puerta. Que patalea en el momento en el que se la encuentra cerrada.

—Ya. Dame un segundo —le pide con tono cansado subiendo las escaleras—. ¿Quieres apartarte? Joder.

Saca las llaves y deja que pase delante. Mira a Liam.

—Voy a por el ordenador.

—Acepto efectivo. Y transferencias bancarias —le dice. Y no se queda abajo, entra detrás de él.

Tiene sus cosas en una esquina del salón. Quita la ropa que está sobre la maleta y abre esta para sacar el ordenador. Cerrado no tiene tan mal aspecto. Casi parece entero.

—Vamos fuera —le dice señalando a la calle. Le da el ordenador en cuanto pasa junto a él.

—Vaya hostia se ha dado, ¿no? —comenta girándolo entre sus dedos.

—No puedes decirle nada a tus hermanos —advierte. Liam arquea una ceja.

—¿Es ilegal? —No parece perturbado por la idea. Más bien, curioso.

Le mira, se moja los labios. Es una puta mala idea. Ni siquiera sabe si de verdad se le dan bien los _ordenadores_ o es uno de estos críos que se creen expertos por saberse instalar un videojuego pirata.

Toma aire. Ya está allí, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Guay.

Mickey se rasca la sien.

—No sé muy bien qué necesito que busques —suelta. Porque sea como sea como vaya esta conversación, no cree que dar vueltas vaya a servir de algo—. Quizá correos electrónicos, sobre todo los que sean de un tal Jack. También puede aparecer como Jimmy o James Lishamn, ¿estás apuntando esto?

—Joder, un momento —gruñe sacando el teléfono—. ¿Me deletreas…?

Mickey lo hace.

—Números de cuentas. Cualquier cosa que tenga una referencia al _jefe_.

—¿Al jefe? —repite.

—Sí.

—Esto suena como una serie policiaca —comenta. Mickey se cruza de brazos.

—No sé qué más.

—¿Fotos?

—No, ¿para qué? —Hace una mueca. Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Yo qué sé. Te voy a cobrar lo mismo.

—Hostia puta, chaval. ¿Cuánto…? —Liam no le deja terminar.

—Cien por adelantado. Probablemente trescientos en total cuando tenga los archivos. Puede ser más, si es muy jodido. O menos si es más fácil.

»Y me quedo con las piezas. Pero te regalo un _pendrive_ con todo lo que encuentre.

—Que cuánto tiempo.

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea.

No se mueve, quitando que estira la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Mickey arquea una ceja.

—Mira que tienes morro. Espera aquí.

Normalmente no lleva tanto dinero encima. Pero su parada anterior a esta fue Seúl y en los viajes siempre prefiere llevar billetes sueltos. Por si acaso. Nota la mirada de Terry encima suya mientras entra y sale.

Le tiende los billetes a Liam.

—Guay. Te escribo.

—Me llamas —le corrige Mickey apartando la mano antes de que coja el dinero, solo para dejarlo claro.

—Lo que prefieras, tío. Nos vemos.

No vuelve a entrar hasta que Liam ha desaparecido al girar la calle. Suspira. No es lo que más le apetece del mundo, volver a entrar. Supone que debería llamar a Iggy y ponerlo al día. Quizá podría encerrar a Terry en la casa y esperar que no quiera salir.

Es una idea tan estúpida. Es un hombre adulto y Terry ya no le da ningún miedo. Puede manejarlo. No tiene el poder de hacer que se sienta incómodo. Toma aire.

Terry está sentado en el sofá, en el que pasó todo. Tenía que haberlo tirado cuando esta era su casa, pero parecía un gasto innecesario de un mueble que utilizaban. Que los demás utilizaban. Terry abre un ojo y vuelve a cerrarlo con desagrado cuando ve quién es. A él no le importa. Nunca lo hizo.

—Me muero —gruñe. En un tono tan cansado y roto que le da un poco de pena. Mickey parpadea, casi sorprendido de que le esté hablando a él. Directamente. Sin hostilidad. Y le esté contando eso. Le hace sentir de nuevo un niño, como cuando le sentaba con él porque quería explicarle algo. Como cómo tenía que limpiar el número de serie de sus armas y cosas así.

—Ya. Iggy me lo dijo —responde en un tono muerto.

—Lo he hecho todo mal —dice. Y Mickey está de acuerdo. Así que no añade nada más, pero sí se acerca. Da un paso al frente. Terry se está mirando las manos—. La puta de Svetlana no me deja ver a mi nieto.

—¿De esa mierda iba lo de antes?

—Es una tortillera —dice. Casi escupe.

Mickey arquea las cejas en un gesto cansado. De verdad que ya no sabe cómo tratar a este hombre. Ni siquiera entiende qué quiere de él.

—Ya —dice.

—Me muero y esa puta comunista tortillera no me deja ver a mi nieto —insiste en voz débil—. Mi único nieto.

—Tienes a Junior —dice Mickey y no entiende por qué está intentando consolarlo—. Y a las hijas de Iggy.

—No he visto a Junior desde que Joey se mudó a Indiana. Y las niñas… no es lo mismo.

Abre los ojos. Son claros, muy claros. Está cansado, enfermo. Mayor. Débil. No debería importarle lo que sienta. Quería a Yevgeny, Mickey se acuerda de eso. De que lo sujetó, con esa expresión de satisfacción que es tan jodidamente difícil verle. No quiere sentir pena por él. No se la merece.

—Es mi único nieto —insiste—. Quiero conocer a mi nieto.

Y Mickey se encuentra asintiendo y diciendo:

—Hablaré con Svetlana.

* * *

Va a ver a Svetlana el día siguiente. No ha pasado mucho rato desde que deben de haber abierto y el local está vacío a excepción de la mujer del otro día. Las sillas todavía están sobre las mesas. Está moviendo uno de los barriles de cerveza con cierta dificultad. No debe de tener demasiada fuerza en los brazos, porque tiene que hacer pequeñas pausas entre tirón y tirón.

—Estamos cerrados —dice sin mirarle. Debe de haberle alertado de que ha entrado la puerta al cerrarse.

—Venía a hablar con Svetlana. —Y esta vez, sí que le mira. Frunce el ceño.

—Eres el de ayer. —Apoya por completo el barril y se incorpora. Pone los brazos en jarra—. Vas a tener que esperar a que llegue.

Mickey coge una de las sillas y se sienta en ella. La mujer se le queda mirando y él arquea una ceja, en un desafío silencioso.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? —pregunta al final, apoyándose en el barril—. No le va a quitar la prohibición a Terry de entrar aquí.

—Le servís alcohol —responde—. Es una mierda de prohibición.

—Es peor cuando no lo hacemos.

—Ya me imagino.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante unos segundos. Al final, Cami —que es como se llama ella, se acuerda—, suspira y agita la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cuál de sus hijos eres? —pregunta en lo que parece ser un tono amistoso—. Conozco a Iggy, claro. Y a su mujer, Lucy. Claro. Y ha venido el del pelo rizado un par de veces.

»¿Tony?

—Colin —corrige sin pensárselo—. Yo soy…

No tiene forma de decirle cuál de ellos es. Supone que mucha gente dirá de él lo que dice Colin: el marica. Al que metieron en la cárcel por ser un idiota. El pequeño. El que hizo que encerraran a Terry. Se encoge de hombros.

—El mierda de mi exmarido —apunta Svetlana. Está en la entrada del acceso al piso de arriba, vestida con un pijama y con una taza en la mano—. He reconocido tu voz.

»Pon el barril detrás de la barra.

Cami se incorpora. Tiene pinta de que quiere protestar, por la cara que pone. Pero no lo hace. Suspira y tira del barril.

—¿Qué quieres? —Svetlana no se sienta. Tampoco apoya la taza en la mesa. Le mira desde arriba, como si alguna vez hubiese necesitado una excusa para hacerlo.

—He hablado con Terry.

Cami bufa.

—Quiere conocer a Yevgeny. —Svetlana arquea una ceja y da un trago largo a su café o lo que sea de lo que está bebiendo. Mickey aprieta los labios, impaciente. Conoce esa expresión, haya pasado el tiempo que haya pasado—. ¿Qué coño, Svetlana? Es su jodido abuelo. Él… tiene derecho a conocerlo.

—No —dice, al final con esa impasibilidad que la caracteriza.

Mickey parpadea. Eso… bueno, se lo esperaba. Se moja los labios y utiliza la única baza que tiene, en realidad:

—Se está muriendo, joder.

—Bebe mucho. Fuma mucho. Se coloca mucho. Es su culpa. —Inclina la taza hacia él, como señalándole con ella. Está bebiendo café—. Igual que cuando te pase a ti.

—Que te jodan, Svetlana —gruñe—. No tienes derecho a decidir con quién se relaciona mi hijo y con quién no.

No está seguro de que se haya referido a Gene como su hijo, de forma voluntaria, en mucho tiempo. Nota como las mejillas se le ruborizan y está bastante seguro de que la camarera está poniendo la oreja en todo.

—Yo no —puntualiza, sonríe con cierta satisfacción—. El Pelirrojo.

»Y si tanto te preocupa tu hijo, puedes subir a despertarlo. Desayunar con él, hay una primera vez para todo.

No espera a ver si Mickey se levanta detrás de ella, ya sabe que no lo va a hacer. Se inclina sobre la barra al tiempo que Cami consigue enganchar el nuevo barril y le da un beso en los labios. Le dice algo en voz baja y, antes de volver a subir, echa un último vistazo a Mickey.

—Así que… el padre de Gene —dice Cami—. He oído un par de cosas de ti.

Mickey no responde. Saca un cigarro y lo enciende dentro del Alibi. Cami no intenta quitárselo o hacer que lo apague, aunque sí que frunce el ceño.

—Terry es un pedazo de mierda, por lo que sé. Es mejor así.

—¿Por qué te crees que me importa lo que tengas que decir? —le espeta. Cami se echa un poco hacia atrás y entorna los ojos, pero le deja terminarse el puto cigarro a gusto.

De verdad que no quiere hablar con Ian de Terry.

* * *

Con Ian se lo toma con más calma. No es inmediato. Vuelve a casa de Iggy y se pasa la mañana en el sótano, terminando lo que empezó el sábado. No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas o las ganas para ponerse con ello, pero _quiere_ llevarle las cosas a Ian cuando vaya a hablar con él.

No es tan difícil distinguir entre sus mierdas y las que fue recolectando. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado de por medio. Cierra la caja y el mundo no es más ligero. Solo tiene más polvo.

La puerta del portal está abierta, sujeta con una cuña. Mickey tira la colilla del cigarro que se ha encendido en el camino hasta allí desde el coche y entra con la caja bajo el brazo. Desde el apartamento de Ian se oyen conversaciones, música ambiental. También han dejado abierto y Mickey solo tiene que darle un pequeño puntapié para que la puerta choque contra la pared.

Quizá no tan pequeño.

Ian tiene una pequeña fiesta montada en casa. Cuatro cabezas se giran hacia él, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien. Mickey se queda en el sitio, sería fácil dar un primer paso. Hacerse con la casa. Pero, de pronto se le ocurre que Rabocaballo podría estar dentro. O que Ian no. No esperaba encontrar público. Follar, probablemente. Discutir, más bien.

Solo conoce a uno de ellos, el chico que le dio la charlita. El ex de Ian. _Trevor_. Que se levanta y le mira, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… —dice—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mickey vuelve a pasar la vista por encima de ellos. Hay un hombre pelirrojo apoyado junto a una pared, con una cerveza en la mano y una camiseta a cuadros por fuera de sus pantalones. Una mujer negra, con media melena de cabello muy rizado con lo mira desde una esquina del sofá. A su lado hay otra mujer, de cuello grueso y pelo corto.

—¿Ian? —pregunta al aire, porque no tiene intención de volver a hablar con el tío este.

—Yo a ti te conozco —dice la mujer negra del fondo del sofá, señalándole.

—Lo dudo —responde haciendo una mueca. No sabe de dónde se ha sacado a esta gente Ian, pero parecen más la postal de algún grupo progre de esos que están tan de moda que gente con la que Mickey querría pasar el rato.

—Está en la cocina. —Mickey no espera a que Trevor le invite a pasar. Deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él y sale directo hacia donde ha señalado—. ¿Te ha invitado?

—Ábrete, ¿quieres? —le espeta.

Ian está en la cocina, terminando de montar un plato con lo que parece verduras troceadas. Zanahoria, pepino, mierdas así. Levanta la cabeza en cuanto Mickey entra, frunce el ceño. Está guapo, con una camiseta un poco abierto por el cuello y pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta un poco descolocado.

—No sabía que tenías una puta reunión social. —No es una disculpa. No suena como una. Mickey gira la cabeza y arquea una ceja, esperando que sea suficiente para que el tal Trevor se abra. Está pegado a su culo, como si fuera un puto perro guardián—. Te he traído esto.

—No tienes por qué marcharte —se apresura a decir Ian, dejando el cuchillo sobre la isleta. Mickey deja el paquete allí. Justo al lado donde está trabajando. Lo empuja hacia él, con una mano—. ¿Qué es?

Suena curioso. Como si esperara un regalo, algo que valga más que una mierda. No parece, de golpe, tan buena idea.

—Mierda que tenía Iggy en casa. Lucy lo quiere fuera. —Se encoge de hombros. Ian lo abre, en realidad no puede decir que le sorprenda el que no quiera esperar a estar solo. Siempre fue una persona curiosa.

—Guau, esto es…

—Sí —concede. Echa un vistazo hacia atrás. Quitando Trevor, el resto de los invitados de Ian se han quedado en el salón. Por el momento se lo agradece—. Escucha, en realidad venía a hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Una cerveza? —Ian vuelve a cerrar la caja, dejando dentro la camiseta que había sacado, y la baja al suelo. Como si le estuviera molestando donde Mickey la ha dejado.

—Sobre mi padre.

Ian se detiene. Se endereza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Mickey se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pasa la mirada a Trevor.

Ya, no va a ir bien. No sabe en qué clase de universo paralelo se le ocurrió que podría tener otro desenlace, pero no.

—Quiere conocer a su nieto. A Gene —añade, como si hiciera alguna falta concretar.

—Tienes que estar de coña —le espeta, en un tono mucho más duro. _Serio_.

—Dijo que la puta comunista de mi exmujer no le dejaba —añade dando un paso hacia delante, señalando con la mano derecha al suelo. Le es fácil parafrasear a Terry, él mismo lo ha pensado en más de una ocasión. Y no le sorprende ni un ápice la expresión dura de Ian. Como si la terminología le molestara—. Pero cuando le he preguntado a Svetlana dice que es cosa tuya.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Es su nieto.

Ian aparta la mirada. Está nervioso. Parece nervioso. O quizá enfadado. Mira a Trevor y, claro, Mickey también lo hace. No tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo el tipo este aquí, pero si hace falta sacarlo de allí no va a tener ningún problema. Tiene una expresión un poco desencajada, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo o algo así.

—Lo que pasó, pasó. —Se escucha diciendo, y ni siquiera sabe de dónde sale. Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, está seguro de que tiene grabada a Svetlana en la cabeza para siempre.

—Genial, Mickey —replica Ian con sarcasmo. Toma aire, apoya una mano en la isleta, la otra en su cadera—. Los juntamos. ¿Y qué coño pasa si es gay?

Mickey parpadea.

—¿Yevgeny es gay? —repite, un poco descolocado.

—No lo sé —reconoce Ian encogiéndose de hombros—. No ha dicho nada. Pero, ¿y si lo es?

Mickey se frota la comisura de los labios, gira la cabeza de nuevo a Trevor.

—¿Se va a quedar mirando todo el puto rato? —le espeta, un poco nervioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Trevor estirando la espalda—, estoy intentando conciliar la idea de que… —Les señala con la mano. Sonríe, suena jodidamente jovial y Mickey no se fía. No le gusta—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy a llevar los aperitivos.

Mickey le ve pasar de largo, coger la bandeja que preparó Ian y volver al salón. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Se está muriendo —dice entre dientes—. Apenas es capaz de mantener en el estómago una puta comida. Es inofensivo.

Ian le mira de medio lado. Los labios muy apretados, la barbilla inclinada. Está enfadado, molesto. Sí, no acaba de ver cómo podía tener perspectiva de follar después de tener esta conversación.

—La única razón —dice sin apenas mover la boca— por la que tu padre tiene interés en _Yevgeny_ es porque todavía es influenciable y no es negro. No es tan diferente a Frank en eso: necesita sentirse validado, pero eso no le quita lo de hijo de puta.

»Y no voy a poner a mi hijo en esa posición. Así que, que se joda Terry.

No está… _enfadado._ Supone que si las cosas fueran distintas, si fueran distintas estaría de acuerdo. Pero Terry es solo un saco de huesos. Está enfermo, joder. Da pena mirarle. _Quería_ a Gene, quizá más de lo que quiso nunca a Mickey.

—Yo puedo ir con ellos. Vigilarle.

—Perfecto. Y cuando tu padre empiece a insultarte, ¿qué? ¿Vas a explicárselo? Nah, Gene, no te preocupes. Solo es un homófobo de mierda.

Ian se gira y se agacha. Abre y cierra la nevera. Toma aire.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte —dice abriendo el botellín de cerveza que tiene con la mano, ofreciéndoselo. Cambiando de tema radicalmente. Dando un paso al frente, metiéndose en su espacio personal. Como siempre hace. Mickey toma aire, intentando recordar por qué esta es su lucha—. Si quieres, podemos hablar de lo hijo de puta que es tu padre. De lo que pasó. Cuando quieras.

»Pero Gene está fuera de esa conversación.

Mickey levanta la cabeza para mirarle bien, directamente. Agarra el botellín. Sería fácil pelearlo, intentar ganar _algo_. Ian tiene gente en casa y eso siempre juega a favor del de fuera. Del que no tiene nada que perder. Se moja los labios con la cerveza.

—¿Y qué tienes montado aquí? —pregunta, señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón.

—Party —responde sin cambiar la expresión.

—Estás de coña.

—Nah, Mick, está bien. Es divertido.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Ian tiene pinta de que quiere preguntar algo y no hay nada que a Mickey le apetezca menos que pasar otra vez por el salón.

—¿Qué? —le espeta.

—Me estaba preguntando… —dice pasándose la mano por el pelo y dando un par de pasos atrás—. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Te ha pedido perdón?

—¿Quién? —pregunta Mickey, descolocado.

—Terry.

—Joder, no.

Ian no dice más. Mickey se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Mira, será mejor que me abra —le dice. No pinta nada allí. Parece que Ian se relaja un poco.

—Lo siento —miente.

—Ya —sonríe—. No importa.

Bebe un último trago de la cerveza y se la devuelve. Aún está lo que se dice entera.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras —barbota.

Mickey no le responde. No está de acuerdo con nada, pero ¿qué alternativa tiene? ¿Ponerse a gritar? ¿Romper algo? No, gracias. Se da la vuelta y vuelve por el pasillo. Nota la sombra de Ian detrás de él. Las miradas de sus amigos. Han montado el tablero del juego en la mesita que está frente al televisor. Se detiene, solo un momento. Gira la cabeza hacia Ian:

—Ya nos veremos por ahí.

—Llámame cuando quieras —responde Ian. Y suena un poco plástico. Como si no fuera exactamente verdad.

Entre los dos hay una década de ser unos desconocidos y aún es capaz de ver los matices. Aprieta los labios. Es increíble que _eso_ sea lo que le acabe jodiendo.

—¿Sabes qué? Que ni de coña —replica. Y no se molesta en no alzar la voz.

—¿Qué…?

—Que no sé qué coño te piensas, pero ni de coña. Si digo que mi hijo va a ver a su abuelo, va a ver a su abuelo.

Ian aprieta los labios, frunce el ceño.

—Joder, Mick —gruñe como protesta, echando la cabeza a un lado para lanzar una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos. Trevor y la mujer del cuello ancho se han incorporado. El otro chico pelirrojo ha dado un par de pasos más cerca, como por si hace falta que eche un cable. La estúpida bandeja de verdura está ahí, en medio de todo, y le está sacando de quicio—. Mira, si eres incapaz de entenderlo no es culpa mía. Pero no es no.

—Deberías verte —dice. Más bien, escupe—. Ni siquiera te has ido tan al norte y ya eres un puto culofino. Verduritas cortadas. Cerveza sin alcohol.

Ian no dice nada. Nadie intenta _nada_. Se le quedan mirando, casi esperando que acabe de perder los papeles. Como si fuera una especie de payaso de circo. Un programa de la televisión.

—¿Te crees mejor? Porque, Gallagher, déjame decirte que te conozco. —No alarga las manos para tocarle, aunque se muere por hacerlo. Por acompañar sus palabras de un empujón. Arquea ambas cejas, en su lugar—. Te he visto. Y puede que ahora vayas de padre modelo o alguna mierda así.

No dice que Terry jamás ha hecho nada para dañar al crío, que ya es más de lo que se puede decir de Ian, aunque lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. El pensamiento le sorprende y le hace cerrar la boca. Es injusto, jodidamente injusto. Toma aire.

Ian no se mueve. No le da aliento para continuar. No se lo quita. Así que Mickey aprieta los puños, le señala con un dedo estirado. Si se para ahora, si se para ahora probablemente acabe pidiendo perdón. Intentando _consolarle_ de alguna manera.

—Tu puto culo estirado no era capaz de ir a la casa de al lado para ver al niño que llamas hijo, ¿te acuerdas?

—Eso no es justo —murmura, al fin. Una puta reacción.

—¿No? Mala suerte.

—Mira, ¿Mickey? Mickey —interviene Trevor al fin, dando un paso para ponerse en medio. Ian le agarra del brazo y tira de él hacia atrás—. No creo que…

—Déjalo estar —le pide.

—Sí, déjalo estar —le espeta Mickey, incapaz de mantener el pico cerrado. Sin apartar los ojos de Ian—. Así que si te digo que Yevgeny, porque ese es su puto nombre, va a ver a al hijo de puta de su abuelo antes de que se muera es que lo va a hacer. Porque es lo que haces cuando la puta familia se muere.

—Tiene que ser la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado nunca.

Mickey traga saliva, ira en ninguna parte. Ladea un poco la cabeza, lo justo para verla en el quicio de la puerta. Lleva el pelo rubio recogido en un moño alto y unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedan un poco grandes. Un par de botellas de vino bajo el brazo. Está _flaca_ , quizá como siempre lo ha estado.

Se moja los labios.

—Mandy.

—¿Qué es eso de que quieres que Gene conozca a Terry? —responde cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de sí. No corre a sus brazos, nunca han tenido ese tipo de relación física. No está seguro de que ninguno de los dos fuera a estar cómodo con ella, no después dde tantos años.

Mickey suspira. Se frota los ojos antes de decir:

—Terry se está muriendo.

—Que le jodan. —Mandy ni siquiera parece una pizca afectada por la revelación. Pasa de largo y le da un medio abrazo a Ian. Porque, por supuesto, con él sí que tuvo siempre ese tipo de relación.

—Gracias —dice Ian, claramente aliviado.

—Siento llegar tan tarde. —Le da las botellas de vino, Ian las coge de forma mecánica. Todo el mundo está allí, parado, y Mandy es esta energía externa que pasa entre ellos. Inalterable—. Mickey, por qué no me consigues una cerveza.

Se moja los labios, callándose el consíguetela tú. Puta, probablemente. Toda su resolución de largarse de allí dando un gran portazo olvidada. Hace un gesto hacia la cocina, como si hiciera falta para que ella también fuera. Recupera su botellín de manos de Ian.

—Mierda —dice en el momento en el que Mickey le ofrece la cerveza que ha pedido, aún sin abrir—. Cómo se te ocurre.

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—Se está muriendo —repite, como si le concediera alguna clase de poder. Mandy bufa.

—Nada que no se haya buscado él solito.

Mickey está de acuerdo. Mandy tiene esa expresión dura que hace que se pregunte qué sabe y qué no. Hay cosas que nunca le ha contado, que no piensa contarle. Cosas que quizá Ian _sí_ que le ha contado. Siempre tuvo la lengua un poco suelta.

—Pensaba que estabas en México —dice al cabo de un rato de silencio. Y _eso_ , eso al menos lo sabe.

—Y yo que tú estabas en Indiana —le responde arqueando una ceja.

—No… yo… De eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo —responde subiéndose en la isleta de un salto. Porque sea lo que sea que están haciendo allí, parece que va a ir para largo—. Tienes buen aspecto.

—Me va bien —dice. Cruza la cocina y se sube a su lado. Cerveza apoyada entre sus piernas.

Mickey le mira las manos. Los huesos delgados, alargados. No hay anillo y ni siquiera acaba de entender por qué lo busca. Mandy no necesita a nadie. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Te deshiciste del pedazo de mierda aquel?

—Le clavé un cuchillo como despedida.

—Estás de coña —dice, incapaz de controlar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nop. En la pierna. —Mandy también sonríe al levantar la cerveza—. Sangraba como un cerdo. Me cabreó muchísimo y…

Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia a todo el asunto.

—Bien.

—Así que —decide, al cabo de un rato—. ¿Has vuelto a ver a papá?

No dice Terry y casi es como si tuvieran quince otra vez y le estuviera preguntando si había ido a visitarlo a prisión.

—Me he quedado un par de días con Iggy —explica, no queriendo entrar en detalles—. Está viviendo con él.

—¿Con Iggy?

—Le pregunté por ti —añade—. Me tenía que haber imaginado que si quería algo de información tenía que hablar con Ian.

—Cierra el pico —le dice dándole un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

—Ha llamado a una de sus hijas como tú —le dice—. Deberías llamarlo.

—¿Quién?

—Iggy.

—No tengo ningún interés.

Mickey entorna los ojos.

—Deberías.

—Igual que tú, ¿no? —Levanta la cerveza, echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Siempre les importé una mierda. —Ladea un poco la cabeza—. Os.

—Que te jodan.

No la corrige. Es cierto. Mandy siempre fue la pequeña. La _chica_. La favorita de mamá, la favorita de Terry. Una brecha enorme entre ellos que solo se hizo más grande tras su entrada en la adolescencia. Quizá, si Mandy no se hubiera ido con aquel hijo de puta habría sido distinto. Si Mickey no hubiese cabreado a Sammi y hubiese acabado en manos de los putos policías.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —le pregunta, mirándolo de medio lado—. ¿Has vuelto con Ian? ¿Estás intentando recuperarlo o algo?

—Joder, no. Es solo…

—¿Gene? —prueba, con una expresión amistosa.

—Gene —repite, un poco asqueado con cómo le llaman—. Sí.

Mandy sonríe.

—Se parece un montón a ti.

—Se parece un montón a su madre —corrige sin parpadear.

—Venga ya —protesta Mandy dándole un manotazo. Mickey se la queda mirando. Quiere preguntarle por su vida. No se le ocurre como acercarse al tema sin tener que esquivar el tener que hablar de su propia vida.

Así que, en su lugar, dice:

—Vino a verme. Yevgeny.

—¿A México?

—A Nueva York —corrige. Aparta la mirada al ver como abre cómicamente los ojos.

—¿A Nueva York? —repite en un susurro.

—Ajá.

—No… no entiendo. ¿Como que os reunisteis allí? ¿Vives en Nueva York?

»Ian no me ha dicho nada de que fuera a ir a Nueva York.

—Eso es porque Ian no lo sabe. Creo —añade encogiéndose de hombros—. El chaval apareció de un día a otro con Liam. El pequeño de los Gallagher.

—Sé perfectamente quién es Liam. Antes que tú.

—Perdóname.

—¿Ian no lo sabe? —repite. Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—No se lo he preguntado. —No le pide que no suelte prenda. Espera conocer a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que sabe guardar un secreto.

—Lo ha hecho bien —dice, de la nada.

—¿El qué?

—Cuidar a Gene.

—Bien —responde, desapasionado.

—Tú no le viste —replica un tanto vehemente—. Cuando tú… cuando entraste en prisión, Ian estaba fatal.

—¿De verdad? —replica arqueando ambas cejas. Incrédulo. El que acabó encerrado, con las únicas visitas de Svetlana, fue él. Solo. Olvidado. No Ian, que estaba _fatal_ —. ¿Él estaba fatal?

—Joder, Mickey.

—Cierra el pico.

Mandy apoya la mano sobre su hombro. Se mueve lenta, como si tuviera miedo de asustar a Mickey.

—Solo intentaba hacer que supieras que Gene está bien.

—Ya lo sé. No se necesita ser un puto genio para saberlo.

Mandy no presiona el tema, pero tampoco mueve la mano.

—Ian me dijo una vez, antes de que te escaparas y todo ese rollo, que te echaba de menos —dice en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

—¿Y qué coño quieres que haga yo con eso? —pregunta apartándola con un manotazo.

—No lo sé —reconoce volviendo a apoyar su mano entre sus piernas, dedos rozando el botellín de cerveza.

Mickey abre la boca para decirle que se meta sus consuelos por el culo, cuando ve como por el pasillo viene alguien. Se endereza un poco. Es la mujer del cuello ancho.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, caminando hasta el fondo de la nevera

—Genial, Rabbit —responde Mandy sonriendo—. Siento dejaros tirados con la partida.

—Ni te preocupes, chipi —dice. Abre uno de los armarios y saca varias copas—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa pega un grito.

Mira a Mickey al decirlo. Como si estuviera insinuando que él es una amenaza para Mandy. Espera hasta que su figura se ha perdido de vuelta por el pasillo.

—¿Rabbit?

—Le llamamos así. —Mandy arquea ambas cejas—. Me cae bien, así que cierra el pico.

Lo hace.

—¿Y a ti te va bien?

Mandy frunce el ceño cuando levanta la cerveza para beber. No responde inmediatamente, lo que le provoca una _mala_ sensación. Como si hubiese fallado, la hubiese fallado. La misma sensación que cuando se hizo las maletas y se marchó.

—Sí —dice al fin, pintando una sonrisa forzada en sus facciones y dándole un codazo en las costillas—. Estoy forrada.

—¿Te dedicas a estafar ahora a la peña? —le pregunta matando la cerveza y dejándola detrás de sí.

—Que te jodan. Sé ganarme la vida. ¿Tú?

—Ni de coña. Si te lo digo vas a ir con el cuento a Ian —dice, a pesar de que sabe que es un error. Que solo va a servir para que tenga más curiosidad.

—Venga, va. Cuéntamelo.

—Pasando.

—Te prometo que no voy a decirle nada.

Se moja los labios. No le va a contar la versión real, no es tan estúpido. Mandy siempre ha sido ruidosa y no tiene nada claro que sepa guardar un secreto. Así que:

—También sé cuidarme —dice. Y al ver la cara que pone, suelta una risita floja y corrige—: Nah. Robo, mayormente. Una buena vida.

Mandy bufa.

—¿Y algún rabo en el horizonte?

—Que te den.

»Había un tío, últimamente. Pero creo que se ha ido todo a la mierda.

—¿Qué pasó?

Mickey no la mira cuando responde:

—Ian. Creo.

—Oh.

—¿Tú?

—Ni de coña. Estoy harta de los hombros —dictamina.

—¿Tú? —repite, arqueando ambas cejas—. Entonces qué, ¿te has pasado al equipo de Rabbit, chipi?

—Eres gilipollas.

—¿Sabes que a Svetlana le ponías?

—Oh, joder. Cierra el puto pico —protesta saltando fuera de la isleta y poniéndose en pie—. Follo con tíos. Todo lo que quiero y más.

»Te quedas, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que este tipo de reuniones son un coñazo. Pero, no sé, no están tan mal. Y… no sé.

—Creo que la he cagado bastante antes.

—A nadie le va a importar en el momento en el que te toque una carta roja y tengas que hacer el memo delante de todos.

—Sí, ahora me apetece mucho más.

Mandy le agarra de la muñeca y tira de él para que se levante de la isleta.

—No seas aguafiestas —le dice—. Si no te apetece jugar, puedes quedarte en una puta esquina. Pero bebes y hablas con la gente.

Deja que le lleve de nuevo al salón, donde le presenta como Mickey, el gilipollas de su hermano. Él también tiene unos cuantos adjetivos que no le van tan mal y que no tiene ningún problema en utilizar.

De hecho, lo hace:

—Cierra el pico, zorra.

A lo que Mandy le hace un corte de mangas sin tan siquiera mirarlo. Esta gente no se ha criado en el barrio. Es evidente por la forma en la que gesticulan y parecen querer intervenir. No es como Ian, que sonríe casi como si lo hubiese echado de menos. O como Mandy, que ni siquiera parpadea antes de dejarse caer en un sofá y preguntar con quién le toca a ella.

Sí que hace eso de quedarse en una esquina, bebiendo de su cerveza mientras los demás se devanan el coco por responder. Parece divertido, pero no acaba de encontrar el ímpetu para entrar dentro del juego. Así que se recuesta hacia atrás mientras Ian destroza una canción de Ed Sheeran que luego es capaz de cantar relativamente bien. A Mandy le toca ponerse de pie y gesticular. Tenía que conseguir que sacaran _hacer la cama_ y, por los gestos que estaba haciendo, Mickey supone que es algo que nunca ha hecho ella misma.

Al final, la chica negra levanta ambos brazos y pega un chillido. El otro pelirrojo se ríe y le da un medio abrazo mientras ella no deja de corear su victoria. Mickey les observa desde su rincón. Ian gira su carta de objetivos para revelarla, jugaba con Rabbit, y sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. Es un gesto un poco distraído.

—Suficiente por hoy —dictamina levantándose—. Que algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

—Que te jodan, Rabbit —protesta Ian—. Me gustaría verte a ti trabajando un domingo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te recuerdo quién se pasó tres semanas seguidas trabajando diez horas al día en abril?

—Sí, sí, sí —les calla el otro pelirrojo, moviendo la mano—. La vida es muy dura. —No suena como si lo pensara. Más como si estuviera consolando a unos niños.

—Emerson, eres un aguafiestas —protesta Rabbit guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hace un gesto con la mano—. En fin. Que me abro.

—Espera —la llama Trevor levantándose—. Has venido en coche, ¿verdad?

—Venga. ¿Alguien más necesita que le acerque a casa? —Señala al público con el dedo.

Trevor aprieta el hombro de Ian antes de seguir a Rabbit fuera del apartamento. No todos se marchan inmediatamente, pero la gente empieza a decidir que ya es hora a partir de entonces. Emerson dice algo de su mujer y de su hija antes de marcharse. La mujer negra le sonríe directamente y se inclina para decirle que ya sabe de _qué_ le suena. Mickey frunce el ceño.

—Tu eres el que se llevó aquel nissan por delante. June —se presenta, señalándose a sí misma—, mi compañero te atendió.

—Yo no… —protesta levantando un dedo. Ahora que lo dice, _quizá_ le suene de algo.

La mujer sonríe:

—¿Todo bien? ¿Sin dolor de cabeza ni nada? —le pregunta en ese mismo tono amistoso, con algo de pitorreo detrás de su sonrisa.

—Como una puta rosa.

Nota los ojos de Ian encima suya mientras acompaña a Emerson a la puerta. June no se queda mucho más. Ian no le dice que sea hora de que se vaya ni nada por el estilo. Ni Mickey se lo toma así, ni siquiera cuando el teléfono le vibra a Mandy y suspira antes de excusarse:

—Trabajo. ¿Nos vemos antes del sábado? —Mira a Mickey antes de decirlo, pero no habla con él. Ian asiente.

—Seguro.

Besa a Ian en la mejilla. Se despide de Mickey con un gesto de mano que él responde. Casi como si fueran extraños. Y, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, solo son ellos dos.

Ian se rasca la cabeza y le mira. Labios apretados.

—Ian… —intenta.

—Si vas a volver con la mierda de Terry, te la puedes ahorrar. —Se cruza de brazos, se apoya en la columna que hay junto a la entrada.

—Svetlana… —intenta.

—Svetlana está de acuerdo conmigo.

Mickey no responde de inmediato. No hay mucho que responder a eso. Supone que si quisiera, si quisiera de verdad, podría coger el teléfono y llamar a Gene. Hacer ese encuentro posible. No va a hacerlo. No merece la pena el sofoco. Ian se queda allí, quieto. Como esperando. Así que al final dice:

—Vale. Lo que te salga de los cojones, Gallagher.

—Bien.

Hay un silencio tenso. Ian junto a la puerta, él en su esquina. Despatarrado en un sillón orejero, jugando con la lata de cerveza vacía.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas?

Mickey gruñe.

Sí, se queda.

* * *

Svetlana le mira, con esa sonrisa prepotente en los labios, al otro lado de la barra. Mickey suspira. Debería haber ido al _otro_ sitio. Al que le llevó Debbie la última vez. Pero el Alibi está cerca y hay algo en el ambiente que siempre le gustó. Además, estaba aquella cerveza que Tommy le prometió.

Resulta que parte del encanto del Alibi era Kev y su estupidez crónica.

—Así que has desistido —concluye. Está sonriendo, joder. Como si hubiese ganado. Como si le hubiese tocado el puto premio gordo.

—Que te jodan —gruñe mirando el reloj. Es cerca de la hora de la cena y le ha dicho a Lucy que pensaba ir.

—Siempre te tuvo en la palma de su mano —insiste, sin inmutarse. Mickey se pasa la mano por el pelo y la mira de medio lado—. Los dos.

—No tientes a tu puta suerte.

—Las relaciones con los padres siempre son complicadas —continúa, sin hacerle caso—. Mira a Yevgeny. Abandonado como un perro…

—Yo no he abandonado a nadie —le espeta.

—Y, aun así, de lo único que habla es de ti.

Mickey baja la mirada, desinteresado a dónde quiere llegar Svetlana. Ella golpea la barra delante de él y chasquea los dedos cerca de su cara, para que vuelva a atenderla.

—Mírame a mí —insiste—. El mío se empezó a meter en mi cama cuando tenía trece años.

El Alibi no está abarrotado, pero hay cierta concurrencia. Tommy y Kermit están a un par de metros de ellos, bebiendo en silencio. Atentos a cada palabra. Y aun así, Svetlana suelta todo aquello con esa voz suya. Carente de emoción. Los ojos no le brillan, solo están fijos en él. Arquea ambas cejas.

—Joder, Svetlana —gruñe, más incómodo que ella.

—Me vendió cuando volví a casa porque mi marido era un pedazo de mierda. Y, aun así, llamé a mi hijo como él.

»Preferiría volver a meterme en su cama que dejar a tu padre cerca de Yevgeny.

—¿Qué marido? —pregunta tontamente, intentando agarrarse a otro tema de conversación menos incómodo.

—Mierdecilla blanco, no eres el puto centro del universo.

Mickey pone los ojos en blanco. Ella sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—Frank Gallagher —recita como si fuera su maldita lista—, otro mierdas. Y llaman a su primer nieto como él. Inofensivo. Mejor abuelo que padre.

—Tienes que estar de coña.

Svetlana se echa hacia delante, con esa expresión lobuna pintada en el rostro. Apoyando los antebrazos en la barra, enseñando todo el escote.

—Terry no entra en esa categoría, lo sé. Es puro veneno.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes el puto tema —le espeta. Golpea la mano sobre la barra y Svetlana se echa hacia atrás, volviendo a incorporarse.

La recuerda asustada, intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Con perspectiva, se pregunta si aquel miedo que tenía era más por Terry que por él.

—Bien.

Hay algo que le molesta de todo esto:

—¿Ian deja que Frank se acerque al crío?

Svetlana hace esa mueca suya que solo significa que sí, pero que también le importa una mierda.

—Increíble —gruñe.

—Es un pedazo de mierda. Inofensiva.

Svetlana se mueve detrás de la barra, atendiendo a un grupo que acaba de entrar, antes de volver a colocarse delante de Mickey. Mickey gruñe, intentando asegurarse de que sepa lo mucho que le está tocando las pelotas.

—Ian es un buen padre —dice, golpeando con un trapo la barra cerca de dónde tiene Mickey apoyados los codos—. Mejor que tú. Mejor que el suyo, que el tuyo y el mío. Vas a tener que confiar en su criterio.

—Lo hago —reconoce, al final.

La mira, entre reventado y exasperado. No quiere seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Ni siquiera entiende como Svetlana, de entre todos, es capaz de ponerse de esa manera de parte de Ian.

—Ey, Svetlana —la llama al cabo de un rato—, ¿sabes qué pasa el sábado?

—¿El sábado qué?

—Este sábado. —Lleva desde la noche anterior con una mala sensación en el estómago. Es la forma en la que Mandy le miró justo antes de decirlo. Como si hiciera falta ser todo lo críptico posible sobre el tema.

Svetlana no lo hace mejor por la forma en la que se frota la frente. Cuando lo dice, parece estar pidiéndole perdón.

—Hay una boda. —Nunca ha sido una mujer que se moleste en decir mentiras. Mickey puede apreciarlo. Más, al menos, que lo que aprecia la noticia. No hace falta que pregunte y, de todas formas, lo dice. Solo para cerciorarse.

—La de Ian —dice con la boca seca.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Joder, no soy estúpido.

Svetlana sonríe en un gesto poco disimulado.

—¿Piensas hacer algo? —pregunta—. Te daré la dirección y todo si prometes montar una escena. Hacerlo divertido.

Alarga la mano para tocarle el brazo. Mickey se echa hacia atrás antes de que ocurra.

—Ni de coña.

—Qué pena.

Vuelve a alejarse, para servir una cerveza al otro lado del bar. Mickey no se queda mucho más tiempo allí. Mata lo que le queda y se baja de taburete. No está seguro de lo que va a hacer los próximos días, sí que sabe que no tiene sentido seguir así. Sus veinte fueron una mala época, llena de malas decisiones, y ya se ha dejado arrastrar por su recuerdo más de lo que debería. De lo que le gustaría.

No dice adiós a Svetlana. Deja que la puerta de Alibi se cierre pesada detrás de sí y baja calle abajo. Saca un cigarro y lo enciende, disfrutando de el aire algo más fresco de media tarde.

Camina hasta su casa. A medida que se aleja la media tarde, la gente del barrio empieza a salir. A tomar el aire mientras fuman, beben o escuchan música. Iggy también, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa.

Con Ian.

Está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se le vea. Y, aun así, Mickey es perfectamente capaz de localizarlo. Distinguirlo. Es el pelo, la postura. La forma en la que se reclina hacia atrás, cabeza girada hacia Iggy. Están fumando, parecen relajados. Como si fuera algo que hacen, algo suyo. Fumar en el porche de la que fue su casa. Con Terry al otro lado de la puerta.

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo, tira lo que le queda del cigarro a un lado. Se detiene frente a la verja que sigue rota. Carraspea.

—Ey, Mickey —saluda Iggy. Mickey arquea una ceja y Ian le da un codazo muy poco disimulado a su hermano. Parece que eso es todo lo que necesita para empezar a moverse. Se incorpora. Tira el cigarro fuera de la propiedad utilizando el dedo corazón para darle más impulso—. Ya hemos cenado —dice, pausándose a la entrada—, pero te he guardado un plato. Por si luego tienes hambre.

—Gracias —le responde sin mirarlo, ojos fijos en Ian. En como se echa hacia delante, antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Manos juntas, en medio.

Iggy cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—Así que ahora también te llevas bien con Iggy —dice en un tono un poco raro. Ian no cae en la provocación—. Svetlana iza tu bandera, tío.

Tiene esa expresión. Esa expresión seria que dice que nada va a ir bien. Que le va a pedir que se fugue con él o que le va a dejar. La del porche de su casa, la frontera con México.

—Yevgeny fue a Nueva York —dice. Apenas levanta la voz. No le mira. Está cabreado, como _muy_ cabreado. Supone que es una reacción normal.

—¿Te lo ha contado? —pregunta, frotándose la nariz incómodo.

—Mandy —reconoce. Suelta una risita floja y, entonces, sí que le mira—. ¿Qué coño hacía mi hijo en Nueva York, Mickey?

Mickey suspira. Definitivamente es _esa_ expresión. Ya ha vivido esto antes. De que Ian esté al otro lado de la verja, de otra casa, y sabe lo que viene ahora. Ahora viene la parte en la que Ian le arranca el corazón del pecho.

Aunque en esta ocasión no hay nada entre los dos.

—¿Se lo has preguntado a él? —responde, decidiendo que no es asunto suyo. Él no ha hecho _nada_.

—Y a ti te parece bien.

—Joder, Ian. Yo no he dicho nada —gruñe, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya. Ese es el puto problema —dice, levantándose—. ¿Le llamaste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Le pagaste el billete?

—No seas ridículo, joder —dice y, solo por si acaso, clarifica—: No, claro que no.

—¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?

—Me importa una mierda, Ian —dice. Decidiendo que ya está bien. Ya lo había decidido, _antes_. Duda que le vaya a seguir dentro, no con Terry allí. Y si lo hace, es más que probable que toda la situación derive a algo completamente diferente.

—Un niño de doce años encuentra a un fugitivo y consigue el dinero necesario para irlo a buscar. —Ian se pone delante de él, impidiendo que siga suba las escaleras. Mickey apoya una mano en la barandilla. Espera—. Que llamen a Netflix, a lo mejor mi hijo tiene material para hacer una puta película.

—Yo no soy el que le ha dado una puta tarjeta. Muévete.

—Que te jodan. Tú no… no te corresponde a ti decirme cómo criar a mi hijo.

Mickey levanta la cabeza. Ian está cerca. Demasiado cerca. Huele bien. Desprende ese aire a problemas que nunca fue suyo, en realidad.

—Ian —dice, cansado, ladeando la cabeza—. Déjame fuera de todo esto.

»Si te sale de los cojones, haz como nada de esto hubiera pasado —añade dando un paso atrás para rodearlo.

—Ya, apuesto a que te gustaría.

—Me marcho.

—¿Qué?

—Que me marcho. Me abro, me piro, lo que te salga de los huevos —dice encogiéndose de hombros. Ian parpadea, perdiendo parte de su postura. Suspira y añade a media voz—: De todas formas, no se me había perdido nada en Chicago.

—Te… vas —repite. Ni siquiera es una pregunta. Lo está afirmando.

—Es hora.

—¿Y ya está?

Mickey se encoge de hombros. No hay mucho más que decir. Han sido unas buenas vacaciones, pero tiene que volver al redil. Lo dice en serio, la ciudad está cambiada. Nadie le espera. Ni siquiera tiene claro que vaya a volver después de esto, ni siquiera a ver a Iggy o a Colin. A Mandy.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Da un primer paso en las escaleras. Por supuesto Ian no lo deja estar. No es su estilo. Le agarra del brazo, siguiéndole con todo su cuerpo.

—La única razón por la que has vuelto es porque Gene te buscó. —No está enfadado. Tiene esa expresión un poco ida, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le tiemblan un poco—. No… ¿nada más?

—Lo siento —dice soltándose.

—¿Piensas volver?

—Ian, vas a casarte —dice sin moverse del sitio, con una voz suave que le cuesta reconocer como suya. Apenas puede creerse que haya encontrado el valor para decir eso. Ian aparta la cara, vocaliza algo que no llega a decir. Mickey suspira—. Mira…

—¿Te lo ha dicho Mandy? —pregunta sin llegar a mirarlo.

—No soy idiota —responde. No habla del Fairy Tail y de Lip y su estúpido discurso sobre lo bien dotado que está el novio de Ian. No dice que Svetlana no ha tenido problema en soltárselo, porque Svetlana siempre ha tenido la lengua muy suelta para los asuntos de otras personas. Y de los suyos propios—. La gente habla. Ya lo sabes.

Se rasca la nuca, sin apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente, Ian?

Ian da un paso atrás. Luego otro. Como si acabase de despertar de un largo letargo. Se hubiese dado cuenta de que está allí, en su jodido porche, que es exactamente el último sitio en el que debería estar.

—Nada —dice sin hacer contacto visual—. Nada.

»Cuídate, Mick.

Mickey se queda un momento en la entrada de la casa, observando la espalda de Ian mientras va calle abajo. No hay un gran adiós ni un beso en los labios esta vez. Una confesión que debió hacerse mucho tiempo atrás. Agita la cabeza, no, no merece la pena.

Saca su teléfono al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Busca el contacto de Jack y escribe: «estoy listo para volver».


	5. Lip

Lip deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de sí y se apoya en ella. Ian se está mirando en el espejo, tiene buen aspecto. Ese aspecto que le hace sentir una oleada de orgullo por su hermano. No tanto por el hecho de que esté a punto de casarse (Lip ya ha estado casado, no es para tanto; probablemente lo desaconsejara, no hay nada que mate a una relación más deprisa), sino que porque se le ve bien. Sano. Un mundo de diferencia del chaval que fue.  
Ha recorrido un largo camino.  
—Tienes buen aspecto —le dice. Ian gira la cara hacia él y sonríe. No es la sonrisa lobuna del día que le dijo que iba a casarse. Es más la sonrisa de estoy bien, no preguntes.   
No está bien.  
—Gracias. La corbata me aprieta demasiado —murmura volviendo a mirarse al espejo e intentando solucionarlo. Tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás, engominado.  
No está bien y, si Lip tuviera que apostar, diría que es culpa de Mickey. Hay algo en Ian que no ha acabado de ser lo mismo desde la semana pasada y no sabe cómo aproximar el tema. Ladea la cabeza.  
Trevor está sentado en la banqueta que tienen en la habitación, mirando su teléfono. Es parte de la larga lista de meteduras de para de Ian. Le gusta más que Roger, pero no es decisión. Además, ni que él fuera un experto en el tema. Mataría por un cigarro ahora, pero está bastante seguro de que van a saltar las alarmas antiincendios y duda que Ian aprecie acabar mojado el día de su boda.  
Suspira.  
—Así que —se decide, dejándose caer al lado de Trevor—, no nos irás a hacer una novia a la fuga, ¿no?  
Intenta que sea un tono divertido. Como si de verdad pensara que lo es.  
Ian se detiene, manos alrededor de su corbata a medio atar, y le mira a través del espejo. Trevor, a su lado, también deja lo que está haciendo para atenderle.  
—Que te jodan, Lip —gruñe, volviendo a atarse la corbata. Las manos le tiemblan—. No, no lo voy a hacer.  
Trevor bufa.  
—La boda no se va a cancelar —promete.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —le ofrece Trevor.  
—Llevas una corbata de quita y pon —dice en un tono acusatorio. Baja las manos, suspira. Parece algo más nervioso que un segundo antes. Lip se apiada de él y vuelve a levantarse.  
—Quita —le dice. Estas cosas siempre se le han dado a Ian mucho mejor que a él. El orden. La etiqueta—. ¿Mejor?  
—Gracias.  
—Entonces —prueba. Porque toda la seguridad de las palabras de Ian desaparecen con su lenguaje no verbal—, digamos si Mickey apareciese aquí y ahora, ¿seguiría habiéndola?  
—Que te jodan.  
—Ni siquiera sabes de qué va la película esa —comenta Trevor.  
—No —reconoce Lip, sonriendo.  
—Eso no va a pasar — dice Ian inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Como si se estuviera intentando deshacer de él. Es evidente que no lo tiene tan claro porque pregunta—: ¿crees que…?  
—Joder, espero que no.  
Respuesta equivocada. Ian frunce el ceño y retrocede. Se moja los labios. Sí, se va a llevar las culpas de lo que sea. Funciona así.  
—Que te jodan —repite en un tono aún más duro—. No tienes derecho a decidir por mí.  
—Eso es un sí —le dice a Trevor, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el paquete de tabaco a medias. Saca un cigarrillo y juguetea con él sin apartar la vista de su hermano—. Lo que sí que puedo hacer es decirte cuándo vas a hacer una gilipollez.  
—No me lo estoy pensando, ¿vale? —insiste—. No… Mickey no va a aparecer hoy, ¿vale? Ni de coña. Deja el temita.  
—Pero sí que ha estado apareciendo en tu piso.  
—Joder, Trevor. ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?  
—Voy a decir que de Roger —responde con cierto cinismo. Ian le hace una peineta.  
—Gracias por tu apoyo.  
Ian pasa de largo. No va a ninguna parte, solo camina hasta la ventana de la habitación. Es un sitio agradable. Aún le sorprende que su hermano haya decidido casarse por la Iglesia. Él no lo hizo. No fue ir al ayuntamiento, tuvieron una ceremonia. En el patio trasero de su casa, más barato que un salón. No tan desierto como lo de Fi con el músico, ni tan triste como lo de Mickey con Svetlana. En su estilo, íntimo. Familiar. Con flores y globos y alcohol que no pudo probar.  
—¿Sabes? —dice Trevor—. Todos tenemos historias de amor complicadas. Pero tienes que dejarlas ir.  
—No he pedido tu opinión —replica, mordaz—. Es más, no quiero hablar de esto con ninguno de los dos. Mi vida, mis decisiones.  
—La mía es Karen Jackson —barbota Lip dándole la espalda a Ian. Porque entiende hacia dónde está yendo Trevor y supone que es un buen momento como otro cualquiera.  
—Cerrad el pico —gruñe. Y, en seguida—: ¿de verdad?  
»Pero si tenía daños cerebrales.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Se tiró a Frank —dice Ian, ignorando el sentido evidente de la pregunta de Trevor.  
—¿Tu novia se tiró a Frank? Como, Frank-Frank. Vuestro padre.  
—Y me la mamó.  
Trevor suelta una risita incrédula.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Que te jodan —gruñe Lip. Pero está sonriendo—. Mandy pasó por encima de ella con un coche.  
Trevor parpadea, la expresión de su rostro difuminada en una mueca más seria.  
—No lo dice en serio.  
—Solo son conjeturas suyas. Ignórale.  
—Lo hizo —le asegura Lip—. De cualquier forma, no digo que quisiera hacer nada sexual con ella. No después de como estaba la última vez.  
»Solo… —Mueve la mano delante suya, con el cigarro sujeto entre el pulgar y el dedo índice—. Sentarme. Hablar. Oírla. Estaría bien.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que debería llamar a Mickey y sentarnos a hablar?  
—Joder, no. —Lip suelta una risita floja y niega con la cabeza. Le señala con el cigarrillo apagado.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Que tengo treinta y dos años y no la he visto en… ¿quince? ¿Más? —Se encoge de hombros. Como si de verdad no fuera cosa suya—. Tiene daños cerebrales y no es la chica que conocí, ni por asomo. De lo único que serviría es para hacerme daño.  
—Genial. Lo siento por ti, Lip.  
—No seas un mierdecilla listillo —le espeta. Ian le enseña el dedo corazón. Le sostiene la mirada con esa determinación tan suya que Lip nunca ha entendido de dónde sale—. Solo estoy intentando que no te jodas tu vida. No joderte, ¿vale?  
Ian sonríe. En su sonrisa cínica. La de estoy hasta los huevos de ti y a un paso de perder el norte. Pasa la mirada a Trevor, sin tan siquiera perder el gesto defensivo.  
—¿Tú también? —pregunta asintiendo. Como si estuviera animándolo a que diga que sí—. ¿También me vas a tocar los cojones?  
—No —dice, fácil. Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo—. Yo no tengo exes complicados.  
Ian bufa, no le cree.  
—Los cojones —responde. Echa un poco la chaqueta de su traje hacia atrás, lo justo para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
—No, es verdad. Cuando termino una relación… la dejo ir.  
—Ya.  
—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —pregunta sonriendo.  
—Soy tu puto amigo, conozco todas tus… historias —gruñe Ian, volviendo a encararse hacia la ventana.  
Lip se siente tentado en ponerse de su parte, aunque solo sea porque es difícil entenderlo. Todo el mundo los tiene. Joder, él mismo las cuenta a puñados. Empezando por la jodida Karen Jackson y terminando con Sierra, que es la madre de sus hijos. Con la que está más veces que las que no, pero con la que las cosas nunca funcionan cuando lo intentan de verdad.  
—No merece la pena —insiste Trevor—. Mira. Imagina que… Imagina que no lo hiciera. Ahora tendría que estar superando a este ex que está superando a un ex que parece que ya no está en México.  
Ian no sonríe. Ladea la cabeza hacia Trevor, expresión simpática desapareciendo de su rostro.  
—Que te jodan, Trevor.  
—Nada que no sea verdad —dice. Y—: ¿y de qué me habría servido? ¿Estar jodido ahora como hace diez años? —Bufa—. No, gracias.  
—Que te jodan —repite Ian ladeando la cabeza—. Ni que yo hubiera sido tu mayor… —Se saca una mano del pantalón y hace un gesto perdido con la mano—. Historia de amor. Gilipollas.  
—¿Y Mickey ha sido la tuya? —responde arqueando ambas cejas. Ian hace una mueca y no dice nada.  
—¿Qué es eso de México? —pregunta Lip, encontrando su voz. Nunca le ha gustado esa sensación de que le están dejando en un segundo plano. De que hay algo que él no sabe y los demás sí.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Trevor, un poco descolocado.  
—Cierra el pico —le avisa Ian.  
—¿Tú sabías dónde estaba Mickey? —le pregunta ignorando a su hermano. Trevor mira a Ian antes de encogerse de hombros.  
—No es asunto tuyo, Lip —dice Ian por él.  
—Lo de hace diez años, desembucha.  
—Uh… No me quiero meter en cosas que no van conmigo.  
—Es que no es asunto tuyo, Lip —insiste Ian. Pero tampoco debe de tener mucha resolución en mantener el secreto, porque al cabo de un par de segundos suspira y se encoge de hombros—. Joder, sí, sabía dónde estaba. O creía, al menos.  
Como no elabora, mira a Trevor con la esperanza de que continúa con la historia. De que le dé alguna pista. Sabe que en algún momento, Ian dejó de contarle las cosas. Si es porque ya no le necesitaba, porque tenía sus propios amigos o porque Lip tenía suficiente mierda de su lado, no lo sabe. Solo… paró.   
—Ian casi se marcha con él. A México.  
Lip frunce el ceño y vuelve la cabeza hacia Ian. Nunca fue muy fan de Mickey. Nunca fue muy fan de Ian con Mickey. No se había metido, no tanto como habría podido al menos. Le costaba eliminar la imagen del abusón que se había ganado a pulso con los años. Y encima tenía cierta tendencia a cagarla con Ian. Y estaba la guerra de los exes. Todo el rollo de Karen contra Mickey que tuvieron Ian y él durante un verano. O dos. Quién se acuerda. Hasta el momento, ha supuesto que Ian necesitaba protección sobre su presencia. Pero ahora…   
Suspira.  
Si Ian ha sabido todo este tiempo eso, claramente no la necesita. Se moja los labios.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—Nada —dice Ian encogiéndose de hombros—. Le dejé en la frontera y volví a casa. Rompí con él, supongo. Otra vez.  
No sabe decir si está orgulloso de él. Así que asiente. Se coloca el pitillo en los labios, a pesar de que está apagado. Imita su postura, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Juguetea con el mechero que tiene allí guardado.  
—Entonces…  
—¿Haces el favor de largarte? —le espeta—. Me estás poniendo de los putos nervios.  
Lip bufa. Levanta ambas manos, en un claro signo de rendición.  
—Vale, vale —accede—. Nos vemos en la ceremonia, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Genial.  
Deja que la puerta se cierre tras de sí, apoyando la mano para que no se cierre de golpe. Saca el cigarro y enciende el pitillo, aspirando una calada. Un hombre al que no conoce le hace una mueca al pasar junto a él, pero no encuentra los ánimos para que le importe una mierda.  
Sale fuera. Es un buen día y hace calor. No hay fechas buenas para casarse en Chicago. Y toda esta etiqueta va a acabar haciendo que sude la gota gorda.  
Va a ser todo un evento. Roger tiene demasiados amigos y, sí, Ian ha querido hacer su lado más sencillo. Más familia y amigos más cercanos. Joder, ni siquiera cometió el error de invitar a Frank. Hay gente esperando en las escalerillas de la entrada, perifollados. Famosetes. Ve a Mandy con el culo en el capó de un coche que no es el suyo y las piernas cruzadas. Probablemente. Hablando de exes complicadas.  
Está guapa, aunque a él siempre le gustó más morena. Lleva un vestido horrible, con estampado de cielo o alguna mierda así que tiene pinta de valer una pasta. Está buena, como siempre lo ha estado.  
—Ey —la saluda, sacándose el pitillo de los labios. Mandy le mira, con esa expresión condescendiente que ha ido adquiriendo con los años—. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?  
—Creo que Iggy está dentro —responde sin parpadear—. Me estoy escondiendo de él.  
—No sabía que no os hablabais.   
—Por qué deberías —le responde con indiferencia, arqueando ambas cejas—. Y si que nos hablamos. O lo haríamos si nos hubiésemos visto últimamente.  
Lip bufa. Eso parece animarla.  
—Al parecer —dice, echándose un poco hacia delante. Como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Tiene los ojos brillantes, los mismos ojos que ponía cuando quería proponerle un plan emocionante— ha llamado a una de sus hijas como yo. No quiero tener esa conversación.  
»Además, alguien tiene que entretener a tu sobrino.  
Lip mira a ambos lados y sonríe en un gesto que espera que sea gracioso. Allí, no hay nadie.  
—Les he dado dinero para que vayan al colmado que hay al otro lado de la calle.  
Lip se apoya en el coche, a su lado. Lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarla si se mueve sin cuidado. Con espacio entre ellos. El que hace falta para que no se ponga rara la cosa.  
—¿Todo bien? —pregunta. Ella se encoge de hombros, pero sí que acepta el cigarro cuando se lo pasa—. ¿Has oído que Mickey ha vuelto?  
Mandy bufa.  
—Noticias nuevas, ¿eh?  
En lugar de recuperar su cigarro, saca otro del paquete y lo enciende antes de decir:  
—Creo que Ian está teniendo dudas.  
—¿Por Mickey? —pregunta Mandy. Sin pelos en la lengua, no está seguro de que nunca los haya tenido.  
—Puede —reconoce. Coloca el cigarro entre sus labios—. No creo que esté tan bien con Roger.  
—Eres un cotilla —gruñe Mandy dándole un codazo.  
Lip se ríe entre dientes. La mira por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre ha habido algo salvaje, caótico, en ella. Supone que tiene mucho que ver e que le atrajera tanto, incluso después de lo que le hizo a Karen. Se pregunta qué diría si le cuenta que han estado hablando de ella. Duda que nunca haya sentido algo parecido a arrepentimiento.  
—¿Te ha contado algo que a mí no? —pregunta Mandy.  
—Nah, ya le conoces. Hay que sacarle la información a cuentagotas.  
»¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que llevo pensando un rato?  
Mandy arquea una ceja.  
—No prometo que no vaya a pegarte.  
—Me puedes explicar, por favor. No, no, esto es serio —pide levantando una mano para acallarla— qué te ha llevado a ponerte un vestido tan feo.  
—Que te jodan —le responde dándole el puñetazo que le prometió.  
Le suelta todo el humo en la cara. Lip tose y se ríe, intentando apartarlo con la mano. Mandy sonríe, satisfecha, y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho. Ninguno de los dos dice nada en un rato.  
—¿Hablas mucho con tus hijos? —pregunta al final Mandy, quitándose el cigarro de los labios.  
—¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño. Ella se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto vago con la mano—. ¿Te sientes sola o algo? ¿Tienes ganas de traer a un nuevo Milkovich a este mundo?  
—Joder, no. Es solo que… —Se rasca la sien con la mano del cigarro. Suspira—. Es Gene. ¿Entonces?  
—Venga, ya, Mandy. Me acuerdo perfectamente cómo eras con Molly. O con Liam. Se te dan genial los críos.  
—Ya… no me siento tan genial.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Sabes que se fue a Nueva York a buscar a Mickey?  
—¿Ian?  
—No, Gene —replica impaciencia.  
—¿A Nueva York? —repite arqueando una ceja. Mandy se encoge de hombros.  
—Hoy estás espeso. ¿Demasiada maría?  
—¿Qué hacía Mickey en Nuevav York? ¿Cómo…¿  
»¿Cómo coño le ha…?   
Y luego:  
—Eso no es propio de Gene para nada.  
—Ya lo sé. Eso te estoy diciendo. Que está raro.  
Lo piensa.  
—Puede que todo esto le dé miedo. Es la primera vez que Ian… ya sabes.  
—¿Piensas que es por Roger?  
—O porque está entrando en la adolescencia. O le han rechazado. O quizá ha descubierto que su padre es un capullo.  
»Mickey, no Ian. —Mandy bufa.  
—Podrías hablar con él. Gene te admira.  
—Sí, me apuesto en el día en el que hablaron de qué querían ser de mayores habló de su tío el mecánico divorciado en lugar de su papi el bombero —replica señalando con la cabeza hacia la iglesia.  
Mandy se ríe. Con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Como cuando eran críos.  
—Si lo dices así —reconoce agitando la cabeza—. Es culpa tuya, deberías haber ido al puto MIT.  
—Joder, Mandy —gruñe. Ha pasado toda una vida y, por lo que parece, esa es una rencilla que Mandy le va a mantener de por vida. Se pregunta qué pasará cuando Elias y Evan tengan edad para ir a la universidad. Cómo se lo van a pagar. En cómo coño lo van a pagar cuando le llegue la hora a Lucas, no falta tanto. O cómo se lo va a tomar cuando le digan que no quieren hacer eso. Que prefieren sacarse un título profesional y empezar a ganar dinero pronto.  
—Qué te voy a decir que no me hayas dicho tú ya —dice, en un tono apaciguador. Parece la respuesta correcta, porque Mandy se deshincha un poco.  
—¿Vas a hablar con él?  
»A ningún chaval le gusta hablar con sus padres, por muy bombero que este sea.  
—Vale, vale. Que sí —insiste cuando ve la mirada que le echa—. ¿Cómo te va todo?  
—Cuando quiera tener una conversación a corazón abierto contigo, te llamaré.  
Lip abre la boca para responderle una bordería, cuando ve a Gene salir de una tienda frente a la Iglesia junto a Dee. Cruzan corriendo, sin mirar la calle. Con las manos llenas de golosinas y la pechera de la camiseta blanca de Gene llena de un polvo anaranjado. Como si hubiese estado comiendo ganchitos.  
Lip sonríe con cariño. Quiere al chaval. Y eso que al principio no acabó de entender para qué estaba poniendo Ian tantos esfuerzos en el hijo de un hombre con el que hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna clase de relación. Pero entonces, volvió a romper con Sierra. Una de esas veces en las que todo se puso feo, en las que le prohibió volver a ver a Lucas y, joder. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había cogido tanto cariño al chaval.  
Parece de una vida atrás.  
—Mírate —dice, en un claro tono de burla—. Apuesto a que a tu padre le va a encantar verte con todo el pecho manchado.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta bajando la mirada, pegando la barbilla a su cuello—. Ah. Mierda.  
Lip se ríe y alarga la mano para limpiárselo él mismo. Lo que viene siendo extender todo el desastre, en fin.  
Puede sentir los ojos de Mandy encima suya, burlescos. Quiere girarse y decirle que no es tan fácil. Que lo intente ella, si se cree tan lista.  
—¿Me habéis traído lo mío? —pregunta. Dee saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de tabaco y se lo tiende—. Buenos chicos.  
—Eres un ejemplo horrible.  
—Cierra el pico —responde tirando la colilla del cigarro lejos y abriendo el paquete en busca de uno nuevo. Sin dejar de mirar a Lip, la conoce demasiado bien como para no saber que está esperando. Lip suspira y apoya la mano en el hombro de Gene.   
Suspira, en un gesto que espera que sea lo suficientemente dramático para la situación.  
—Ey, Gene —dice para llamar su atención. Como si le hiciera falta—. ¿Va todo bien?  
Gene parpadea y no responde de inmediato. Levanta un poco la barbilla y es un gesto tan de Ian que durante un momento está seguro de que no va a conseguir nada. Pero, entonces, se encoge de hombros.  
—Sí —responde. Pero no suena a sí. Y por la expresión concentrada de Mandy, ella también lo piensa.  
—¿Estás…? —Se moja los labios—. Dice tu tía que te las hiciste para ir hasta Nueva York.  
Parece que no es lo que debería decir. Así que Lip acaba de rodearle los hombros y lo atrae algo más hacia sí, en un intento de que no salga corriendo.  
—Un logro alucinante. Ir y volver sin que nadie se entere.  
—Si me vas a reñir, ya he tenido suficiente con mis padres —gruñe haciendo un gesto con el hombro para deshacerse de su agarre. Lip le deja ir.  
—No te estoy riñendo —dice. Espera no tener que enfrentarse después a una rusa enfadada—. Digo que es bastante impresionante.  
—Nos han pillado —añade encogiéndose de hombros. Dando un par de pasos atrás.  
—La próxima vez. —Sonríe, intentando trasmitirle parte de esa confianza. De esa seguridad—. ¿Por qué Nueva York?  
El chico es lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que Lip no es tan tonto.  
—Mi padre te ha pedido que me interrogues —suelta, tomando aire bruscamente.  
—No, no. —Mandy bufa, casi divertida, a su lado. Lip la mira un segundo, esperando que el gesto sea lo suficientemente claro como para que cierre el pico—. No es eso. Es…   
»No es propio de ti, ¿vale?  
—Vámonos, Dee —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás con la cabeza.  
Dee les mira, tiene un regaliz rojo colgándole de los labios y lleva el mismo traje que le hicieron llevar en el entierro de su madre. Al menos la corbata es diferente.  
—Está enfadado porque cree que ahora que Ian se va a casar va a conseguir una familia de verdad —dice, tirando del regaliz hasta romperlo. Lip levanta la mirada. Gene se ha girado hacia su amigo y tiene los ojos muy abiertos, casi dolidos.  
—Que te jodan —dice con una voz pastosa. Dee se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera la cosa con él.  
—Gene —le llama Lip. No hace esfuerzos por marcharse, lo cuál facilita mucho las cosas. Pero le tiembla la barbilla y tiene los puños cerrados—. Ven aquí, chaval.  
No sabe qué decir, además de eso. Si hay alguna manera de decir que Ian es su familia real sin sonar estúpido. Para que le crea. Mandy alarga los brazos al frente y parece ser todo lo que necesita, porque corre a abrazarla. Las gafas se le aplastan contra su vestido, pero no se aparta. Parece más crío, más pequeño. Y Mandy se balancea mientras pasa los dedos por su pelo. Y le mira de esa forma que siempre ha tenido de mirarle.  
—Lo que yo quería —dice, porque tiene que haber alguna manera de arreglar esta mierda. Gene gira un poco la cabeza, sin apartarse de su tía, para mirarle—. Que si quieres, puedes venirte unos días a mi casa. Sé que ya eres muy mayor para esas cosas, pero tengo a los gemelos el finde que viene. Podíamos ir de acampada a algún sitio. Puedes gritar al bosque. Y, bueno, —Sonríe—, tostar todas las nubes que quieras como hacían los vaqueros.  
Gene bufa. Mandy niega con la cabeza, sonrisa en los labios.  
—Yo… —dice.  
—Piénsatelo, no tienes que decirme algo ya.  
»¿Vale?  
—Vale.  
—Buen chico —responde, alborotándole el pelo.  
Mandy deja que Gene vuelva a alejarse de ella y, tras darle el cigarrillo a Lip, se vuelve a subir al capó del coche. Vocaliza un «gracias» y Lip se encoge de hombros, quitándole la importancia que no tiene.  
Levanta la mirada cuando una furgoneta blanca se detiene frente a ellos. Una de las puertas laterales se corre a un lado y un hombre con pinta de buscar problemas se asoma. Tiene la cabeza rapada y lleva una camiseta un poco rota por la zona de su cuello. No tienen pinta de ser los de las flores.  
No se baja ni nada. Se les queda mirando, al espectáculo de gente y vestimenta que tienen a su espalda.  
—Ey, amigo —le dice Lip, llamando la atención sobre sí mismo—, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
Tiene mal aspecto. Pero, en realidad, toda la gente de la zona lo hace. Y no tiene ni idea de qué mierdas ha contratado Ian para hoy.   
—Eh… —dice. Y vuelve a mirar detrás suya. A la Iglesia. Como si no acabara de estar seguro de que tiene bien la dirección—. Me han dado las indicaciones en un bar. ¿Estoy buscando a uno de los hermanos de Mickey Milkovich?  
Lip aprieta los labios. Tira lo que le queda del cigarrillo a un lado. Sí, algo así se temía. Mickey apareciendo y haciéndose el protagonista del día. Jodiéndolo, no importa exactamente cómo.  
—¿Está bien? —pregunta Mandy bajándose del coche y mirando al hombre. Tiene el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados. Como siempre ha hecho—. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
El hombre pasa la mirada de ella a Lip y de Lip a los niños. Parece incómodo, fuera de su salsa. Lip arquea una ceja. Si tuviera que apostar, si tuviera que apostar diría que es uno de los amiguitos de Mickey. O alguna mierda así.  
—No puedo discutirlo con cualquiera —se disculpa al fin el hombre, haciendo una mueca—. Solo familia.  
Eso hace que gire la cabeza hacia Gene. Sabe que va a decir algo antes de que lo haga.  
—¡Pero nosotros lo somos!  
—Chaval, cállate —le dice Mandy, mano apoyada en el capó del coche y barbilla alta.  
—Soy su hijo —insiste, ignorando a Mandy y dando un paso adelante.  
—Gene —advierte Lip, con una falsa sensación de peligro. Alargando la mano para sujetarlo junto a él.  
—Y ella es mi tía Mandy. Es su hermana —insiste, señalándola. Como si hiciera falta una confirmación extra.  
Ocurre demasiado deprisa. Gene está preguntando si Mickey está bien cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre de un golpe seco y baja otro tío que levanta a Gene con un brazo. Lip da un paso al frente.  
—Ey, vas a querer solt… —Nunca termina la frase. El calvorota empuja a Dee a un lado y le pega un puñetazo fuerte a Lip en la mandíbula. Lip intenta esquivar el segundo golpe, tiene la sensación de que Mandy se está moviendo. Como si fuera a atacar al tío. Siempre fue más dura de lo que aparentaba. Pero el segundo golpe le da en la nariz a Lip y es tan fuerte que le hace trastabillar y perder unos segundos la consciencia de dónde está y del qué está pasando. El tío vuelve a pegarle. Y otra y otra y otra, hasta que da con su culo en el suelo.  
—Dile que Yakovlev le manda saludos —le dice señalándole, escupiéndole encima.  
Vuelven a meterse en el coche tan rápido como han salido. Y Lip se queda allí, en el suelo. Un poco mareado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, un desagradable dolor que se le extiende por las mejillas y le pincha el cerebro. Es consciente de que está sangrando.  
De que Ian va a matarle.  
—Joder —gruñe. Le cuesta un mundo levantarse. Mira a su alrededor. La gente le está mirando, nadie ha hecho nada. No hay rastro de Gene, Mandy o la furgoneta. Yakovlev, Yakovlev. Sea lo que sea—. Joder.  
Se lleva una mano a la nariz, presionándola en un intento de detener la hemorragia. Dee está encogido sobre sí mismo, con expresión asustada. El pobre diablo. Lip coloca una mano sobre su hombro, la que no está llena de sangre.  
Hay gominolas esparcidas por el suelo. Yakovlev.  
—¿Estás bien, chaval? —pregunta. Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo. Porque no puede abandonarlo allí para irse corriendo a buscar a su hermano.  
Mierda.  
Necesita contárselo a Ian. Y llamar a la policía, supone. Suena tan absurdo que no sabe qué dirán. Quizá que su padre lo ha raptado. Quizá que su padre es un convicto fugado y peligroso y se le ha visto por el barrio últimamente.  
—Sí.  
Yakovlev.  
—Bien. —Lip escupe a un lado, sangre más que saliva, y vuelve a mirar al niño fijamente—. Necesito que entres en la Iglesia y busques a Vee y te quedes con ella. ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
Asiente. Y Lip se queda mucho más convencido cuando sube las escaleras por delante de él. Pero él va a la izquierda, de vuelta a la habitación de Ian. No llama. Registra, vagamente, que está solo.  
—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Ian con fastidio. Ha movido un sofá hasta la ventana y está fumando. Se ha molestado en abrir la alarma antincendios y quitarle las pilas. Tiene los pies estirados, apoyados en el alféizar, y una expresión mucho más relajada.  
Huele a hierba.  
—Ha pasado algo —dice.  
»Malo.  
Ian ladea la cabeza hacia él, expresión de fastidio. Cambia en el momento en el que le ve de verdad. Baja las piernas de golpe y se endereza, quitándose el porro de la boca.  
—¿Qué cojones, Lip? —le pregunta.  
No necesita mirar para saber que se ha quedado sin un traje perfectamente válido. Sin su único traje. La sangre se quita jodidamente mal. Deja de apretarse la nariz, toma aire. No hay manera de decir lo que tiene que decir. Le partiría la cara a cualquiera que intentase darle ese tipo de noticia.  
Se repite en la cabeza el cómo decirlo. Las explicaciones que sobran. Yakovlev. La culpa, de la que no tiene ninguna prueba. Suspira y se frota los ojos, dándose cuenta tarde de que es la mano manchada.  
—Han raptado a Gene —dice. Porque embellecerlo no va a hacer que la situación sea menos mierda. Ian parpadea—. Y a Mandy,  
—¿Qué?  
—Unos tipos se han bajado de una furgoneta y los han metido. Preguntaban por Mickey. —Se apoya en el quicio de la puerta. Nota como las piernas le fallan. Está reventado—. Recuerdos de Yakovlev me han dado.  
—¿Quién cojones es Yakovlev?  
—Sabes a quién le tienes que preguntar eso.  
—¿Esto es de verdad?  
—Que te jodan si crees que voy a bromear con algo así —responde levantando la mano a su nariz. Para asegurarse de que no sigue sangrando.  
No sigue.  
Ian perjura y se frota la cara, inclinándose hacia delante.  
—No… ¿has visto a Carl?  
—No lo sé —reconoce—. No he llamado a la policía. No estoy seguro de que nadie más lo haya hecho.  
Ian levanta la cabeza. Parece joven, mucho más joven de lo que es. Un poco perdido, aturdido. Hace años que no le ve esa expresión. Quiere dar un paso al frente, hacerse cargo de la situación. Solucionarla.  
Está destrozado.  
—¿Pillaste la matrícula? —pregunta acercándose a él. Lip niega con la cabeza. Ian le sujeta por las solapas de su chaqueta. Las aplana, busca algo en su rostro—. ¿Puedes…?  
—Sí —dice. A lo que sea—. ¿Qué necesitas?  
Ian cierra los ojos. Toma aire. Parece más recompuesto. Le da un golpecito en el pecho.  
—Busca a Carl —le pide—. Cuéntale lo que me acabas de contar. Él sabrá… sabrá qué hay que hacer.  
Lip asiente.   
—¿Quieres que busque a Roger? —pregunta. Porque parece el siguiente paso—. ¿A Svetlana?  
—No. No. Solo… a Carl.  
Lip le da una palmada en el brazo, asiente. Le sostiene la mirada un par de segundos, intentando transmitirle algo de la seguridad que no tiene.  
—Va, van a estar bien —le promete.  
—Ponte hielo en la cara —recomienda antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin llegar a decirle lo que piensa hacer él.  
Lip no se queda perdiendo más tiempo allí. Se da la vuelta y busca a su hermano. Recorre la entrada, entra en la nave y camina hasta el altar con paso rápido. Carl tampoco está allí, pero sí Debbie con su familia.  
—¿Has visto a Carl? —le pregunta apoyando una mano en la silla de Neil. Lleva una pajarita ridícula y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—Hola, Lip —le saluda Neil—. Tienes la cara llena de sangre.  
—Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
—No importa. ¿Carl?  
—No he hablado con él en un par de días. ¿Por?  
Lip la mira. Está guapa, Debbie siempre lo está en las bodas. No puede decir nada allí, a no ser que quiera que toda la Iglesia se entere de lo que ha pasado. Aunque, supone, tampoco tienen tanto tiempo. Lo ha visto más gente.  
—Da igual —se oye respondiendo, dándose la vuelta.  
—Espera aquí, Neil.  
No necesita girarse para saber que Debbie está detrás suya y, cuando vuelve a llegar a la entrada de la Iglesia, le agarra por el brazo para que la mire.  
—¿Qué cojones?  
Lip se suelta y se vuelve a pasar el dorso de la mano por la nariz, en un acto reflejo.  
—Ya, ya lo sé —murmura, casi esperando no haber llamado más atención de la necesaria.  
—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre meterte en una pelea?  
—Debs, ahora no —le pide, girándose. Buscando con la mirada a Carl. Se está quedando sin sitios dónde mirar—. Necesito encontrar a Carl.  
—¿Y por qué no le llamas? —Suena un poco exasperada. Lip la mira. Es…   
Cómo puede ser tan estúpido.  
Saca el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Busca su contacto y le da al botón de llamar. Cuando levanta la cabeza, Sierra está allí. Con su cara de la has cagado pero bien y un vestido oscuro, ajustado. Le queda bien.  
—Neil dice que te han pegado —dice Sierra, caminando directamente hacia él. Lip se frota los ojos y suspira.  
—Ahora no, por favor. —El teléfono marca tono. Venga, venga. Cógelo.  
—¿Te has metido en una pelea? ¿Hoy? —pregunta, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Qué coño pasa contigo.  
—Eso he dicho yo —dice Debbie, compartiendo su indignación. Lip se gira, para intentar aislarse de ellas todo lo que puede.  
—No me des la espalda, capullo —le espeta Sierra dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro—. Necesitas ir a casa y cambiarte.  
«Ey», le saluda Carl.  
—¿Dónde coño estás? —le pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia.  
«Aparcando. Joder, no encuentro ni un puto sitio». Lip se gira lo justo para ver a su hermana y a su ex. Se lleva un dedo a los labios, en lo que espera que sea un gesto suficientemente explicatorio. Sierra arquea una ceja, desafiándole. «Oye, oye, todavía no ha empezado, ¿verdad?».  
—No. Escucha…  
«Vale. Necesito hablar con Ian un momento antes de que empiece la ceremonia».  
—Carl…  
«¡No dejes que empiecen!», y cuelga.  
No se mueve durante un par de segundos. Probablemente debería llamar directamente a la policía. Sabe, lo ha visto en la tele. Aprieta los labios, Carl está llegando. Está aparcando.  
—¿Qué? —le pregunta Sierra, aún a la defensiva. Lip no responde inmediatamente. Y Sierra tiene que ver algo en él, algo realmente patético, porque se deshincha delante de sus ojos. Suelta un suspiro y se frota la frente sin apartar los ojos de él—. ¿Estás bien?  
Duda. Es Debbie, que está allí y no quiere tener una conversación sobre si Mickey es bueno o un pedazo de mierda. Es Sierra, que es incapaz de elegir si quiere ser su la madre de sus hijos, su amiga o su pareja. O él mismo, que no deja de cagarla a cada paso. Son unos tíos que salen de la nada y tenerle que decir a tu hermano que han raptado a su hijo.  
No es un buen día.  
—¿Te acuerdas del tío del picnic del Día de la Independencia? —pregunta, tomando una decisión. Sierra frunce el ceño. Debbie frunce el ceño—. Con el que fuimos a hablar Ian y yo.  
Sierra cambia el peso de una pierna a otra.  
—Sí —dice, incómoda.  
—Acaban... —Hace un gesto con la mano, perdido—. Acaban de meter a Gene y a Mandy en una furgoneta y me han pedido que le diga que les mandan recuerdos.  
—¿Quién? —pregunta Debbie frunciendo el ceño, sin acabar de entender sus medias explicaciones.  
Y, a su vez:  
—¿Los rusos?  
Lip parpadea. Sierra ha pasado de agresiva a estar incómoda.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Conoces a Mickey de algo?  
—Yo... —Aparta la mirada. Se moja los labios—. El otro día me sonaba de algo. Y empecé a darle vueltas y... Creo que ha ido alguna vez por el restaurante. Y quizá dijo algo de que tenía a unos rusos detrás suya. No...  
Intercambia una mirada con Debbie. Está pálida. Pretendía que todo esto pasara de forma desapercibida porque, precisamente, sabe cómo son las cosas. Cómo se van a poner.  
—Tú no tendrás el teléfono de Mickey, ¿verdad?  
—No —dice. Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Crees que es eso lo que ha pasado?  
—Yakovlev me suena bastante a ruso, la verdad —responde—. Sabía que iba a acabar jodiendo las cosas.  
Debbie frunce el ceño.  
—¿Ha sido él?  
—¿Cuándo no?  
—¿Quién es, exactamente?   
—Todo tuyo —le ofrece Lip, porque sabe que su descripción va a ser mucho más amable que la suya. Y que si empieza a hablar él, a Debbie no le va a gustar lo que tiene que decir.  
—Un antiguo novio de Ian. —Sierra arquea ambas cejas—. El otro padre de Gene.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Solía estar metido en trapicheos. Movimiento de drogas, apuestas. Robos, palizas. Prostitución. Cosas así —añade Lip. Porque no deja de ser más que la verdad. Hechos, no opiniones.  
—Qué turbio todo.  
—Mickey es familia, ¿vale? —Por supuesto, eso es lo que le queda a Debbie. Podría haberlo sido, de verdad. Si no hubiese acabado en prisión. Si no hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Pero de eso hace demasiado tiempo.  
—Me alegra oír eso —dice un tío que acaba de entrar en la Iglesia. Es un hombre grande, fuerte. La piel bronceada, la cabeza rapada. Un traje con corbata, no especialmente bueno. Tiene pinta peligrosa, dura; un tatuaje en el cuello, prácticamente oculto bajo su camisa. Frunce el ceño en cuanto le ve la cara a Lip—. Quizá sepáis decirme dónde está.  
Los Gallagher no cantan, casi es un mantra familiar. Si normalmente se sentiría poco tentado a responder a cualquier pregunta así, con lo que acaba de suceder menos. Por lo menos, no sin garantías de que Gene está bien. Le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.  
—Ni puta idea, la verdad.  
—Genial. ¿Y Ian Gallagher? —Arquea ambas cejas, sonríe. Pero no es un gesto amistoso, parece más bien una promesa. Una amenaza—. Tengo entendido que se casa hoy.  
Nota como Sierra le agarra el brazo. Sí, todos han crecido en este barrio. Es fácil darse cuenta cuando alguien no trae buenas noticias. Cuando sabes que su presencia va a traer problemas.  
—Está ocupado —responde Lip mecánicamente.  
Se mueve hacia la izquierda. Como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde se tiene que dirigir. Lip le sigue un par de pasos, arrastrando a Sierra consigo mismo.  
—Solo será un segundo.  
—Ya, si no tienes invitación vamos a tener que pedirte que te vayas.  
—Lo que le tengas que decir a Ian, nos lo puedes decir a nosotros —dice Debbie.  
No les escucha. El hombre sigue adelante, baja por el pasillo lateral. Lip le sigue. No cree que vaya a tener fuerzas para defenderse en una pelea, pero no piensa dejar a su hermano colgado con esto. Sierra y Debbie van detrás.   
Él, el tipo este, no se detiene a llamar a la puerta. La abre de par en par y da un par de pasos en la estancia. Lip da dos zancadas para alcanzarlo y antes de que llegue allí oye a Ian decir:  
—Ostia puta.  
—Escucha…  
Ian no escucha. Cuando Lip ha llegado a la puerta, se ha movido hasta la altura del hombre trajeado y le ha pegado un buen derechazo. Le cuesta un momento reaccionar. Quitando con él mismo, no ha visto nunca a Ian pegar primero. Joder, ni siquiera le devolvía los golpes a Frank cuando decidía que estaba bien que se le fuera la mano con él. No quiere decir que no sea capaz de defenderse por sí solo, también le ha visto magullado, herido, más de una vez.  
El hombre reacciona cuando Ian intenta darle el otro golpe. Le sujeta el puño con una mano y, cuando Ian intenta darle una patada en los huevos, lo atrae hacia sí para ponérselo más difícil.  
—Joder, Lip —gruñe Debbie empujándolo a un lado sin miramientos. Haciéndole reaccionar.  
Ella agarra una bandeja de plata, de imitación a plata, y le golpea con fuerza en la nuca. El golpe resuena en la sala y hace pegar un respingo a Sierra.  
Ian no le da tiempo a recuperarse. Le golpea otra vez en la cara y le clava el puño en el abdomen. El hombre se dobla y, cuando Lip llega hasta él, le agarra desde atrás para asegurarse de que no vaya a lanzarse contra Ian. Él está respirando con cierta dificultad.  
—Gallagher —intenta el hombre.  
—¿Dónde cojones está mi hijo? —pregunta en un tono duro. Entorna los ojos y prácticamente escupe—: Damon.  
Damon suelta una risotada floja. Intenta librarse de su agarre echándose hacia delante.  
—No tengo ni puta idea, Gallagher —responde con voz dura.  
—Ha preguntado por Mickey —dice Debbie colocándose al lado de Ian y mirando a Damon directamente a la cara. Sin soltar la bandeja, preparada para volver a utilizarla.  
—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dice—. Vas a soltarme antes de que se me hinchen las pelotas. Voy a pasar por alto esta situación. Y…  
—¡Carl! —le llama Sierra desde el pasillo, haciendo una seña para que se dé prisa.  
—¿Qué…? —Carl se detiene junto a ella—. ¿Qué cojones?  
Lleva la placa colgando de su cuello, por encima de la chaqueta del traje.  
—Joder, suéltale —insiste colocando una mano encima del hombro de Lip—. Lo siento mucho, Ala… ¿le habéis pegado?  
Lip le suelta y sonríe, levantando ambas manos en un gesto amistoso. Intercambia una mirada rápida con Ian, intentando averiguar qué sabe de este tío.  
—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —pregunta.  
—Jodidamente genial —responde tocándose el pómulo en el que le ha pegado Ian antes.  
—Espero que sea capaz de… hacer la vista gorda, señor.  
—Sí, sí —murmura entre dientes.  
—Sí, me apuesto a que lo primero que hará es ir corriendo a la comisaría —responde Ian con sarcasmo.  
—Probablemente debería haber empezado por esto. —Damon mete una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ian se tensa, parece preparado para saltar a su cuello. Alerta—. Diego Alamilla, agente especial del FBI.  
Tiende una placa delante suya. Debbie suelta la bandeja, que cae al suelo con un golpe sordo.  
—Joder —murmura Lip, dando un paso atrás.  
—Esta es una visita de cortesía —añade echando los hombros hacia atrás. Mirando fijamente a Ian—. Necesito contactar con Mickey antes de mediodía. Si no, tendré que reportar que está desaparecido.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Ian, pasando la vista a Carl. Él suspira.  
—Se va a meter en un buen lío si no aparece —explica haciendo una mueca—. Lo siento.  
Ian vuelve a mirar a Damon, a Alamilla. Asiente.  
—Puedo ponerte en contacto con Mickey —confirma—. Tengo su número. Pero… necesito algo.  
—Tenemos su número localizado, Gallagher. Tiene el teléfono apagado.  
—Acabo de hablar con él.  
Ian saca su teléfono y lo desbloquea. Lo tiende hacia delante, lo justo para que Alamilla pueda mirar lo que pone.  
—Tengo una cinta tuya en la que sales colaborando con un criminal en busca y captura. Es un poco vieja —responde Alamilla sonriendo en ese gesto amable—. Pero, para ser sincero, tengo bastante ganas de utilizarla.  
Ian toma aire.   
—Lip, ¿puedes decirle lo que me has dicho antes?  
—Yakovlev le manda saludos —dice.  
—¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?  
—Unos tíos salieron de la nada, preguntaron por Mickey y…  
—Y raptaron a mi hijo y a mi mejor amiga —le corta Ian—. Yevgeny y Mandy Milkovich.  
—¿Habéis llamado a la policía? —pregunta Carl.  
—Estábamos esperando a que llegaras —responde Lip rascándose la nuca.  
—Uh. Yo… Voy a hacer una llamada —dice, saliendo de la habitación con paso rápido.  
Alamilla no espera a que Ian el dé el teléfono. Da un par de pasos al frente y se lo quita de las manos. Pulsa un par de veces y lo coloca en su oreja.  
El mensaje salta casi de manera inmediata. Fuerte y claro.  
«El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura».  
—Joder, Milkovich —gruñe devolviéndole el teléfono. Ian parpadea. Parece un poco perdido.  
—Ey, perdonad —dice Liam llamando a la puerta—. Joder, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
—Ahora no, Liam —dice.  
—Uh, el cura quiere saber si está todo listo para empezar.  
Hay un silencio un poco raro. Ian suspira, todo el mundo le está mirando.  
—No va a haber boda —dice. Como es normal. Está muy concentrado mirando a Alamilla—. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Damon?  
—Nada —responde. Se moja los labios—. Esperar a que Yakovlev haga el primer movimiento, mayormente.  
—¿Yak… ovlev? —repite Liam. Tiene el ceño fruncido y el traje le queda un poco chico a la altura de los brazos, mostrando sus muñecas delgadas. Lip le mira, pero probablemente es el único. Hasta que añade—: ¿está Mickey bien?


	6. Mickey, parte cuatro

Mickey levanta el teléfono para mirar la hora, se muerde el interior del labio. La ceja le arde y tiene ganas de rascársela, pero sabe que eso será peor. Es temprano, todavía lo es. No sabe por qué o para qué está llevando una cuenta atrás si ni siquiera sabe cuánto va a suceder.

Se va de Nueva York. Eso lo tiene claro. Y esta vez, para siempre. Va a volver a Chicago, una parada rápida, y después se va a ir directamente a California o a Orlando o a cualquier sitio con playa y sol. Ha vuelto para recoger sus cosas, las de Angela. Cerrar esa puerta.

No sabe qué esperaba encontrar allí. Angela siempre fue una mujer ordenada. Tenía un par de mensajes en el contestador —joder, quién tiene contestador a día de hoy. Mickey los ha escuchado antes de borrarlos. Uno era de su madre, se pregunta si algún día recibirá la llamada. El otro el de la chica de veintidós o los que fueran. _Mia, del otro día. Por si querías cenar o algo_.

Y después tiene que llamar a Damon.

Joder, Damon le va a matar. Ha sacado _esa_ tarjeta del teléfono. No ha sido su decisión más inteligente, pero necesitaba el espacio para pensar. Debería abrir el teléfono y volverla a meter aquí y ahora, en la puta cola para embarcar. O va a acabar con un problema mucho mayor.

En su lugar, se guarda el teléfono en el pantalón y se cruza de brazos. Da un par de pasos al frente cuando el tío que tiene delante los da.

Ha mandado todo, lo de Angela y lo suyo, a casa de Jack. Es allí a donde va, la mitad de su parada rápida. La otra es Liam Gallagher. Espera que haya encontrado algo que le pueda servir. Quizá cuando vaya a California lo haga sin ningún peso en su espalda.

En parte por eso está rehuyendo a Damon.

Espera que sea lo que sea lo que encuentre Liam en ese ordenador, le sirva para quitárselo de encima para siempre.

A un gilipollas le empieza a sonar el teléfono. Mickey bufa y pone los ojos en blanco. Es esa musiquilla predeterminada que viene en los putos teléfonos ahora. No se da cuenta de que el gilipollas es él hasta que se reinicia el tono. Lo saca y lo desbloquea, ceño fruncido.

Aprieta los dientes. El reborde de la llamada se ha puesto de color rojo, es el color de la _otra_ tarjeta que tiene en el terminal. Y solo hay una persona que tenga ese número.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué ha mantenido el número operativo tantos años y nunca ha tenido los cojones de tirarla. Ha pasado de un terminal a otro a lo largo de los años. Solo es una tarjeta prepago.

A quién quiere engañar.

Es esa parte de su vida que ha conseguido superar por completo, pero no. Ni siquiera se esperaba exactamente que todavía lo tuviera.

Empuja todo aquello hasta el fondo.

—No —dice con seguridad en el momento en el que descuelga el teléfono.

«No a qué», dice la voz de Ian al otro lado. No suena bien, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no gritar. Eso no hace que Mickey recule. Tiene la conversación del miércoles pasado fresca en su memoria y, a medida que pasaban los días, se ha ido haciendo algo cada vez más y más oscuro.

—No a lo que sea que quieras pedirme —dice. No le queda mucho para que le atiendan y, supone, esto va a ir para largo. Así que da un par de pasos a un lado saliéndose de la cola. No va tan mal de tiempo—. No voy a volver a Chicago, no voy a ser tu querida ni me voy a fugar contigo. Tampoco voy a contarte cómo me ha ido el día o si soy feliz. Y desde luego me importa una mierda si te han entrado dudas.

«¿Tampoco vas a decirme quién coño es Yakovlev?».

Mickey parpadea. Aquello... Aquello no se lo esperaba. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Está allí? —pregunta sin levantar la voz. Es perfectamente consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer, a lo que es capaz de llegar, por mantener a Ian a salvo. Fue lo que le metió en este aprieto en primer lugar.

«No, pero tiene a mi hijo. Al parecer. Y a Mandy».

Es...

—Joder —gruñe apoyando la palma de su mano contra su frente, frotándose la sien. Intentando pensar.

«Ya. Mira, me importa una mierda en qué andes metido», dice en un tono frío e impersonal, «pero ni se te ocurra meter a mi hijo ahí».

No responde. No entiende cómo Yakovlev le ha podido encontrar. Joder, se supone que Damon se encarga de estas cosas.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

«¿Me has oído?», insiste Ian.

—Sí, joder. Dame un segundo.

«Me importa una mierda, Mickey. Me voy a casar en una puta hora y quiero a mi hijo en la puta ceremonia, ¿lo has entendido?».

El vuelo a Chicago son dos horas. Le queda más de media hora para la prevista para el despegue. No va a llegar a tiempo ni de coña.

—Sí —responde entre dientes.

«¿Va a estar aquí?».

—Joder, que sí.

«Prométemelo».

—Te lo prometo —dice con más facilidad de lo que ha dicho nada nunca.

«Bien». No espera a que Ian diga nada más. Cuelga.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Saca su cartera y, del bolsillo de los billetes, extrae la diminuta tarjeta pin. Se la mete entre los labios para sujetarla mientras extrae la batería del teléfono y vuelve a colocarla. Lo enciende. La cola avanza.

Busca entre sus contactos. Desliza el dedo hasta llegar a la «Y». Camina hasta el final de la cola y, cuando está allí, deja de comunicar.

«Eso ha sido rápido», dice la voz al otro lado.

—Qué quieres que te diga, has llamado mi atención.

«Bien».

Espera, espera a que Yakovlev diga algo _antes_. Pero pierde pronto la paciencia. Se moja los labios.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta, intentando mantener su tono.

«¿Y bien?», repite ella.

—¿Cómo cojones quieres que lo hagamos?

«Me has costado mucho dinero», dice. Como si hiciera falta. Mickey suspira. «Y cosas que no son dinero, Mikhailo».

—Déjate de juegos.

«¿Cuánto dinero tienes?».

Parpadea. No es algo que nunca le haya llamado la atención. Tiene más de lo que jamás ha tenido o necesitado. Y la peor parte es que cuando acabe todo, nada de eso será suyo. Nunca ha despilfarrado el dinero en tonterías, pero tampoco es como si se hubiese dedicado a ahorrarlo.

—No lo sé —reconoce frotándose la sien. Suspira—. ¿Como doscientos mil? ¿Algo más?

«Es un comienzo», dice Yakovlev. «Tráelo».

—¿Y de dónde se supone que lo voy a sacar? —pregunta sin pelearlo—. Es sábado.

«No me importa. Te espero en una hora».

—Estoy en Nueva York —dice.

«Estoy segura de que encontrarás una forma». Se está burlando de él. Lo está haciendo difícil a propósito.

—¿No piensas ponerme a ninguno?

«Directo al grano», le elogia. «¿Al niño?».

_Mi hijo_ , dijo Ian. _No metas a mi hijo_. No tiene nada que decirle a Gene. Quizá que lo siente, que nunca fue su intención. Que ojalá no se hubiesen metido aquel primer día, que ahora estaría a salvo. A quién se le ocurre meterse en un coche con un desconocido. Que no se preocupe, que va a estar bien.

Que tiene que estar bien.

—No, a mi hermana.

Hay un poco revuelo al otro lado. Mantiene el aliento hasta que escucha una respiración agitada al otro lado.

—¿Mandy? —pregunta. Aunque solo puede ser ella.

«Ey», dice. No llora ni nada por el estilo. Su tono de voz es firme, seguro. Siempre ha sabido mantenerse serena en los peores momentos. Mickey la recuerda al otro lado del cristal, diciéndole que _mamá se ha matado, Mick_ sin apenas parpadear mientras que Colin salía tan rápido como podía de allí. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

«He estado mejor. Gene está asustado».

—Voy a resolverlo —promete. Porque lo va a hacer, no le debe de creer demasiado porque bufa al otro lado—. Tú...

«Suficiente», le espeta Yakovlev. «Lo has oído, está bien. Una hora, Mikhailo». Y cuelga. No tarda ni un segundo en mandarle la ubicación.

Mickey suspira, consciente de que hay gente que le está mirando con curiosidad. No es como si se hubiese puesto a gritar, pero tampoco ha sido especialmente cuidadoso.

Sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Mueve la pantalla, buscando entre sus contactos, hasta que encuentra el número de Jack.

Odia tener que llamarle.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

«Ya contaba con ir a buscarte al aeropuerto».

—Yakovlev tiene a mi hermana. Y a mi hijo.

«¿A Mandy? ¿O a la otra?».

—Mandy. —No se detiene a pensar a qué se refiere con lo de la otra—. Me ha dado una dirección y quiere que le lleve doscientos mil pavos antes de una hora.

«¡Joder!».

—Necesito que lo hagas tú.

Hay un momento de silencio al otro lado. No sabe si Jack tiene esa clase de dinero. Ni siquiera sabe si tienen esa clase de relación en la cuál puedes llamar para que te solucionen la vida.

«Claro, Mick. Yo me encargo», dice al cabo de un par de segundos.

—Yo voy para allá. Se supone que el avión aterriza a la una.

«Yo hablo con ella», promete en un tono serio que suena tan poco a él. «Va a salir bien».

Está a punto de decirle que Ian quiere al crío en su boda, antes de que empiece la ceremonia. Que se lo prometió. Y que mintió, claro.

«Van a estar bien», insiste Jack, malinterpretando su silencio. «No te preocupes».

—Ya. Ya lo sé. —Toma aire—: Gracias.

* * *

En cuanto aterrizan, Mickey enciende el teléfono. Vibra, no hay nuevas noticias de Yakovlev. Hay una llamada perdida de Ian, a la que no mira dos veces. Ya ha pasado más de una hora.

Lo utiliza para pedir un Uber y copia lo que le ha mandado Yakovlev en la casillita de dirección. No tiene que esperar mucho, de cualquier forma. Y, a pesar de todo, comprueba cada pocos segundos cuánto le queda para llegar. Caminando arriba y abajo de la salida del aeropuerto. Su conductor es una mujer asiática que le sonríe y lleva una gorra de los Red Sox que le habría hecho poner los ojos en blanco en cualquier otro momento. Sonríe y le mira por a través del retrovisor.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dice con un tono demasiado alegre.

—Mira a la carretera —le espeta sin tan si quiera inmutarse. Supone que es una suerte que no se lo tome a mal, que solo se encoja de hombros y haga lo que le dice.

Que ponga un poco más alto el volumen de la música ambiental que tiene puesta.

Es un viaje largo de cojones. Y no consigue quitarse el tic de mirar la pantalla del teléfono cada pocos minutos. De rascarse el pecho, la ceja. Al menos la tía no le está intentando tocar las pelotas. Se ha ido directa por la Interestatal noventa.

Pero.

Hizo una promesa estúpida. Y cuanto más tiempo pasa, más se arrepiente. Tiene la pantalla de llamadas abiertas y está a punto de hacerla media docenas de veces.

En su lugar, cuando la mujer se detiene y Mickey sale, marca el número de Damon. Pulsa el botón que silencia el altavoz en el momento en el que oye su voz tensa llamarle por su nombre. Lo devuelve a su bolsillo y espera que sea suficiente. Que Damon sea algo más que un tío de enorme que se pegó veinte años infiltrado y tenga al menos dos dedos de frente para _entender_ lo que le está diciendo.

El distrito del puerto es un lugar amplio y, a todas vistas, de construcción vieja. El suelo está cementado y, por culpa de la humedad y la falta de mantenimiento, hay puntos en los que está hinchado. Con grietas enormes que lo cruzan. Hay una garita de seguridad y una verja protegiendo los cientos de miles de contenedores metálicos. Pero está abierta y no hay ningún guarda de seguridad. Así que Mickey le empuja y pasa dentro.

Es como estar jugando al puto tetris. Los pasillos son coloridos y están alineados con una precisión que hace que se sienta incómodo. Hay carteles, numerándolos. Hay un almacén al fondo, siguiendo el pasillo 3B.

Lo sabe porque lo pone en el mensaje de texto de Yakovlev. Terry siempre pensó que no tenía sentido asaltar este lugar. Si, hay pequeñas joyas escondidas (tanto literal como metafóricamente). Pero entre la seguridad, las verjas y que lo mismo te encuentras con un contenedor de pescado como te encuentras uno de electrónica, no merecía la pena.

Lo llaman almacén por llamarlo de alguna manera. Solo es un contenedor más grande. Con pinta de llevar más tiempo allí que ninguno de los demás. Las paredes metálicas tienen la pintura carcomida y, debajo, el color del óxido. Hay un hombre a la entrada, con la espalda apoyada por completo contra el contrachapado y una AK en las manos. Aunque no es muy alto, tiene una espalda ancha y unos músculos marcados. Una barba espesa y larga, cana.

Como si fuera un motero de una peli.

El tipo ni sonríe ni le hace ningún gesto para que se acerque. Espera que no vaya a utilizarla.

—Vengo a hablar con Yakovlev —le dice, deteniéndose a unos buenos cinco metros del hombre y enseñándole las manos para que no se piense que va armado. Él levanta la barbilla, como si estuviera analizando a Mickey, antes de golpear dos veces la puerta del almacén. Los anillos metálicos que lleva hacen un eco extraño que hace que se le ponga la carne de gallina.

Salen dos. Están armados, uno lleva sobaquera y el otro una pistola metida bajo el cinto de los pantalones. Apuntando directamente a su entrepierna.

Es el de la sobaquera, un tipo alto, fuerte y calvo el que se acerca a él.

—Tengo que cachearte —dice.

—No voy armado, no soy estúpido —protesta. _Ehrmantraut_ Pero, aun así, deja que el Ehrmantraut este le levante los brazos y pase las manos por encima. Deja caer su mochila a un lado. No hay nada en ella de lo que no se pueda deshacer. Su torso, su cintura. Mete sin ningún tipo de reparo la mano dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tira al suelo el teléfono, al que le salta la batería. Mickey aprieta los labios. Ahí va, su oportunidad de salir con vida. También caen su cartera y las llaves del apartamento que acaba de dejar. Se ahorra el innuendo cuando le pasa la mano por la entrepierna.

—Limpio —dice tras comprobar sus piernas, dando un par de pasos atrás.

El tío de la calavera en el cuello cabecea dentro del almacén. Mickey toma aire, consciente de que es la boca del lobo. El corazón le late con fuerza, pero aun así da los pasos dentro.

No es más bonito dentro que fuera, aunque sí da más la sensación de un edificio _construido_. Tiene pequeñas ventanas en la parte alta que mal iluminan el interior y un segundo piso al que se accede por unas diminutas escaleras en el que hay una especie de despacho. Hay una mesa redonda con cuatro tipejos más, que han dejado la partida de cartas que están jugando para mirarle con interés.

Y, detrás de ellos, están Mandy y Yevgeny. Atados, amordazados. Sentados en las mismas sillas metálicas que están alrededor de la mesa. Da un paso al frente. Tienen… estaban guapos. _Vestidos_. Ahora el crío tiene pinta de haber llorado todo lo que podía llorar. Con los ojos rojos e la nariz hinchada. Patalea, intentando… ¿qué? ¿Librarse?

Pequeño mierdecilla. No puede evitar sonreír, quizá sí que se parecen en algo a pesar de todo.

Mandy está más entera. Tiene una ceja rota y la sangre le cae por el párpado que tiene entrecerrado y se desliza hasta su barbilla. Espera que les haya devuelto el golpe.

—¡Mickey! —le llama a su izquierda Jack. Tiene todavía la mano entablillada y el pelo ese al que tanto aprecio le tiene engominado hacia todas partes. Está en las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos.

—Le han pegado —le acusa señalándola. Jack hace una mueca.

—Tu hermana es una salvaje —dice con algo parecido a una sonrisa amistosa en los labios—. Venga, vamos. Estarán bien.

»Puedes vigilarlos desde arriba.

Mickey les mira una vez más. Toma aire y le sigue.

* * *

Jack le abre la puerta y le deja pasar primero. En el despacho está Yakovlev. Es una mujer mayor, cerca de los cincuenta. Con el pelo corto y rubio oxigenado y una mirada dura. También está uno de sus hijos con ella, Mickey le conoce de primera mano. Han sido socios y el camino de Mickey hasta su madre. Tiene un nombre ruso, estúpido, pero todo el mundo le llama Tim.

Es mejor así.

Además, además de Jack y de Yakovlev y su hijo, hay una señora mayor. Tiene el pelo cano, en una permanente anticuada, y una sonrisa amable. Agradable. Parece una abuelita de estas que salen en la tele anunciando comida hecha como en casa. Él nunca conoció a ninguna de las suyas. La madre de Terry vivió con ellos cuando era muy pequeño, pero era poco más que una cáscara que pasaba horas y horas mirando la televisión. La de la suya, ni siquiera vivía en el país.

Tiene la sensación de que la ha visto antes, en algún lugar. Desencaja tanto, con su chaqueta rosa clara y los pendientes de perlas. Mickey la mira; ella le mira a él, tiene unos ojos claros y penetrantes que le incomodan.

—Bien, estamos todos —dice con una voz aguda.

Jack apoya una mano en su hombro y le guía para que se siente al lado de la mujer. Él lo hace junto a él. Apoya los antebrazos en la mesa. Hay algo formal en toda la situación que le pone la piel de gallina.

—Entonces… —empieza.

—Entonces, deja que Mickey empiece por decirte lo mucho que lamenta la situación —le corta la anciana alargando una mano y colocándola encima de la suya. Mickey frunce el ceño. Mantiene esa expresión, amable.

—Yo no…

—Sí, ya veo —responde Yakovlev poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo siente de verdad.

—Liza, por favor. El chico es un idiota. —Tira de su mano, mostrando sus tatuajes. Mickey parpadea y quita la mano, reaccionando al fin.

—Suelta a mi hermana y al chaval —dice, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa—. Después podemos hablar.

Yakovlev bufa.

—No creo que estés en posición de hacer ningún tipo de demanda.

—¿Qué cojones quieres, pues? —pregunta, cabreado—. Apareció la puta DEA, no es mi puto problema.

—He perdido mercancía por valor de un millón de dólares —dice Yakovlev, inclinándose hacia delante. Utilizando sus dedos para enfatizar sus palabras. Numerándolo—. Mis canales de distribución han sido comprometidos. Han encerrado a mi hijo por cargos de narcotráfico. A veinte de mis hombres. Uno murió en el tiroteo, de otro no se sabe si despertará alguna vez.

»Y tú saliste indemne.

Se echa hacia atrás, sonrisa en los labios.

—Ni un arañazo —añade, por si hiciera falta. Y se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá no soy tan estúpido. —Jack suelta un resoplido. Le mira, cabreado.

—¿Por qué no dejas que hablen los mayores, cielo? —dice la señora. Jack sonríe, parece que sea quién sea esta mujer, es de confianza. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que la ha traído ella. No le gusta que no se lo haya contado _antes_ , a fin de cuentas esto es sobre Mickey. Sobre su hermana y su… hijo. No sobre Jack—. Déjame decirte que yo sí que siento lo de tu chico, Pasha. De corazón.

—Gracias, Candace.

Es el nombre lo que le hace que se enderece un poco en su asiento y gire la cabeza para mirar a Jack. ¿Se ha traído a su madre?

No la ha visto desde que le metió la metralla en el culo, pero ha oído a Val quejarse alguna vez de ella. Es ese tipo de suegra que no deja de criticarte a cada paso con una sonrisa. Monica debía de ser un tipo único de suegra, supone.

Se da cuenta. Se da cuenta porque Candace está sentada justo en frente de Yakovlev. Porque no hay otro tipo de explicación a que Jack se haya traído a su mamá a ver a una narcotraficante a la que odia con todo su corazón. Abre cómicamente los ojos y tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar un «hostia puta».

—He traído —dice apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Están arrugadas y lleva un par de anillos pesados, con pedrolo— el dinero que pediste como muestra de buena voluntad.

»Pero la confianza es un camino de doble sentido.

—Puedo hacer que Timur suba al pequeño.

—Es un comienzo. —Yakovlev le hace un gesto a su hijo y él se levanta, sin protestar.

—Podrías dejar que se fuera —dice, sin poderse contener, aún si quitar la mirada de Candace. Es un poco difícil de asociar, porque tiene un aspecto tan pacífico, tan inofensiva. Al menos sin una escopeta en las manos. Con esa sonrisa en la cara—. Ni él ni Mandy tienen nada que ver con esto. Con esa noche.

—Necesitaba llamar tu atención.

Sonríe.

Jack se inclina ligeramente sobre Mickey y le da un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —le pregunta en voz baja.

—No lo sé —sisea—. ¿Qué te a pasado a ti en la tuya?

Jack bufa y se recuesta hacia atrás, arquea una ceja. No le ha impresionado. Se conocen demasiado.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y Tim entra con Yevgeny agarrándolo por el brazo.

—La cosa es, Liza. Mickey es parte de mi familia desde hace bastante tiempo. —La atención de Mickey pasa de Candace a Gene. No consigue apartar los ojos de él. Jack se levanta y le hace una seña para que se siente allí—. Vaya, qué joven tan guapo.

»Y tan elegante. Te vamos a devolver a tu pequeña función escolar…

—Era una boda —la corta Mickey.

Gene no gira la cabeza hacia él. Está sentado a su lado, tiene los hombros hundidos y las manos apretadas entre sus muslos. Parece que está intentando desaparecer de la mesa. Es como el día en el que estaba bebido. Y Mickey desearía saber cómo consolarle o hacer que se sienta un poco mejor, pero tampoco es como si tuvieran mucho espacio de actuación.

—No te preocupes, la tía Candy se va a asegurar de que llegues.

»Esto no ha sido una ataque a su familia, ha sido un ataque a la mía —añade aseverando su tono, cambiando su atención de nueva.

—Por favor —protesta Yakovlev soltando una risotada floja. Sin tomársela en serio.

—¿Una boda? —repite Jack con ese tono que solo utiliza para hablar de los Gallagher—. ¿Quién se casa?

—Su padre. Ian —añade tras un par de segundos.

—Mierda, ¿de verdad? —Jack se apoya en la silla de Gene, y él se aleja inclinándose hacia delante—. No lo pillo.

—Jimmy, vuelve —le corta Candace chascando sus dedos—. Esto se ha salido de la raya, Liza. La boda de su padre, la chica está sangrando.

»Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo sin tener que recurrir a todas estas hostilidad…

No termina su frase. Una musiquilla empieza a sonar de la nada.

—Disculpadme —pide Candace—. Tengo que cogerlo.

—Es el tono de Chip —explica Jack sentándose en el sitio de su madre y entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Mickey no tiene ni puta idea de quién está hablando. No pregunta. Ya no importa, porque ya está. Tiene a _Grimer_.

Yakovlev al otro lado se gira un poco hacia su propio hijo y le dice algo. En ruso. Tim le responde.

—Entonces Ian se casa —dice Jack en un tono amistoso—. Tengo miedo de preguntar con quién.

—Roger —dice Mickey. Gene está más atento a Yakovlev que lo que está a la conversación. Tiene ese pelo tan largo encima de los ojos, de las gafas, y parece absolutamente miserable.

—¿Quién?

Mickey alarga la mano. Duda un segundo antes de quitarle el pelo de la frente a Gene. Espera que no sea un gesto raro. Demasiado familiar.

—Un ex de Ian. —Hace una mueca y vuelve a apoyar las manos en la mesa—. Ya no, supongo.

—Supongo que solo daré las gracias porque no sea mi padre.

Mickey arquea una ceja, no encontrándolo ni la mitad de gracioso que Jack.

—Lo que quieras.

—Y este chico, ¿es de antes o de después de mi padre?

—¿Cómo cojones quieres que lo sepa? —pregunta de mala leche—. Antes, creo. —Arruga el ceño y afirma:

»Antes.

Gira la cabeza un momento a Yakovlev y a Tim. Les están mirando, como si fueran una especie de espectáculo. No está cómodo, no del todo, hablando de estas cosas con los Yakovlev delante. O, peor, con Jack.

—¿Sabes? —dice Jack echándose hacia delante—. Solía pagarle a tu padre aquí…

—No me llames eso.

—… y a sus hermanos (tus tíos, supongo) para que robaran coches para mí.

»No debía de ser mucho más mayor que tú.

—Ian probablemente te cortaría las pelotas si te oyera insinuando que le vas a pagar por mangar carros.

—¿Por qué estáis hablando de Ian? —pregunta Gene en un tono duro—. No es mi padre.

Mickey arquea ambas cejas. Joder. El chaval no se muerde la lengua, lo que se dice. Se alegra de que Ian no esté allí para escucharle decir eso. Al menos.

—Cierra el pico —le recomienda.

—Sí, ¿cómo pasa de…? —Jack señala a Gene—. Ya sabes. ¿A ser su padre?

—Tú también, Jack. Tú también. O te juro que te dejo la otra mano a juego.

—Ja, ja, ja —gruñe.

—Es peor que ver a dos críos pequeños —comenta con un tono de aburrimiento Yakovlev. Tim se ríe y Jack sonríe, amistoso.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Jack. —Gene le mira—. Soy un amigo de Mickey.

»Y en su día también hice migas con Ian.

—¿Quieres decir le pagabas para que robara coches? —pregunta, arrugando el ceño. Perdiendo en cierta medida el miedo.

—Joder, no.

Yakovlev gruñe. Pero no le da tiempo a expresar una queja mayor, porque Candace abre la puerta. Todavía tiene el teléfono en la mano.

—Jimmy —dice en ese tono que tienen las madres para imponerse. La suya solo lo utilizaba cuando quería que estuvieran quietecitos—, es hora de que nos marchemos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Jack levantando la mirada hacia ella. Mickey también se gira hacia ella, a sabiendas de lo que quiere decir eso. Que está por su cuenta y riesgo.

—No discutas. —Levanta la mirada hacia Yakovlev—. Y te recomiendo, en base a nuestra nueva amistad, que recojas a tus hombres y salgas de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero qué coño quería Chip?

Candace no responde inmediatamente. Coloca una mano en el hombro de Mickey y se inclina:

—Coge a tu hijo y a tu hermana y síguenos. Vamos.

Mickey se levanta. Yakovlev también.

—Ya, no. De eso nada.

Candace ladea el rostro, no está sonriendo.

—Hay dos coches del FBI delante de la casa de mi hijo mayor —dice, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa—. Preguntando directamente por mí.

El corazón le da un salto. Damon, el puto Damon está haciendo su jodido trabajo. Podría sonreír.

—Joder —dice Jack dejando, casi tirando, su teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Vamos. —Mickey tira del brazo de Gene para levantarlo. No importa mucho qué vaya a pasar después. Lo único importante es que salgan de allí con vida.

Hay un disparo en el exterior de la nave. Hay un chillido y a Mickey le cuesta un momento identificarlo como de Tim. Él se agacha, apoyando una mano sobre la nuca de Gene. Esperando que no todo se vaya a la mierda. Espera, intentando agudizar los oídos. Averiguar si pueden moverse o lo más inteligente es quedarse allí, agazapados.

—No os quedéis ahí —les espeta Candace—. Hay que salir de aquí.

Yakovlev no les espera.

—Esto no ha acabado —les avisa.

La puerta se abre y se cierra de un golpe, hijo a sus talones. Mickey mira a Gene, se moja los labios.

—Necesito que te quedes con Jack —dice—. Jack no va a dejar que te pase nada.

—Mickey, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Alguien tiene que ocuparse de Mandy —responde sin parpadear. Gene niega con la cabeza, los ojos vuelven a llenársele de lágrimas—. Lo siento, chaval.

—No —le pide. Pero no lucha cuando Jack se pone a su lado.

—¿Vas armado? —le pregunta Candace cuando pasa por su lado. Está un poco pálida, pero ha llevado el susto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba que lo llevaría una mujer de mediana edad con su apariencia. Todo sea dicho, esta es la misma mujer que le disparó a bocajarro sin dudarlo un momento.

Y peor, es Grimer. Grimer. El tío tras el que Mickey se ha pegado la última década de su vida.

—No, señora.

Abre el pequeño bolso que lleva en su hombro y le tiende una pequeña pistola, mango por delante. Mickey la coge y los mira. Es una P-11, sería fácil levantarla contra ellos. No quiere asustar a Gene, pero le solucionaría muchos problemas a corto plazo. Si es que es el FBI y no una banda rival o alguna mierda así.

Además, está Mandy.

—¡Mickey! —sisea Jack en el momento en el que entreabre la puerta. Como si fuera una advertencia, el sonido de tres percutores consecutivos resuenan en la planta de abajo—. Creo que hay otra salida. Por detrás, había un tipo vigilándola cuando llegamos.

—Vale —acepta asintiendo—. Yo os cubro.

—Si nos separamos… —dice Candace—, ¿conoces el plan de contingencia?

Mickey asiente. El plan de contingencia, casi parece una broma mala. México, un pueblecito de la costa. No es que a él le importe. Duda que, si Grimer sale de Estados Unidos, le siga importando al FBI. No quiere verse en la tesitura de tener que explicarle a Ian o, peor, a Svetlana dónde está su hijo.

Aun así, asiente.

—¿Tu teléfono?

—Se lo cargaron los matones de Yakovlev.

Candace asiente. Tira del pomo hacia abajo y deja que salga primero.

Han tirado la mesa en la que estaban jugando a las cartas y se han parapetado detrás de ella. No están todos, solo cuatro de esos tipos. La puerta por la que ha entrado Mickey está cerrada y hay un tipo desangrándose a pocos metros de ella. O muerto ya. Pequeños agujeros de bala dejan que pase la luz a través del metal.

No están disparando. Tienen que saber que es una situación con rehenes o quizá no quieren que sea una carnicería. Quién sabe.

Los hombres de Yakovlev no tienen la misma consideración.

Baja los últimos peldaños de la habitación de un salto y corre hasta Mandy. Tiene los antebrazos atados a los reposabrazos de la silla y está inclinada hacia delante. Todo lo que puede. El moño que llevaba está deshecho y caído a un lado.

Levanta los ojos cuando cae de rodillas junto a ella. Está consciente, despierta. Los ojos le brillan con esa pasión suya.

—Robos, ¿eh? —dice. Prácticamente lo escupe. Mickey apoya la P-11 en el suelo junto a sí y tira de los nudos, intentando soltarla.

—Cierra el pico —gruñe, ladeando la cabeza para ver como Jack deja que Gene pase delante. El chaval se detiene cuando llega a su altura y Jack lo empuja para que continúe moviéndose—. ¿Estás bien?

—No me quejo —responde con cierta sorna.

Mickey bufa y va con el otro brazo. Quién tiene una puta navaja cuando la necesita.

—¿Quieres darte prisa? —le pide metiendo la mano que tiene libre en medio para intentar ayudarle. Lo único que hace es molestar y acaba apartándosela de un manotazo.

—¡Mickey! —le llama Jack desde el otro lado de la habitación, por encima del ruido de los disparos de su lado—. Han bloqueado la salida.

—Mierda.

»¡Cubriros, joder! —le grita. Porque el muy idiota está parado en medio de la nave.

Mandy tira de su brazo para acabar de deshacer las correas y entre los dos pasan a sus piernas.

—Joder, Mickey. Tienes dos manos izquierdas —gruñe cuando libera su pierna; él echa las manos hacia atrás, para que termine de soltarse. Recupera la P-11 y busca un lugar en el que cubrirse en el momento en el que Mandy esté libre.

Eso nunca pasa.

Una de las pequeñas ventanas de la parte trasera de la nave revienta. Una granada rebota contra el suelo. Mickey tira de la silla de Mandy hasta que cae al suelo. No lo piensa cuando se coloca sobre ella, intentando taparla de cualquier explosión.

Cierra los ojos y aparta la cara.

El sonido es agudo y se le clava en el cerebro. Como un puto martilleo. Oye a Mandy gemir. O quizá, más que oírlo, lo siente. Intenta sobreponerse. Levantarse. Parece que el suelo se mueve bajo sus pies, aún tiene la P-11 en la mano.

Se gira a tiempo para ver a un montón de polis entrando. Bien armados, registra en su cabeza que son M4, con chalecos protectores y cascos. La luz de las linternas apuntando directamente hacia él le ciega. Le están hablando, pero el pitido de sus oídos es más fuerte. Ha pasado suficientes veces por esto como para saber lo que quieren. Levanta la P-11 solo con dos dedos y muestra sus manos, mientras vuelve a agacharse. Rodilla al suelo, solo la suelta a una distancia prudencial del suelo.

Antes de poner las manos detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

Mickey baja la mirada cuando la puerta al final se cierra. Ahora, solo son Damon y él. Está agotado. Tan cansado que podría meterse en la cama y dormir lo que queda de semana. Se frota la frente y los ojos, esperando el golpe.

No ha estado en la misma habitación que Damon desde que todo esto empezó. El tío está _viejo_. Y tiene una pinta muy rara yendo de legal. Más sin el bigote. El tatuaje de su cuello se ve por encima del cuello de su camisa. Como un fantasma de otra época.

—Eres un bastardo con suerte —le dice al final.

Mickey se encoge de hombros.

—Es una manera de verlo.

Debe de tener una pinta horrible, porque en lugar de presionar el tema se sienta frente a él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —reconoce—. No tengo ganas de aguantar tu mierda.

—Nunca me llamaste tras volver de Corea.

Mickey toma aire.

—Angela murió —dice. Intenta explicarlo. Angela no era Jack. Angela era su puta amiga.

—Lo de ordenador fue inteligente. Pero debiste dármelo a mí, no a un crío.

Mickey vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Ya. No se fía de él, de cualquier forma. Se suponía que esto, este acuerdo, iba a ser temporal. No tiene ningún tipo de garantía de que no vaya a joderle de otra manera antes de que todo acabe.

Así que lo pregunta.

—¿Ahora qué?

La reunión ha sido larga. Mickey ha tenido que responder una y otra vez a las mismas preguntas, detallando todo lo que ha pasado. Hablando de los últimos diez años como si no fuera su vida. Firmando documentos, escuchando a unos gilipollas trajeados hablar y hablar.

Al menos Damon lo pilla. Ha pasado por todo esto en sus propias carnes.

—Necesitaremos que declares en el juicio. Tengo mis esperanzas que sea en unos meses, pero puede llegar a retrasarse hasta dos años.

Mickey bufa.

—A mí no tardaron en juzgarme ni un puto mes.

Damon se echa hacia atrás y saca algo de la chaqueta de su traje. Alarga la mano y deja con cuidado un teléfono sobre la mesa.

—Tienes que estar de coña.

—Necesito saber dónde estás hasta que eso pase. Y necesito que me digas dónde vas a vivir hasta que eso ocurra.

—Todavía no lo sé —reconoce. Un sitio con sol y playa y donde no se te hielen los cojones en invierno. La realidad de que _ya está_ le ha pillado desprevenido. Está casi seguro de que Damon se va a sacar algo de debajo de la gorra, algo _nuevo_.

—Puedo solicitar que entres en un programa de protección de testigos.

—No.

—Supuse que dirías eso.

Damon sonríe con cansancio.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que el juez no les va a conceder ningún tipo de finanza. A ninguno de ellos —dice para tranquilizarle—. Vamos a embargarte tus posesiones.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y cuando todo termine, vas a recibir un cheque por tus servicios prestados.

No es algo que le quite el sueño. Creció sin nada, puede volver a acostumbrarse a vivir sin nada. Pero Damon tiene que considerarlo la mejor parte, porque insiste:

—Nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Lo suficiente para comprar una casa o empezar un negocio.

—No me importa —le corta—. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

Damon asiente. Se levanta y coge el teléfono y una de las carpetas marrones que hay sobre la mesa. Se las tiende al llegar a su altura.

—Buena suerte, Mickey —le desea sin más.

—Que te jodan.

No se detiene. Le importa una mierda lo que sea de él, de Damon, ahora. Se guarda el teléfono en la parte de atrás del bolsillo, agarra la mochila que recogió en Nueva York —en la que tiene su posesión más valiosa, el puto reloj; le dará aire durante un tiempo— y mete dentro la carpeta. La mirará más tarde.

—¡Llámame cuando tengas algo decidido!

Recuerda el camino que han hecho hasta llegar hasta allí. Lo tiene metido en la cabeza, como en pequeños _flashes_. La ambulancia a un lado y las piernas de Mandy colgando de ella; a Damon, con los brazos cruzados frente al coche. La expresión de Jack cuando no le metieron en el coche patrulla. A Ian y a Svetlana, corriendo hasta Gene, saltándose la línea policial.

No está metido en problemas, pero aun así el recibidor de la comisaría le pone la piel de gallina. Recorre la estancia con la mirada. Los policías uniformados, moviéndose con la seguridad que solo puede darte el cuerpo. Gente esperando a ser procesada. Gente esperando a sus seres queridos.

Ian está allí. Vestido con un traje, chaqueta doblada en su regazo. La corbata bien puesta, el pelo despeinado. Está sentado junto a Iggy. Están hablando, como si fueran viejos amigos. _Son_ viejos amigos, se recuerda. Hay toda una historia entre ellos dos que Mickey no ha vivido.

Ian se levanta en el momento en el que le ve. Parece nervioso, un poco encorvado. Raro.

Podría hacerlo más raro. Quedarse mirando el uno al otro. También, largarse. Supone que necesita que Iggy le lleve de vuelta a casa. Así que se acerca.

—Yo —dice Ian cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para que le escuche sin necesidad de gritar—. Me alegra que te hayan dejado ir.

Esto, fuera de su apartamento, parece fuera de lugar. Quizá es un buen momento para cambiar de opinión sobre lo de quedarse mirando a lo lejos. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya.

Ian aprieta un segundo los labios, da medio paso al frente.

—Si, alguna vez, vuelves a poner a Gene en una situación así… —dice señalándole al pecho.

—Ya —repite. Y quizá lo dice de verdad cuando añade—. Lo siento.

Se vuelve a echar hacia atrás, dejando ver a Iggy detrás suya. Está muy concentrado mirando su teléfono. Como si no quisiera llamar la atención. Mickey no le culpa.

—No me puedo creer que todo este tiempo… —Ian no termina la frase. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo. Mickey supone que es justo que lo sepa, hubiese preferido que no—. Vale. Solo…

»Tengo que irme —decide al fin.

—Adiós, Ian.

Parece que quiere algo más. Si de él o de la situación, qué sabrá Mickey. Se le queda mirando, con esos ojos grandes y verdes. Brillantes. Niega con la cabeza y sale de la comisaría sin decir media palabra.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta a Iggy. Iggy está más vestido de lo que le ha visto nunca. No dejan de ser vaqueros, pero lleva corbata y la camisa por debajo de los pantalones.

—Le han puesto un par de puntos a Mandy —responde levantándose y guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Gene está bien, si uno ignora la parte de traumatizado de por vida.

Iggy sonríe, como si fuera una gran broma. Mickey no lo encuentra tan divertido.

—Está bien —repite, cuando Mickey ni se mueve ni reacciona. No pensó en eso. No pensó que aquello podría quedársele grabado en la cabeza. Svetlana subiendo la pierna a su regazo, Ian no levantándose. Se moja los labios—. Está bien.

Y, probablemente para distraerle, añade:

—Así que un soplón —dice Iggy cruzándose de brazos. Está de pie, exactamente en el sitio en el que estaba Ian unos minutos atrás.

—Cállate la boca —recomienda—. Dime que al menos has traído un coche.

No está de humor para coger el El.

—El de Lucy. —A Mickey se la suda. Como si es un carro de estos tirados por personas. Lo único que necesita es un asiento y algo de tiempo para pensar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Fantástico —responde. Pero no es capaz de quitar el tono sarcástico de su voz.

Parece ser suficiente, contentarle. Iggy le palmea el hombro y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que salgan también. Va primero y le abre la puerta para que pase. No se ha dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba el aire acondicionado hasta que pone el primer pie en la calle. Hace un calor horrible, de esos que se te pegan a la piel como una segunda capa. Y la luz resulta brillante y desagradable.

No es como la última vez que salió de prisión, la adrenalina. Las ganas de gritar, saltar. O las del reformatorio, con esas promesas silenciosas, esa esperanza de que realmente nada hubiese cambiado. Pero. Hay algo que sabe a libertad en el aire. Es bueno, a pesar de todo lo demás.

Aún no sabe cuál va a ser su siguiente paso, pero va a ser suyo. No Damon respirándole detrás de la nuca. No Jack tocándole los huevos. Ni siquiera Ian con esos ojos que siempre parecen decir que esperaba otra cosa de él. Él. _Él_.

Respira hondo, oye a Iggy dejar cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Ahora qué? —le pregunta bajando un par de escalones y colocándose a su lado.

Al ladear la cabeza para responderle, le vuelve a ver. Ian está allí, en medio del aparcamiento que hay frente a la comisaría. Brillando como una antorcha o alguna mierda parecida. Tiene buen aspecto, pese a todo. _Siempre_ ha tenido buen aspecto. Incluso cuando no era más que un crío que se dejaba el flequillo sobre los ojos.

Rabocaballo también está allí. Apoyado en el capó de un toyota blanco, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ha perdido, quizá nunca la llevó, la chaqueta del traje. No es que quiera enterarse, no le importa una mierda a dónde va Ian con todo esto. Con su vida. Pero tampoco es capaz de dejarlo. De bajar las escaleras, meterse en el coche de Lucy y no mirar atrás.

En su lugar le hace un corte de mangas cuando le mira.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta Iggy. Ha estado todo el tiempo allí, a su lado. Mickey se niega a sentirse avergonzado—. Ha estado esperando seis horas.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Mickey aparta los ojos de Ian para pasarlos a su hermano. Notando esa sensación incómoda de que va a querer hablar algo de lo que Mickey no tiene ninguna intención de hablar.

—Seis horas, tío —repite, como si Mickey fuera idiota y no le hubiese entendido a la primera—. Calentando ese asiento solo para verte el pelo cuando te soltaran.

Ahí está. Iggy agitando la bandera Ian Gallagher. Lo que haya hecho para ganarse esa lealtad, Mickey prefiere no saberlo. Se frota, distraído, la ceja. Todavía le duele, tiene mal aspecto. No suena a algo que Ian haría. Nunca lo ha hecho, al menos. Ni siquiera aquella vez que su otro novio le disparó. Lo máximo que sacó fue una visita que no supo apreciar y una promesa que jamás volvió a hacerle.

Su culpa, supone.

—Ni que se lo hubiera pedido yo.

—Yo no lo he hecho —suelta—. No lo haría por casi nadie. Lucy, las niñas...

—¿Y? —Mickey le da un pequeño empujón antes de bajar un par de las escaleras de la entrada de la comisaría—. Que eres un mierda de hermano no es ningún secreto.

—Que te jodan.

Mickey hace un gesto vago con la mano. Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua...

—¿Tienes un puto pitillo? —pregunta. Eso es más fácil. Iggy sigue fumando Marboro y el paquete está un poco aplastado y a medio acabar. Tiene el mechero dentro. Mickey voltea el paquete y le da un pequeño golpecito por detrás para sacar un cigarro. El mechero. Seis horas, parecían más—. Si quería decir algo, que lo hubiese dicho.

—Mira que eres idiota.

—¿Y dónde coño tienes el puto coche?

Iggy señala hacia delante. A Mickey no le cuesta reconocer el viejo buick azul que suele estar aparcado delante de su casa. Tira la ceniza que se le ha acumulado en la punta del cigarro antes de emprender la marcha.

La piel le pica y lo único que quiere hacer es girar la cabeza. Ver si siguen hablando, si ya se han montado en el coche. Parecía que se estaban peleando.

Se estaban peleando, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a meterse el cigarro entre los labios. Dice:

—¿Qué te parece San Francisco?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Iggy distraído—. ¿San Francisco?

—Que le den a Nueva York. Y que le den a Chicago —añade antes de que se lo proponga— . Necesito un cambio de aires.

—San Francisco me suena bastante gay, la verdad.

—Bien. —Ese es un buen objetivo, supone—. Me conformo con que en invierno no se me hielen los cojones.

Iggy se ríe. En lugar de montarse inmediatamente en el coche, se queda allí parado.

—Venga ya —protesta Mickey. No tiene ninguna gana de volverse a encontrar con Ian. Tiene suficiente con que para salir del aparcamiento haya que pasar directamente por delante de ellos.

—Deja todo el olor en la tapicería.

—Es un coche de mierda —protesta Mickey señalándolo con la mano.

—Es el coche de Lucy y no voy a tener una pelea por ti, hermano —dice sonriendo y levantando ambas manos. Como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Manda cojones.

»Hoy he metido a mi mejor amigo en la cárcel, creo que tengo derecho a una pequeña retribución.

Es raro. Es raro porque es cierto. Jack, por mucho que le irrite, es —o, quizá, era— su mejor amigo. Especialmente después de lo de Angela. Y le ha traicionado, sin pensárselo dos veces; ni en Val o en su hija. Se ha escogido a sí mismo.

—Claro —responde Iggy. Pero no se mueve. Así que Mickey le hace un corte de mangas y aspira, intentando acabárselo cuanto antes.

Levanta la vista un par de veces, a fin de cuentas solo es humano. Sea de lo que sea que están hablando Rabocaballo y él, no parece que esté yendo a ninguna parte. Buena, al menos. Ian parece decir algo muy definitivo, si tiene algo que ver la manera en la que baja los brazos.

—Parece que se están peleando —dice.

—Ya —murmura Iggy.

Mickey espera un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de que ya está. Suspira y tira a un lado la colilla. Podría haberlo apurado un poco más, pero para qué.

—Venga, vamos.

Rabocaballo se lleva la mano a la frente mientras que Ian rodea su coche y abre la puerta del sitio del copiloto. Debe de decir algo, algo malo, porque Ian se queda en el sitio.

Iggy también lo está mirando.

—Espera.

—¿Estás de coña? —gruñe.

Ian cierra la puerta del coche de un golpe y le señala. Dice algo. Rabocaballo no se mueve del sitio, parece un idiota. Siempre pareció un idiota.

—¿Crees que han hecho una apuesta de cuánto iba a durar su matrimonio? —No dice quiénes son ellos, los Gallagher. Iggy debe de pillarlo porque bufa y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Ni puta idea.

—Tenían una sobre mí.

Iggy abre el coche y se mete. Mete las llaves en el contacto y enciende el motor, pero no arranca. Mickey se sienta a su lado, no se molesta en ponerse el cinturón. Apoya el codo en la ventanilla, intentando tapar con el brazo lo que sea que esté pasando unos metros más allá.

Quiere que Ian se meta en el coche.

Quiere que Ian pase de Rabocaballo y le diga exactamente para qué se ha pasado seis horas esperando a que le soltaran.

Esta vez.

—¿Y?

—Son unos pedazo de mierdas.

Iggy se ríe con la boca abierta. No es su equipo. Aun así, Mickey sonríe. Hasta que nota la puerta de atrás abrirse y el coche hundirse bajo un nuevo peso.

Cierra los ojos un momento y, cuando mira por el retrovisor, ahí está Ian.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta con mala leche.

Ian se ha sentado en el medio. Tiene los brazos cruzados, la chaqueta sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la ceja? —le pregunta en el mismo tono, levantando un poco la barbilla.

—Tenía un arma en una redada policial. —Nota como Iggy se tensa, pero le cubre las espaldas. No le señala ni grita «mentiroso».

—No soy gilipollas, eso no es de hoy. —Pica. Probablemente porque están hablando de la herida. Mickey se la frota por encima del párpado—. Te tenían que haber puesto puntos.

»¿Qué fue?

Esta vez, Iggy sí que no se muerde la lengua.

—Terry.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Ian—. Eso es... eso es exactamente por lo que no...

—Relaja los pezones, Gallagher —gruñe Mickey sin darle ninguna importancia. Esta vez fue cosa suya, él dio el primer puñetazo. Y también es culpa suya que Terry le abriera la ceja. Se distrajo—. No fue para tanto.

Ian se desliza en su asiento hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en sus rodillas. Mickey tiene que ladear la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a la cara.

—No me importa que se esté muriendo —dice—. Voy a romperle la cabeza.

—Hostia puta —gruñe entre dientes, incapaz de retenerle la risita floja que se le escapa de los labios. Este tío—. ¿Quién coño te lo ha pedido?

Parece un poco sorprendido, un poco ofendido. Vuelve a echarse hacia atrás.

—Lo empezó él —añade Iggy.

—Yo no empecé mierda —se defiende, aunque es verdad. Lo hizo.

Iggy bufa, quita el freno de manos y presiona el pedal de la aceleración para revolucionar el motor.

—Sí que lo hizo —le contradice Iggy, hablando directamente con Ian. Pasando de él—. No tengo ni puta idea de qué le diría Terry, pero te aseguro que no acabó nada bien.

Ian sonríe, con sus labios no con sus ojos. Parece preocupado. Estar pensando en algo.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa —barbota—. Ya sabes, hasta que…

—Joder.

—Papá está en casa de Joey —le dice Iggy.

—Pensaba que su novia no lo soportaba.

—Y no lo hace. Pero le dije que Mickey iba a pasar unos días en casa y… —Se encoge de hombros. Lucy es un poco más alta que Iggy y tiene que colocarse lo más cerca al borde del asiento para sacar el coche del aparcamiento en lugar de recolocarlo a su altura. Mickey está a punto de hacerlo él mismo, un poco de los nervios, cuando Ian pregunta:

—¿Cuánto…? —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Chicago?

Él no… no va a hacer esto. No de nuevo. Ian lleva la puñetera ropa con la que se iba a casar. O se va, vete tú a saber.

—Mañana, con suerte.

—Venga ya, tío —protesta Iggy como si de verdad lo encontrase indignante—. Puedes quedarte un par de días más. Una semana. San Francisco no se va a mover.

—¿Es allí a dónde vas?

—No tengo ni puta idea —reconoce ignorando a Iggy. Mirando al frente. Puede ver por el espejo de su lado a Rabocaballo, todavía fuera de su coche. Intenta encontrar las palabras para devolvérsela a Ian de alguna manera. No está en el humor.

—Quédate —le pide volviendo a echarse hacia delante. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Mickey toma aire. Sería fácil quitársela de encima. Tan fácil—. Solo… un día.

Recuerda la última vez que fue solo un día. No está seguro a dónde le habría llevado el sentimiento de vacío que se instauró su pecho si Damon no hubiese aparecido con la policía mexicana.

—Que te den.

—Venga ya. Gene ha estado hablando de ti sin parar. Y… y… podríamos cenar. Los cuatro.

Mickey frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Sí, tú, yo. Svetlana. Gene…

—Ya, ni de coña. Lo último que necesito, que la rusa quiera cortarme los cojones.

Iggy resopla, conteniendo una risita floja.

—Estaba más asustada que enfadada —dice Ian apresurado. Con algo parecido a desesperación en su timbre.

Sí, el más asustada de Svetlana se lo conoce. Lo ha vivido antes.

—Paso.

—Puedo… Podemos hablar con Svetlana. Para...

—¿Para qué coño querría yo hablar con ella? —pregunta haciendo una mueca, asqueado.

—Gene podría ir a verte a San Francisco.

Mickey arquea una ceja.

—Seguro que sí —dice y no acaba de impregnar con el sarcasmo que pretendía sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no te metes en tu puta vida y dejas la mía tranquila?

Hace un movimiento con el hombro, quitándose al fin la mano de Ian de encima.

Debería callarse. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, mira al frente. No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde están yendo y que Iggy esté allí, escuchando, _participando_ , lo hace todo un poco peor. Pero no puede evitarlo. La molestia en el pecho. Es libre, por primera vez en su puta vida. Y quizá quiera conocer al chaval. Si quisiera, debería poder.

—¿De verdad piensas que accedería a algo así? —Aprieta los labios, asegurándose de mirar al frente—. Ya sabes —añade, rápido. Por si acaso—. Que viniera a verme a San Francisco.

—Sí, claro. —Y parece que lo dice en serio—. Ven a cenar.

—¿Mañana? —repite y ni siquiera sabe por qué se está dejando convencer.

—Mañana —confirma—. Puedo mandarte la dirección de casa de Svetlana. Puede cocinar aquella cacerola que te gustaba.

—¿Quieres decir la que no sabía a pies? —pregunta arrugando la nariz en un gesto exagerado. Ian ha sonado... de una manera que no le gusta que suene. Como si lo echara de menos. Joder.

—Venga ya, Svetlana cocina bien.

—Pizzas —decide—. O hamburguesas. Paso de la comida étnica.

—También podemos pedir.

Se pregunta si podría pedir cualquier cosa y Ian aceptaría. Por una cena _los_ _cuatro_. No sabe exactamente de dónde se ha sacado esa fantasía Ian. Nunca han sido _los cuatro_. Hubo una época en la que eran él y Ian, Ian y Svetlana y Svetlana y Nika. Algunas veces Ian y Mandy. No estaba del todo mal.

Desde luego no estaba bien.

—He cambiado de número —avisa. Alarga la mano derecha hacia atrás, contorsionándose un poco. Ian lo pilla en seguida y levanta el culo para poder buscar su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo desbloquea antes de dárselo. Mickey parpadea un segundo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no se lo sabe—. Va a ser más fácil si me das el tuyo.

Le devuelve una puta sonrisa.

* * *

Svetlana lo ha hecho bien. No vive en la diecinueve con el Parque Douglas, pero tiene buen aspecto el barrio. Es un edificio de apartamentos de nueva construcción, una de estas promotoras que creyeron que el sur de Chicago era la nueva zona _chic_ e invirtieron su dinero en hacer zonas más… más.

Tira la colilla a un lado y cruza la acera por la mitad, sin molestarse en buscar un paso de cebra. Ha estado menos y menos convencido cada día pasaba de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

No es solo Svetlana, que va a estar allí. Es… suspira.

No es el día siguiente, es lunes. Se ha quedado, como que se ha quedado de verdad para esta puta cena. No puede creerlo. Necesitaba una ruptura limpia y, en su lugar, vuelve a estar en el mismo sitio que la semana pasada. Con mierda hasta arriba y solo porque Ian se lo ha pedido. ¿Y qué hizo después?

Romperle la cara a su padre y apagar el teléfono. Podría haberle salido mucho peor de lo que lo hizo. Debería haberle salido mucho peor.

Supone de que ya es hora de que le llegue a él la buena suerte.

Tiene la cabeza llena de ideas y no sabe muy bien qué va a hacer con ellas. No quiere tener esperanzas —sabe lo que pasa con ellas. Es difícil no hacérselas.

Se apoya en la puerta de la entrada y busca el piso que le ha dicho Ian. Deja el dedo en el aire un par de segundos, es pronto. Está a tiempo para darse la vuelta.

Aprieta el botón del telefonillo. Quiere que suene, que sepa que está allí. Quitarse las ganas de desaparecer.

«¿Qué?», pregunta Svetlana de mala leche. A pesar de las interferencias del aparatejo, se nota que está enfadada.

—Mickey —dice.

Le bufa y la puerta se abre. Mira atrás, a la calle, antes de entrar. Las luces del portal se encienden automáticamente, el suelo es de baldosas que recuerdan al estilo de un tablero de ajedrez y hay un par de plantas de hojas grandes a los pies de las escaleras que parecen de verdad.

Le está esperando delante de su puerta en el segundo piso, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ceja arqueada.

—Pedazo de mierda —le saluda—. Al menos podrías haber tenido algo de vergüenza y haber traído algo de beber.

—Que te den, Svetlana —gruñe deteniéndose frente a ella. Le mira de esa manera en la que siempre le ha mirado. Algo así como si fuera poco más que mierda en el asfalto—. Pensaba que vivías encima del Alibi.

—A veces —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. A veces no. Pasa.

»Solos tú y yo, de momento —le avisa entrando en su casa—. Gene ha dormido en casa de Ian.

Mickey la sigue, aunque el pasillo le resulta mucho más acogedor. No es por la casa, que está limpia. Cuidada. Es la parte de que es territorio hostil, al menos para él.

—¿Le has dejado?

—Tiene suficiente con un padre de mierda. Deja que disfrute de al que le importa.

—Que te jodan.

No intenta defenderse, porque encuentra pocas cosas que decir. Que sean verdad, al menos. _Sí_ que le importó. En algún momento. También le odió. Con un resentimiento ciego, muy parecido del que sentía por Svetlana.

Qué más da, si al final las cosas terminaron como terminaron.

—¿Sabes si van a tardar mucho? —pregunta, deseando terminar ya con todo esto. Se sienta en uno de los taburetes altos que tiene junto a la isleta de la cocina.

—Sé cuando se marchan, no cuando vuelven. Creo que iban a ir al cine antes de venir a cenar.

Suspira, se frota la sien con el pulgar. Distraído. Puto Ian.

—¿Y cómo está?

—¿Ian? —pregunta Svetlana apoyando una mano en la isleta y moviendo la cabeza para echar a un lado el pelo que se le había metido en la cara.

—No. —Mickey se asegura de no mirarla—: Yevgeny.

—Está bien —dice. Y utiliza un tono mucho más controlado. Casi suave—. El sábado nos quedamos viendo películas hasta que se quedó dormido. Ian dice que hoy, bien.

»Siempre ha dormido bien. Ya lo sabes.

—Siempre pensé que le untabas el chupete con vodka —medio bromea. Se alegra de que el chaval lo esté llevando bien. Sabe de primera mano lo que es vivir situaciones jodidas de pequeño.

—Ja, ja, ja —ironiza ella, sin perder la cabeza—. Así que.

»Tú y Ian.

—No hagas eso —le pide negando la cabeza. Y no tiene claro si le está pidiendo que no pregunte o que no haga como si fueran amigos. Nunca lo han sido, una vez casi lo son. Svetlana se encoge de hombros y se separa de la isleta, dando una última palmada sobre su superficie.

—¿Qué? ¿No vais a volver juntos? —Abre la nevera.

No dice que no.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Svetlana le deja un botellín de cerveza delante, abierto. Tiene la tapa en la mano. Está sonriendo.

—Sí, sí, muy dura eres —gruñe llevándose la botella a los labios.

—Mira —dice. Mickey arquea una ceja, no tiene especial interés en escuchar lo que sea que Svetlana quiere decirle. Lo que piense de Ian y él. Ya ha tenido más que suficiente con Iggy, muchas gracias—. Le dije que si quería un hijo con Roger, yo podía dárselo.

Le recorre la piel un escalofrío. Es un comentario tan fuera de lugar. Mickey la mira; duele más de lo que debería, considerado todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Svetlana nunca lo ha entendido y, si lo ha hecho, ha puesto un gran esfuerzo en que no se le note.

—Dijo no —añade mirándolo fijamente, sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Claro que dijo que no —le espeta levantándose de su asiento, dejando la cerveza en el sitio en el que Svetlana la puso en primer lugar. La boca le sabe a rayos.

Esto ha sido una mala idea. Así que lo dice.

—Ha sido una mala idea —dice. Svetlana frunce el ceño, se endereza un poco. Mickey se relame los labios, se da la vuelta hacia la puerta. Puede sentir cómo Svetlana se mueve a su espalda. Alarga la mano hacia el pomo. Duda un segundo, no puede irse así—. Diles que lo siento —dice abriendo la puerta para salir de allí—. O no les digas nada.

Se queda en el sitio al ver a Ian al otro lado. A un par de metros. Por supuesto tenían que llegar ahora. Acaba de subir las escaleras y está mirando hacia abajo. Como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

Con Gene.

Ladea la cabeza y sonríe cuando le ve. Tiene mejor aspecto que el otro día, parece menos nervioso. Menos destrozado.

—Ey —le saluda agitando la mano.

Ya, no va a pasar por ahí otra vez. Da un paso hacia delante. Tira de la puerta detrás de sí. Svetlana debe de estar más cerca de lo que parece, porque no llega a cerrarla. La suelta en cuanto nota resistencia.

—¿Te marchas ya? —pregunta, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Como si estuviera esperando cualquier otra respuesta.

—Sí. Esto... —Se detiene a su altura, se frota el cuello. No mira a Gene, no quiere ver su reacción. Niega con la cabeza, decidiendo que no merece la pena lo que sea que pueda llegar a decir.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta Ian. A Svetlana, supone. No se gira para descubrirlo. Pasa de largo—. ¡Joder Mickey, espera!

Ian pasa por delante suya y se para frente a la salida. Manos extendidas al frente.

—Vete a la mierda, Ian —gruñe, con cansancio. Supone que puede apartarlo si de verdad se lo propone. No es que quiera hacerle daño.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa con lo de San Francisco? —dice señalando detrás suya. Así que tienen público, perfecto.

—Pasa que no voy a volver a hacer esto —dice.

—¿Qué?

—Muévete.

—No.

Mickey le sostiene la mirada. Aprieta los dientes.

—Muévete o...

—¿O qué? —Mickey se pasa la lengua por el labio. Ian siempre ha sido un cabezota, su manera de solucionar las cosas es enfrentarte a ellas hasta que algo explota—. Ya.

—No... —Echa un vistazo atrás. Svetlana está arriba de la escalera, Gene a la mitad. Mirándole. Así que da un paso más. Baja el tono—: no voy a volver.

—Vale. Chicago apesta —reconoce utilizando el mismo tono. Intenta ser conciliador—. Ibas a quedarte a cenar. Es solo una cena. Nosotros.

»La próxima vez, San Francisco. —Ian alarga una de sus manos y la apoya en el cuello de Mickey. Quiere dejarse guiar por la caricia.

Es en realidad, todo lo que está mal. Entre cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de decir:

—Eres tú lo que no quiero. —Casi sin mover los labios. Ian abre los ojos y se echa un poco hacia atrás. Es la primera vez que dice algo así en voz alta, sienta bien. No quita la mano inmediatamente. Deja que se deslice un poco antes de desandar el paso que dio.

—¿Gene? —prueba. En realidad solo mueve los labios.

—Es tu hijo —responde Mickey—. Como decías. Tú...

—Eso no es cierto —le corta—. Sabes que no es cierto.

Se encoge de hombros. No sabe si creérselo, si quiere hacerlo. Quiso a Gene. Supone que aún le quiere, si lo del otro día tiene algo que ver. Pero es mejor así.

—No puedo volver a pasar por todo esto —dice. Porque quiere darle algún tipo de explicación. Porque Ian ha sido importante para él, probablemente siempre sea importante. De alguna manera. Porque quiere que se quite de en medio y no le siga cuando salga a la calle. No tener una escena con aún _más_ público—. Siempre… no. No puedo.

Ian hace una mueca. Parece una sonrisa.

—Debería haber ido contigo —se lamenta. Demasiado tarde, demasiado poco.

—No, hubiese sido un infierno —dice. Porque es verdad. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho. Es bueno que Ian se diera la vuelta cuando se la dio, bueno, fue bueno para él—. Sea como sea, ya no importa una mierda.

Ian se mete las manos en los bolsillos y le mira de medio lado. Con su expresión más triste. Hijo de puta.

—Joder, no pongas esa cara —gruñe.

—Pídemelo otra vez —dice—. Me voy contigo, a donde sea. San Francisco, Nueva York... México. Donde quieras.

—Guau. —Mickey arquea ambas cejas. Puede oír a Adam diciendo que quiere poder contarles la historia a sus nietos. Supone que esta es la versión de Ian, alguna versión retorcida de Ian. Pero en lugar de hacer que sienta algo parecido a cariño, le cabrea—. Quítate del puto medio.

—Te echo de menos —insiste Ian alargando las manos. Mickey deja que las entrelace con las suyas, que lo atraiga un poco. Su piel está cálida, siempre lo ha estado. Y es tentadora—. Nos echo de menos —susurra inclinándose un poco más hacia él—. A nuestra familia.

—Ya lo sé —dice soltándose. Se siente poderoso. Como cuando eran jóvenes y era él el que llevaba el peso de su relación. Antes de que Ian se marchara al ejército y de que enfermara. No le gusta—. Pero no sé qué mierda quieres que haga.

—Solo…

—¿Para qué? —le espeta. Bufa, sonríe. La situación no tiene ni puta gracia. No sabe exactamente de dónde sale lo siguiente, pero necesita soltarlo. Traga saliva—: te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

Ian hace una mueca.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Y tú lo que hiciste fue romper conmigo. —Y no dice que lo hizo después de todo. De su padre, de salir del armario. De su enfermedad y los cuernos. De lo del crío. _Gene_.

—No, no es verdad. No me lo pediste —insiste Ian, como si eso fuera importante. Como si fuera a marcar alguna diferencia. Mickey aún recuerda la respuesta. La frialdad. La burla. Pica más que el tatuaje sobre el pecho y la herida de la ceja.

Mickey decide que no tiene sentido quedarse atascado en _un_ detalle. Así que sigue. Porque quiere soltarlo. Porque quiere que Ian lo _entienda_.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando te pedí que vinieras conmigo? —Ian boquea, sin apenas parpadear—. Te marchaste. Porque ya no eras así.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Que…

—Bien, ahora el que ya no es así soy yo. —Levanta sus manos, gira las muñecas—. Tienes que dejar que me vaya, Ian.

—Mick… —Si sigue así, nota como su determinación empieza a quebrarse. Si sigue allí, con las manos de Ian y esos ojos enormes mirándole, joder. Sabe que va a acabar claudicando.

No quiere:

—¿Para qué cojones querría yo nada contigo? ¿De ti? —pregunta en un tono duro—. ¿Te parezco estúpido?

—Yo… —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. No… no. No es… no pretendía. —Respira hondo, aprieta aún más su agarre—. Es solo que, si alguna vez cambias de idea y quieres volver.

—Ian…

—No, es importante. Necesito que sepas que puedes volver. ¿Vale?

Parece desesperado. Como si fuera a echarse a llorar o alguna mierda así. Mickey no quiere que llore, igual que no quiere hacerle daño. No más del necesario. Así que asiente.

—Vale —accede con la certeza de que jamás lo hará.

—Siempre tendrás un hogar en Chicago —insiste acercando sus manos a su corazón. Parece que lo dice de verdad, a pesar de todo. Mickey asiente, porque parece que necesita alguna clase de respuesta.

—Adiós, Ian.

Ian aprieta los labios y, tras un momento de duda, se echa a un lado soltándole. Mickey no mira atrás. Se le ocurre que no sabe cuánto le han contado a Gene de todo lo que pasó, de Ian y él, pero supone que si no lo hicieron en su día van a tener una conversación larga de cojones. Ninguno de los dos ha mantenido la voz baja.

Ha sido un buen espectáculo

Se detiene fuera del portal un momento, para encenderse un pitillo. No… no se siente más ligero ni nada. Quizá un poco mareado. Hace calor, es Chicago en verano. Y aun así, Mickey tiene la piel de gallina.

Vuelve a cruzar la calle, regresa al coche. Se sienta en el asiento y enciende el motor solo para bajar la ventanilla. Es el coche de Lucy y supone que en algún momento tendrá que tragarse una charla sobre que ha fumado dentro. No le importa una mierda. Tamborilea con los dedos de su mano libre sobre su muslo, se pasa la del cigarro por la nariz.

Ha tomado la decisión correcta.


	7. Ian

Svetlana cuelga el teléfono inalámbrico y se encoge de hombros, apoyando las manos sobre la barra que tiene en la cocina.

—Dicen que tardan media hora.

Ian se cruza de brazos y asiente. Está… no tiene ni idea de cómo está. Está cansado, supone. Triste, más que nada. No se habría quedado, de no ser porque Gene está allí y se ha pegado todo el día hablando de Mickey y ahora, ahora está sentado en el sofá con los pies en la mesa y enfrascado en su teléfono. Lo que más le preocupa es lo quieto que está.

—No le dije nada —dice Svetlana. Ian vuelve a mirarla.

—Ya, ya lo sé. —Se fuerza en sonreír. Es difícil, pero no es tan distinto a como era antes. Ya ha vivido esto _antes_. Con un poco de atención de sus hermanos, _solo_. Prefiere solo—. No tiene que ver contigo.

Esta, esta es su herencia. El resultado de todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. Y no es malo, no del todo. Tiene a Gene, a fin de cuentas. Y jamás va a volver a estar tan perdido como entonces. Tiene una buena vida.

—Te dije que era una mala idea —le dice Svetlana tras carraspear.

—Me acuerdo.

Puede sentir que Svetlana quiere seguir hablando del tema. Quiere presionarlo hasta que se quite de encima todo el rencor que tiene acumulado. Hacia Mickey, hacia el mundo. No importa. Le sonríe con cansancio y cabecea hacia Gene.

—Voy a…

—Sí —concuerda ella.

No le quita los ojos de encima según rodea el sofá y se sienta junto a él. Ian se moja los labios y apoya el brazo en el respaldo. Se esfuerza en sonreír.

—Ey —le dice apretando suavemente su hombro—. ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

—¿De qué? —pregunta sin levantar la mirada de su teléfono. Hace un gesto con el hombro para que lo suelte y Ian le complace—. ¿De que tú eres la razón por la que mi padre no quiere saber nada de mí?

»¿De eso?

Ian parpadea y busca a Svetlana. Él… joder. Eso no es. No es justo. Hay cosas, hay tantas cosas que Gene no va a saber jamás. Que no puede saber. Su historia con Mickey, sus claroscuros. Todas las veces que la cagaron. Terry. Sammi.

Ella se encoge de hombros en un gesto cansado y levanta un paquete de tabaco.

—Voy a salir a fumar —dice. Gene no la mira. Ian asiente, nudo en la garganta. Preferiría seguirla, respirar aire fresco. Tragarse el humo, la nicotina. Hacer algo con las manos, además de quedarse allí. Mesándose el pelo.

Espera a que la puerta del balcón vuelva a cerrarse.

—Lo que pasa con Mickey, con tu padre —se corrige—, lo que _me_ pasa, no tiene nada que ver contigo, Gene.

Bufa.

—Seguro.

—Él si te quiere —vuelve a intentarlo, no quiere perder los nervios. No es culpa suya, nada de esto. Supone que es normal. Él nunca quiso un padre que no fuera Frank; ni siquiera le quería a él. Pero, pero él tenía a sus hermanos. Y para él eso es suficiente. Gene le tiene a él, a Svetlana.

Y Ian se ha dedicado a llenarle la cabeza de historias sobre Mickey, Mandy también. Solo es natural.

Eso parece llamar la atención a Gene, que baja al fin su teléfono y gira la cabeza hacia él. Tiene los ojos acuosos y, de no ser porque lo ha apartado un par de segundos antes, intentaría darle un abrazo.

—Tiene una curiosa forma de demostrarlo —dice entre dientes. Como hace Mandy cuando se enfada.

—Gene…

—Ya, ya —le corta, bajando las piernas de la mesita—. Lo que tú digas, pero no soy idiota.

»Me abandonó una vez…

—No te abandonó —dice Ian en su tono más duro. Aunque no es verdad. Sí que lo hizo, en el momento en el que pudo volver y decidió en contra. Quizá… quizá sí que es culpa suya—. Fue a la cárcel. Y…

Gene le mira. Es un gesto duro, con las cejas muy juntas y los labios apretados en una línea fina. La barbilla un poco alta.

—Yo te quiero —añade. Sabe que no es suficiente. Y eso le duele casi más que lo que ha pasado abajo.

Por supuesto, lo único que consigue es que se levante.

—No me importa —dice con la frialdad que solo un adolescente es capaz de impregnar sus palabras. Pasa por delante de él y se marcha, dando un portazo al entrar en su habitación.

Ian suspira y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Se frota la sien con los dedos y pasa los dedos sobre su pelo, desenredándolo. Despeinándolo más bien.

—Sé que no está enfadado conmigo —dice cuando oye la puerta del balcón volver a abrirse.

—Ya lo superará —responde Svetlana sentándose a su lado. Huele a tabaco y a ese perfume caro que le gusta. Es reconfortante—. Mentí.

—¿Eh?

—Sí que dijo algo. —Svetlana se inclina para dejar el paquete de tabaco sobre la mesita y vuelve a recostarse hacia atrás, copiando la postura de Ian. Se moja los labios.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, a pesar de que no quiere hablar con Svetlana sobre Mickey. Pero… pero siempre tuvieron una dinámica un poco rara. Y, si tiene que ser sincero, quiere _saberlo_.

Siempre ha querido saberlo todo sobre él.

—Que era lógico que no quisieras tener otro hijo —dice con la impasividad que caracteriza. Ian se yergue, intentando recordar cuándo ha sucedido aquella conversación.

—¿Eso dijo? —Svetlana se encoge de un hombro y pone los ojos en blanco, quitándole toda la importancia que pudiera tener.

Es… es una respuesta inesperada. Piensa que… todavía es joven. Tiene la energía para tener otro hijo, siempre quiso tenerlos. Él no es Fi, que solo quiere una casa tranquila y algo de tiempo para sí misma. Por fin. A él la casa llena, la fraternidad. Es importante. Pero ya ha sido padre. Y es verdad: se perdió muchos de los momentos importantes de Gene creciendo. Pero, al menos, Gene no recuerda una vida en la que Ian no estuviera cerca. Así que, supone, que cuenta igual.

No es eso.

Se rasca la cabeza. Eso, el ser padre, era un sueño suyo. Y fue lo suficientemente estúpido para asociarlo a Mickey. Lo quería _con_ Mickey. Su familia, Svetlana incluida. Y sí, las cosas se fueron a la mierda. Porque las cosas siempre se van a la mierda. Pero quiere a Gene. Y, aunque no esté Mickey, hay veces que le recuerda tanto a él. Es estúpido, porque el chaval se parece a Svetlana. _Mucho_. Y tiene todos esos gestos suyos. Pero hay veces, hay veces cuando está tranquilo y quieto que es como tener una versión más joven de su padre.

Sabe que no va a haber nada de eso si el niño solo es de Svetlana. Aunque tenga la misma sangre que Gene. Aunque sea _su_ sangre.

Se pregunta si Mickey lo sigue conociendo tan bien. A pesar de todo este tiempo.

—Ya no importa —dice apoyándose en sus rodillas para levantarse. Y de verdad que lo cree así.

No está enfadado por lo de la boda; le gusta —le gustaba— Roger. Joder, fue él el que se lo pidió. Pareció un buen momento. _Era_ la mejor relación que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Está enfadado por la banda rusa que raptó a su hijo. Por Mickey, al que se ha perdido diez años. Consigo mismo, sobre todo. Porque se ha ganado ese _eres tú lo que no quiero_ a pulso. Por dejarse engañar durante unos segundos pensando que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

—Puedes volver a intentarlo en un año o dos —le dice Svetlana, Ian frunce el ceño, sin acabar de comprenderla—. Ir a San Francisco, izar la bandera arcoiris. Lo volverás a ver.

»Uno nunca sabe.

Ian la mira desde arriba, a medio camino a la cocina. Tiene ese aspecto orgulloso, inexpresivo. La ha visto romperse en más de una ocasión y de dos solo para tomar aire y dejarlo pasar todo. Ojalá tuviese su entereza. Sabe que solo lo está diciendo para hacer que él se sienta mejor. Porque, aunque sea retorcido, le quiere.

—Si sirve de algo —añade un rato después, probablemente cansada de que Ian no le responda nada—, no creía que le volveríamos a ver el pelo.

—Yo tampoco —admite Ian rascándose la nuca. Es cierto. Y una parte de sí estaba bien, lo entendía. Porque tenía que significar que estaba bien.

Tenía que estarlo.

Se equivocaba.

Saca un vaso de una de las estanterías y se lo sirve con agua. Deja que pase, en un intento vano de que se deshaga el nudo de su garganta que no es capaz de hacer desaparecer. Lo apoya sobre la isleta de la cocina.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo una vez Fi?

Svetlana arquea una ceja.

—No. Es evidente que no.

Ian bufa, se moja los labios.

—Dijo… dijo que tenía que conseguir un tío _pronto_. Porque si no lo hacía, todos los tíos buenos iban a estar casados. Y entonces iba a tener que esperar a que se divorciaran a los cuarenta. Pero que para entonces, estarían viejos.

—¿Qué? —Svetlana hace un gesto raro, como de asco. Ian se encoge de hombros, apoyando ambas manos sobre la isleta. Sobre ella hay una botella de cerveza nueva, abierta pero sin tocar. Nunca se lo tomó en serio. Fi estaba borracha, intentando superar un amor que no salió bien. De alguna manera, las palabras se le quedaron grabadas.

—Yo… —Ian aprieta los labios—. ¿Crees que lo hizo?

—¿Buscarse un buen tío antes de los cuarenta?

—No, joder, no. —Se moja los labios, no sabe exactamente cómo decirlo sin sonar estúpido. Cómo decirlo, punto. Ni siquiera sabe si Svetlana lo escuchó—. Mickey. Lo de que… ya sabes.

Svetlana arquea una ceja.

—¿Lo de que si te pidió que te casaras con él? —le pregunta a bocajarro. Sí que lo escuchó.

—Ajá.

Le sostiene la mirada. No es lástima, ni siquiera está seguro de que sea capaz de expresar esa emoción. Se está callando porque no quiere hacerle daño. O porque piensa que es innecesario decirlo en voz alta.

Aun así, necesita algo parecido a una confirmación. Así que insiste:

—¿Crees que lo hizo?

Aparta la mirada un momento, aprieta los labios.

—Supongo, podría —dice al final—. Pienso que podría.

Ian asiente. Sí, él también lo supone. Supone que, quizá. Quizá en la cabeza de Mickey todo tenía sentido. Siempre tuvo un sentido muy cerrado de la responsabilidad, aunque no siempre fuera el adecuado. Mandy, él.

—Creo que me burlé de él.

Svetlana bufa. Espera un par de segundos a que Ian diga algo y, cuando le queda claro que no lo va a hacer, se levanta del sofá y señala hacia el dormitorio de Gene.

—Creo que es un buen momento para hacer de madre.

Ian sonríe.

—No seas muy dura.

—Lo justo y necesario.

—¡Y no te metas demasiado con Mickey! —Svetlana le sonríe y sale de la habitación. Ian puede escucharla llamar a la puerta y abrirla sin esperar respuesta. Suspira.

Está reventado. Ni siquiera es consciente de qué ha pasado en los últimos días. Todo… todo ha sido demasiado rápido. No se suponía que todo iba a acabar así, se suponía que iban a tener una cena en familia. Un poco rara, pero agradable. Se frota la sien con la palma, mirada centrada en el botellín de cerveza.

No es que no beba, pero sí que intenta mantenerlo a un mínimo. Y prefiere no hacerlo solo porque se sienta como una mierda. Joder. Y no es tampoco que sea un iluso. Desde el principio supo que Mickey estaba allí un día y lo más probable era que no lo estuviera al siguiente. Más o menos. No quiso pensarlo demasiado; lo que hizo fue coger lo que le quiso dar y seguir avanzando. Menos esta última. Esta vez es culpa suya, porque Mickey no le hizo ninguna promesa. Y sí, se hizo ilusiones. Como un idiota. Como si su mayor obstáculo fuera la situación legal de Mickey y no todo lo demás.

Las palabras de Fi resuenan en su cabeza, de una manera un poco tétrica. Son una tontería. Pero aún así tienen esa sensación de profecía autocumplida. No es estúpido, sabe que encontrará a alguien. Tarde o temprano. Tiene sus cosas malas, pero también sus buenas. Nunca le ha costado ligar. Y las cosas estarán bien, aunque no serán lo mismo. No serán como él quería que fueran. Y ni siquiera sabe si es por esta idea que tiene en la cabeza de Mickey que ni siquiera es real —no del todo— o si es porque realmente era así.

Necesita llamar a Trevor.

Escuchará, aunque sea a medias. Y luego le dirá que es un idiota y eso es exactamente lo que necesita aquí y ahora.

Pega un salto en el sitio cuando suena el telefonillo y casi tira la cerveza. La vuelve a apoyar sobre la isleta y la rodea. Oye el tono de Svetlana, apagado por el ladrillo que les separa. Solo siente un poco que le esté cayendo la bronca a Gene.

Descuelga el telefonillo y pulsa el botón de abrir. Al final, va a ser una cena en familia. Muy incómoda. No es que espere una disculpa o algo así. Es normal ser difícil cuando tienes la edad que tiene Gene. Joder, Lucas se puso insoportable. Y eso que siempre le gustó Lip.

Espera al lado de la puerta y cuando oye los pasos al otro lado detenerse, la abre sin esperar a que llame.

No es el repartidor.

No puede haber sido más de media hora. Mickey tiene los ojos rojos y un poco húmedos, los labios apretados. Está despeinado. Lo que hace que el corazón de Ian se le caiga a los pies es la manera en la que le mira. Como si supiera que esto, esto va a ser su final.

Traga saliva.

—Yo… —dice. Se aclara la garganta, aparta la mirada un momento. Parpadea, como si estuviera intentando contener las lágrimas. Ian no sabe de dónde ha salido la idea, pero tampoco intenta contenerla. Solo sabe que tiene que hacer algo, lo que sea, para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace un rato. Se hinca y alarga ambas manos para coger las de Mickey—. ¿Qué… ? ¿Qué coño haces?

No responde, en su lugar atrae sus dos manos y le besa los nudillos. Nota como se tensa, pero no llega a separarse.

—Hostia puta, Ian. Ya sé que me quieres —dice, soltándose y alargando una mano para agarrarle el antebrazo. Es un gesto que quiere intentar hacer que se levante, pero Ian solo aprovecha para abrazarle el torso—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que Svetlana tiene vecinos. Esto es…

No termina la frase.

—¿Ian? ¿Ya ha llegado la cena? —Es Svetlana. Ian traga saliva, no tiene ni idea de en qué momento se ha puesto tan sensible. Pero no cree que vaya a ser capaz de encontrar las palabras.

—Venga, tío —le dice Mickey entre dientes, con una urgencia que Ian no acaba de compartir—, va a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—No te vayas —le pide sin apartar la cara de su torso.

—¿Qué? Joder, no —promete. La mano de su antebrazo sube hasta su cara. La otra, la pasa por su pelo, haciendo que le mire directamente a los ojos—. No.

—¿I…? —Svetlana, de nuevo. Ian no necesita girar la cabeza para saber que la tiene detrás—. Mira que os gusta el drama.

Mickey tampoco la mira. Está tenso, pero tiene los ojos clavados en los de Ian. No le puede importar menos si se va a quedar. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo va a hacer.

—No puedes —susurra Mickey sin apenas mover los labios—, no esta vez.

Ian asiente, sin necesidad de que diga nada más. Lo que sea, lo que sea.

—Y haz el favor de levantarte, esto es humillante.

No suena como si de verdad le molestase. Incluso deja escapar algo parecido a una risita al final de la frase. Así que Ian no se mueve. Solo, aprieta los brazos más alrededor de su cintura; la nariz contra su torso. Y Mickey, a pesar de todo, no mueve la mano de su cabeza.

—¡Gene! —grita Svetlana. Sus pasos suenan, cada vez más lejos—. ¡Vete poniendo la mesa, que el idiota de tu padre ha vuelto a cambiar de opinión!

—Tengo que ser un puto masoquista —se lamenta Mickey.

Ian sonríe, intentando recomponerse. Va a tener que levantarse, en algún momento.

—Si a ti te gusta —dice en un tono bajo, intentando que no le escuchen. Se separa, sonríe—, a mí también.

—Cierra el pico, Gallagher.

»Y levántate de una vez, joder.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... aquí se acaba. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir esto, pensé que lo hacía solo para mí. Y ha sido muy agradable ver que había más gente interesada en leer estas cosas que hago en mi tiempo libre. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! :)


End file.
